Un futuro desconocido, una familia nueva
by Neith15
Summary: No se ha detectado ningún villano desde la última batalla contra Him, los RRB ahora son ciudadanos normales y tienen una buena relación con las PPGZ. ¿Qué sucederá si un día llegan tres pequeños y dicen ser sus hijos? ¿De dónde vienen? Habrá mucha emoción, promesas cumplidas y algunas rotas. Rated: M por futuras escenas.
1. Chapter 1

**Soy nueva escribiendo, espero sea de su agrado la historia. Dejen sus comentarios si les gusta, de ser lo contrario comenten que es lo que les gustaría que sucediese.**

**Demashitaa! Powerpuffgirls Z no me pertenece, por otro lado los personajes anexados si.**

**Nota: Los RRB ahora tienen poderes pero no los habían usado. Ni las chicas, ni los chicos.**

**Momoko - 18 años.**

**Kaoru - 18 años.**

**Miyako - 18 años.**

**Brick - 19 años.**

**Butch - 19 años.**

**Boomer - 19 años.**

* * *

><p>Era viernes, al fin podría relajarse. Se sentía estresada, no hacía falta resaltar que era inteligente pero la universidad era agobiante desde el ángulo social. Lo primero que haría al llegar a su departamento sería tirar todos sus libros y dormir lo que quedaba del resto de la tarde, pero primero tenía que esperar a Brick. A primera hora de la mañana, cuando apenas había llegado a la universidad, él le había pedido que lo esperara en la salida porque tenía algo importante que decirle. Admitía que tenía cierta curiosidad por saber qué es lo que él quería decirle con tanta importancia, sin embargo, no quería parecer ansiosa.<p>

Ahora que lo analizaba, todo parecía una ilusión. Extrañamente, desde la batalla contra Him, las aguas se habían calmado. Casi todos los villanos habían desaparecido, y decía casi, porque los RowdyRuffBoys eran los únicos sobre los que se sabía su ubicación. Ahora vivían pacíficamente como cualquier ciudadano, pasando por desapercibidos ante los ojos de la ley aunque seguían haciendo de las suyas de manera mínima, con travesuras y bromas, pero ahora habían madurado considerablemente y de vez en cuando dejaban emerger su Rowdy interior

Revisó el reloj de muñeca por tercera vez.

- ¿Por qué se tarda demasiado? – habló al aire.

- Porque el profesor me pidió un favor – respondió alguien a su espalda.

Dio un leve brinquito al escuchar la voz masculina de Brick cerca de su oído. Había descubierto que últimamente la presencia del pelinaranja la hacía sentir nerviosa y extraña. De hecho, él era el motivo por el cual últimamente se distraía fácilmente. Se dio la vuelta para poder verlo, llevaba su típica gorra roja, una camisa de cuadros abierta de los tres primeros botones dejando ver una playera negra por debajo de esta y un pantalón de mezclilla, sin olvidar el maletín café que cargaba por encima de su hombro en modo despreocupado. Pero lo que más le llamó su atención fueron sus ojos rojos, tan perfectos como el rubí. Su sonrisa serena y tranquila, sin una gota de arrogancia como las sonrisas que siempre suele dirigirle. Había comenzado a quererlo, amarlo; pero tenía miedo a que si le decía sus sentimientos, él la rechazara. No lo soportaría.

En silencio caminaron en dirección al parque que estaba frente a la universidad y se sentaron en una banca con vista al pequeño parque de juegos que había en el lugar. Habían muchos niños jugando, mientras que los padres los cuidaban desde lejos. A veces ella misma soñaba con formar una familia, tener sus hijos y un esposo que la amara. Pero en ese sueño, siempre aparecía el rostro de Brick, y por más que lo había intentado no podía cambiar esa escena con otro rostro que no fuera el de él, ¿acaso era un capricho?

Mientras, Brick permanecía tranquilo, inmóvil. Admirando junto a Momoko la escena frente a ellos. Desvió la mirada de los niños para ver a la chica a su lado. Tenía un brillo único en ese momento, sonriendo inconscientemente con los ojos rosados desbordando ilusión. Normalmente era seria y calculadora pero cuando llegaba el momento, podía ser tan delicada como una frágil muñeca de porcelana. Y es que así se veía, una gran líder de duro carácter en el cuerpo de una muñeca desprotegida, como si su dueña la hubiera abandonado. Si no mal recordaba, ella había tenido problemas familiares. La mamá de Momoko le había sido infiel a su papá, y un día antes del cumpleaños de la chica, el hombre descubrió a ambos en la misma cama. La señora los abandonó y desde entonces el señor se dedicaba a ahogar sus penas en alcohol, mientras que ella trabajaba medio tiempo para pagar la comida y cuidar de su hermanita, Kuriko. La menor de las Akatsutsumi se había mudado con Momoko a su departamento pues el padre de ellas había sido despedido por ausencia laboral, sin embargo tenía la ventaja de que el alcalde le pagaba sus estudios por haber servido a la ciudad en la batalla contra Him, la beca por sus excelentes calificaciones y el trabajo de medio tiempo que era principalmente para Kuriko. A sus dieciocho años ella podía tener la tutela de su hermanita pues sabía que su padre no saldría pronto de la depresión.

Bajó la mirada a su cuello, donde reposaba una fina gargantilla de oro puro con un dije del mismo material en forma de corazón que él mismo le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños, después de lo sucedido. Se había esforzado en hacer una pequeña comida entre amigos para subirle los ánimos y de alguna manera había funcionado aunque ese mismo día ella lloró a mares después de que todos se habían retirado. Ambos se habían quedado en el departamento de él, hablando de trivialidades que no se dieron cuenta cuando había amanecido. Desde entonces ella había perdido la alegría poco a poco, aguantando el dolor para poder salir adelante por su hermana y por ella.

- ¿Sabes? – habló Brick - Hace mucho que no sonríes de esa manera.

Momoko dirigió su mirada hacia él, levemente sorprendida con las mejillas rojizas. Nunca pensó que sería tan transparente pero de alguna manera entendía que a Brick no lo podía engañar fácilmente.

- Siempre sonrío, no hay nada diferente – respondió con tranquilidad.

Se miraron fijamente, olvidando por completo todo. Brick levantó su mano derecha en dirección a la mejilla sonrojada de Momoko, acariciando la suave piel de la pelinaranja, con cuidado a no lastimarla, con cariño, suavidad, con amor. Ella por otro lado, su tacto con la mano varonil de Brick era tranquilizador y gratificante, se sentía tan protegida, como si toda su vida le hubiera hecho falta el calor de Brick, como si desde que nació hubiera estado esperando el día en que él la complementara.

- Momoko, me tienes loco – dijo con voz ronca.

Como si los nervios le impidieran hablar.

Ella sintió su cara arder.

Cerró los ojos pensando que era un sueño, un lindo sueño, que cuando los abriera estaría en su cama durmiendo pacíficamente. Si realmente era un sueño aprovecharía ese calor, con un ligero movimiento movió su mejilla para acariciar la mano de Brick; era una sensación única. Era lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Sus labios sintieron una ligera presión y la respiración de alguien más. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, y se apartó de Brick lo más rápido que pudo. La había besado, un pequeño roce, pero suficiente para clasificarlo como un beso.

Brick por su lado, le dolió que se apartara de él.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Momoko.

- Lo...Lo siento si te molestó.

Momoko no supo cómo responder, no le había molestado, simplemente la había tomado por sorpresa. Desvió la mirada con la vergüenza de mirarlo a los ojos y se tocó los labios con el sabor a chocolate que le quedó de los labios de Brick.

Él solamente desvió la cara maldiciendo internamente por apresurar las cosas. Apretó los puños dejando los nudillos blancos de la presión que ejercía su mano. No se atrevía a mirar a Momoko, tal vez si le explicaba sus sentimientos ella entendería. Nunca fue un chico de palabras, él solamente era de acciones, tal vez por eso era un tonto en eso del romance. Sintió una mano tranquilizando sus puños y subió la mirada solamente para observar como Momoko se acercaba a él con la cara roja. ¡Lo besó, le correspondió el beso!

Sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y rodeó posesivamente la cintura de ella, como si se quisiera fundir en uno solo con ella. Las suaves manos de Momoko acariciaron los cabellos del chico, provocándole cosquillas en la nuca. La atrajo más hacia su cuerpo para profundizar el beso.

Se separaron despacio. Ella roja de la vergüenza y él sonriendo de felicidad.

- Momoko, ¿aceptarías ser mi no...?

- ¡Papá! – interrumpió un niño.

Ambos voltearon a ver al pequeño que corría como alma que lleva el diablo. Era pequeño, le calculaban unos seis años, pelinaranja de ojos rojos. Parecía una versión en miniatura de Brick, pero lo más curioso es que corría en dirección a ellos.

Se miraron extrañados del gran parecido que tenía el niño con el líder de los RRB.

- Papá - volvió a llamar el infante una vez llegó ante los dos jóvenes.

Brick movió la cabeza en todas direcciones buscando a alguien más cerca de ellos, igual de pelinaranja y de ojos rojos como él, con la vana esperanza de encontrarlo.

- Papá, ¿a quién buscas? – preguntó el niño.

Brick posó su mirada sobre el niño y se señaló a sí mismo.

- ¿Me hablas a mí?

- ¿A quién más estaría hablando si no fuera a ti? – respondió el niño con arrogancia.

- Brick, ¿es tu hijo? – habló Momoko.

- No, no sé quién es él – trató de justificarse -. Niño, te equivocaste de persona, yo no te conozco.

- Adiós Brick, veo que tienes asuntos que resolver – dijo Momoko mientras se levantaba y se iba.

- Niño, yo no soy tu papá tal vez estas perdido y me confundes – intentó razonar - . Quédate aquí, en un momento regreso y te ayudo a encontrar a tu papá o a tú mamá.

Se levantó de su lugar y siguió a Momoko que ya estaba a punto de tomar un taxi. La tomó del brazo derecho y la obligo a verlo. Cerró la puerta del auto y le dijo al conductor que se fuera.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Momoko enojada con las lágrimas amenazando con salir.

- Escúchame, no sé quién es el niño.

La tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente. Ella forcejeó para soltarse de su agarre pero él la abrazó con fuerza.

- Analicemos la situación – habló Brick -, al niño le calculo unos seis años réstaselo a mi edad, diecinueve menos seis, y el resultado da trece. ¿Recuerdas mi mentalidad a los trece años?

Momoko se tranquilizó para analizar las palabras de Brick. Era cierto. A esa edad, Brick no se le acercaba a ninguna niña por la tonta ideología de que le pegaría "piojos".

- Entonces, ¿por qué dice que eres su papá? – preguntó más relajada.

- No sé, y eso _tenemos _que averiguar.

Regresaron donde Brick había dejado al niño y lo encontraron sentado en la banca donde momentos antes habían estado sentados. Jugaba con sus pequeñas piernas que colgaban de la banca. Brick tomó la mano de Momoko y se sentaron junto al niño.

- Hola pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó Momoko, sonriendo amablemente.

Tal vez el niño estaba confundido y perdido.

- Hola, mi nombre es Masaru – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Este chico de aquí es tu papá? – señaló a Brick.

- Si

- ¿Por qué piensas que él es tu papá?

- Mi mamá me dio una foto de él, mira - dijo, mostrando una foto de Brick sonriendo.

El pelinaranja se la quitó de las manos y definitivamente era él.

Momoko cargó al niño en su regazo. Si se parecía a Brick pero no tenía lógica. La edad no cuadraba.

- ¿Y cómo se llama tu mamá? – preguntó el chico.

- No sé, ella me envió acá para protegerme y lo último que recuerdo es que me dijo que te buscara y que te entregara esto – dijo señalando la foto.

Momoko tomó la foto de las manos de Brick, le dio la vuelta donde había una pequeña oración escrita perfectamente en letras cursivas y por un momento pensó que era su letra.

Masaru, sentado en el regazo de la pelinaranja, observó el dije de oro en forma de corazón que reposaba suavemente sobre el cuello de ella y dijo:

- Es el collar de mi mamá, es el collar que mi papá le regalo a mi mamá cuando fue su cumpleaños. Cuando eran jóvenes.

- _Para Brick Him. Quiero decirte que te tengo una sorpresa, y espero regreses pronto. Atentamente Momoko Akatsutsumi_ – ambos jóvenes leyeron en voz alta.

Momoko escuchó lo que segundos antes había dicho Masaru y lo observó atentamente, con las mejillas rojizas.

- Esto es imposible, ¿de dónde vienes? – cuestionó Momoko.

El niño la abrazo con fuerza y lloró intensamente. Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron de la acción pues hace unos segundos sonreía arrogantemente.

- Tal vez si es tú hijo, es igual de bipolar que tú – comentó Brick.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada por hacer un comentario fuera de lugar.

- Vengo del futuro, mi mamá me envió aquí para protegerme de la guerra que estaban teniendo, dijo que cuando todo acabara allá ellos vendrían por mí – dijo por fin el niño, llorando en el pecho de ella.

Momoko lo abrazó fuertemente con el dolor de verlo llorar, no podía confiar así como así pero cuando las lágrimas fluyeron de sus tiernos ojos sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Todos los que pasaban cerca de ellos los miraban raro. Conocían al Rowdy, y los señalaban al ver al niño llorar amargamente. Hasta que alguien hizo un comentario.

- Si tienen hijos que los cuiden, mira que hacer tal espectáculo – dijo una señora con su hijo en brazos mientras hablaba con otras madres del parque.

Decidieron irse de ahí para no llamar más la atención, tendrían que hacerse una prueba de ADN para confirmar si él niño realmente era su hijo. Y sabían el lugar perfecto para ir. El laboratorio del profesor Utonium.

* * *

><p>Momoko llevaba en brazos a Masaru que se había dormido de tanto llorar. Se veía tan tranquilo y tierno. Acarició suavemente el cabello del infante que de alguna manera sentía que se relajaba al hacerlo.<p>

- ¿Tú crees que es posible? – habló Brick que caminaba a su lado, observando al niño.

- No lo sé.

El pequeño se removió en los brazos de Momoko, claramente se iba a despertar.

Abrió los ojos dejando ver sus orbes rojos. Y desesperadamente miró a todos lados buscando algo.

- ¿Qué buscas? – preguntó la pelinaranja.

- Mamá – dijo Masaru, y se llevó ambas manos al estómago -, tengo hambre.

Momoko paró en seco y abrió los ojos exageradamente. No se esperaba eso, "mamá". La dejó completamente helada y desnuda, Masaru había tocado una fina capa de su personalidad.

Brick se dio cuenta de su reacción y tomó al niño de sus brazos. Lo cargó y lo elevó en el aire.

- ¿Qué quieres comer? – preguntó el chico.

Y justo cuando Masaru iba a caer en brazos de Brick, voló, adoptando una posición pensativa.

- Quiero comer el espaguetti de mamá, ella lo prepara muy rico – respondió infantilmente.

- ¿Cómo es que puedes volar sin transformarte? – preguntó Momoko una vez que retomó su postura.

- Oh, es que como ustedes están modificados genéticamente, a mí no me hace falta una transformación. Viene en mi ADN.

- Muy bien, ven aquí – Momoko extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo -, hoy tendremos una cena familiar.

- Pero antes tenemos que ir al laboratorio – recordó Brick.

* * *

><p>Brick y Momoko se habían quedado en la sala del laboratorio mientras esperaban al profesor Utonium con los resultados de las pruebas de sangre. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un señor de cabello negro con Masaru en brazos quien hablaba sobre lo mucho que le disgustaban las agujas.<p>

- No me gustan - dijo Masaru, mientras hacia un puchero.

- Brick, Momoko. Los resultados dieron positivo. Masaru si es su hijo - dijo levemente confundido y al mismo tiempo sorprendido.

- Si, heredó el mismo terror que Brick. Las agujas - comentó Momoko divertidamente.

Brick sólo se sonrojo.

Alguien más entro al laboratorio, era Miyako que cargaba consigo a un niño rubio de ojos azules. Luego llegó Boomer, claramente nervioso.

- Dijo que era nuestro hijo, pero eso no es lo más sorprendente - dijo Boomer.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Brick.

- Mira, ahí vienen, velo por tí mismo - respondió Miyako.

- ¡Profesor! - gritaron Butch y Kaoru al mismo tiempo cuando llegaron al laboratorio.

- ¿Esto es posible? - cuestionó Kauro mientras señalaba a la niña que Butch tenía en brazos.

- Eso parece, mira - indicó el profesor señalando a los presentes.

- Exijo una prueba de ADN - ordenó Butch, mientras dejaba a la niña en el suelo.

- En diez minutos les diré los resultados - determinó el profesor mientras tomaba muestras de sangre de los dos niños restantes.

- ¡Makoto! - gritó Masaru con entusiasmo.

- Masaru - respondió el nombrado -. Encontré a mi mamá, ¿no crees que es muy bonita?

Miyako se sonrojó ante el halago.

- Si, pero no es más bonita que mi mamá - respondió el pequeño pelinaranja.

- La mía es más bonita - contraatacó el rubio.

- Hola pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas? - preguntó el profesor mientras le tomaba muestras de sangre a la niña que estaba a un lado de las piernas de Butch.

Esta, sin embargo, se escondió detrás del pelinegro. El profesor sonrió amablemente y se retiró.

- Si realmente es su hija, no se parece a ninguno de ustedes dos - comentó Boomer.

- Ya lo sé - repondieron al mismo tiempo Kaoru y Butch.

- Esmeralda, ¿y Kojiro? - preguntó Masaru.

La nombrada se abrazó a las piernas del mayor. Kaoru por su lado la cargó en sus brazos y se sentó en el sofá de la sala, acurrucándola en su pecho.

- ¿Quién es Kojiro, mini Brick? - cuestionó Butch.

- Oh, Kojiro es mi otro primo. Son mellizos tío Butch - respondió Masaru.

- Mellizos - repitió Kaoru en voz baja.

Observó a la niña que estaba acunando, tenía el cabello negro y alborotado. Sus ojos, de un verde oscuro, les recordaban a los de Butch. ¿Acaso sería posible que en un futuro lejano, Butch y ella tuvieran mellizos? Se sonrojó ante la idea. Levantó la vista hacia el pelinegro, quien al parecer susurró algo que claramente ella entendió.

- Me hace feliz la idea de formar una familia contigo.

Desvió la mirada avergonzada. Primero tenían que saber que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? - preguntó Miyako, señalando el objeto que Makoto sostenía en sus pequeñas manos.

- Es un colgante, me lo regalaron mis padres cuando fue mi sexto cumpleaños.

Miyako reconoció el colgante, era una reliquia familiar. Su abuelita se lo había regalado cuando había cumplido quince años. Había pasado de generación en generación durante tres décadas seguidas en la familia Gotokuji. Era plateado en forma de óvalo, con finos detalles muy bien elaborados. Lo tomó de las diminutas manos del rubio y lo abrió. Dentro, del lado izquierdo, tenía una foto de Boomer y ella sonriendo, y en el lado derecho había una foto de Boomer y ella cargando a un pequeño, ambos sonriendo ampliamente; pero la imagen remarcaba notoriamente que eran mayores de lo que eran actualmente, posiblemente tenían veintidos o veintitres años. Desvió la mirada atónita del colgante para posarla sobre Boomer quien también había visto la foto.

- ¿Cuál es tu apellido? - preguntó Boomer.

- Him, me llamo Makoto Him - respondió con emoción, como si llevar ese apellido fuera el orgullo más grande del mundo -. Papá, ¿verdad que mamá es hermosa?

Miyako y Boomer se sonrojaron.

- Si pequeñín, tu mami es la más hermosa - halagó Boomer.

Habían comenzado a salir semanas atrás y ahora se enteraban que tendrían un futuro hijo. El destino si que podía ser caprichoso.

- Mamá - habló por primera vez la pequeña pelinegra -, yo creo que tú eres la más hermosa. Papá siempre te lo dice.

Ambos azabaches se sonrojaron. Optaron por preferir que la niña no hubiese hablado.

Butch cargó a la niña y la alzó, quedando ella sobre su cabeza con los pies colgando en el aire. La vio fijamente a los ojos pensando que desviaría la mirada pero ella simplemente la sostuvo. Inesperadamente, Esmeralda le dio una patada a Butch en la mandíbula, soltándola en el acto pero antes de caer, Kaoru la sostuvo. Todo el mundo silenció al presenciar tal escena y luego rieron en estruendosas carcajadas.

- No me gusta que me carguen así - gritó la pequeña.

- Si, si eres mi hija. Butch, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Kaoru indiferentemente.

El ojiverde se sobó la mandíbula y sonrió.

- Ya tengo los resultados, dieron positivo - dijo el profesor mientras leía unos papeles al pasar la puerta blanca por la que se había ido momentos antes.

Butch rió.

- Que buena patada Esme - felicitó el pelinegro.

- Papá lo siento, pero no me gusta que me carguen así - se defendió la pequeña.

- Ahora si se parece más a ustedes - comentó Momoko, con Masaru en brazos.

- Por cierto, hablaron de un mellizo - dijo Butch -. Esmeralda, ¿dónde está tu hermano?

- Mamá no tuvo tiempo de enviarlo conmigo, solamente podía enviar a uno de los dos y Kojiro me puso a mi en la cápsula, yo no quería venir sin él - rompió en llanto.

- Tranquila mi amor, encontraremos una solución - Kaoru besó la pequeña cabecita de la niña y cerró los ojos.

- Nunca esperé ver esa faceta de tí - dijo Brick.

Kaoru solamente lo ignoró. Abrazó a la niña protectoramente quien silenció lentamente. De alguna manera comprendía el miedo que sentía al separarse de su hermano. Ella también se había separado de sus hermanos y aún le dolía recordar ese día. Butch se sentó a su lado y posó su mano sobre el hombro de ella. Quería confortarla.

- Oh, casi se me olvidaba - habló Makoto mientras sacaba un aparato de su bolsillo -, mamá me dio esto para todos ustedes.

Se bajó de los brazos de Miyako, lo posicionó sobre la mesa de centro que había en la sala y presionó un botón rojo que había en el centro del aparato. De el salió el holograma de Brick, Boomer y Butch.

- Hola, ¿cómo están? Solamente disponemos de veinte minutos para hablar, es lo único que podemos hacer pues son dos épocas distintas - dijo Boomer del futuro.

Tenía la mirada seria y fuermente amenazadora, con una presencia notablemente poderosa, llevaba puesto un traje de vestir azul y el cabello peinado estrictamente hacia atrás, nada comparado con el Boomer del presente. Tierno, comprensivo y sencillo. Brick por su parte tenía un traje de vestir rojo vino, con el cabello atado hacia atrás y un cigarro en la mano derecha. Su mirada rojiza notablemente cansada y un semblante tan intimidante que la pequeña Esmeralda se escondió en el pecho de Kaoru. Butch solamente estaba cruzado de brazos en silencio, observando todo con una mirada seria pero la misma sonrisa arrogante que tanto lo caracterizaba, con un traje de combate negro que resaltaba los músculos perfeccionados de su cuerpo.

- Antes de comenzar, los niños tienen que salir, esta es una plática de adultos - advirtió Brick del futuro.

- Vengan niños, vamos por helado - anunció el profesor.

Los niños salieron junto al profesor Utonium. Una vez se perdieron de vista, Kaoru habló.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

- Kaoru, es bueno verte en buen estado - comentó Butch del futuro -. ¿Cómo estás?

- Deja los saludos para después Butch, esto debe ser rápido o de lo contrario podrían encontrar la ubicación de los niños - anunció Brick del futuro.

- Comencemos. Nos vimos en la necesidad de enviar a los niños con ustedes, así será casi imposible de encontrarlos. Como ya sabrán, ellos tienen poderes sin la necesidad de una transformación pues nuestra composición genética se vio afectada por los rayos Z negros y los rayos Z blancos de las chicas. Es hereditario, nada fuera de lo normal - comenzó Boomer del futuro.

- Hace un año, Mojo Jojo inició una revolución con la ayuda de Him y Himeko Shirogane. Al principio estuvo controlado pero inesperadamente atacaron la ciudad una noche mientras la ciudad estaba descuidada, desafortunadamente no pudimos detenerlos a tiempo. Las chicas intentaron detenerlos pero fue en vano. Realizamos estrategias muy bien elaboradas pero al parecer ninguna tuvo efecto. La guerra comenzó desde entonces. Hemos caído uno por uno. La primera fue Kaoru, después Miyako y por último Momoko, actualmente estan en estado de coma. Solamente quedamos nosotros. Nos han rodeado. Aún tenemos una esperanza, sin embargo, para poder cumplir nuestro objetivo necesitamos que cuiden de los pequeños, ellos los quieren en su poder para extender su gobierno.

- Entonces tenemos su tutela - concluyó Miyako.

- Exacto. Organizamos a un grupo de personas para que nos ayuden durante la guerra, nos hacemos llamar "La resistencia" y planeamos un próximo ataque pero hasta entonces no podemos cuidar de los niños - dijo Butch del futuro.

- No sabemos...como cuidar niños - admitió Brick del futuro notoriamente avergonzado.

- Kaoru, te amo - dijo Butch del futuro -, perdóname por todo lo que sucederá pero será necesario para fortalecernos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó la nombrada ligeramente sonrojada.

Butch, simplemente sintió celos a pesar de ser su yo del futuro.

- Miyako, cuida de Makoto, por favor muestren su lado más amoroso. Deje de ser el Boomer tierno y amable, y fracasé como padre pero deseo que mi yo del pasado pueda demostrar el amor que siento por él como nunca lo hice, espero que pueda vivir la buena infancia que se merece. No debe crecer entre tanta guerra y destrucción - dijo Boomer del futuro -. Los amo, a ambos.

- Momoko, Masaru y yo siempre dependemos de tí. Me haces tanta falta en estos momentos, regre...- Brick del futuro fue interrumpido por un sonoro bombardeo.

- Nos están atacando, Brick - informó Boomer del futuro.

- A sus posiciones, pase lo que pase no permitan que atraviesen la fortaleza - ordenó Brick del futuro mientras apagaba su cigarro rápidamente.

- Brick, están entrando por el lado oeste - anunció Butch

Una explosión se escuchó cerca de los tres elevando mucho polvo. Por un momento se fue la señal y luego regresó para enseñar la imagen de los tres chicos heridos. Boomer se dió la vuelta y dijo:

- Adiós, protéjanlos. Pronto iremos por ellos y... - la transmisión fue interrumpida y el aparato se apagó.

- ¡Papá! - gritó Makoto al atravesar corriendo la puerta de la habitación en dirección a la mesita de centro para tomar el aparato -. Papá.

Lloró el pequeño rubio apretando fuertemente el aparato contra su pecho. Boomer se acercó al niño y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me llamas? - preguntó el menor de los Rowdys mientras despeinaba la suave cabellera del infante que tenía enfrente.

El niño solamente se lanzó a los brazos del adulto y lloró aún más fuerte que antes. Miyako dudó en acercarse pero al final se decidió.

- Cariño, ¿qué quieres comer? Papá y yo te compraremos lo que quieras - la voz de Miyako fue maternal.

- Quiero ir a casa - pidió el rubio.

Todos quedaron en silencio, procesando la información que acababan de recibir. Miyako cargó a Makoto en sus brazos y dijo:

- Mi amor, este lugar será temporalmente tu casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Ese fue el primer capítulo. Espero sea entendible. Dejen sus comentarios por favor, se los agradecería de corazón.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Suspiró por tercera vez desde que terminó de cenar.<p>

Después de hablar con los RowdyRuffBoys del futuro, lo primero que hizo junto con Butch, fue ir a la plaza principal de la ciudad y comprar lo necesario para que Esmeralda se sintiera cómoda en la casa. Habían decidido arreglar la habitación extra del departamento para que quedara perfecta.

En esos momentos, Butch y Esmeralda se ncontraban jugando en la nueva habitación de la pequeña mientras ella tomaba una merecida siesta en el sofá de la sala. Ambos eran terribles, pero se sentía feliz de verlos sonreír. Según lo que ella había apreciado, la pequeña no tenía problemas para adaptarse por lo tanto su estadía temporal no iba a ser problema.

Cerró los ojos levemente. De alguna manera se sentía agotada y la idea de lavar los platos era demasiado aburrida, sin embargo, ya había hecho la mayoría de los quehaceres de la casa, así que lo dejaría para mañana. Desde días atrás se había sentido extraña, despertaba con malestares y sentía el cuerpo pesado pero principalmente, se sentía cansada. Ya no sentía la misma energía de la que gozaba como cuando tenía trece años.

- Se quedó dormida – dijo Butch mientras se sentaba cerca de la chica -, le leí un cuento y cayó rendida.

- Ha pasado por mucho el día de hoy, es lógico – respondió sin molestarse en mirarlo.

Nadie dijo nada más, la habitación quedó en silencio. Solamente podía escuchar la respiración del chico y el de ella en perfecta sincronía.

Se sonrojó al recordar el día en que ella había aceptado salir con Butch. El pelinegro se había sentido celoso de que un chico mayor que ella, pasara a recogerla en la salida del instituto. En ese entonces ella tenía quince años y él acababa de cumplir dieciséis. El caso es que Butch los había seguido hasta el centro de entrenamiento de atletismo principal de la ciudad solamente para pegarle al chico y secuestrarla. Ella reaccionó mal y lo abofeteó, este, sin embargo, tomó valor y lo gritó: _¡Maldita sea, te amo Kaoru_! Y la besó ahí, frente a todo el mundo que observaba el pequeño espectáculo que ellos habían protagonizado. Obviamente, pero en secreto, también sentía algo por él, pero el muy bruto era tan ciego que no se había dado cuenta. Al final, Butch tuvo que disculparse con el chico, pues era el profesor que la entrenaba para las competencias de atletismo de ese entonces.

Sintió un ligero peso sobre sus piernas y unos labios devorar los suyos como si no hubiera mañana. Era Butch. Le correspondió de igual manera, definitivamente si había alguien que le quitaba la cordura y esa persona era él.

Se atrevía a decir que lo amaba y sabía que era correspondida. Se lo había demostrado de muchas maneras principalmente ese día, cuando pidió permiso a sus padres para formalizar la relación. Claramente su padre, La Maravilla Enmascarada, no aceptaría, no sin antes un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo. Butch ganó, o al menos eso se sabe. Aún no sabía si su papá le había dejado ganar pues ese día el pelinegro demostró determinación en sus ojos, no se rendiría por nada del mundo y tal vez, tan solo tal vez, su padre se había apiadado antes de matarlo con una de sus peligrosas llaves.

Interrumpió el beso cuando sintió la mano de Butch recorrer parte de su vientre.

El chico sonrió divertio, ella solamente suspiró.

- Hace días que estas extraña, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme? – preguntó Butch mientras le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla.

- No, nada. Solamente he estado muy cansada. Debemos ir a dormir, mañana tengo que preparar el desayuno antes de que vayas a entrenar – respondió junto a una sonrisa fingida.

Butch se levantó de las piernas de la pelinegra y antes de que ella pudiera irse la cargó de forma nupcial.

- ¡Butch! – soltó asustada – Avísame cuando vayas a hacer eso, despertaré a Esmeralda - susurró viendo en dirección a la habitación de la nombrada.

Le dio un leve golpe en su hombro, sin hacer mucho daño realmente.

- Ya te estas transformando en una buena madre – comentó Butch con un sonrisa sincera - . Hoy te voy a consentir.

Caminó a la habitación que compartían, a lado del cuarto de Esmeralda y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Vivían juntos desde que Kaoru había cumplido la mayoría de edad, aproximadamente hace ocho meses atrás. La familia Matsubara lo había permitido sin oponerse, sinceramente se sentían felices por ambos ya que ella nunca había demostrado interés o afecto por ningún chico fuera de su familia. Aunque hubo un ligero desacuerdo por el historial criminal del Rowdy, sin embargo, este se esforzó por demostrar su cambio. Desde entonces vivían bien, no les hacía falta nada y ambos seguían con sus estudios, en eso no tenían ningún problema. Kaoru tenía apoyo por parte del alcalde por ayudar en la batalla contra Him y Butch tenía una beca por resaltar y representar a la Universidad Nacional de Tokio en todo tipo de deportes.

La recostó en la suave cama de la habitación y la acorraló con su cuerpo. La besó por última vez y se dejó caer a un lado de su cuerpo. Kaoru giró sobre su lado derecho quedando frente a frente con el pelinegro y junto sus cabezas.

- Te amo Butch – susurró suavemente antes de cerrar los ojos.

Se abrazaron con cariño cayendo lentamente en los brazos del morfeo.

* * *

><p><em>Todo era oscuro y había mucho frío en ese lugar. No podía distinguir nada entre tanto humo.<em>

_Tosió un poco, sentía que no podía respirar._

_Esperó a que el humo se disipara para enfocar mejor la vista. Deseó nunca haberlo hecho._

_Se encontraba en el centro de una total masacre. Mujeres, hombres, jóvenes, niños, personas de todas las edades estaban amontonadas como si fueran basura, con la mirada apagada, bañados en su propia sangre._

_Caminó lentamente por el lugar mojando sus botas negras. No había nadie más en el lugar, se encontraba completamente sola._

_Bajó la mirada a sus manos que estaban manchadas de sangre, pero no era su sangre. Retrocedió asustada, sin quitar la mirada de sus extremidades. Tropezó y cayó con tal fuerza que sintió un dolor recorrerle por todo el cuerpo._

_Se asustó más al sentir un líquido espeso en su espalda, se había caído en un gran charco de sangre._

_Se levantó rápidamente del líquido carmesí, limpiándose inútilmente._

- _¿Qué he hecho? Es imposible, no fui yo, ¡no! – gritó desesperadamente._

_Caminó hacia atrás, alejándose lo más pronto posible de ahí. Volteó a todos lados ubicando donde estaba. El lugar no le era familiar. Habían muchos edificios, todos ardiendo en llamas, destruidos. Ocultando la gran estructura que alguna vez presumieron._

_Sintió una punzada en el vientre, dolía. Se subió la blusa blanca pero no había ninguna herida. Cada segundo se hacía más fuerte el dolor, y lo único que podía hacer era llevarse los brazos al vientre como si lo protegiera con ellos y se arrodilló._

- _¡Ayuda! – gritó con la voz quebradiza._

- _¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó una voz suave._

_Kaoru elevó la mirada y una luz la cegó fuertemente, era verde pastel y cálida. Cerró los ojos por la intensidad._

- _¡Kaoru! – escuchó una voz familiar. _

_Era la voz de su hermano mayor, Dai._

_Sintió fuertes punzadas por todo el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos difícilmente. Le fue casi imposible enfocar el ambiente. Sacudió la cabeza, confundida por la fuerza del golpe que recibió en su frente._

_Estaba de cabeza en el asiento trasero de un automóvil. Con la mano derecha intentó desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad, fallando en el intento._

- _¿Papá, mamá? – habló una pequeña voz a su lado._

- _¿Shou? – preguntó ella, aún aturdida._

_Abrió los ojos rápidamente. El auto estaba volcado, y el olor a gasolina se sentía en el aire. Con fuerza jaló su cinturón de seguridad y quedó libre._

_La parte delantera del automóvil se encendió._

_Jaló con fuerza el cinturón de Shou, pero estaba atascado. Alguien la jaló de los brazos y la sacó del vehículo._

_Dai la había sacado._

_Se volteó para ver mejor el panorama. Sus padres y su pequeño hermano Shou, se encontraban inconscientes dentro del automóvil._

- _Kaoru quédate aquí, intentaré sacarlos – dijo su hermano._

- _¡Dai! – gritó la pelinegra._

_Se levantó de su lugar dispuesta a ayudar a su familia pero alguien la detuvo de la cintura._

- _Suéltame – exigió con las lágrimas desbordando de los ojos._

- _Kaoru… - no pudo seguir escuchando. _

_Esa voz era tenebrosa y al mismo tiempo burlona, esa voz le era familiar._

_Todo le dio vueltas y cayó fuertemente contra el suelo. La vista se le nubló y cuando enfocó por última vez el ambiente el auto estaba ardiendo en llamas, sus padres y Shou estaban con Dai, sonrió. Estaban a salvo, pero atrás de ellos había una silueta borrosa. Tomó a su padre del cuello y se lo torció sin titubear, luego siguió su mamá. Tomó al menor de los Matsubara pero Dai lo empujó desde atrás. Kaoru intentó levantarse pero le fue imposible lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar._

- _¡Papá!, ¡Mamá!, ¡Dai!, Shou!_

* * *

><p>- ¡Ahhh! – se despertó gritando bañada en su propio sudor.<p>

- Kaoru, tranquila – calmó Butch.

- Yo…yo…sangre…yo…Dai, Shou…

- Shhh… - tranquilizó mientras la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo el potente temblor que recorría todo el cuerpo de su amante -, ya pasó. Olvídalo.

Butch la resguardó protectoramente entre sus brazos. Eran las tres de la madrugada y el grito desgarrador de Kaoru lo había despertado, asustado nuevamente. Sintió que su corazón estaba herido, odiaba que sufriera esas constantes pesadillas. Después de lo sucedido con su familia, Kaoru no conciliaba el sueño durante las noches. Se despertaba gritando y temblando. Le besó la cabeza, mientras ella se aferraba más a su cuerpo.

- ¿Mamá? – preguntó Esmeralda desde la entrada de la habitación.

Kauro se secó el sudor, se levantó de la cama y cargó a su hija entre brazos.

- ¿Qué sucede mi amor? – preguntó acomodándose en la cama, a lado de Butch - ¿Te desperté? Lo siento.

- Ya estoy acostumbrada, siempre tienes visiones en tus sueños – comentó tallando sus ojos.

- ¿Visiones? – repitió Butch.

- Si, mamá siempre predice el futuro pero a veces tiene que interpretar los sueños.

Ambos pelinegros se miraron dudosos. Kaoru le sonrió a su hija y luego la acurrucó entre ellos.

- Duérmete cariño, tienes que descansar – dijo suavemente la pelinegra.

Intentando regularizar los latidos de su corazón.

Abrazó a Esmeralda con cuidado y besó su frente. Butch solamente pasó su brazo derecho sobre la cintura de su novia. Intuyó que las cosas cambiarían pronto y no era el tipo de presentimiento que te dice que es algo bueno.

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo capítulo. Espero sea de su gusto. Gracias por los reviews, pocos pero valiosos.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

**Perdonen las próximas faltas de ortografía.**

* * *

><p>Era sábado y la mañana era hermosa. Se había levantado a hacer la limpieza general de la casa antes de que llegara Boomer.<p>

Un día antes había llegado el pequeño Makoto a sus vidas y harían todo lo posible porque se sintiera como en casa. La decisión ya había sido tomada; vivirían juntos a partir de ese día. De alguna manera habían planeado vivir juntos porque sentían que eran el uno para el otro y la llegada del pequeño rubio confirmaba que era cierto aunque otro motivo era que ella vivía completamente sola en ese lugar.

Desde que ella había cumplido dieciséis sus sentimientos por Boomer se intensificaron, y sabía que el rubio también había comenzado a sentir algo por ella, pero eran un poco ingenuos e inocentes como para darse cuenta y dar un paso en la relación, hasta hace poco.

Por otra parte, su abuelita sabía de los sentimientos de ambos chicos y de alguna manera agradeció el buen corazón de Boomer pero cuando se enteró de que el rubio era el menor de los Rowdy se enfureció a tal magnitud que prohibió que se vieran. Inesperadamente un día la señora había citado a Boomer en su casa, él obviamente accedió pues la señora lo había tratado como un nieto antes de enterarse quien era. Boomer entendía que hubiera hecho lo mismo de estar en su lugar. Nadie merecía estar a lado de Miyako.

Boomer le había contado que su abuelita le dijo algo muy extraño:

- _"Les espera un camino muy difícil, querido. Yo ya estoy muy vieja y dudo seguir en este mundo, pero me voy tranquila porque Miyako no se quedará sola, te tiene a ti. Protégela y sobre todo ámala porque esa será su fuente de esperanza el día final. No dejes que el día de la verdad, Miyako se consuma por el odio"._

Un día después, su abuelita falleció naturalmente mientras dormía. Tal vez por eso había pedido verse con Boomer, sabía que su camino terminaría pronto pero nunca entendió el significado de las palabras de su abuelita. A qué se referiría con el día final o el día de la verdad. Hasta la fecha seguía siendo un misterio.

- ¿Mamá? – llamó la infantil voz de su hijo –. Buenos días, tengo hambre.

- Buenos días dormilón, ¿qué quieres desayunar?

- Quiero comer hot cakes – respondió emocionado.

- De acuerdo, en…

- Yo lo preparo Makoto, ve a ver un poco de tele, te llamó cuando estén listos - dijo Boomer sonriendo en la entrada de la sala.

Cargaba una maleta en la mano derecha donde traía las cosas por las que había ido a su departamento.

- ¿Cómo entraste? – preguntó sorprendida.

- La puerta principal estaba abierta – dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina -. Por eso me da miedo que vivas sola, imagínate si no hubiera sido yo.

- Pero fuiste tú – respondió divertidamente -. Por cierto, Kaoru vendrá al rato.

- Está bien, de todas maneras tengo que ir a presentar mi examen de gastronomía, es el último del cuatrimestre y quedo libre – comentó mientras buscaba los ingredientes.

Miyako se recargó en la pared con los brazos cruzados y lo admiró por un rato. Delgado, rubio, de espalda ancha, una cabeza y media más alto que ella, atento, alegre y muy apuesto. Se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos. Nunca había tenido novio antes de él, era cierto que tenía muchos pretendientes pero ninguno la quería como la quería Boomer que la conocía realmente. En un principio ella lo quería, olvidándose por completo quien era él, no importándole el hecho después de todo no había sido su culpa ser creado por un mono subdesarrollado. Muchos pensaban que el motivo de sus inesperados sonrojos cuando tenía la mente perdida era a causa de Takaaki, cuando el verdadero motivo era él, Boomer.

Es cierto que le dio miedo que el cariño que le tenía no fuera correspondido y mucho menos, valorado, pero él y ella se querían incondicionalmente, sin haber motivos, sin convenios, solamente se querían y se lo demostraban mutuamente todos los días. Se conocían espiritualmente y eso era lo que realmente importaba para ella.

- A decir por tu sonrojo, estás pensando en mí – comentó de la nada el rubio.

Uh, la faceta de galán era lo que le encantaba de él, después de todo era un Rowdy.

- No seas tan vanidoso, tal vez no eras tú – contraatacó Miyako son una sonrisa.

El rió levemente ante el desafío.

- Miyako, tendré que limpiar todo pensamiento de cualquier chico dentro de esa cabecita rubia.

Ambos rieron.

Boomer terminó los hot cakes y besó a Miyako al pasar a su lado.

Llevó el platillo a la sala, donde se encontraba su hijo mirando un programa de desastres naturales.

- Pequeño, ya están tus hot cakes – anunció el rubio mientras se lo dejaba en la mesa del comedor –. Ven a desayunar.

El infante se levantó del sofá y se sentó a devorar sus hot cakes.

Boomer sacó a Miyako del comedor y se la llevó a la sala. Se sentó donde momentos antes estaba Makoto y apagó el televisor.

- Miyako, hablando de Kaoru… - luego de ver la profunda mirada de su novia, titubeó levemente.

- ¿Qué sucede con ella? – se sentó a lado de él.

- Butch me comentó que últimamente esta extraña.

- ¿Cómo qué extraña? – preguntó preocupada.

- Casi no come, se cansa fácilmente, a veces tiene malestares y la última vez la escuchó vomitar en el baño, además de las constantes pesadillas que tiene por las noches. Tiene miedo de que el tema del accidente le esté afectando psicológicamente.

Miyako se quedó sin habla, no sabía que eso le estaba sucediendo a su amiga. Si se había dado cuenta de que estaba extraña y distante pero no se había fijado en todo lo demás. Iba a preguntar más pero el timbre la interrumpió.

- Deben ser ellas. Gracias Boomer por decirme lo de Kaoru – lo besó en los labios y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

* * *

><p>Boomer ya se había ido a presentar su examen y por lo que le había comentado su amiga, Butch estaría entrenando en la universidad.<p>

Estaban sentadas cerca del pequeño estanque de la casa, hablando de trivialidades. Al otro lado del agua estaban jugando Makoto y Esmeralda que intentaban atrapar una mariposa azul.

- Momoko está tardando mucho, normalmente es muy puntual – comentó Kaoru.

- ¿No es lindo? – desvió la rubia, refiriéndose a los dos pequeños que jugaban.

Kaoru sonrió dulcemente.

- Si, de un día a otro se volvió lo más importante para mí.

- ¿Quieres más té? – ofreció la rubia.

- No, gracias.

Las tres habían quedado de verse y hablar sobre la nueva vida que llevarían con la llegada de los pequeños pero Momoko se había atrasado. Encontró el momento perfecto para indagar un poco acerca de las pesadillas de su amiga.

- Kaoru, tu sabes…

- Lo siento Miyako, ¿puedo pasar a tu baño? – preguntó la pelinegra, tapándose la boca con la mano izquierda.

La rubia, desconcertada, no tuvo otra opción más que asentir confundida. ¿Era ella, o Kaoru tenía ascos? Una vez dio el permiso, su amiga se dirigió rápidamente al baño. Ella la siguió para asegurarse de que estaba bien pero cuando estaba por tocar escuchó que Kaoru vomitó. Prefirió esperarla en la puerta en caso de que se le ofreciera algo.

Tocaron el timbre. Seguramente eran Momoko y Masaru. Abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar, el pequeño pelinaranja una vez ubicó a sus primos salió corriendo para unírseles al juego.

Kaoru salió del baño pálida y con la mirada cansada.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Momoko.

- Si, solamente fue… - se desmayó.

- ¡Kaoru! – gritaron ambas chicas.

Momoko la cargó y la recostó sobre el sofá mientras Miyako iba por el alcohol y el algodón que la pelinaranja le había pedido.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? – preguntó Momoko.

- No sé, pidió ir al baño, te abrí y regresó así, pero antes de eso la escuché vomitar. Butch le comentó a Boomer que ella siempre está cansada y cree que puede ser que _eso _le este afectando psicológicamente.

Le pasaron el algodón remojado de alcohol por la nariz y levemente despertó. La pelinegra tenía la mirada confundida y extrañamente perdida.

- Kaoru, reacciona – pidió Momoko mientras le proporcionaba pequeñas palmaditas en la mejilla.

Miyako observó a su amiga, recostada en el sofá, con el corazón acelerado por el miedo de que algo malo le esté sucediendo.

- Estoy bien – dijo de repente la pelinegra.

- ¿Bien? ¿Tu concepto de bien es desmayarte? – gritó la líder.

- Lo siento si las preocupe, últimamente no he comido muy bien tal vez fue eso – argumentó.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio. Desde que Kaoru había pasado por esa dura etapa de su vida había cambiado, era más reservada y callada. Ya no era la misma de antes, incluso se había alejado de ellas. Solamente se la pasaba entrenando o en la escuela y a veces iba al hospital a visitar a su pequeño hermano Shou que estaba en coma.

- Tienes que ir al doctor – ordenó Momoko.

- Lo haré, no te preocupes. Tengo una cita en una hora – dijo con una sonrisa.

Miyako ayudó a que Kaoru se levantara. Sinceramente no sabía si preguntarle a su amiga algo tan privado fuera correcto pero al final lo hizo.

- ¿Esto…esto tiene que ver con tus pesadillas?

Kaoru bajó la mirada. Nunca demostraba debilidad, pero es como si algo dentro de ella estuviera consumiendo a la verdadera Kaoru.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras Kaoru – animó Momoko.

- Lo sé, y agradezco tener unas amigas tan atentas como ustedes pero posiblemente es el estrés. Quería saber si pueden cuidar a Esmeralda mientras voy al doctor.

- Si, está bien, todo por tu salud – dijo la pelinaranja.

Tomó su bolso negro, su chaqueta de cuero negra y salió de la casa. Una vez perdieron de vista a su amiga, Momoko habló.

- Brick me dijo lo mismo.

- No puedo decir que comprendo, porque yo nunca perdí a mi familia inesperadamente y creo que la impotencia de no protegerlos es un duro golpe a su orgullo – dijo Miyako.

Un mes después de que Kaoru se mudara con Butch, ella se fue de viaje con su familia. Era normal, después de todo era la única hija mujer del gran Matsubara, entonces sucedió. Un accidente automovilístico que cobró la vida de dos familias enteras. Llamaron a Butch para ir por Kaoru, pero ellas como amigas se preocuparon y lo acompañaron.

Cuando llegaron, los médicos y los policías dijeron que fue un accidente provocado. Dai, el hermano mayor de Kaoru, había asesinado a sus padres y estuvo a punto de acabar con la vida del pequeño Shou pero un sobreviviente de la otra familia se fue contra él y le pegó tan duro que cayó inconsciente.

Shou quedó en coma.

Dai, con una condena de cuarenta años de prisión.

Y Kaoru había sido la única sobreviviente, la habían encontrado cinco metros lejos del accidente. Desgraciadamente, todos los miembros de la otra familia murieron por no ser atendidos rápidamente, incluso el que había detenido a Dai. Desde entonces todo cambió para su amiga.

Ahora que lo pensaba todo era raro de alguna manera.

Su abuelita le dijo extrañas palabras a Boomer un día antes de fallecer

La familia Matsubara desapareció.

Y los padres de Momoko se separaron por una relación extramarital.

Todo en menos de dos años, ¿acaso era una prueba del destino?

* * *

><p>Ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y Boomer no tardaría en llegar.<p>

Momoko se había ido al momento en que Kaoru regresaba del doctor, quien les contó que era anemia y una leve depresión. Después de todo si le había afectado, pero ella sentía que había algo más. La pelinegra también les había contado un sueño raro.

Ella sabía interpretar los sueños porque su abuela se lo había enseñado. Los edificios significaban un lugar, como una casa, la sangre decía que era muerte o desangrado pero la luz calientita, no sabía exactamente que quería decir.

- Miyako, ya llegué – gritó Boomer en la entrada de la casa.

- Que rápido te acostumbras – comentó la rubia mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios.

- En el futuro será así, la que se debe acostumbrar a ser la señora Him, eres tú – la señaló divertidamente.

Se miraron por un buen rato, admirándose mutuamente, intentando congelar ese momento.

- Papá – gritó Makoto corriendo hacia Boomer.

Se separaron sonrojados de que su hijo los viera así.

- Hola campeón, ¿cuidaste a mamá? – preguntó mientras lo cargó.

- Sí.

- Qué bueno, entonces te mereces un paseo en caballito.

El pequeño Makoto rio sin parar sobre Boomer.

¿Acaso era posible que algo así les aguardara el futuro? Si era así, agradecería día a día que Boomer llegara a su vida. No podía decir que sin él moriría porque sería un amor necesitado y lo de ellos era puro. Lo amaba, no por ser el primero en su vida, solamente lo amaba por quien era.

Recordó el día que se encontró con Boomer por primera vez luego de la batalla contra Him.

Estaba solo y perdido, no sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir y ella lo había encontrado junto con sus hermanos. Al principio la trataron mal, pero luego de una plática tranquila, cedieron ir al laboratorio donde fueron acogidos y alimentados. Luego de eso, entre el alcalde y el profesor los ayudaron en estudios, comida, vivienda y varias cosas con la condición de dejar la vida criminal. Ellos aceptaron de mala gana pues necesitaban ayuda y lo único que sabían de la vida, solamente era la maldad. Desde entonces crecieron como si el profesor Utonium y el alcalde fueran sus padres, lo cual es divertido pues ambos son hombres.

Ambos rubios jugaban en la sala. Se sentó en el sofá individual y encendió la tele donde pasaban las noticias, lo iba a cambiar pero vio la foto de sus amigas y ella, subió el volumen.

- Noticias impactantes – gritó emocionada la locutora.

- Nos han proporcionado información por parte del alcalde y queremos compartirla con cada uno de los ciudadanos de Tokio – completó el otro locutor.

- ¿Se acuerdan de nuestras heroínas favoritas? ¿Las PowerPuffGirls Z? – siguió la mujer.

- Yo sí – respondió su compañero.

- Pues después de cinco años de no saber nada acerca de su paradero, el alcalde nos da el privilegio de revivir los días de gloria de estas tres jovencitas y no sólo eso, ahora sabemos que viven entre nosotros como cualquier ciudadano normal.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó el hombre de las noticias, con fingida sorpresa.

- Sí. La líder del grupo, inteligente, y ágil, conocida como Blossom, no es más que Momoko Akatsutsumi, una de las mejores estudiantes de la Universidad Nacional de Tokio, donde estudia medicina bioquímica. La hija mayor de la prestigiada familia Akatsutsumi, su padre, un empresario reconocido del que actualmente se desconoce su paradero. Luego sigue nuestra tierna, amorosa y tranquila Bubbles, quien su verdadera identidad es Miyako Gotokuji, aspirante a diseñadora de modas; heredera de una de las familias más honorables y respetadas de la ciudad de Tokio, la última Gotokuji de la que se sabe. Hija de dos de los mejores y más grandes historiadores de nuestra época, quienes desgraciadamente murieron hace diecisiete años atrás. Y por último pero no menos importante…

- Espera – interrumpió el compañero de la locutora -, la última integrante tiene la noticia más impactante.

- Exacto Oscar, nuestra ruda, fuerte e inquebrantable PPGZ verde, no es nadie más que Kaoru Matsubara, hija del difunto pero el más grande luchador de nuestra época, La Maravilla Enmascarada. Campeona nacional de los últimos juegos olímpicos, especializada en atletismo y pesas, parcialmente retirada del deporte por motivos desconocidos, sin embargo, ya sabemos porque se retiró – anunció la mujer exaltada.

- Se retiró para hacerse cargo de su amada familia, en la tarde se le vio de la mano con el Rowdy más fuerte de los RRB, eso quiere decir que hay una relación ahí – continuó Oscar.

- Bingo, pero viene la mejor parte – calló por un momento, dejando al público en suspenso -. Tienen una linda niña. Así es, una de nuestras heroínas y el ex criminal Butch Him, han formado una hermosa familia. Queremos…

Boomer apagó la tele.

- Por eso odio a los chismosos – rugió el rubio.

- Así que, soy la última Gotokuji de la que se sabe – susurró Miyako con la mirada apagada.

- Miyako, no… - el sonido de su teléfono interrumpió lo que iba a decir.

Sacó el aparato de mala gana y vio quien era, Brick. Supuso que también había visto la "noticia"

- Brick.

- ¿Viste las noticias? – preguntó Brick al otro lado del teléfono -, ¿Miyako está contigo?

Volteó a ver a Miyako. Tenía a Makoto sentado en su regazo mientras le acariciaba su rubia cabellera.

- Si, está a mi lado.

- Momoko quiere hablar con ella – dijo Brick.

- Miyako – le extendió el teléfono -, es para ti.

Su novia tomó el teléfono confundida.

- ¿Brick? – habló nerviosa.

- No, soy Momoko. Miyako esto es grave, el alcalde quiere hablar con todos.

- ¿Para qué?

- No sé, pero también quiere ver a los chicos.

- ¿Tú qué crees acerca de todo esto? – preguntó curiosa.

Momoko silenció por varios segundos, sin saber que decir.

- Creo que hay un motivo pero no logro identificar cual, por otro lado el alcalde quiere hablar principalmente con Kaoru y Butch creo que por Esmeralda, cualquier cosa lleva a Makoto, yo llamaré al profesor.

- Si, está bien.

- En el ayuntamiento a las ocho de la noche, sean puntuales – y colgó.

Miyako le entregó el teléfono a Boomer y suspiró cansada. Algo no estaba bien, esa noticia complicaría que los pequeños pasaran por desapercibidos ante los ojos de la sociedad. Besó la mejilla de su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza, luego Boomer se les unió.

¿Qué es lo que realmente estaba sucediendo?

* * *

><p><strong>Leí los reviews y muchas gracias por cada uno de ellos.<strong>

**El escritor a petición del lector. Escribiré uno de Momoko y Brick, será el próximo capítulo aunque no soy buena con lo cómico pero intentaré hacerlo divertido.**

**Pregunta:**

**¿Qué creen que tenga Kaoru?**


	4. Chapter 4

**El cuarto capítulo. Es de los _rojitos _pero no se si de la manera que ustedes querían. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>Abrigó a Masaru con un lindo suetercito rojo, pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y le puso un gorrito y unos guantes a juego. Era otoño y se sentía la esencia cercana del invierno, no quería correr riesgos con el pequeño.<p>

Nunca se imaginó esa vida, es decir, todo comenzó cuando ese rayo Z blanco le pegó por proteger a una niña. Y según ella había finalizado en la batalla contra Him, pero le alegraba saber que tendría a un hijo sano y alegre, con su misma inteligencia pero con la arrogancia de su padre, a decir verdad, no esperaría a un padre mejor para Masaru.

Se sonrojó ante la idea. Brick y ella habían salido tiempo atrás, cuando aproximadamente ella tenía dieciséis y él recién cumplidos los diecisiete, pero el chico se había ido un año y medio al extranjero para profundizar sus estudios, entonces terminaron, aun no eran lo suficientemente maduros como para mantener una relación de tal magnitud. Conoció a varios chicos y a todos muy apuestos y prometedores pero ninguno le atrajo.

Hubo un chico que estaba cerca de lograr que ella dijera sí a la oportunidad de una relación, pero entonces él regreso, seis meses antes de cumplir su mayoría de edad. De nuevo, él logro un terremoto en sus más profundos sentimientos. Lograba que en un segundo despertaran mil sensaciones y sentimientos, y le agradaba sentirlos, era cálido y reconfortante, pero obviamente siempre tenía que ser serena y seria, no podía permitirse dar a conocer todas sus emociones.

Sin embargo, con él era diferente, ella quedaba completamente desnuda ante su mirada, no podía ocultarle nada a esos profundos ojos rojos tan característicos que tiene. Siempre fue así, como cuando ocurrió la desintegración de su familia, él estuvo ahí para ella. Incluso le había ofrecido su apoyo y su hombro, ella no pudo negarse aunque no olvidaría esa noche porque sinceramente fue vergonzoso que entre su llanto, pasando la peor parte de su vida…enfrente de Brick e inconscientemente se le escapara una flatulencia. Todo quedó en silencio, ella sorprendida y Brick completamente callado, aunque fueron pocos segundos pues luego escuchó como Brick rompía en grandes carcajadas que incluso se tuvo que agarrar del estómago por el dolor que le ocasionaba reírse. Qué vergüenza.

- Mamá, ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó el pequeño sentado a lado de ella.

Estaban en la sala viendo una caricatura mientras llegaba Brick para llevarlos al ayuntamiento.

- Vamos a ver al alcalde porque quiere hablar con nosotros.

- El alcalde es un traidor – susurró el pelinaranja para sí mismo.

Momoko lo escuchó, iba a preguntar a qué se refería con eso pero Brick llegó.

- Ya llegué, vámonos – anunció desde la puerta del departamento.

Se puso una parka negra, tomó su bolso negro y cargó a Masaru. Salió de su departamento y se subió al auto de Brick.

Le había dejado a Kuriko una nota para que no se preocupara por si acaso llegaba a casa y no la encontraba. El viernes se había salvado de darle una rara explicación acerca de quién era el niño pues se había quedado a dormir en casa de una amiga pero con la noticia que acababan de lanzar dudaba de que no se haya enterado.

- El niño no puede ir aquí enfrente con nosotros, me pueden multar – dijo Brick.

Momoko suspiró, se bajó del auto y acomodó a Masaru en la parte de atrás. Abrochó su cinturón de seguridad y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Se subió al asiento de copiloto, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y dijo:

- ¿Contento?

Brick se rió ante el puchero de Momoko por no poder llevar a Masaru con ella.

- Si sabes que no será fácil, tal vez nos estén esperando en la entrada y no me gustaría que también rumorearan sobre Masaru – comentó Brick con las manos en el volante.

- Lo sé, pero somos sus padres y lo protegeremos, sé que es malo negar un hijo pero prácticamente no es nuestro hijo en el presente, tenemos que inventar una historia – dijo Momoko.

Se sonrieron y Brick encendió el auto.

* * *

><p>Se estacionaron una manzana antes de llegar al ayuntamiento, se transformaron y volaron sobre los reporteros. Masaru iba sobre la espalda de Brick para no causar más controversia en los medios.<p>

Había una ventana abierta que daba a la oficina de la Señorita Bellum, posiblemente ya sabía que querían evitar a los periodistas. Entraron con facilidad y se destransformaron. Momoko bajó a Masaru de la espalda de Brick y caminó en dirección a la rubia candente que el alcalde tenía por secretaria.

- Bienvenidos – dijo Bellum sin desviar la vista de los papeles que leía -, son los primeros en llegar. Tomen asiento, en un momento el alcalde los atenderá.

Masaru admiró el lugar con precaución como si esperase que algo sucediera.

- Momoko… - dijo Brick.

Momoko lo volteó a ver seria, y supo en lo que estaba pensando. ¿Qué sucederá de ahora en adelante? El Rowdy iba a continuar hablando pero la llegada de seis individuos más llamó su atención.

- Mamá, no quiero estar aquí – susurró Esmeralda en el pecho de Kaoru.

_Algo está mal_, pensó Momoko al ver la reacción de la pequeña y recordar lo que Masaru dijo antes de que llegara Brick.

- No te preocupes Esmeralda, mamá y papá están juntos para protegerte – animó Makoto

- Muy bien, ya que todos están reunidos el alcalde los atenderá – anunció Bellum -. Por aquí por favor.

Todos siguieron a la Señorita Bellum hasta la oficina del alcalde que estaba leyendo unos papeles.

- Con permiso, Alcalde, los chicos ya llegaron – anunció Bellum.

- Oh, adelante, que pasen – determinó el alcalde.

Una vez dentro el alcalde los quedó mirando, principalmente a Butch y a Kaoru. Se acercó a la pequeña Esmeralda, sonrió y dijo:

- Que hermosa niña, ¿cómo te llamas?

Ella no respondió, se soltó de los brazos de su madre y salió volando lejos de la oficina. Kaoru iba a ir por ella pero Butch la detuvo del brazo fuertemente. El pelinegro sabía la fuerza que solía ejercer su novia si se enojaba.

- Suéltame – exigió la pelinegra.

- Tenemos que hablar con el alcalde – dijo serenamente, casi nunca se le veía así.

- Yo voy – dijo Makoto -. Papá, mamá, nos vemos en la casa.

- Te acompaño – dijo Masaru.

Los cuatro adultos los observaron sin mostrar emoción alguna y se fueron de ahí en busca de la pequeña Esmeralda.

- Kauro, Butch, esa niña – habló el alcalde - ¿realmente es suya?

No supieron que responder, si le contaban que venían del futuro sonaría loco.

- Si alcalde, la niña que Kaoru traía en brazos y los dos niños que fueron por ella son nuestros hijos, sin embargo, no fueron concebidos en esta época, ellos vienen del futuro – explicó Momoko.

- ¿Del futuro? – preguntó sorprendido -. Bueno, la razón por la que los cite es sencilla. La ciudad de Tokio está recibiendo amenazas del exterior, no sabemos quiénes son o a qué se dedican solamente sabemos que su objetivo es acabar con todo rastro de la ciudad.

- Entonces quiere que estemos alertas en caso de cualquier emergencia – concluyó Miyako.

- ¿Cómo quiere que protejamos la ciudad si usted proporcionó información de nosotras a los medios? – preguntó enojada la pelinegra.

- No fue el alcalde, ellos ya sabían su identidad y fue como una advertencia – dijo el profesor Utonium al entrar a la habitación acompañado de un joven.

Todos los presentes enfocaron su atención en él y en el chico que lo acompañaba. Los Rowdys fueron los primeros en reconocerlo.

- ¿Ken? – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos de verlo.

La última vez que lo habían visto fue cuando el chico tenía aproximadamente nueve años, a excepción de Brick que, dos años después, fue con Ken a estudiar en el extranjero. El mayor de los RRB era el que más había convivido con Ken, pues la familia del profesor Utonium, después de adoptarlos, lo habían enviado junto con el hijo único del profesor a estudiar a América y como consecuencia la relación de hermanos fue creciendo. En conclusión, Ken era como un pequeño hermano para los Rowdys.

- Hola chicos, ¿cómo han estado? – saludó Ken.

Las chicas sonrieron sin saber que decir realmente. Ken se había ido de Tokio cuando cumplió los nueve años y luego regresaba sin avisar. No lo reconocieron, obviamente los últimos cuatro años había crecido, ya se veía como un adolescente, después de todo ya tenía trece.

- Ken – saludaron las chicas mientras corrieron a abrazar a su pequeño hermano Ken.

Porque eso era, su hermano, las había ayudado durante el tiempo que fueron las PPGZ y la relación que forjaron fue de hermandad. Aunque el chico era él hijo único del profesor Utonium y la Señora Kitazawa, Ken se había ganado a seis hermanos mayores que estarían dispuestos a cuidarlo y ayudarlo.

- Ken, estoy segura de que alguien estará feliz de verte – dijo Momoko, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara. Sabía a quién se refería la pelinaranja.

- ¿Cómo sabían las identidades de las chicas? – preguntó Brick sentado en el escritorio del alcalde.

- Eso estamos investigando pero les aseguro que ellos fueron los que infiltraron la información a los medios, además eso sería una ventaja, ahora saben que las chicas están cerca de los Rowdys y todos sabemos que juntos son una alianza muy fuerte y difícil de destruir – concluyó el profesor Utonium.

- Dijo que era como una advertencia, ¿a qué se refiere con eso? - preguntó Boomer.

- Se refiere a que los tienen vigilados - repondió Ken.

- Después de cinco años las PPGZ regresan a la acción, ¿qué dicen? ¿Aceptan? – preguntó el alcalde.

Las chicas se miraron dudosas, pero al final sabían la respuesta. Momoko puso su mano en el centro y las otras dos la imitaron.

- Las PPGZ están de nuevo en acción – gritó Momoko y levantaron la mano animadamente.

- ¿Y ustedes chicos, estarán de nuestra parte? – pregunto el profesor Utonium.

Brick se mantuvo sereno esperando que alguno de sus hermanos se opusiera. Miró a Momoko de reojo y dijo:

- Agradecemos que nos haya tratado como sus hijos profesor Utonium y gracias a todo lo que usted nos dio se puede decir que tenemos una buena vida, además sé que donde sea que vayan las novias de mis hermanos ellos irán tras ellas…

Butch y Boomer tosieron fingidamente y el pelinaranja se sonrojó.

- Yo también iría donde sea que vaya Momoko así que estamos de lado de las PowerPuffGirls Z- dijo con la mirada oculta por su flequillo.

- Entonces las PPGZ y los RRB luchando mano a mano para proteger la ciudad, les aseguro que todos estamos agradecidos – dijo el alcalde -. Pueden retirarse.

- Gracias – dijo Kaoru, se transformó y salió volando lo más rápido posible del lugar.

- Hasta luego – se despidió Butch, preparándose para seguir a Kaoru.

Momoko y Brick salieron por la puerta principal donde miles de reporteros los atacaron con preguntas. Los rubios también quedaron rodeados de todos los fotógrafos y todos los periodistas que buscaban comerlos vivos con la reciente información.

- Boomer, Miyako, ¿están saliendo?

- Momoko, ¿es cierto que Kaoru tiene una hija con Butch?

- Brick, ¿ahora eres bueno?

- Brick, ¿es cierto que el amor cambió a los RowdyRuffBoys?

- Miyako, ¿crees que el emblema de la familia Gotokuji siga existiendo si eres la última de la que se tiene conocimiento?

- ¿No les da vergüenza ser hipócritas, luchar por la moral pero tener hijos antes del matrimonio? – dijo uno.

- Miyako, ¿la familia Gotokuji realmente merece respeto si su última descendiente sale con un ex convicto?

Momoko lo escuchó y su semblante cambió notablemente, eso era pasarse de la raya. Las últimas dos preguntas que escuchó la hicieron enfurecer.

- ¿Y usted? – retó la líder al último reportero - ¿Merece respeto por publicar vidas privadas?

- ¿No le da vergüenza trabajar para empresas que se alimentan del chisme? – completó Brick.

- A diferencia de ustedes, nosotros no tenemos los ojos de toda la ciudad esperando un error que criticar – respondió el reportero con arrogancia.

Los cuatro salieron de ahí lo más rápido posible. Cómo se atrevían a hacerles eso.

A ellas, que habían luchado por salvar la vida de cada uno de ellos.

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente...<em>

Era domingo, y se encontraba en el parque donde Brick la había citado. Masaru se había quedado a dormir en casa de Miyako luego de que encontraron a Esmeralda a las afueras de la ciudad y había pedido permiso para pasar el día con su primo Makoto. Aún seguía pensando en la reacción de los niños al enterarse o ver al alcalde.

Observó el reloj de muñeca por segunda vez desde que llegó, Brick iba retrasado por veinte minutos. Odiaba esperar.

Estaba sentada en una banca del parque admirando su vegetación, a diferencia del parque donde por primera vez encontraron a Masaru este no tenía a ningún niño cerca, habían muchas parejas acarameladas por todo el lugar.

Sintió un picoteo en su hombro. Volteó para ver de quien se trataba, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver la cara de un oso enorme cerca de su rostro. Era una botarga de oso, posiblemente era parte del evento para parejas que estaban organizando en el parque.

El oso la saludó con una pata, sin decir nada. La rodeó y le extendió una rosa. Ella lo tomó dudosa, nadie le había regalado una rosa antes. El oso siguió parado frente a ella con la pata extendida.

- No sé qué quieras, pero estoy esperando a alguien, si no es mucho pedir ¿puedes retirarte? – dijo la pelinaranja levemente irritada.

Ese día no se había levantado de buen humor y la presencia del oso la estaba molestando, que aún no se iba después de pedírselo.

- ¿Quieres dinero por la rosa? Pues toma la rosa, no la necesito.

Dejó la rosa con cuidado en la palma de la pata extendida y aun así, el individuo no se iba. El oso se acercó a su rostro, y con la punta de la nariz del traje rozó la punta de la nariz de Momoko. La chica enfureció ante la acción.

- Atrevido, ¿quién te crees que eres? – preguntó enojada.

Todos los que pasaba cerca se le quedaban viendo ante su exaltación. El oso siguió ahí, sin moverse. Ella totalmente encolerizada tomó su bolso y empezó a pegarle, el oso intentó correr lejos de la chica pero esta lo siguió.

- Cuando te pedí que te vayas no te fuiste, ahora que quiero desquitarme contigo huyes.

Todos los presentes la veían raro por pelearse con una botarga de oso. Lo siguió por todo el parque sin descansar hasta que tropezó y cayó totalmente cansada en el césped del lugar. El oso cayó un metro más lejos de ella igual de cansado. Momoko se paró para ir hacia el oso y quitarle la cabeza, literalmente. Intentó acercarse a la cabeza pero las patas del oso se lo impidieron, forcejearon por varios minutos hasta que la chica logró quitarle la cabeza.

- ¿Brick? – preguntó sorprendida.

- ¿Crees que esta cosa no da calor si corres un maratón entero? – dijo exaltado con la cara completamente roja.

- Lo siento, si desde el principio me hubieras dicho que eras tú no te habría perseguido.

Se recostaron en el césped a descansar. Sentían que se les iba el alma.

- Eres una loca, ¿cómo se te ocurre perseguir a una botarga por todo el parque? – preguntó Brick, respirando agitadamente.

- Creo que...no sé, cuando me di cuenta ya te estaba persiguiendo.

Brick se quitó la botarga de oso rápidamente y se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Momoko habló de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tienes una lindas braguitas que me excitan de solo verlas – respondió Brick.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Momoko sonrojada.

- Procura que la próxima vez que persigas a alguien, lleves algo que no sea una falda.

- Eres un… -Momoko levantó su mano para pegarle pero Brick la detuvo y la atrajo hacia sí.

- ¿Un qué? – preguntó con arrogancia.

Momoko se separó de Brick y se levantó para largarse del lugar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el pelinaranja.

- Estoy segura que viste a través de eso – dijo de repente la chica.

- Momoko, la última vez no te hice una pregunta – desvió Brick -. ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?

La chica, volteó a verlo sonrojada. Había sido lo que más deseaba desde que el pelinaranja había regresado de América, pero no se atrevía a decir o hacer nada.

- Si, acepto – respondió mientras se lanzaba al chico.

Brick no se esperaba la reacción de Momoko y cayó al césped junto a ella. Se besaron con intensidad en el suelo, manchando la blusa blanca que Momoko llevaba puesta.

Se separaron lentamente, realmente sin alejarse uno del otro. Momoko estaba debajo de Brick con la cara sonrojada. Varias parejas pasaban cerca de ellos y una en especial hizo un comentario.

- Que vulgar, pero si es Momoko con su novio criminal, Brick – dijo una voz chillona.

Reconocería esa voz donde sea que estuviera: Himeko Shirogane.

Se suponía que estaba en París estudiando diseño de modas, ¿qué hacía ahí? Se levantó para poder enfrentar su mirada y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Randy Finkleman a su lado, tomados de la mano.

- ¿Momoko? – preguntó Randy sorprendido.

Brick no dijo nada, solamente observaba las reacciones de su, ahora, novia y el de los otros dos. Él se había enterado de que Randy había sido una ilusión infantil de Momoko pero no le tomó importancia.

- Ja, tu novio te regaló una rosa – dijo con la mirada sobre la pequeña flor que Brick tenía en sus manos -, pues Randy me regaló un ramo entero de rosas.

La mirada arrogante de esa chica le molestaba de sobremanera a Brick, principalmente porque el comentario le dolió a Momoko.

- Así que necesitas de muchas cosas para llenar lo hueca que estas – comentó Brick tranquilamente.

Himeko cambió su mirada arrogante por una de desagrado. Bingo, le había dado en un punto bajo. Momoko levantó la mirada hacia Brick, sorprendida de que la defendiera, luego sonrió levemente. Brick entendió el mensaje, _"gracias"._

- Escuché que tú eres la líder de las PPGZ, una total sorpresa para mí pues en ambas personalidades eres muy diferente, pero lo que en verdad me dejó sin aliento fue la noticia de que la furcia de tu amiga Kaoru tuviera una hija con el otro muerto de hambre de Butch. Veo que la clase baja sigue siendo igual de corriente que siempre – dijo burlonamente.

- ¿Lo dice la que está embarazada? – preguntó Momoko con fingido interés.

No quería sacar el tema pero nadie se metía con sus amigas y se libraba fácilmente. Supo por la reacción de ambos chicos, que no sabían nada del embarazo. Ella estudiaba anatomía y medicina bioquímica así que le resulto fácil detectarlo.

**_Cabello brilloso_**

**_Manchas en la cara_**

**_Crecimiento de los senos_**

**_Los ojos brillosos_**

**_Las muñecas hinchadas_**

**_Y el puente de la nariz rojiza_**

Tomó la mano de Brick y dijo:

- Vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer acá, que ellos arreglen sus asuntos.

El Rowdy sonrió divertidamente y cargó a Momoko en su espalda con cuidado de no elevar su falta. Su novia si que sabía donde atacar.

Todas las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos, los miraban sin disimular. ¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer que criticarlos? Brick sonrió cuando a lo lejos reconoció una pequeña cabellera pelinaranja, Masaru. Le había pedido a todos una reunión familiar luego de que se le declarara a Momoko para pasar tiempo con los niños. Se detuvo y bajó a Momoko de su espalda.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Momoko.

Brick solamente señaló con la cabeza una dirección. Ella siguió la mirada de Brick y sonrió.

- Mamá, papá – gritó Masaru a lo lejos, mientras corría hacia ellos.

Definitivamente por muy pequeño que sea su mundo o por simples que sean los detalles, lo que importa es la persona que te lo da, y Brick le dio amor y una familia. Momoko le dio amor y una familia nueva a Brick. Qué más podía pedir. Era cierto que tenían un futuro desconocido, una familia nueva y muchas experiencias por vivir, pero siempre a lado de la persona que ama. Aunque realmente ni se imaginan lo que les espera, ahí sabrán la verdad de todo lo que los rodea.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue todo, sincermente subo los capítulos seguidos porque tendré que dejarlo un tiempo, al menos hasta que pasen mis ordinarios.<strong>

**En verdad espero reviews positivos y si tienen alguna petición para la historia, háganmelo saber. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado.**

**Pregunta:**

**¿Por qué los niños reaccionaron de esa manera?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinto capítulo, corto a decir verdad. Espero lo disfruten o al menos esa es mi intención.**

**Perdonen la mala redacción.**

* * *

><p>Arrugó la nariz al sentir el aroma del consultorio. Odiaba la idea de tener que ir al hospital, aun no entendía el por qué de tanta preocupación de sus amigas y novio.<p>

En la mañana volvió a despertar con vómitos, entonces Butch le ordenó, no le pidió ni le sugirió, le ordenó que fuera al doctor en lo que él regresaba de su entrenamiento. Un día antes había ido, habían dicho que era anemia pero para estar seguros le hicieron un análisis de sangre.

Era domingo, cerca de las ocho de la mañana y desperdiciaba su día favorito de la semana yendo al doctor como una niña pequeña. No era mucho tiempo pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era aburrido. Esmeralda estaría durmiendo en esos momentos, la había dejado con el profesor Utonium sin despertarla. Después de todo no tardaría mucho en irse de ese lugar.

La doctora que la atendió ingresó a la habitación con un sobre en las manos y sonrió.

- Señorita Matsubara, buenos días - dijo la doctora mientras tomaba asiento frente a Kaoru -. Usted goza de buena salud no hay nada porque preocuparse aunque debe de alimentarse bien.

- Si estoy bien, ¿por qué tengo muchos malestares? – preguntó confundida.

La doctora la observó tranquilamente, a través de los lentes que usaba.

* * *

><p>Aún no podía creerlo, ¿ahora qué haría? Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla mientras conducía su moto a toda velocidad. Quería pensar que no era cierto lo que le acababan de decir.<p>

Aceleró la moto con la intención de impactar contra cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente, lo encontró. Un muro de concreto sólido de una construcción en desarrollo. Aceleró más y más, pero en el último segundo recapacitó.

Frenó.

Quedó congelada del miedo, ¿cómo se le ocurría semejante acción? Se bajó de la moto y lanzó el casco contra el suelo. Se abrazó a sí misma y lentamente se fue arrodillando. Definitivamente era una estupidez, se lo diría a Butch, tal vez lo entienda de lo contrario ella seguiría sola, no importaba si era con o sin él, saldría adelante.

* * *

><p>- ¿Está seguro? – preguntó Butch al hombre corpulento que tenía enfrente.<p>

- Si – afirmó el señor.

- Gracias profesor, tengo que irme – dijo tomando sus cosas.

- ¿Celebrarás con Kaoru? – preguntó el señor con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que sí, se pondrá feliz – dijo mientras se despedía con un gesto de mano.

Corrió en dirección a salida, y se subió al único auto negro que había en el estacionamiento. Condujo a casa feliz, definitivamente era la mejor noticia que había recibido.

Era mediodía y hacía mucho calor pero su emoción era tan grande que el camino le pareció corto. Bajó del auto y subió a su departamento donde seguramente lo estaba esperando Kaoru.

- Ya llegué – gritó al entrar.

Kaoru asomó su cabeza desde la cocina y le sonrió. En serio la amaba.

- Bienvenido – lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

Hace mucho que no la veía sonreír. Cuando la tuvo cerca, rodeo su diminuta cintura y la cargó sin problemas. Ella se sorprendió pero él simplemente no dijo nada, inesperadamente la besó amorosamente.

- Butch, tengo que decirte algo muy importante – dijo la pelinegra cuando se separaron.

- Kaoru, preciosa, yo también tengo que decirte algo muy importante – dijo sonriendo.

- Sentémonos – pidió su novia.

Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala y la pelinegra dijo:

- Primero tú.

- Mi amor – dijo mientras tomaba las mejillas de Kaoru entre sus manos -. Lo logré, me aceptaron en la Academia Militar de Tokio. Meses atrás mande mi solicitud, limpiarán mi historial criminal, podré terminar mis estudios sin problemas y además enviaran una pensión semanal para mi familia, con la llegada de Esmeralda el dinero de mi trabajo ya no es suficiente así que será bueno para los tres.

Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Oh, Butch…felicidades – dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, con una sonrisa fingida.

- Sé que es repentino, pero quieren que me presente mañana. ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir? – preguntó Butch.

Kaoru se quedó en silencio por milésimas de segundos.

- Esmeralda hizo un dibujo de ti, dijo que quiere ser como tú cuando sea grande. Espera voy por el dibujo, está en nuestra habitación – se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su recamara.

Buscó entre las cosas que habían en el tocador mientras se secaba una lágrima traicionera. Genial, solo a ella le pasaban esas cosas.

- Aquí está – dijo cuando se acercó a Butch.

Le extendió una hoja donde había un dibujo muy bien elaborado de él.

- ¿Ella lo hizo? – preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido mientras lo tomaba de la mano de Kaoru.

- Si, al parecer hay una artista en la familia – comentó la chica - . Por cierto, Brick me llamó, quiere hacer una reunión familiar para celebrar que al fin se le declarará a Momoko.

- Ya era hora – concordó Butch.

- Ah, y prepararé tu comida favorita para celebrar – anexó la ojiverde.

- Gracias amor, tal vez en la reunión familiar de Brick anuncie mi partida.

- Sería perfecto.

- Por cierto, ¿qué te dijo la doctora? – preguntó de repente.

- Que debo alimentarme bien, solamente es anemia – mintió.

No quería arruinarle el buen ánimo a Butch. Le gustaba verlo feliz y no se atrevía a decirle la verdad, lo conocía y esa noticia en definitiva lo haría cambiar de opinión.

* * *

><p>La reunión familiar fue un éxito. Todos se divirtieron y Butch anunció su partida. Hermanos y cuñadas lo felicitaron.<p>

Comenzaron a jugar en el parque junto a los niños, mientras las tres chicas los miraban desde lejos. Entonces decidió contárselo a sus amigas, seguro ellas la apoyarían.

- ¿No le dirás? – gritó Momoko -. Kaoru el merece saberlo.

- Lo sé, pero si le digo no irá a esa academia y por lo que sé, ese ha sido su sueño desde los quince años – dijo tranquilamente la pelinegra.

- Miyako, ¿tú que dices de lo que piensa Kaoru?

La rubia se quedó en silencio. Ella tenía un mal presentimiento, ahora ya sabía lo que significaba el sueño de Kaoru.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo por hoy. Me despido.<strong>

**Pregunta:**

**¿Qué significa el sueño?**

**Dnlia15.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

**Sexto capítulo:**

* * *

><p>Los tres caminaban por el centro, él tenía al pequeño Makoto en brazos y Miyako caminaba a su lado tranquilamente, con una sonrisa y tarareando una música no conocida para él. Sonrió.<p>

A veces él mismo se preguntaba si tanta perfección se podía apreciar de tan sólo verla. Muchas situaciones habían pasado antes de pedirle que oficialmente sea su novia y no se arrepentía. En una ocasión pensó que simplemente todo era un sueño y que todo lo que sucedía no se lo merecía, él solamente era un huérfano criminal pero gracias a ella, tuvo la oportunidad de crecer los últimos años con algo cercano a una familia.

- Mamá, quiero un helado de mora azul.

- No Makoto, ya es tarde para comer dulces - sentenció Miyako con su característica voz maternal.

- Quiero un helado - exigió el pequeño elevando la voz, aún en brazos del rubio.

Boomer volteó a ver a Miyako, preguntándole con la mirada si podía. Ella, sin embargo, ladeó la cabeza, negando la petición.

- No eleves la voz - dijo la chica sin perder esa esencia angelical.

- Pero yo quiero un helado, mamá - hizo una rabieta infantil.

Levantó la mano e inevitablemente le pegó a Boomer en el pecho.

Todos los presentes voltearon a verlos ante el grito del niño e inmediatamente reconocieron a ambos jóvenes. Una mujer en especial dijo algo que sorprendió a Miyako.

- Creo que en vez de estudiar modas debería de atender y educar a su hijo adecuadamente.

Era una compañera de la universidad en la que estudiaba Miyako, raramente le dirigía palabra a la rubia, sin embargo, lanzó ese comentario al aire, para herir a la chica, después de todo ella siempre buscaba una manera de superar a su novia.

- Perdón mi amor - dijo la rubia repentinamente -, pero es malo que comas dulces a esta hora del día, ¿te parece sí mañana salimos por un helado?

- Pero yo lo quiero ahora - volvió a exigir Makoto, elevando aún más la voz a Miyako.

- Makoto, no le eleves la voz a mamá, discúlpate - regañó por instinto.

Él mismo se sorprendió de regañar a su hijo. Nunca había regañado a un niño realmente, no por no gustarle, sino por no tener cerca a uno. Siempre que intentaba acercarse a un infante, las madres lo alejaban de él por ser peligroso. Siempre fue así, después de todo es la creación de una de las mentes villanas más famosas de Tokio, Mojo Jojo, pero Him también había influido mucho en su creación.

- Perdona mamá - se disculpó después de quedarse viendo a Boomer por largo rato.

Al parecer la mirada de Boomer lo había intimidado, y no sólo al pequeño también a la compañera de Miyako pues inmediatamente se fue del lugar. Makoto estiró los brazos a Miyako para que lo cargara, ella gustosamente lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo besó sonoramente. Boomer solamente se sobó el pecho, al parecer el pequeño rubio tenía una gran fuerza.

Observó su alrededor, todas las personas los volteaban a ver como si fueran la principal atracción de la plaza más grande de Tokio. Rodeó a Miyako por el hombro y disimuladamente amenazó a todos los presentes con una mirada. Es cierto que era considerado el más tierno y menos amenazante de los RowdyRuffBoys pero cuando se trataba de Miyako, la situación cambiaba, no permitiría que nadie la lastimara.

Todos regresaron a la normalidad, haciendo lo suyo mientras que los tres pasaban, de nuevo, por desapercibidos ante el público, sin embargo, el pequeño Makoto seguía queriendo su helado.

- Mamá, quiero un helado - gimoteó en el pecho de su novia.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora Makoto? - preguntó sin desviar la vista de enfrente - ¿Por qué estas tan berrinchudo?

Miyako solamente quedó en silencio, estaba físicamente con ellos pero mentalmente estaba en otro lugar. Ahora que lo recordaba, su ánimo había cambiado desde que se había quedado a hablar con las chicas.

- No es berrinche - contestó Makoto -, solamente quiero un helado antes de regresar al futuro, ustedes nunca están en casa y nunca he probado un helado en familia.

Miyako paró en seco ante la declaración del pequeño. ¿En realidad nunca atendían al pequeño Makoto en el futuro?

- ¿En el futuro nunca estamos en casa? - se atrevió a preguntar Boomer.

- Nunca, mamá siempre tiene eventos de modelaje y diseño, y tú siempre te la pasas viajando y salvando el día, pero desde que la guerra comenzó los dos solamente se dedican al combate, mamá siempre ayuda a los ciudadanos heridos y tú siempre estas en la base principal de La Resistencia.

Makoto se escondió en el pecho de Miyako, dejando a ambos rubios consternados ante esa situación. Miyako siempre soñó con tener una familia a la cual poder cuidar y dijo que nunca dejaría a sus hijos como sus padres lo habían hecho con ella, sin embargo, el futuro contradecía esas expectativas.

- Y la última vez que los vi, antes de que me enviaran, estaban hablando de divorciarse cuando la guerra acabara, yo quedaría bajo la custodia de mamá pero yo los quiero a ambos - agregó sin levantar la mirada.

¿Divorcio?

¿Es posible que en verdad su futuro matrimonio se destruyera fácilmente, afectando a su pequeño hijo?

- ¿Por qué nos separaríamos? - preguntó Miyako - De seguro, hubo razones para llegar a una plática así.

- Makoto - llamó Boomer -, mamá y yo siempre hemos salido adelante y antes de pensar en el divorcio, primero pensaremos en él más importante para nosotros, tú. Te amamos hijo.

- Por supuesto Makoto, sentimos si no hemos sido los mejores padres pero aprovecharemos este momento para demostrarte que en verdad te amamos, porque tu naciste de nuestro amor - agregó Miyako con voz maternal.

Makoto levantó la mirada tímidamente, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sus ojos azules, idénticos a los de Miyako, emitían esperanza e ilusión. Tenían que comenzar a actuar, investigar qué es lo que estaba sucediendo en el futuro.

- Mamá, quiero visitar al abuelo Utonium - dijo infantilmente.

- ¿Abuelo Utonium? - preguntaron ambos jóvenes.

- Si, mi abuelito, él tiene ricos helados en el laboratorio y también quiero ver al tío Ken.

Los tres rieron, pero ambos adultos estaban internamente confundidos.

Pararon cerca del departamento de ropa para niños y toda la tarde estuvieron juntos, disfrutando de la pequeña familia que gozaban en esos momentos pues el futuro no parecía prometedor para ellos.

* * *

><p>- Se parece mucho a tí - comentó Miyako.<p>

Estaba sentada en el sofá de la casa, con las manos sobre las piernas y la mirada perdida en dirección al jardín.

Se sentía agobiado ante la idea de que su relación con Miyako fuera un fracaso, principalmente en su matrimonio. Sin embargo, le preocupaba más su nueva y pequeña familia del presente. Miyako estaba distraída y Makoto un poco sensible. El tenía que ser el apoyo de los tres y no estaba ayudando mucho para mantener la situación estable.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque por nuestra culpa, se siente perdido al igual que tú cuando nos reencontramos.

Se quedaron en silencio. Todo había cambiado para los dos desde la llegada del pequeño, Miyako tenía más responsabilidad y más cuidado para el pequeño y Boomer estaba consiguiendo un empleo que pudiera dar sustento para los tres aunque su historial criminal no ayudaba realmente en nada. Tenía un dinero guardado en el banco para casos de emergencia pero primero intentaría hacer algo y si la situación lo pedía tendría que usarlo.

Se recostó en las piernas de la rubia sin avisar, ella no se sorprendió al contrario ya se le hacía raro que no lo haya hecho en todo el día.

- ¿Qué piensas de la partida de Butch? - preguntó de repente su novia.

Se le hizo rara la pregunta. Si eso es lo que la agobiaba durante el día, quería decir que sabía algo.

- Me alegro, es una nueva oportunidad para él.

Miyako le acarició las hebras rubias de la frente, con suavidad y calidez. La observó durante varios segundos, memorizando sus labios rosas, su piel nívea, sus pómulos sonrosados y sus ojos, sus increíblemente ojos azules. Siempre lograban que perdiera el tiempo, el espacio y la cordura.

La tomó por la nuca y la atrajo hacía sí para poder besarla, ella simplemente no se resistió al contrario al parecer también había sentido la misma corriente eléctrica que él sintió al admirarla.

Se levantó de sus piernas y la acorraló entre el brazo del sofá y su cuerpo. Con delicadeza rozó la pequeña cintura de Miyako y le quitó la blusa blanca que tenía puesta. Ella no se quedó atrás y desabrochó su camisa azul cobalto. Entre el beso sonrió y ella lo sintió porque imitó su acción.

Pero Miyako lo separó rápidamente de ella y dijo:

- No debemos Boomer, Makoto está aquí.

Sus pálidas mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Le pareció tierno, pues él sabía que era virgen y ante la contestación, quería decir que por el pequeño no lo hacían, no que no quería.

Rió inocentemente ante la conclusión. Le pasó su blusa y ella se vistió frente a él. Ambos sabían todo del otro hasta el punto de quedar desnudos espiritualmente así que físicamente ya no era problema. La abrazó posesivamente y se acurrucaron en el sofá quedando lentamente dormidos.

* * *

><p>Makoto abrió los ojos y visualizó la ventana de la habitación temblando entre las sábanas de su pequeña cama. Sus ojos reflejaban el miedo que sentía en esos momentos.<p>

Recordó a los hombres que habían destruido a su familia, el hombre que había derrotado a su papá y el responsable de lo que le había sucedido a su mamá. Quería regresar y ayudarlos pero si lo hacía, tendría que enfrentarse a los tres hombres que habían comenzado todo.

No podía dormir por pensar en ese día donde todo cambió. Él apenas había comenzado a entrenar con sus poderes, al igual que sus primos, en el laboratorio del abuelo Utonium. Ya era normal estar en ese lugar pues cuando los seis adultos tenían un compromiso o tenían salvar el día en alguna parte del mundo, los dejaban al cuidado de su abuelo. Entonces jugaban y hacían varias travesuras, a diferencia de Kojiro que siempre estaba serio y sobreprotegía a Esmeralda de todo.

Entonces sucedió, el laboratorio fue bombardeado y casi todos los que se encontraban en el habían quedado gravemente heridos, aunque no era el único lugar destruído. Toda la ciudad ardía en llamas, policías y bomberos trabajaban incansablemente para controlar la situación.

Sus primos, al igual que él no sufrieron daños pues tenían una estructura resistente, pero un gran robot se acercó a las ruinas del laboratorio y de el salió una persona que por el humo le fue difícil de ver el rostro. Solamente pudieron esconderse al ver como su abuelo era tomado de los escombros y era depositado en una cápsula dentro del robot. El hombre sin embargo solamente les hizo una señal con las manos, guardar silencio.

Aunque tenía graves heridas, el científico solamente pudo pensar en su bienestar.

Sin embargo, Masaru no pudo controlar su ira y se lanzó sobre el robot, desgraciadamente sus poderes aún no habían sido lo suficientemente desarrollados como para mantener una batalla contra el robot.

Kojiro siguió a Masaru y él también lo hizo, pero no lograron ni hacerle cosquillas a su oponente. Entonces el villano vio a Esmeralda, escondida entre los escombros e iban a tomarla pero llegaron sus padres a salvarlos, lo último que recuerda de la escena, fue a su madre llegar a su lado con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo que más le dolía en sus pequeños años de vida, era ver a su madre llorar por él.

El sueño finalmente hizo acto de presencia. Cerró los ojos y quedó profundamente dormido, a veces recordar era cansado principalmente si no eran buenos recuerdos.

* * *

><p>Eran las primeras horas de la mañana del lunes. Eran las 5 y todos se habían reunido en el departamento que Butch y Kaoru compartían para despedir al pelinegro.<p>

Masaru y Makoto estaban en el automóvil de Brick durmiendo profundamente.

Había mucho fresco y aunque llevaba un suéter grueso de lana, el frío no cesaba. Boomer a su lado estaba igual que ella de abrigado, y para entrar en calor se abrazaron.

Momoko y Brick simplemente parecían no tener frío, en esos momentos sus suéteres parecían ser más calientitos.

Su amiga Kaoru no tenía puesto más que una delgada blusa de tirantes, parecía no tener frío, lo contrario a como estaba vestida su hija, parecía una bolita de algodón por toda la ropa que usaba en esos momentos.

Butch simplemente tenía una chamarra gruesa, una maleta negra a su lado y a Esmeralda en brazos.

- Bueno, creo que por hoy nos despedimos - habló Brick.

- Butch, hermano, te deseamos lo mejor - dijo Boomer.

El pelinegro solamente sonrió arrogantemente.

- Me extrañarán - contestó.

- Creo que con lo que acabas de decir, ya no - contraatacó Brick con una sonrisa socarrona.

Momoko y Miyako solamente tenían la mirada sobre su amiga Kaoru, que sonreía a su novio. Eran las únicas que no habían dicho palabra alguna a su cuñado.

El Rowdy mediano entregó la niña a la pelinegra, Esmeralda solamente se acurrucó en su pecho.

- Kaoru, mi amor - Butch acunó su cara con las manos -, regresaré pronto, tal vez para Navidad.

Ella solamente asintió con una sonrisa. Bajó la cabeza hacia su hija y dijo:

- Despídete de papá, ya se va y regresará hasta dentro de un mes.

Su voz fue maternal y tierna, suave y aterciopelada. Nada comparado con la usual voz que tenía, grave, ruda y fuerte.

La niña se talló los ojos y besó la mejilla de su padre con suavidad. Butch sonrió, al parecer ambos pelinegros cambiaban en presencia de la niña, Esmeralda cambiaba la parte más agresiva y ruda de ambos.

Salieron a la calle y Butch sólo alzó la mano en señal de despedida. Se subió al auto negro y arrancó. Esmeralda se separó de Kaoru levitando y se encerró en su cuarto. Kaoru iba a ir por ella pero se dejó caer en el sofá, dolida.

Desde su punto de vista, era mucha carga para su amiga.

De alguna manera se sentía culpable de lo que sabía pero que no compartía con Karou. Ese sueño era muy significativo pero no sabía como decírselo a su amiga. Cuando la pelinegra les había dicho a Momoko y a ella lo que le dijo la doctora aunque su pelinaranja amiga ya lo sospechaba, supo de inmediato lo que significaba el sueño pero no se atrevía a decirlo, no tenía el corazón para hacerlo.

Esperaba profundamente, que se equivocara. Lo que menos deseaba era ver sufrir a su amiga.

- Kaoru - habló Brick -, cualquier cosa puedes contar con nosotros.

Momoko miró sorprendida a Brick, pero sonrió y dijo:

- Los niños han estado con nosotros por lo menos tres días, tenemos que hacerlos sentir cómodos y tengo planeado que vayamos al nuevo parque de diversiones que abrió Tokio.

Los rubios sonrieron ante la idea, Brick solamente levantó los hombros pero Kaoru seguía en su lugar sin responder. Tal vez no pensaron que realmente le doliera la partida de Butch.

Ella sabía que Kaoru últimamente estaba muy sensible, el accidente de su familia y ahora la partida de Butch, era simplemente cruel. Sintió que en cualquier momento su amiga se derrumbaría, pero no lo demostró, no como ella lo haría.

- Sí, estaría bien. Quiero desestresarme un rato de mis exámenes y Esmeralda siempre esta aburrida así que, ¿por qué no? - comentó levantando los brazos indiferentemente.

Pero había sonreído, Kaoru había sonreído igual como si lo hubiera hecho como cuando reprobaba un examen en preparatoria. Tuvo la esperanza de que su amiga regresara, aunque entendía que había sufrido una cicatriz profunda, imposible de sanar rápidamente. Solamente esperaba que ella supiera lo que hacía al ocultarle a Butch algo que definitivamente cambiaría sus vidas.

Desvió su mirada hacia el cuarto donde había ingresado la niña, momentos atrás, y sonrió. Tenía la vana esperanza de que se equivocara en su predicción, Esmeralda era la prueba de que eso sería imposible.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por la ortografía, pero lo escribí desde mi dispositivo móvil. Espero que les agrade la historia, de ser lo contrario comenten que es lo que les gustaría que sucediese.<strong>

**Me encantaría que dejaran sus Reviews, realmente de los agradecería para mejorar la historia.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

**Séptimo capítulo:**

* * *

><p>El despertador sonó a todo volumen lastimando sus tímpanos. Odiaba tener que levantarse para ir a la escuela y hacer sus prácticas pero era un sacrificio por los tres. Desde la llegada de Masaru, Momoko no podía pagar todos los gastos de la casa así que como el pequeño también era parte de su responsabilidad su salario ayudaba con el niño y aunque se había ofrecido para vivir con su futura familia, Momoko se había negado rotundamente alegando que no era necesario además de que la pequeña Kuriko aún no estaba preparada para otros cambios aparte de los que ya había pasado.<p>

Se preparó un café y lo bebió con tranquilidad en la sala del pequeño departamento.

Desde que había regresado de América, se había enterado que sus hermanos menores ya no vivían juntos pues querían independizarse. No tuvo otra opción más que vivir solo.

Fijó su vista en una fotografía enmarcada sobre la mesita de centro. Era una foto de los tres. La habían tomado el día de su partida a América como un recuerdo de su hogar, su pequeña familia, después de todo solamente se tenían a ellos mismos desde que fueron creados.

Butch, ese imbécil agresivo sin remedio, había cambiado. Había sentado cabeza y había formalizado su relación con la pelinegra. Y aunque nunca lo dijo, internamente agradecía que ella fuera la que lo aceptara en su vida pues sabía muy bien que Butch podía llegar a ser sensible y un rechazo por parte de ella sería fatal para su persona.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y media desde que se fue y las cosas, por lo que él sabía, iba bien para las dos pelinegras.

Ahora que lo recordaba tenía que ir con ella ese mismo día a visitar a su hermano Dai. En la cárcel.

Estudiaba en la facultad de Derecho y él mismo se había ofrecido para llevar el caso del hijo mayor de los Matsubara. Admitía que sería complicado reducir la sentencia pero no por nada era el mejor de la escuela.

Luego irían al parque de diversiones, donde Momoko los había citado para pasar el día en familia y en la noche tendría que asistir a una cena con su jefe.

Después de varios fracasos, había conseguido trabajar en el Banco Nacional de Tokio, era el más importante y el que tenía más dinero guardado. ¿Cómo había entrado? Realmente no sabía cómo explicarlo. Debido a que estudió en el extranjero, tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar dos carreras al mismo tiempo, Administración y Derecho, gracias a todo eso, un profesor de su escuela le abrió paso a ese trabajo pues al parecer conocía al dueño del banco y eran grandes amigos que le pidió de favor que le diera el trabajo.

El empresario no lo rechazó ni lo aceptó, resulta que sabía que era un Rowdy y lo único que dijo fue:

- Maravilloso, si saben que eres un Rowdy apuesto lo que sea a que nadie robaría nuestro banco.

Al principio no supo si tomárselo a bien o a mal, pero con el paso de los meses pasó de ser un trabajador común a ser el gerente y la mano derecha del dueño. Le había dicho que no veía maldad en él.

- Brick, como han pasado los años. Eres la creación de una mente malvada pero yo no vi esa maldad en ti, solamente vi a un niño travieso y perdido.

- Señor, ¿qué intenta decirme? – respondió él, ante el comentario inesperado del hombre.

- Quiero decir, que te veo como un hijo y me encantaría que veas en mí a un padre.

Luego de eso se enteró que era amigo del Alcalde y por consecuencia el día de _su nacimiento_ también lo vio, estaban en una comida de negocios cuando el Alcalde fue avisado de vandalismo en la ciudad.

Desde entonces aprendió que hay veces que la vida puede ser traviesa, nació huérfano pero lo adoptó Mojo Jojo, luego Him, luego el Alcalde y el profesor Utonium y por último el señor Lee. Sonrió.

Le debía mucho a los últimos dos hombres pero principalmente al profesor Utonium. A él si lo veía como un padre aunque nunca lo diga o demuestre. El Alcalde solamente lo había ayudado con dinero, lo contrario al profesor que siempre lo apoyo emocionalmente en muchas situaciones. Sin embargo, el Sr. Lee le enseñaba muchas cosas, principalmente valores y sabios consejos.

Sabía que el señor nunca se había casado, su ambición por el dinero lo había mantenido ocupado toda su vida y cuando llegó el momento, era demasiado tarde. Por consecuencia nunca tuvo hijos, tal vez por eso comprendía que lo viera como uno, sabía que él no había sido un niño normal y la falta de un padre hacía más fuerte su relación, tal vez vio la necesidad de ser el padre que nunca tuvo. Aunque nunca había demostrado irritación ante la idea.

De hecho, ante varios empresarios y socios, lo había presentado como su hijo. A lo mejor era su imaginación haciéndole una broma, pero todas las veces que lo presentaba como tal, lo hacía orgullosamente, como si en verdad fuera su hijo, como si no le importase que fuera un Rowdy.

* * *

><p>Momoko estaba en la habitación de su amiga pelinegra, jugando con Esmeralda mientras Kaoru se arreglaba para ir al parque de diversiones juntas.<p>

Masaru y ella, habían acompañado a Brick, Kaoru y Esmeralda para visitar a Dai. Obviamente los pequeños y ella no habían entrado, se habían quedado en el patio del lugar a jugar mientras salían. Kaoru no quería que Esmeralda viera a su tío así, y Dai tampoco sabía de la existencia de la niña, mataría a Butch y no le creería la loca historia que le contaría, el hermano mayor de su amiga solía ser muy escéptico.

Brick las dejó en el departamento de la pelinegra para que se arreglasen, mientras él y Masaru iban a comprar los útiles escolares del pequeño.

Habían inscrito al niño en una escuela mientras se quedaba con ellos, para que no limitara sus conocimientos e hiciera nuevos amigos, pero como ambos eran hombres solo ellos se entendían en sus gustos, resultó que Masaru era idéntico a Brick en varios aspectos.

- Tía, ¿por qué tenemos que ir a la escuela? - preguntó Esmeralda con una mueca de disgusto.

Obviamente los tres pequeños entrarían juntos, después de las vacaciones de invierno, pero al parecer la niña era idéntica a sus padres, odiaba la palabra _escuela._

- ¿No te gusta la escuela? - preguntó Momoko divertidamente.

- No.

Hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos. Kaoru, rió al escucharlo.

- Pero ahí puedes hacer amigos, incluso puedes conocer a un lindo chico - animó la pelinaranja.

Esmeralda se sonrojó. Su amiga rio de nuevo y dijo:

- Espera a que te escuche Butch y le da un ataque al corazón.

Ambas rieron ante el comentario. La niña solamente desvió la mirada y se retiró de la habitación.

Kaoru se dispuso a poner unos jeans mientras la niña no estaba pero no pudo. Quiso cerrar el botón de la prenda pero este no cedía, sus jeans le apretaban.

Molesta, se quitó los jeans y los lanzó al otro lado de la habitación quedando en ropa interior frente al espejo.

Momoko, que veía todo en silencio desde la cama solamente se carcajeó. A veces su amiga se podía irritar fácilmente.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban en el parque de diversiones. Ya se habían divertido casi toda la tarde y en esos momentos iban a subir al último juego, el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo y tenía que arreglarse para la cena, pero primero tenía que llevar a Masaru a dormir, antes de las nueve de la noche o sino Momoko lo mataría.<p>

Masaru no se dormía si él no estaba cerca así que diario iba al departamento de Momoko para adormecerlo. Lo bueno que la cena era a las diez de la noche. Aún tenía tiempo.

- Los carritos chocones, tía Kaoru será una gran rival - dijeron Masaru y Makoto entusiamados.

Sin embargo, Momoko y Miyako gritaron:

- ¡No!

Los dos hombres se asustaron por la reacción de ambas chicas y Brick recordó lo que había sucedido hace unos días con Kaoru, aunque sinceramente no lo había confirmado sospechaba que su cuñada guardaba algo.

Fue al laboratorio por Momoko y Masaru, y había aprovechado para hablar con el profesor Utonium...

**Flashback...**

**Hablaba con el profesor Utonium acerca de un nuevo proyecto que posiblemente les ayudaría a investigar más sobre el futuro. Una vez terminada la conversación, tuvo la idea de robar un poco de comida de la cocina del laboratorio ya que se había saltado el desayuno y el almuerzo.**

**Pero cuando entró a la habitación, grande fue su asombro al sorprender a Kaoru comer galletitas saladas mientras decía:**

**- Algo ácido, algo ácido, rayos ¿por qué de repente me dio por comer cosas ácidas? De por sí ya es raro que coma estas galletas saladas.**

**Él solamente estudió sus movimientos detenidamente. Ella solo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando cerró el refrigerador notablemente enojada.**

**- Oh, Brick. No me di cuenta cuando llegaste - dijo nerviosa.**

**- Bueno, al parecer sólo tenías en mente una cosa como para notar mi presencia.**

**La chica sonrió avergonzada, tal vez por ignorarlo.**

**- Tu estas... - Kaoru lo miró confundido -, ya sabes...**

**Brick se tocó el abdomen, específicamente el vientre para darle a entender la indirecta. Ella no lo captó a la primera pero luego de unos segundos levantó las manos sobre el pecho nerviosamente y dijo:**

**- No, Brick, no. ¿Cómo crees? No, ¿de dónde sacas eso?**

**- Tu misma lo dijiste, es raro que comas galletas saladas porque sí al igual que lo ácido.**

**- Si, bueno. Ya sabes que soy distinta a tu novia, a ella le gusta lo dulce y a mí lo amargo, cada quien es como es, así que si no hay más preguntas para hacer, me retiro - dijo nerviosamente e increíblemente rápido.**

**No alcanzó ni a dar un paso cuando él habló.**

**- Kaoru, si sabes que él lo entenderá, ¿verdad? Lo conoces - fue lo único que dijo Brick para luego finalizar la conversación y desaparecer por la puerta que daba a la sala.**

**Fin del flashback**

Ambas chicas rieron nerviosas por la reacción que tuvieron.

Él, sin embargo, solamente volteó a ver a Kaoru quien parecía tranquila. Iba a preguntar qué sucedía pero Esmeralda salió volando inesperadamente del lugar, luego de breves segundos los dos niños la siguieron.

- Brick - llamó Momoko.

Él solamente asintió, entendiendo la indicación y salió en busca de los niños. En el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, los niños parecían inclinarse más hacia las órdenes que él daba, después de todo habían dicho que era el líder de La Resistencia, y como tal siempre daba órdenes que ellos acataban.

* * *

><p>Momoko, y los demás se quedaron en el mismo lugar en espera de los niños y de Brick.<p>

- ¿Por qué habrán reaccionado así? - preguntó Miyako.

Ella iba a hablar para calmar los nervios de su amiga pero Brick llegó junto a los niños con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó ella.

- Bueno - repondió mientras le abría paso a alguien -, al parecer tenemos visita.

Cuando Brick se apartó de su lugar, dejó ver a un niño pelinegro, de ojos verdes, parecidos a los de Kaoru, tenía la mirada seria y exageradamente fría para ser un niño. Estaba lastimado y tenía la ropa desgarrada y sucia.

- Mamá - dijo el niño débilmente.

Se lanzó a los brazos de Kaoru y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella no supo como reaccionar, solamente estaba sorprendida de ver a ese niño. En su opinión, era el retrato en miniatura de Butch.

Le correspondió el abrazo con cariño y protección pero el niño se desmayó en sus brazos. Momoko se acercó rápidamente para revisarlo, después de todo estudiaba medicina. Kaoru, por su parte, estaba preocupada.

- No te preocupes, solamente necesita descansar y comer, debemos llevarlo a tú casa para que trate sus heridas.

- Llévate mi auto, al rato llegamos, no es necesario que vayamos - le dijo Brick mientras le extendía unas llaves.

Las tomó y cargó a Esmeralda mientras Kaoru hacía lo mismo con el niño. En definitiva, las noticias seguían llegando inesperadamente.

* * *

><p>El pequeño estaba descansando en la habitación de Esmeralda mientras ella se había quedado dormida sentada a un lado de su hermano. Eran mellizos, la relación era más fuerte que la de cualquier otro familiar.<p>

Kaoru y Momoko hablaban de trivialidades mientras despertaba el niño, una vez despertara revisaría sus heridas de nuevo para verificar que no habían daños más profundos.

- Entonces te ofrecieron el trabajo - dedujo Kaoru.

- Si, cuando me gradúe podré trabajar en el Hospital Nacional de Tokio.

Kaoru sonrió por la buena noticia y dijo:

- Tenemos que celebrarlo, espera me cambio y te traigo un postre.

Se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar la palabra postre, por eso amaba a su amiga, por eso y por varias cosas más. La pelinegra se quitó los jeans y suspiró pesadamente. Se vió en el espejo de perfil, bajó su mano al vientre y lo acarició con delicadeza.

- ¿Cuántos meses? - preguntó Momoko con una sonrisa.

- La doctora dijo que la próxima semana cumple cuatro meses.

- ¿Cuándo le dirás a Butch que estas embarazada?

- Pienso decírselo - sonrió con ternura- , como regalo de Navidad.

- Buen regalo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ese fue el séptimo capítulo, espero les haya gustado.<strong>

**Ya saben que ocultaba Kaoru, sería un perfecto regalo de Navidad. Ahora la pregunta es:**

**¿Cómo lo tomará Butch? ¿Bien o mal?**

**Descubránlo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, si les gustó, si les disgustó o ideas para la historia. Se los agradecería.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

**La verdad es que me adelanté a publicar el nuevo capítulo. Solamente espero que no se enojen con lo que pasará a continuación.**

**Octavo capítulo:**

**Ahora sí, a leer:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 meses atrás…<strong>_

_**Kaoru estaba en la cama, mientras leía un libro de pasta gruesa y aspecto viejo. Lo cerró y se quitó los lentes que usaba. Dejó las cosas en la mesita de noche que se encontraba a lado de la cama y miró la hora en el reloj electrónico. Era cerca de la medianoche y Butch aún no llamaba para avisar si llegaría a dormir esa noche, al parecer los entrenamientos lo retenían en la escuela y a veces se quedaba en los dormitorios de la Universidad para ahorrar el camino a casa. Era peligroso que manejara cansado de regreso al departamento.**_

_**Íba apagar la luz cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abría.**_

_**- Kaoru, ya regresé – dijo Butch al entrar a la casa.**_

_**Ella salió de la cama dejando al descubierto que solamente llevaba un camisón transparente que dejaba a la vista la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Cubría la parte de sus senos y llevaba ropa interior puesta, sin embargo, le avergonzaba que Butch la viese así. Intentó cambiarse lo más rápido posible antes de que entrara su novio pero fue demasiado tarde.**_

_**- Oh, perdón – dijo el pelinegro al entrar al cuarto.**_

_**Sin embargo, el chico sonrió sonrojado. Se fue directo al baño de la habitación y escuchó que abría la regadera. Suspiró avergonzada de que él la viera con esa ropa. Se metió a la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas blancas, dándole la espalda al baño para evitar ver la cara de Butch cuando saliera.**_

_**Escuchó unas risitas atrás de ella y se giró curiosa. Grave error.**_

_**No había escuchado cuando salió el pelinegro por perderse en sus pensamientos.**_

_**Butch estaba parado al otro extremo de la cama con el cabello y el cuerpo mojado, solamente tenía una toalla sobre los hombros y un bóxer negro.**_

_**Se sonrojó. Nunca había visto a Butch de esa manera. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por todo su cuerpo bien trabajado, y su cabello mojado y revuelto escurría por sus hombros. Su ancha espalda mostraba su masculina postura, lo hacía verse intimidante y atractivo, sus caderas pequeñas y su abdomen en forma de V la volvieron loca en esos momentos.**_

_**- ¿Te da pena? – preguntó mientras se secaba el cabello.**_

_**- No es eso… - titubeó colorada.**_

_**Butch sonrió tranquilamente y se metió a la cama haciendo contacto con la suave piel de la chica. Sintieron una corriente eléctrica y mucho, mucho calor. El momento se tornó raro, no sabían que decir o hacer, hasta que Kaoru decidió preguntar.**_

_**- ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?**_

_**- Oh Kaoru, ¿en serio te interesa saber? – dijo traviesamente.**_

_**De nuevo quedaron en silencio pero esta vez Butch se acercó más a Kaoru y la besó. Ella no se opuso, simplemente se dejó querer por él, dejándose llevar por el momento. Sintió la mano del pelinegro sobre su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él. Ella también lo tomó de la nuca incitándolo a profundizar el beso.**_

_**- Kaoru, te amo y no quisie…**_

_**- No Butch, si quiero – lo interrumpió sonrojada.**_

_**Butch sintió la felicidad más grande del mundo, sintió que su ego se iba por los cielos, se sintió completo. Tomó la iniciativa y recostó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de Kaoru, cubriéndola con la acción. Disfrutaban de sus besos apasionados y necesitados, disfrutaban de los pequeños roces que sin necesidad de ir más allá ya los excitaban.**_

_**Kaoru debajo del chico, sonreía de felicidad y temblaba ante cada caricia de él. Sintió que Butch se deshacía de su ropa interior al mismo tiempo en que sentía la sangre acumularse en sus pómulos. El pelinegro metió sus manos debajo del delgado camisón y de un solo movimiento lo rompió.**_

_**Deshizo el beso para ver a la chica debajo de él y sonrió al admirarla completamente. Pero lo que más le interesaba ver, eran esos hermosos y profundos ojos verde esmeralda que siempre le quitaban el aliento, le quitaban la cordura, le quitaban el corazón. Y lo vio, vio deseo en sus ojos, lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba.**_

_**Los ojos de Butch se volvieron más oscuros y dilatados de lujuria. Así era él, apasionado. Quiso cubrirse ante la penetrante mirada de su amante pero Butch la detuvo.**_

_**- Kaoru, realmente me vuelves loco – y la besó para iniciar el ritual que consumaría su amor esa noche.**_

* * *

><p>- Butch, tienes una llamada en la dirección - dijo su compañero de cuarto al llegar cerca de donde él estaba ejercitándose.<p>

- ¿Llamada? ¿Para mi? ¿De quién?

- Creo que dijo que se apellida Matsubara.

Butch dejó las pesas a un lado y se secó el sudor del cuerpo. Se despidió de su amigo con un gesto de mano, emocionado de que Kaoru le llamara aunque no lo demostrara por fuera.

Aunque había cambiado, aún le era difícil demostrar sus sentimientos. Solamente Kaoru lo entendía y era la única que comprendía su manera de demostrar su amor por ella.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando tocó a la dirección y le dieron permiso de entrar. Tomó el teléfono de su lugar y dijo:

- Bueno...¿Kaoru?

- Hola Butch, ¿cómo estas? ¿Te va bien?

- Todo bien por acá, ¿qué tal allá?

- Pues hay dos personitas que quieren hablar contigo.

Escuchó que el teléfono era pasado a otra persona, por unos segundos se quedó en silencio pero luego habló una voz que no le fue familiar.

- ¿Papá? - dijo la pequeña voz, aunque sonaba muy seria -. Soy Kojiro, tu hijo en el futuro.

- ¿Kojiro? - se sorprendió por la declaración.

Siempre tuvo una ilusión, tener sus propios hijos y principalmente deseaba un varón, pero si había un Dios como una vez había escuchado, entonces Dios le había concedido una hermosa familia, mellizos.

- Si, mamá dijo que no te podía ver e hizo lo posible para poder contactarte - dijo, pero luego su voz cambió considerablemente a un tono triste -. Quisiera poder verte.

Butch, sintió la necesidad de mandar todo al diablo e irse en ese momento con su familia pero había pasado por muchas cosas para poder entrar como para dejarlo.

- Falta una semana para que yo regrese a casa, así celebraremos juntos la Navidad mientras tanto tu eres el hombre de la casa y tienes que cuidar de mamá y de Esmeralda, ¿entendido?

- Si señor - dijo, como si fuera un soldado -. Esmeralda quiere hablar contigo.

De nuevo fueron segundos los que el teléfono quedó sin voz hasta que de el otro lado de la línea escuchó la voz de la pequeña.

- ¿Papá?

Escucharla llamarle de tal manera, le hizo sentir un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago.

- Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás obedeciendo a mamá?

- Bien y si, Kojiro y yo ya queremos que regreses a casa para celebrar juntos la Navidad.

- Regresaré pronto pequeña ¿qué quieres de regalo para Navidad?

- Solamente quiero un cuaderno nuevo de dibujo y creo que Kojiro quiere que le enseñes nuevas técnicas de combate. Oh, mamá quiere hablar contigo. Adiós papá, te amo.

Sintió algo extraño dentro del pecho, escucharla decirle papá y te amo eran tan surrealista para él. Realmente aún no se acostumbraba a ese cambió de paternidad pero haría lo posible por acoger bien a sus dos pequeños.

- Butch, se parece a ti, fue grato que llegará cuando tú te fuiste.

- Kaoru, pronto iré a casa mientras tanto ni te atrevas a ver a otro chico porque lo desmiembro.

Escuchó la cantarina risa de la pelinegra al otro lado de la línea.

- Lo sé, por cierto... - silenció por unos segundos.

- Dilo.

- Esmeralda tiene problemas de salud, tiene asma.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? - preguntó preocupado.

- Cuando yo era más pequeña también lo padecí, así que lo heredó de mí y algo más.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No tiene poderes como los tuyos o los míos, ella es vidente.

- Oh - fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Quien diría que sus hijos serían muy diferentes a él. Deseaba que llegara el día que los viera juntos y los abrazara a los tres.

Lo bueno era que todos los que no tenían problemas en la escuela y entrenamiento les daban de vacaciones al menos un mes y estando cerca de Navidad sería bueno para los cuatro pasar tiempo juntos.

Esperaba con ánsias el momento de regresar a su cálido hogar junto a su novia y sus pequeños hijos.

* * *

><p>Faltaba un día para poder regresar a su casa y lo único en lo que pensaba era en ver a sus dos futuros hijos y a su adorable novia.<p>

Recordó el día en que ella tuvo que sufrir la pérdida de su familia, y aunque él no representaba una parte muy importante para ella quería concederle una familia y un hogar.

Terminó de firmar sus papeles para poder salir de la Academia el día de mañana. Era satisfactorio pensar en que se estaba superando, todo gracias a ella y su hermosa sonrisa. Es verdad que en un principio no se llevaban bien pero dicen que los opuestos se atraen, ¿qué eso no eran ellos? ¿Opuestos?

- Butch - lo llamó la secretaria del director de la academia -. Tienes una llamada.

Seguro sería ella para preguntar a que hora llegaría, caminó lo más rápido posible hacia la oficina principal y tomó el teléfono.

Grande fue su sorpresa al no escuchar la voz de ella. Era una voz femenina, diferente a la de ella, pero igual de conocida.

Momoko.

- Butch, tienes que venir pronto, Kaoru te necesita - dijo alterada.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Kaoru esta bien? - escuchaba su propia voz totalmente asustado.

Tuvo ese profundo miedo que el día de mañana cuando regresará a casa, Kaoru no estuviera esperándolo.

- Es mejor que vengas, ¡rápido! - y colgó. Dejando un agobiante miedo en su pecho.

Corrió a su dormitorio compartido y guardo sus cosas rápidamente. Anunció su salida un día antes y se subió a su auto, algo no estaba bien y eso no le gustaba.

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo? - preguntó notablemente confundido - ¿Qué Kaoru qué?<p>

Se encontraba en el hospital privado de Tokio, el lugar donde Brick lo había llevado después de ir por él al laboratorio, donde pensó que le explicarían todo.

- Perdió al bebé - dijo Momoko seriamente.

Miyako y Boomer estaban en la misma habitación sin decir nada.

La rubia se culpaba internamente pero intentó aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

- ¿Ella...ella estaba embarazada?

- ¡Sí y la abandonaste! - dijo Momoko aguantando el llanto.

Realmente se sentía pésima por su amiga, ella no se merecía nada de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

- No la abandoné, me fui a la milicia y aún así no me lo dijo.

- Porque ella pensó en tus sueños, ella siempre piensa en tí antes que en ella.

- Me estas culpando de algo que no está a mi alcance como para controlarlo.

- Eres un egoísta, ¿acaso eres tan tonto como para no darte cuenta de los vómitos matutinos y la falta de menstruación? Sabías que habían tenido coito ¿y no lo pensaste como una posibilidad?

- Butch, Momoko, estamos en un hospital bajen la voz - dijo Boomer intentando tranquilizarlos.

Butch se enfureció consigo mismo y con la pelinaranja que tenía enfrente, lo que más le frustraba era que aún no podía ver a Kaoru. Apretó las manos con exagerada fuerza provocando que la circulación de la sangre en esa parte disminuyera. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron y dilataron. Boomer entendió que Butch estaba peleando internamente por controlar su límite. En el pasado hubiera reaccionado completamente furioso pero ya había pasado un tiempo desde que no lo veía así.

- ¡Eres un cobarde - chilló Momoko con la voz temblorosa -. Ahora ella está sufriendo por tu culpa!

La chica dejó escapar varias lágrimas mientras le gritaba a Butch. Miyako sintió que la culpa la estaba consumiendo viva. Tal vez, y tan solo si tal vez hubiera hablado podría haber evitado esa tragedia. Pero nunca existirá el _hubiera._

- ¡Cállate! - exigió el pelinegro.

- Chicos, por favor - pidió de nuevo el menor de los Rowdys.

Sin embargo, los nombrados lo ignoraron olímpicamente.

- ¡No Butch!, es mi amiga y no merece...

El nombrado la tomó del cuello de su blusa y la levantó del suelo haciendo que la pelinaranja dejara escapar un pequeño grito. El chico y ella nunca se habían enfrentado como para llegar a esa situación, ni siquiera cuando peleaban en el pasado. Intentó safarze o al menos tocar el piso pero el chico era increíblemente fuerte a comparación de su insignificante fuerza y si el pelinegro lo decidía, ahí mismo podía matarla.

Miyako soltó un grito ante la acción del pelinegro, los había tomado desprevenidos.

- ¡Butch! - llamó Boomer desesperado por la situación.

La presión que la prenda hacía sobre su frágil y delgado cuerpo era incómoda y le lastimaba, sin embargo, no cedió ante la mirada de Butch que inesperadamente levantó su puño en dirección a su cara. Parece que el chico había dejado de controlar sus acciones pues sus ojos se encontraban ausentes. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero alguien lo interrumpió.

- ¡Butch! - era Brick que apenas ingresaba a la habitación -. ¡Ni te atrevas, le haces algo y te mato!

La amenaza del pelinaranja llamó la atención del chico y sonrió cínicamente. Había pasado un tiempo desde que no le había visto esa sonrisa en el rostro.

Brick apenas ingresó, se encontró con la escena de su hermano menor a centímetros de pegarle a su novia. Aún no comprendía del todo a su hermano, sin embargo, sabía que estaba lastimado y perdido. No podía entender su sufrimiento pero no era excusa para comenzar a actuar como un primate agresivo.

- Tienes suerte, sin embargo, no lo hago por él - dijo mirando de reojo a su hermano mayor -, lo hago por ella, que no merece que la decepcione de esta manera.

Soltó a Momoko con suavidad sin culpa alguna.

- ¿Señor Him, Butch Him? - preguntó una enfermera parada cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Kaoru - El novio de la internada.

- Si, soy yo.

- Ya puede pasar.

Se quedó quieto sin saber que hacer. No sabía como actuar ante una situación así, ni siquiera sabía que iba a tener un bebé. Es cierto que los mellizos habían llegado pero apenas y había visto a Esmeralda tres días y se había enlistado a la milicia. No sabía lo que conllevaba la paternidad y menos cuando perdías a tu bebé sin saberlo hasta que ya no estaba ahí, con ellos. Con Kaoru y con él.

Sintió dos manos diferentes en ambos hombros. Volteó para ver quiénes eran, Boomer y Brick que lo reconfortaban con ese pequeño gesto.

- Ve, ella te necesita - dijo Boomer suavemente.

Agradecía tener hermanos como ellos que siempre lo apoyaban, a su manera, pero lo apoyaban.

* * *

><p>Sintió un gran dolor en la espalda y en la cabeza. Le pesaban los párpados y sentía que los huesos le lastimaban. Abrió lentamente los ojos al percibir el usual aroma de hospital. Al principio no logró enfocar nada hasta que poco a poco su vista se fue adaptando al ambiente. Lo primero que vio fue a una enfermera que la observaba curiosa.<p>

Se veía joven, le calculaba al menos 25 años. Su cabello negro amarrado ágilmente y escondido debajo del gorrito de enfermera resaltaba de su uniforme blanco e impecable.

Se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza e intentó sentarse en la cama aunque implicara más dolor para su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó.

La enfermara cambió su rostro de curiosidad por una de tristeza. Observó el lugar confundida y entonces recordó.

Ella caminando por la calle, yendo a buscar a Esmeralda a la casa de Miyako cuando de repente un automóvil no respetó el paso peatonal y fue de largo. Ella aún estaba en medio de la calle que cuando vio al vehículo dirigirse hacia ella se congeló, luegó todo quedó en negro.

Lo primero que pensó en ese momento fue su bebé.

- Mi bebé, ¿está bien? - preguntó aterrada de escuchar la respuesta.

La enfermera pareció meditar las palabras pero con lástima y tristeza dijo:

- Lo siento, usted perdió el bebé.

Abrió la boca sorprendida, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en el momento que sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía tan frágil como un cristal, y lo que sea que se haya roto, los finos pedazos que quedaron se enterraron en su corazón desgarrándolo sin piedad.

- ¡No, mi bebé no! - gimoteó para luego romper en llanto.

- ¡Kaoru! - entró Butch a la habitación completamente consternado.

* * *

><p>Sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho al ver a Kaoru tan debastada. Estaba más pálida de lo normal, exageradamente delgada y ojerosa. Se odió internamente por haberla abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba, principalmente porque esperaban un bebé. Se odió por tener que aceptar esa beca, se odió por no poder protegerla, por no poder cuidar de su novia e hijo.<p>

- Butch - dijo sorprendida con las lágrimas resbalando por ambas mejillas -, ¿qué haces aquí? Debes estar en la academia.

Comentó, limpiando las lágrimas inútilmente, no quería que la viera así. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación.

La enfermera decidió salir del lugar para darles privacidad y dejar que se reconfortaran mutuamente.

- Estoy bien, perdón por preocuparte. Solamente fue un accidente, no miré que venía...

Butch caminó rápidamente hacia ella y la interrumpió.

- Kaoru, mírame - pidió con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

La chica no obedeció, entonces tomó su mentón con delicadeza y volvió a pedir que lo mirara. Ella cedió fácilmente pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Butch pudo percibir dolor.

Sus usuales ojos verdes esmeralda llenos de vida, se encontraban apagados, ya no era ella. El dolor la había cambiado.

Kaoru, cerró los ojos al ver los de Butch. Su mirada interrogativa, confundida y perdida la lastimó más de lo que ya estaba.

- Lo siento - dijo con voz temblorosa -, no pude cuidarlo, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo, no fui cuidadosa...

Rompió en llanto mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Butch. Le dolía, le dolía el corazón y estaba segura que él sentía lo mismo, sabía que era su ilusión formar una familia. Tener hijos, criarlos, amarlos y protegerlos como nunca lo hicieron con él.

- Kaoru, no te tortures, lo importante es que estás bien, saldremos de esto juntos.

Su voz temblorosa por llorar la inquietó levemente, también estaba sufriendo. Se acurrucó en sus brazos al mismo tiempo que él le brindaba un beso en la cabeza. ¿Por qué todo a su alrededor moría? Primero sus padres, Shou estaba en peligro de muerte y ahora, ahora... Ni a su propia sangre podía proteger, tuvo ese horrible y profundo miedo de perder a Butch de la misma manera. Tenía miedo de que el día de mañana le hablaran solamente para avisarle que Butch...

Cerró los ojos fuertemente intentado olvidar la idea. Se abrazó más fuerte al cuerpo cálido del pelinegro, no quería perderlo de vista, no quería alejarse de él. Lo amaba y no soportaría la idea de que no estuviera con ella. No lo soportaría.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy cruel? La verdad es que es necesario, todo esto tiene mucho que ver con el futuro. No sólo ella, las otras dos descubrirán cosas que desconocían de su pasado.<strong>

**Pregunta:**

**¿El bebé, era niño o niña?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Recibí un review sobre que no le gustó el capítulo anterior, lo siento sinceramente pero como dice en el summary, debía haber un poco de lágrimas y sentimentalismo, después de todo es una historia y como escritor lo importante es llenar de exitantes emociones al lector hasta el punto de sentir lo mismo por las mismas palabras. Espero que lo escrito a continuación si les guste, hasta ahora es el más largo que he redactado.**

**Ahora si, a leer:**

**Décimo capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Todos estaban en el cementerio acompañando a Kaoru y a Butch en su dolor. La joven madre abrazó con fuerza el pequeño cofre que tenía en manos. Un cofrecito de madera muy bien detallado que en un principio era de su madre pero que luego pasó a sus manos para guardar sus tesoros más adorados, pero en esos instantes guardaba su mayor tesoro: su pequeña y añorada hija. Su único tesoro a partir de que se enteró de su inocente existencia.<p>

Volvió a llorar amargamente en silencio y depositó la cajita en el hueco que Butch había excavado para enterrar a su bebé. Ambos estaban devastados y tristes, principalmente Kaoru que se sentía culpable.

- Perdóname - habló llorosamente -, no pude ser una buena madre, perdóname por no poder protegerte.

Butch se acercó a Kaoru y pasó un brazo por sus pálidos hombros en una señal de unión, se secó una lágrima con el dorso de la mano libre y enfocó su verdosa mirada sobre la caja que contenía a su hija, su primogénita. Esa pequeña alma de la que desconocía su existencia y no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar.

- Bebé, mamá y yo esperamos que puedas nacer en otra vida con unos padres que puedan cuidarte - dijo Butch llorando.

- Deseamos que al menos vivas para que sientas lo que es el amor, lo que es la felicidad...

El llanto la detuvo, no podía hablar sin sentir ese nudo en su garganta. Le dolía, le dolía perder a su bebé pero principalmente le dolía no poder protegerla, no tener la oportunidad de tenerla en brazos y observarla mover sus bracitos de recién nacida. Le dolía en lo más profundo de todo su ser. El pelinegro la atrajo hacia él, para apoyarla y recobrar fuerzas por los dos. Él sabía que a partir de ese momento, algo cambiaría y esperaba que todo pasara con calma. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era dejar a Kaoru y que ella se derrumbara. Tenía que ser fuerte por los dos.

Los demás que se encontraban a unos pasos, observaban en silencio. No sabían que hacer ni que decir, los jóvenes padres eran los únicos que se entendían en su dolor, ellos ni siquiera imaginaban lo que sentían. Realmente sabían que saldrían adelante pero era una etapa de su vida que se había adelantado a llegar a ellos.

El teléfono de Brick vibró e inmediatamente se alejó para contestar en privado.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Escuchó con atención lo que dijo la voz al otro lado del aparato y sonrió.

- ¿Está seguro? - preguntó para reafirmar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Colgó y regresó con los demás. Le dijo algo en el oído a Momoko y le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla. Boomer lo observó irse y le preguntó con la mirada si debía preocuparse a lo cual Brick sonrió tranquilamente y se fue.

* * *

><p>- Hola - saludó con la mano -. ¿Listo para salir de este lugar?<p>

El joven que Brick saludó solamente asintió junto con una gran sonrisa que iluminó completamente su rostro.

- ¿Cómo se comprobó mi inocencia? - se atrevió a preguntar.

- Cerca del accidente había una cámara de la cual nadie se percató, también tuve ayuda de una pequeña personita - dijo el pelinaranja al recordar a Esmeralda frente a todo el juzgado.

Resulta que un día descubrió que la pequeña tenía poderes diferentes a los de sus padres, al parecer era vidente y con su pequeño poder pudo recrear lo que realmente sucedió el día del accidente. Todos se sorprendieron al ver fluir de ella una pequeña nube que mostraba las imágenes del accidente, como si fuera una pequeña televisión del futuro.

- ¿Dónde está Kaoru? Quiero verla.

Al principio dudo si debía decirle pero después le dijo quienes eran realmente, la identidad de Kaoru y Butch, la llegada de los pequeños y la reciente pérdida de su hermana y cuñado.

Dai escuchó todo en silencio y sin preguntar, entonces supo que estaba preocupado, después de todo, al igual que él, era el hermano mayor y como tal, siempre tenía que estar para los pequeños, pero a diferencia de él, Dai no estuvo cerca para apoyarla.

* * *

><p>Aún seguía junto a la tumba de sus padres y a un lado, el de su hija. Quiso quedarse sola para meditar y asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, incluso Butch se había alejado un metro para darle su espacio. Quiso regresar el tiempo y evitar el accidente, tal vez así podría darle la feliz noticia a Butch de que iban a ser padres pero la realidad era otra, la bebé se había ido.<p>

Acarició con suavidad la tumba de sus padres y una última lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo, supo entonces que ya no habían más lágrimas para derramar por su pequeña aunque si se sinceraba, durante el resto de su vida tendría que derramar unas cuantas lágrimas más por ella. Solamente se había decidido a dejar de llorar por su niña, tenía que despedirla como un feliz recuerdo no como una triste experiencia.

- Mamá, papá, su nieta...es hermosa ¿verdad? - su voz fue suave y temblorosa, tal vez el tipo de voz que la convirtió en madre en esos momentos -. Tal vez yo ya no pueda estar con ustedes ni ella conmigo pero la cuidarán, lo sé porque habría sido su adoración.

Sonrió.

- Papá, también le habrías enseñado llaves de lucha libre como lo hiciste conmigo, habrías sido igual de celoso con su primer novio y la avergonzarías junto con Butch porque tendrán el miedo de verla crecer - silenció por unos segundos, mientras acariciaba las tres tumbas con delicadeza -. Papá, mamá, bebé, lo siento, lo siento - golpeó el piso con el puño y se cortó en el acto, pero pareció no importarle -. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte ustedes aún estarían conmigo.

Sintió la presencia de alguien más atrás de ella y por un momento pensó que era Butch, esperándola para seguir su camino juntos, pero cuando habló la nueva presencia descartó esa posibilidad.

- Las cosas siempre suceden por algo, Kaoru.

Giró su cuerpo para buscar a la persona y se encontró con su hermano, Dai. Se secó la última lágrima y se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Se aferró a él de tal manera que con sus piernas rodeo las caderas del chico, pasó sus brazos por el cuello y escondió la cara entre el cuello y el hombro masculino de su hermano. Y lloró, lloró de nuevo ante la alegría de verlo ahí, en un lugar diferente a estar detrás de las rejas de la cárcel.

Dai solamente la abrazó fuertemente. Ya se esperaba esa reacción de parte de ella, después de todo desde pequeña siempre se le lanzaba así.

- Dai, te extrañe.

- Yo también te extrañe pequeña monstruo.

Butch sonrió, al menos Kaoru se quitaría un peso de encima más.

* * *

><p>Regresaron al laboratorio y se encontraron con una escena muy tierna. El profesor Utonium estaba jugando con los pequeños al pilla pilla y al ser el más viejo era más lento y gracias a la estatura de los niños tenían la ventaja de que la espalda del profesor comenzara a deteriorarse y le era difícil atraparlos.<p>

Miyako buscó con la mirada a Makoto que no se encontraba por ninguna parte, jaló de la chaqueta de Boomer quien también se había percatado de la ausencia del pequeño.

- Profesor - llamó su novio -, ¿dónde está Makoto?

El científico se detuvo para descansar y oxigenar sus neuronas. Parecía que se le iba el alma al hacerlo. Apuntó a Miyako y dijo:

- Tienes una visita.

Ambos rubios se voltearon a ver, era raro que alguien la quiera ver, no conocía a muchas personas que la buscaran en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium. Se fueron del lugar dejando a los demás jugar con los niños. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿su hijo estaría con la nueva visita?

Ambos ingresaron al edificio.

- Makoto - llamó Boomer mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

Miyako se detuvo al mirar a un joven apuesto, rubio de ojos azul cielo muy bien vestido con su hijo en brazos. Se le hacía extrañamente familiar, entonces un recuerdo fugaz pasó por su mente. Recordó una fotografía de sus padres. Ese chico se parecía mucho a su papá, igual de alto y serio, con una presencia poderosa e imponente, con la misma mirada de...saber lo que estas pensando.

- Mamá, papá - dijo el pequeño en brazos.

El joven que lo tenía lo bajó e inmediatamente corrió a los brazos de Boomer.

- El profesor me dijo que tenía una visita, ¿podría decirme su nombre?

Miyako sintió la necesidad de saber quien era, realmente lo sentía muy dentro de ella. Tenía un presentimiento.

- Derek - sonrió amablemente mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su traje de vestir -, Derek Gotokuji.

Miyako se llevó ambas manos a la boca. No podía ser, eso era imposible. Ella no sabía de ningún familiar por parte de su padre, a parte de su abuelita que hace dos años atrás había muerto. ¿Quién era? ¿De qué le tocaba? Se veían muy joven, como de 25 años, ¿sería algún tío?

El chico le extendió una fotografía. Eran sus padres, un hombre rubio parecido al que tenía enfrente, solamente que de treinta años, rubio y muy apuesto, los ojos de un azul hermoso y brillante, y a un lado una mujer hermosa de la misma edad que el hombre, rubia, delgada y muy esbelta, sus ojos azul cielo, hermosos como el mar. En medio de ellos un niño de aproximadamente 6 años, idéntico a su papá.

Desvió la mirada de la fotografía para ver al joven de en frente.

- Miyako, eres idéntica a mamá - dijo con voz grave.

¿Había dicho mamá?

- ¿Tú... - titubeó -, tú eres mi hermano?

- Exacto, soy tú hermano mayor - dijo extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarla.

Ella no se opuso, simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar pero sintió como alguien la separaba de ese hombre que decía ser su hermano. Boomer estaba igual de confundido con ella y había dejado a Makoto en el suelo.

- Miyako es hija única - dijo.

- Supuse que eso te habían dicho, la verdad es que Miyako y yo nunca nos volvimos a ver desde que cumplió el primer año de edad. Nunca aceptaron el matrimonio de nuestros padres, pero cuando nuestra abuela se enteró de tu nacimiento los perdonó por casarse en secreto. Desagraciadamente en un viaje, ellos fallecieron y se hizo cargo de ti pero no me aceptó a mí y nunca permitió que te me acercara.

Miyako no sabía que decir, ¿creerle o no?

- Entonces, ¿por qué no viniste hace dos años cuando la abuela murió? - preguntó consternada.

- Porque no me había enterado hasta hace un mes.

- Entonces, eres mi hermano mayor.

El chico asintió seriamente, no sabía cómo respondería ante la noticia de que tenía un hermano mayor y que no era hija única como le habían hecho creer. Observó que su pequeña hermana titubeó pero luego caminó hacia él y lo abrazó con ternura. Agradeció que lo aceptara, era la única familia que tenía en todo el mundo y había esperado mucho para poder abrazarla como cuando era pequeña, arrullarla y cantarle nanas.

- ¿Por qué vienes hasta ahora, realmente me hizo falta el cariño de alguien más cercano a mi abuelita? - dijo Miyako sollozando en su pecho.

- Perdóname Miyako, tenía miedo a que me rechazaras - respondió acariciando su rubia cabellera.

- Nunca rechazaría a mi sangre - se secó las lágrimas y llamó a Boomer a su lado.

Su novio cargó de nuevo al niño y se acercó a los hermanos.

- Derek, él es Boomer mi novio y el pequeño es Makoto mi... - se detuvo al dudar en decir si era su hijo o no.

- Tu hijo - completó Derek.

La pareja se sonrojó y Derek rió.

- No se preocupen, el profesor ya me contó todo.

- Bueno, los dejamos, para que hablen - dijo Boomer.

Se despidió de su novia con un beso y se fue del lugar con Makoto en brazos. Fue al jardín donde todavía estaban los demás. Al llegar se encontró con una escena muy cálida.

Brick y Momoko veían las demostraciones de fuego que Masaru hacía con las manos.

Kaoru reía al ver a los mellizos pelear y molestar a Butch con sus rabietas.

Makoto jaló de su playera blanca y dijo:

- Papá, ¿quieres ver algo que aprendí hace unos días?

Boomer asintió curioso de saber lo que su hijo iba a hacer. El pequeño se soltó del agarre de su padre y levitó en el aire. Cerró los ojos y en sus manos empezaron a formarse unas esferas eléctricas que empezaron a rodear el cuerpo del pequeño y lo lanzó al cielo iluminando gran parte del laboratorio. Todos los presentes voltearon a verlo, sorprendidos. El niño voló dando vueltas sobre sí mismo y formó un mini tornado que momentos después se le unió las dos esferas eléctricas que había lanzado hacia el cielo. Entonces formó un mini tornado eléctrico que momentos después desapareció dejando en su centro a Makoto.

Boomer aplaudió felicitándolo y dijo:

- ¿Cómo aprendiste eso?

- Un hombre llamado Him me dijo como hacerlo.

Boomer abrió los ojos exageradamente y sus pupilas se diltaron. ¿Cómo rayos Him había tenido contacto con su hijo? Lo tomó por los hombros y gritó asustado:

- ¿Dónde, dónde lo viste? ¿Qué te dijo?

- En el patio de la casa, llegó cuando yo estaba jugando con el agua del estanque y me enseñó a hacerlo, ¿por qué?

- No te vuelvas a acercar a él, si lo hace aléjate y ve con mamá o conmigo pero no vuelvas a acercarte a él, ¿entendido?

- Pero dijo que era mi abuelo - dijo el niño inocentemente -, llevas su apellido, Him.

- Boomer, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó Miyako.

Todos los demás se acercaron para presenciar mejor la situación. En el momento que habían mencionado a Him, los líderes entendieron que algo iba mal.

- Him llegó a la casa y le enseñó a Makoto como hacer un tornado eléctrico.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó nerviosa -. Pero si siempre estoy en casa vigilándolo y no he detectado ningún rastro de aura negra, además se supone que lo envíamos al espacio.

- Dice que hace unos días estuvo con él.

- Makoto - Miyako acunó la cara del pequeño entre sus manos -, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Porque dijo que era mi abuelo, que papá y él no tenían una buena relación y que guardara el secreto.

- Mi amor, tu abuelita murió tiempo atrás y tu papá no tiene padres.

Momoko y Brick se miraron de reojo, ¿sería posible que Him haya regresado?

Derek salió del edificio tranquilamente encontrándose con esa escena tensa, tenía que irse por unos negocios y queria despedirse de su hermana pero parecía el momento menos adecuado.

- El profesor quiere que vayan adentro - anunció mientras se acomodaba el traje.

Comenzaron a entrar y con suma elegancia salió por la puerta sin despedirse. Miyako lo jaló del saco azul marino y dijo:

- ¿Te vas?

- Si, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en el trabajo, luego vendré a visitarte.

Miyako asintió y se despidió con un abrazo. Una vez que se había ido, suspiró. Realmente le parecía injusto que los hayan separado de pequeños, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada. Se subió en su auto negro y aceleró para regresar a la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Ken y Kuriko estaban sentados en el sofá individual de la sala platicando amenamente con las manos entrelazadas. Cuando vieron entrar a Momoko con una mirada pícara se sonrojaron hasta las orejas principalmente porque el pequeño científico cargaba sobre sus piernas a Kuriko. A la mayor de las Akatsutsumi le parecía divertido ver a su hermana en una relación con Ken.<p>

- ¿Para qué nos llamó, profesor? - habló Brick.

Todos se esparcieron por la gran sala. Butch y Kaoru se sentaron en el sofá cargando a los mellizos, Boomer se recargó en la mesa y a un lado Miyako se sentó con Makoto sobre sus piernas. Masaru estaba sobre los hombros de Brick que se encontraba parado a un lado de Momoko.

- He detectado rayos z negros en varios puntos de la ciudad - comenzó con la voz seria.

- ¿Qué cree que sea, tal vez Him? - preguntó Momoko.

- Posiblemente aunque no el actual, puede que sea del futuro.

- Tal vez siguió a los niños - habló Miyako mientras le peinaba el cabello a Makoto.

- Es una posibilidad pero creo que solamente son interferencias, lo que quiero decir es que todavía no ha logrado pisar esta época.

Quedaron en silencio, analizando la información. Tenían que encontrar una forma de averiguar que estaba sucediendo en el futuro.

- Profesor, ¿no sabe cómo podríamos viajar al futuro? - preguntó Kaoru.

- Esmeralda puede hacerlo - dijo Kojiro seriamente.

_Dios, ese niño nunca parece sonreír_, pensó Boomer. Era todo lo contrario a Butch que siempre parecía burlesco y juguetón. Y en el poco tiempo que habían convivido los cuatro niños él parecía el más serio y a pesar de hacer travesuras junto a su hermana y primos no parecía reír en estruendosas carcajadas como lo hacían los otros tres.

Los adultos miraron a Esmeralda con sorpresa, mientras jugaba con las manos de su padre. Al parecer no se había enterado de lo que había dicho su hermano. Solamente levantó la mirada cuando el lugar quedó en silencio, sin saber lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

- Esmeralda, ¿puede hacer eso? - preguntó Brick.

La pequeña desconcertada de lo que hablaban miró a sus dos pregenitores para luego sonreír ampliamente. Kojiro se pegó la frente con una mano y negó levemente.

- Jajajajaja - rieron Masaru y Makoto -, Esmeralda siempre a sido así.

Hablaron a coro. A los adultos también les pareció divertido la actitud de la niña. Era igual de despistada que su madre.

- Ja, lo heredó de tí - dijo Butch.

Kaoru se sonrojó por el comentario y desvió la mirada con fingida indignación, aunque por dentro recordara a su pequeña.

- Esmeralda, te acuerdas cuando viajamos por el tiempo para repetir de nuevo un fin de semana junto a papá y mamá, ¿puedes volver a hacerlo? - preguntó Kojiro.

La pequeña pareció pensarlo por unos segundos hasta que finalmente habló:

- Pero papá me castigó severamente esa vez, no quiero.

- Esta vez es diferente, ellos quieren saber que está sucediendo en casa para ayudarnos a regresar.

Esmeralda se bajó de las piernas de Butch y sonrió asintiendo.

- De acuerdo, pero tendré que dejarlos acá, sus poderes chocan con el mío y podríamos causar un accidente como la última vez.

Los seis jóvenes se acercaron alrededor de la niña y se vieron con desición.

Los tres niños asintieron y se alejaron de sus respectivos padres. Esmeralda junto ambas manos y de ellas emergió una luz blanca, la rodeó a ella y luego de unos segundos rodeó a los seis superhéroes de la ciudad despareciendo de la vista de los demás.

Masaru, Kojiro y Makoto se miraron seriamente y salieron del laboratorio para salir volando a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

><p>La luz blanca se desvaneció dejando ver un panorama completamente diferente al laboratorio. Kaoru se tocó la cabeza y tropezó torpemente, pero antes de caer Butch la tomó por la cintura. Parecía pálida y muy débil entre los brazos de Butch, había pérdido algo de peso y eso le preocupó de alguna manera ya que aún estando embarazada debía alimentarse bien lo que claramente fue todo lo contrario. Y ahora, hace pocas horas atrás habían perdido a su pequeña y no se le había ocurrido lo peligroso que podía ser el viaje para ella.<p>

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado -, no debiste venir no ha pasado ni un día tienes que descansar.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Boomer.

- Bienvenidos a la ciudad de Tokio - anunció la niña.

Miraron con asombro el horrible paisaje. Los edificios derrumbados y completamente desfigurados, parecían ruinas. Muchos sacaban humo y algunos estaban quemándose en llamas. Parecía oscuro, o era por el humo o tal vez era de noche. Habían muchos escombros a su alrededor, y sangre seca por todo el lugar. No había nadie más que ellos, y algunos cuerpos sin vida amontonados sin remordimientos, como si fueran trofeos o advertencias.

Sintieron que la tierra temblaba bajos sus pies y todos se transformaron inmediatamente para prepararse en caso de haber un combate.

- Buttercup, quedate tras de mí - dijo Butch sobreprotectoramente.

- Puedo cuidarme sola - se enojó por la actitud del pelinegro.

- Y no lo dudo, pero el doctor me dijo que nada de esfuerzos.

Buttercup iba a reclamar pero una estruendosa explosión la interrumpió.

- Ja, toma esto pedazo de chatarra - dijo un hombre volando por los cielos.

Delante de él, se formaron dos manos enormes que golpearon al robot contra el que peleaba y lo destruyó nada más tocarlo.

- ¡Papá! - gritó Esmeralda al momento que volaba hacia el hombre.

El sujeto en los cielos giró a todos lados buscando el origen de la voz hasta que vio a Esmeralda a unos metros volando en dirección a él, sonrió y extendió los brazos a ambos lados para recibir con una gran y fuerte abrazo a la pequeña. La elevó en el aire como Butch del pasado la había cargado y sonrió burlonamente cuando vio que el pie de su hija iba en dirección a su mentón. El impacto nunca llegó porque comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a los lados evitando que la niña terminara su cometido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que iríamos por ustedes cuando la guerra acabara - dijo el hombre curpulento.

- Ellos me pidieron que los trajera - apuntó hacia abajo donde se encontraban los seis chicos admirando la escena.

Les pareció divertido que ese Butch conociera tanto a su hija como para saber cuando le iba a brindar una patada.

El hombre descendió de los cielos con Esmeralda en brazos y aterrizó sin quitar la mirada de Buttercup. Dejó a Esmealda en el piso y corrió a abrazarla con necesidad. La chica no supo como reaccionar ante la acción más que correponderle y acariciar su cabello suavemente. Era mucho más alto y fuerte que el actual Butch, su esencia masculina no había cambiado con los años, era el mismo aroma que Butch desprendía siempre.

- Kaoru - dijo al separarse, iba a continuar hablando cuando de su cinturón se escuchó otra voz.

- Butch, ¿ya acabaste con tu objetivo?, ¿por qué no regresas a la base?, Butch responde.

El pelinegro tomó su comunicador y respondió:

- Si Brick, ya acabé con el objetivo, regreso en unos minutos, tenemos visitas.

Guardó el comunicador y cargó a Esmeralda. Con la cabeza les indicó que lo siguieran y así lo hicieron.

- ¿Esto es Tokio? - preguntó Bubbles sorprendida desde el aire.

Boomer, a su lado, asintió. Nada del pasado había sobrevivido al futuro, todo estaba completamente destruído. Sintió una gota de agua en la frente, entonces entendió que su novia estaba llorando. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, era el miedo a que su futuro sea realmente aterrador. Miedo a que todo desapareciera. Miedo, miedo...puro.

El paisaje desde arriba no mejoraba, no había nada que estuviera en buenas condiciones. Y los cuerpos sin vida estaban putrefactos, parecían llevar un buen tiempo en descomposición. Se adentraron a un túnel y cuando lograron visualizar una salida, el ambiente cambió a una gran edificio blanco muy bien protegido y estructurado. Varios hombres vigilaban el área desde diversas posiciones y muchos clavaron la mirada sobre las seis nuevas presencias voladoras del lugar.

Butch del futuro hizo una señal con su mano y la puerta del edificio se abrió inmediatamente dando paso a una recepción donde varios hombres y mujeres caminaban de un lado a otro trabajando arduamente en sus propios labores. Si se olvidara de la escena que minutos antes había visto, se habrían preguntado si ese era un hotel.

Se dirigieron a una habitación al final de la estancia donde había un hombre pelinaranja bebiendo una taza de café.

- Tío - llamó la pelinegra.

El hombre giró su mirada en dirección a la niña y sonrió con asombro.

- Pequeña, ¿cómo estás?

- Muy bien, Masaru no pudo venir con nosotros porque la última vez que viaje con él en el tiempo, tuvimos graves problemas.

- ¿Nosotros? - preguntó confundido, aunque realmente sin demostrarlo en su rostro.

Butch toció fingidamente para atraer su atención hacia los nuevos invitados. Brick del futuro se levantó elegantemente del sofá y los admiró serenamente. Pero principalmente clavó su rojiza e insoportable mirada sobre la líder de las PPGZ.

- ¿Qué parte de, "nosotros iremos por ellos", no entendieron? - reprendió gravemente.

- Ni en el futuro dejas de ser tan malhumorado - provocó Butch.

- Brick, ya hice lo que me pediste, solamente falta la última... - se detuvo un hombre rubio al entrar a la habitación -. Oh.

Fue todo lo que dijo después de ver a su figura pasada.

El momento se tornó muy incómodo para los nueve. Los Rowdys del futuro parecían muy diferentes a los actuales, incluso a Bubbles le dio miedo la presencia de Boomer del futuro sin siquiera hacer algo más que hacer acto de presencia, el menor de los Rowdys le había provocado una fuerte e imponente aura.

- Sentimos si es el momento menos oportuno pero venimos a ofrecer apoyo para la guerra que están...

Blossom intentó aligerar la tensión pero Brick del futuro la interumpió agresivamente.

- Esta no es su guerra - su voz sonó de ultratumba -, ustedes no tienen porque meterse.

- Brick, no...

- Cállate Boomer, quieres que vuelva a suceder y esta vez perderlas de por vida - agregó el líder de La Resistencia.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Buttercup.

Boomer del futuro les indicó con la cabeza que lo siguieran, mientras sus hermanos mayores se quedaban atrás discutiendo sobre la situación.

- ¿Por qué Brick reaccionó de esa manera? - se atrevió a preguntar Bubbles.

El rubio no respondió inmediatamente, no hasta que a través de una ventana les apuntó un lugar en específico a las afueras de la base donde habían tres esculturas protegiendo el edificio. Al principio regresaron la mirada hacia el rubio no entendiendo lo que quiso decir hasta que un grito ahogado de Blossom los hizo enfocar más la mirada.

- Cuando la guerra comenzó cada una tuvo que enfrentarse a un oponente diferente del enemigo - su voz fue hueca y vacía -, Buttercup, la del lado izquierdo, perdió primero pero no quisó que la base se desprotegiera y como último recurso utilizo toda su energía para envolverse en cristales verdes que salieron de la tierra y rodear todo el lugar en un poderoso campo de fuerza difícil de traspasar.

- Luego lo intentó Bubbles - habló Brick del futuro al llegar junto a ellos -, pensamos que lo lograría pero en el último minuto no lo consiguió, utilizando el mismo recurso que Buttercup, se envolvió en cristales azules para reforzar el campo de fuerza.

- La última en intentarlo fue Blossom, pero Him apareció e hizo trampa, pensamos que había perdido la vida en la batalla pero sorprendentemente siguió el ejemplo de sus amigas cayendo las tres en un estado de coma que nadie puede interrumpir más que ellas mismas si así lo desean - terminó Butch del futuro.

- Creíamos que el campo de fuerza era imposible de romper, hasta que un día el enemigo lo logró provocando severos daños en las chicas - dijo Brick con un cigarrillo en mano.

Blossom observó a su propio cuerpo rodeado de cristales rojizos, al parecer había quedado en la última posición de combate pues el hilo de su yoyo, aún dentro de los cristales, rodeaba su figura dándole un efecto de onda. Desvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Bubbles del futuro, abrazándose a si misma mientras los cristales que parecían estar hechos de hielo la cubrían sumergiéndola en lo que parecía agua. Buttercup tenía un panorama diferente, además de estar rodeada de cristales verdes también estaba rodeada de lo que parecían gruesas sogas rodeadas de espinas que sujetaban con fuerza su cuerpo pero que extrañamente no se enterraban en ella. Estaba recostada con el pecho resaltado hacia fuera, como si estuvieran extrayendo algo de su interior, tal vez el corazón.

Los seis Rowdys, tanto del presente como del pasado apreciaban la escena insólita que se les presentaba, entonces entendió que se sentían perdidos y solos.

- Papá - dijo una voz femenina, pero no era la voz de Esmeralda.

Era una chica pelinaranja de ojos hermosamente de un rojo suave, no del color de Brick, rojos sangres, de un rojo cálido y reconfortante. Se detuvo al observar a la líder de las PPGZ. Fue una mirada sorprendida y temblorosa. Lo único que pudo articular antes de lanzarse a los brazos de la pelinaranja fue:

- ¡Mamá, regresaste!

Brick del futuro frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su hija mayor, fue como un golpe en lo más profundo de su ser.

- Aida, ella no es tu madre - dijo su padre con dureza.

La chica se separó del agarre confundida.

- Pero se parece a...

- Lo sé, pero tu mamá está allá, ¿lo olvidas? Ella solamente es su pasado - interrumpió el líder.

La chica la admiró con curiosidad, su madre había sido hermosa en todas las épocas de su vida e indudablemente la volvió a abrazar.

- ¿Cómo se ha portado Masaru? Extraño mucho a mi hermanito.

Blossom la observó detenidamente antes de responder. Esa niña frente a ella, ¿también sería su hija? Pero a la niña le calculaba uno años, eso quería decir que no mucho después de cumplir sus 19 años la tendría en brazos. Eso provocó que se sonrojara, sin embargo era raro que Masaru nunca la haya mencionado.

- Se ha portado muy bien - respondió acariciando su melena pelirroja.

Brick del futuro miró la escena con enojo, se sentía un total idiota por no haber podido evitar esa maldita guerra.

Regresó su mirada hacia _su _Blossom, su esposa y se maldijo por no poder ayudarla. Entonces a lo lejos reconoció una imagen afeminada muy conocida para él: Him.

- Butch, Boomer, a sus puestos de combate, el afeminado nos hará una visita.

Ambos chicos asintieron y salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones, pero por el camino que había tomado Boomer, cerca de una habitación salió una niña rubia de ojos azules asustada de ver a su padre correr.

- ¡Papá! - gritó con voz aguda.

- Beverly, quedate con Aida y no te separes de ella, papá tiene trabajo que hacer - dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer por una puerta hasta el otro lado del pasillo del lugar.

Aida se separó de Blossom y corrió hacia la rubia para abrazarla con cariño.

- Vamos, tienes que ver a alguien- la tomó de la mano y con tranquilidad la guió hasta Bubbles que miraba asombrada la escena.

Era una pequeña niña de al menos cuatro años, rubia de ojos azules con unas lindas pequitas en las mejillas. Se veía que apenas y hablaba, era tímida y a su parecer muy tierna y linda, ahora que lo recordaba Makoto tenía las mismas lindas pequitas de Boomer solamente que eran menos notorias.

- Ustedes - llamó Brick del futuro -, si realmente quieren ayudar; bien, pero las chicas se quedan aquí, los hombres me acompañan.

Las PPGZ se quedaron ahí, después de despedirse de sus amantes y salir corriendo detrás del líder de La Resistencia. Bubbles cargó a Beberly en brazos mientras se paseaba con ella en la estancia mientras Blossom platicaba con la pequeña pelirroja. Buttercup se llevó una mano al pecho, al sentir ese vacío dentro de ella, un vacío agoviante y doloroso.

- ¡Mamá! - esa vocecita la hizo sonreír.

- ¿Qué sucede Esmeralda?

La pequeña llegó con ella para apretarla con un abrazo y acurrucarse en su pecho, el calor de la pequeña era tan cálido que ella misma no queria apartarse de su lado. Y no lo hizo, quería sentir el cariño de su futura hija aunque aún no naciera de ella pronto así sería.

- Aida, ¿por qué ustedes tampoco fueron enviadas con Masaru, Kojiro, Makoto y Esmeralda?

- Porque ellos son más pequeños y por lo tanto más traviesos, yo soy la mayor así que le rogué a mi papá para que me permitiera quedarme y como tío Boomer tampoco quería alejarse de Beverly, me quedé con la condición de cuidarla.

- Oh - dijo al momento que acariciaba la mejila de Aida -, ha sido difícil para tí pequeña, no deberías estar pasando por esto.

Aida cerró los ojos ante el tacto cariñoso de su madre y unas lágrimas traicioneras recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas, era verdad, era difícil seguir de pie ante la pérdida repentina de su madre y que luego su pequeño hermano sea enviado a un lugar lejos de ella. Pero lo más doloroso era que su padre ya ni siquiera se acordaba de su existencia, era la única persona a la que tenía cerca y sin embargo parecía que ella no existía para él. Eso era lo más doloroso, la indiferencia de su padre.

Una fuerte explosición se escuchó cerca de las seis provocando mucho humo en el ambiente, y cada adulta por reflejo cubrió con su cuerpo a sus hijas. Bubbles sintió que algo la tomaba por los tobillos y de un fuerte tirón cayó al suelo sonoramente aún con Beverly en brazos. Tuvo el miedo de que se lastimara pero gracias a su agilidad hizo que su cuerpo impactara con el suelo quedando la niña sobre ella. Pero inesperadamente algo la empezó a arrastar por el suelo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Blossom no sabía donde estaban sus dos amigas hasta que escuchó el grito de Bubbles a su izquierda y algo arrastrándose por el suelo.

- Blossom, algo atrapó a Bubbles - dijo Buttercup a su derecha.

- Blossom, Buttercup - gritó su amiga.

Aida alzó las manos y con un leve movimiento provocó una ráfaga de aire que disipó el humo dejando ver mejor el ambiente. Bubbles estaba boca abajo protegiendo a Beverly con sus brazos y cuerpo, en sus pies tenía una especie de tentáculos negros que la sujetaban fuertemente que incluso ya le había quedado algunas marcas por la fuerza ejercida.

- Patéticas - escucharon una voz atrás de ellas.

Al girarse se encontraron con una mujer de cabello pelirrojo y esponjoso, pero inmediatamente reconocieron esas pupilas en forma de estrella.

- Himeko Shirogane - dijeron Blossom y Buttercup.

- No digan mi nombre que me da asco escucharlo de ustedes.

- Suelta a Bubbles - ordenó la líder.

- No lo creo, no sabes que satisfactorio fue derrotarte Blossom, y confio que aún no ha despertado tu evolución por lo tanto será más fácil derrotarte en estos momentos - dijo socarronamente.

Sorprendentemente su voz sonaba menos chillona y caprichosa que cuando era joven, y su cuerpo a pesar de no ser tan desarrollado era muy atractivo. Su cabello pelirrojo adornado con una simple diadema y su traje de combate dorado estaba ajustado a su pequeño cuerpo. Pero asquerosamente, de su espalda salían los tentáculos negros que sujetaban a Bubbles con fuerza.

- ¿A qué te refieres con evolución?

- Oh Blossom, eso ya no importa para ti, hoy acabaremos de una maldita vez con su existencia, ustedes tres fueron el más grande obstáculo para lograr nuestro objetivo y si acabamos con ustedes en el pasado nunca habrá un Resistencia y los Rowdys podrán ser nuestros aliados - dijo confiadamente.

- En tus sueños - dijo una voz masculina.

Boomer del futuro derrapó en el suelo y con una katana filosa cortó los tetáculos que sujetaban el cuerpo de Bubbles que atrapó en brazos junto con su hija antes de impactar con el suelo. Himeko dio un grito de dolor y enojo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó una vez se alejaron de Himeko.

Boomer seguía igual de apuesto que siempre y con ese traje de marinero se veía a un más atractivo. Se sonrojo por tener esos pensamientos en una situación que no lo améritaba. Las palabras no salían de su boca y solamente pudo asentir a la pregunta del chico.

- Sigues siendo igual de transparante, pensando en mí - agregó el hombre con burla.

Su rostro enrojeció al verse descubierta y lo único que pudo hacer fue separarse rápidamente de él como si su cuerpo quemara. Bajó la mirada a la niña que tenía en brazos y dijo:

- ¿Estás bien, Beverly?

La pequeña asintió calmadamente en su pecho, pareciera que nunca hubiera tenido miedo.

- Boomer, ¿ya estás con ellas? Llévatelas lo más lejos posible y dile a...Aida que la amo - dijo una voz en el cinturón del rubio que al parecer era Brick.

- Ya estoy con ellas... - el aparato le fue arrebatado por la pequeña pelirroja.

- ¡Papá, te amo, pero por favor ven a buscarme cuando termines...

- Lo siento Aida - se escuchó una voz ronca pero menos severa -, perdóname por no poder protegerte como se debe, perdóname por nunca decirte te amo, recuerda que no soy un padre muy amoroso...

- No importa, solamente quiero que regreses...ahora voy contigo para ayudarte...

- ¡No!, Aida, es una orden, sigue a tu tío Boomer y no...no te separes de mamá, te amo Aida y... - la comunicación se cortó.

- ¡Papá! - gritó llorando la niña -, papá - intentó de nuevo, pero ya nadie respondió.

- No dejaré que se vayan - interumpió Himeko -, sobre mi cadáver.

- Si así lo deseas - le respondió Butch del futuro burlonamente que había llegado después de Boomer.

- Tú - acusó la chica -, pagarás lo de la última vez.

El chico sonrió con malicia y corrió hacia Buttercup que aún cargaba a Esmeralda, pero nunca se espero lo que iba a hacer. La besó, la besó suavemente y con cariño, se separaron con pereza y el pelinegro sonrió.

- Te extraño mucho - dijo con voz sueve y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar su oponente -, Boomer llévatelas, yo me encargo de la bruja.

Su voz había cambiado nuevamente a una burlona. El rubio sonrió y guió a las chicas por los pasillos del edificio.

- Papá - susurraba Aida. Blossom la observó por breves segundos y la cargó.

- Vendrá por nosotras, el no es fácil de vencer.

Y corrió con ella en brazos hacia una salida donde los demás las esperaban, lo que nunca se esperó, es ver esa horrible escena delante de ellas, lo único que pudo hacer fue taparle los ojos a Aida al mismo tiempo que Bubbles y Buttercup la imitaban con las pequeñas. Era imposible describir esa escena escalofriante. Boomer del futuro caminó a Bubbles y la abrazó con su curpulento cuerpo, incluso la rubia se había asustado que las lágrimas habían comenzado a fluir por instinto.

¿Qué clase de ser podía hacer semejante atrocidad?

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado el capítulo aunque realmente hay muchas cosas por descubrir. ¿Se esperaban lo del hermano de Miyako? ¿Se acuerdan de las palabras de la abuelita de la rubia a Boomer?<p>

_"Les espera un camino muy difícil, querido. Yo ya estoy muy vieja y dudo seguir en este mundo, pero me voy tranquila porque Miyako no se quedara sola, te tiene a ti. Protégela y sobre todo amala porque esa será su fuente de esperanza el día final. No dejes que el día de la verdad, Miyako se consuma por el odio"._

¿Qué tipo de odio sentirá Miyako? ¿Odio hacia su abuelita o hacia algo más?

Pregunta:

¿Qué habrán visto las chicas?


	10. Chapter 10

**Recibí un review sobre que no le gustó el capítulo anterior, lo siento sinceramente pero como dice en el summary, debía haber un poco de lágrimas y sentimentalismo, después de todo es una historia y como escritor lo importante es llenar de exitantes emociones al lector hasta el punto de sentir lo mismo por las mismas palabras. Espero que lo escrito a continuación si les guste, hasta ahora es el más largo que he redactado.**

**Ahora si, a leer:**

**Décimo capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Todos estaban en el cementerio acompañando a Kaoru y a Butch en su dolor. La joven madre abrazó con fuerza el pequeño cofre que tenía en manos. Un cofrecito de madera muy bien detallado que en un principio era de su madre pero que luego pasó a sus manos para guardar sus tesoros más adorados, pero en esos instantes guardaba su mayor tesoro: su pequeña y añorada hija. Su único tesoro a partir de que se enteró de su inocente existencia.<p>

Volvió a llorar amargamente en silencio y depositó la cajita en el hueco que Butch había excavado para enterrar a su bebé. Ambos estaban devastados y tristes, principalmente Kaoru que se sentía culpable.

- Perdóname - habló llorosamente -, no pude ser una buena madre, perdóname por no poder protegerte.

Butch se acercó a Kaoru y pasó un brazo por sus pálidos hombros en una señal de unión, se secó una lágrima con el dorso de la mano libre y enfocó su verdosa mirada sobre la caja que contenía a su hija, su primogénita. Esa pequeña alma de la que desconocía su existencia y no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar.

- Bebé, mamá y yo esperamos que puedas nacer en otra vida con unos padres que puedan cuidarte - dijo Butch llorando.

- Deseamos que al menos vivas para que sientas lo que es el amor, lo que es la felicidad...

El llanto la detuvo, no podía hablar sin sentir ese nudo en su garganta. Le dolía, le dolía perder a su bebé pero principalmente le dolía no poder protegerla, no tener la oportunidad de tenerla en brazos y observarla mover sus bracitos de recién nacida. Le dolía en lo más profundo de todo su ser. El pelinegro la atrajo hacia él, para apoyarla y recobrar fuerzas por los dos. Él sabía que a partir de ese momento, algo cambiaría y esperaba que todo pasara con calma. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era dejar a Kaoru y que ella se derrumbara. Tenía que ser fuerte por los dos.

Los demás que se encontraban a unos pasos, observaban en silencio. No sabían que hacer ni que decir, los jóvenes padres eran los únicos que se entendían en su dolor, ellos ni siquiera imaginaban lo que sentían. Realmente sabían que saldrían adelante pero era una etapa de su vida que se había adelantado a llegar a ellos.

El teléfono de Brick vibró e inmediatamente se alejó para contestar en privado.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Escuchó con atención lo que dijo la voz al otro lado del aparato y sonrió.

- ¿Está seguro? - preguntó para reafirmar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Colgó y regresó con los demás. Le dijo algo en el oído a Momoko y le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla. Boomer lo observó irse y le preguntó con la mirada si debía preocuparse a lo cual Brick sonrió tranquilamente y se fue.

* * *

><p>- Hola - saludó con la mano -. ¿Listo para salir de este lugar?<p>

El joven que Brick saludó solamente asintió junto con una gran sonrisa que iluminó completamente su rostro.

- ¿Cómo se comprobó mi inocencia? - se atrevió a preguntar.

- Cerca del accidente había una cámara de la cual nadie se percató, también tuve ayuda de una pequeña personita - dijo el pelinaranja al recordar a Esmeralda frente a todo el juzgado.

Resulta que un día descubrió que la pequeña tenía poderes diferentes a los de sus padres, al parecer era vidente y con su pequeño poder pudo recrear lo que realmente sucedió el día del accidente. Todos se sorprendieron al ver fluir de ella una pequeña nube que mostraba las imágenes del accidente, como si fuera una pequeña televisión del futuro.

- ¿Dónde está Kaoru? Quiero verla.

Al principio dudo si debía decirle pero después le dijo quienes eran realmente, la identidad de Kaoru y Butch, la llegada de los pequeños y la reciente pérdida de su hermana y cuñado.

Dai escuchó todo en silencio y sin preguntar, entonces supo que estaba preocupado, después de todo, al igual que él, era el hermano mayor y como tal, siempre tenía que estar para los pequeños, pero a diferencia de él, Dai no estuvo cerca para apoyarla.

* * *

><p>Aún seguía junto a la tumba de sus padres y a un lado, el de su hija. Quiso quedarse sola para meditar y asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, incluso Butch se había alejado un metro para darle su espacio. Quiso regresar el tiempo y evitar el accidente, tal vez así podría darle la feliz noticia a Butch de que iban a ser padres pero la realidad era otra, la bebé se había ido.<p>

Acarició con suavidad la tumba de sus padres y una última lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo, supo entonces que ya no habían más lágrimas para derramar por su pequeña aunque si se sinceraba, durante el resto de su vida tendría que derramar unas cuantas lágrimas más por ella. Solamente se había decidido a dejar de llorar por su niña, tenía que despedirla como un feliz recuerdo no como una triste experiencia.

- Mamá, papá, su nieta...es hermosa ¿verdad? - su voz fue suave y temblorosa, tal vez el tipo de voz que la convirtió en madre en esos momentos -. Tal vez yo ya no pueda estar con ustedes ni ella conmigo pero la cuidarán, lo sé porque habría sido su adoración.

Sonrió.

- Papá, también le habrías enseñado llaves de lucha libre como lo hiciste conmigo, habrías sido igual de celoso con su primer novio y la avergonzarías junto con Butch porque tendrán el miedo de verla crecer - silenció por unos segundos, mientras acariciaba las tres tumbas con delicadeza -. Papá, mamá, bebé, lo siento, lo siento - golpeó el piso con el puño y se cortó en el acto, pero pareció no importarle -. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte ustedes aún estarían conmigo.

Sintió la presencia de alguien más atrás de ella y por un momento pensó que era Butch, esperándola para seguir su camino juntos, pero cuando habló la nueva presencia descartó esa posibilidad.

- Las cosas siempre suceden por algo, Kaoru.

Giró su cuerpo para buscar a la persona y se encontró con su hermano, Dai. Se secó la última lágrima y se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Se aferró a él de tal manera que con sus piernas rodeo las caderas del chico, pasó sus brazos por el cuello y escondió la cara entre el cuello y el hombro masculino de su hermano. Y lloró, lloró de nuevo ante la alegría de verlo ahí, en un lugar diferente a estar detrás de las rejas de la cárcel.

Dai solamente la abrazó fuertemente. Ya se esperaba esa reacción de parte de ella, después de todo desde pequeña siempre se le lanzaba así.

- Dai, te extrañe.

- Yo también te extrañe pequeña monstruo.

Butch sonrió, al menos Kaoru se quitaría un peso de encima más.

* * *

><p>Regresaron al laboratorio y se encontraron con una escena muy tierna. El profesor Utonium estaba jugando con los pequeños al pilla pilla y al ser el más viejo era más lento y gracias a la estatura de los niños tenían la ventaja de que la espalda del profesor comenzara a deteriorarse y le era difícil atraparlos.<p>

Miyako buscó con la mirada a Makoto que no se encontraba por ninguna parte, jaló de la chaqueta de Boomer quien también se había percatado de la ausencia del pequeño.

- Profesor - llamó su novio -, ¿dónde está Makoto?

El científico se detuvo para descansar y oxigenar sus neuronas. Parecía que se le iba el alma al hacerlo. Apuntó a Miyako y dijo:

- Tienes una visita.

Ambos rubios se voltearon a ver, era raro que alguien la quiera ver, no conocía a muchas personas que la buscaran en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium. Se fueron del lugar dejando a los demás jugar con los niños. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿su hijo estaría con la nueva visita?

Ambos ingresaron al edificio.

- Makoto - llamó Boomer mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

Miyako se detuvo al mirar a un joven apuesto, rubio de ojos azul cielo muy bien vestido con su hijo en brazos. Se le hacía extrañamente familiar, entonces un recuerdo fugaz pasó por su mente. Recordó una fotografía de sus padres. Ese chico se parecía mucho a su papá, igual de alto y serio, con una presencia poderosa e imponente, con la misma mirada de...saber lo que estas pensando.

- Mamá, papá - dijo el pequeño en brazos.

El joven que lo tenía lo bajó e inmediatamente corrió a los brazos de Boomer.

- El profesor me dijo que tenía una visita, ¿podría decirme su nombre?

Miyako sintió la necesidad de saber quien era, realmente lo sentía muy dentro de ella. Tenía un presentimiento.

- Derek - sonrió amablemente mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su traje de vestir -, Derek Gotokuji.

Miyako se llevó ambas manos a la boca. No podía ser, eso era imposible. Ella no sabía de ningún familiar por parte de su padre, a parte de su abuelita que hace dos años atrás había muerto. ¿Quién era? ¿De qué le tocaba? Se veían muy joven, como de 25 años, ¿sería algún tío?

El chico le extendió una fotografía. Eran sus padres, un hombre rubio parecido al que tenía enfrente, solamente que de treinta años, rubio y muy apuesto, los ojos de un azul hermoso y brillante, y a un lado una mujer hermosa de la misma edad que el hombre, rubia, delgada y muy esbelta, sus ojos azul cielo, hermosos como el mar. En medio de ellos un niño de aproximadamente 6 años, idéntico a su papá.

Desvió la mirada de la fotografía para ver al joven de en frente.

- Miyako, eres idéntica a mamá - dijo con voz grave.

¿Había dicho mamá?

- ¿Tú... - titubeó -, tú eres mi hermano?

- Exacto, soy tú hermano mayor - dijo extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarla.

Ella no se opuso, simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar pero sintió como alguien la separaba de ese hombre que decía ser su hermano. Boomer estaba igual de confundido con ella y había dejado a Makoto en el suelo.

- Miyako es hija única - dijo.

- Supuse que eso te habían dicho, la verdad es que Miyako y yo nunca nos volvimos a ver desde que cumplió el primer año de edad. Nunca aceptaron el matrimonio de nuestros padres, pero cuando nuestra abuela se enteró de tu nacimiento los perdonó por casarse en secreto. Desagraciadamente en un viaje, ellos fallecieron y se hizo cargo de ti pero no me aceptó a mí y nunca permitió que te me acercara.

Miyako no sabía que decir, ¿creerle o no?

- Entonces, ¿por qué no viniste hace dos años cuando la abuela murió? - preguntó consternada.

- Porque no me había enterado hasta hace un mes.

- Entonces, eres mi hermano mayor.

El chico asintió seriamente, no sabía cómo respondería ante la noticia de que tenía un hermano mayor y que no era hija única como le habían hecho creer. Observó que su pequeña hermana titubeó pero luego caminó hacia él y lo abrazó con ternura. Agradeció que lo aceptara, era la única familia que tenía en todo el mundo y había esperado mucho para poder abrazarla como cuando era pequeña, arrullarla y cantarle nanas.

- ¿Por qué vienes hasta ahora, realmente me hizo falta el cariño de alguien más cercano a mi abuelita? - dijo Miyako sollozando en su pecho.

- Perdóname Miyako, tenía miedo a que me rechazaras - respondió acariciando su rubia cabellera.

- Nunca rechazaría a mi sangre - se secó las lágrimas y llamó a Boomer a su lado.

Su novio cargó de nuevo al niño y se acercó a los hermanos.

- Derek, él es Boomer mi novio y el pequeño es Makoto mi... - se detuvo al dudar en decir si era su hijo o no.

- Tu hijo - completó Derek.

La pareja se sonrojó y Derek rió.

- No se preocupen, el profesor ya me contó todo.

- Bueno, los dejamos, para que hablen - dijo Boomer.

Se despidió de su novia con un beso y se fue del lugar con Makoto en brazos. Fue al jardín donde todavía estaban los demás. Al llegar se encontró con una escena muy cálida.

Brick y Momoko veían las demostraciones de fuego que Masaru hacía con las manos.

Kaoru reía al ver a los mellizos pelear y molestar a Butch con sus rabietas.

Makoto jaló de su playera blanca y dijo:

- Papá, ¿quieres ver algo que aprendí hace unos días?

Boomer asintió curioso de saber lo que su hijo iba a hacer. El pequeño se soltó del agarre de su padre y levitó en el aire. Cerró los ojos y en sus manos empezaron a formarse unas esferas eléctricas que empezaron a rodear el cuerpo del pequeño y lo lanzó al cielo iluminando gran parte del laboratorio. Todos los presentes voltearon a verlo, sorprendidos. El niño voló dando vueltas sobre sí mismo y formó un mini tornado que momentos después se le unió las dos esferas eléctricas que había lanzado hacia el cielo. Entonces formó un mini tornado eléctrico que momentos después desapareció dejando en su centro a Makoto.

Boomer aplaudió felicitándolo y dijo:

- ¿Cómo aprendiste eso?

- Un hombre llamado Him me dijo como hacerlo.

Boomer abrió los ojos exageradamente y sus pupilas se diltaron. ¿Cómo rayos Him había tenido contacto con su hijo? Lo tomó por los hombros y gritó asustado:

- ¿Dónde, dónde lo viste? ¿Qué te dijo?

- En el patio de la casa, llegó cuando yo estaba jugando con el agua del estanque y me enseñó a hacerlo, ¿por qué?

- No te vuelvas a acercar a él, si lo hace aléjate y ve con mamá o conmigo pero no vuelvas a acercarte a él, ¿entendido?

- Pero dijo que era mi abuelo - dijo el niño inocentemente -, llevas su apellido, Him.

- Boomer, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó Miyako.

Todos los demás se acercaron para presenciar mejor la situación. En el momento que habían mencionado a Him, los líderes entendieron que algo iba mal.

- Him llegó a la casa y le enseñó a Makoto como hacer un tornado eléctrico.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó nerviosa -. Pero si siempre estoy en casa vigilándolo y no he detectado ningún rastro de aura negra, además se supone que lo envíamos al espacio.

- Dice que hace unos días estuvo con él.

- Makoto - Miyako acunó la cara del pequeño entre sus manos -, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Porque dijo que era mi abuelo, que papá y él no tenían una buena relación y que guardara el secreto.

- Mi amor, tu abuelita murió tiempo atrás y tu papá no tiene padres.

Momoko y Brick se miraron de reojo, ¿sería posible que Him haya regresado?

Derek salió del edificio tranquilamente encontrándose con esa escena tensa, tenía que irse por unos negocios y queria despedirse de su hermana pero parecía el momento menos adecuado.

- El profesor quiere que vayan adentro - anunció mientras se acomodaba el traje.

Comenzaron a entrar y con suma elegancia salió por la puerta sin despedirse. Miyako lo jaló del saco azul marino y dijo:

- ¿Te vas?

- Si, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en el trabajo, luego vendré a visitarte.

Miyako asintió y se despidió con un abrazo. Una vez que se había ido, suspiró. Realmente le parecía injusto que los hayan separado de pequeños, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada. Se subió en su auto negro y aceleró para regresar a la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Ken y Kuriko estaban sentados en el sofá individual de la sala platicando amenamente con las manos entrelazadas. Cuando vieron entrar a Momoko con una mirada pícara se sonrojaron hasta las orejas principalmente porque el pequeño científico cargaba sobre sus piernas a Kuriko. A la mayor de las Akatsutsumi le parecía divertido ver a su hermana en una relación con Ken.<p>

- ¿Para qué nos llamó, profesor? - habló Brick.

Todos se esparcieron por la gran sala. Butch y Kaoru se sentaron en el sofá cargando a los mellizos, Boomer se recargó en la mesa y a un lado Miyako se sentó con Makoto sobre sus piernas. Masaru estaba sobre los hombros de Brick que se encontraba parado a un lado de Momoko.

- He detectado rayos z negros en varios puntos de la ciudad - comenzó con la voz seria.

- ¿Qué cree que sea, tal vez Him? - preguntó Momoko.

- Posiblemente aunque no el actual, puede que sea del futuro.

- Tal vez siguió a los niños - habló Miyako mientras le peinaba el cabello a Makoto.

- Es una posibilidad pero creo que solamente son interferencias, lo que quiero decir es que todavía no ha logrado pisar esta época.

Quedaron en silencio, analizando la información. Tenían que encontrar una forma de averiguar que estaba sucediendo en el futuro.

- Profesor, ¿no sabe cómo podríamos viajar al futuro? - preguntó Kaoru.

- Esmeralda puede hacerlo - dijo Kojiro seriamente.

_Dios, ese niño nunca parece sonreír_, pensó Boomer. Era todo lo contrario a Butch que siempre parecía burlesco y juguetón. Y en el poco tiempo que habían convivido los cuatro niños él parecía el más serio y a pesar de hacer travesuras junto a su hermana y primos no parecía reír en estruendosas carcajadas como lo hacían los otros tres.

Los adultos miraron a Esmeralda con sorpresa, mientras jugaba con las manos de su padre. Al parecer no se había enterado de lo que había dicho su hermano. Solamente levantó la mirada cuando el lugar quedó en silencio, sin saber lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

- Esmeralda, ¿puede hacer eso? - preguntó Brick.

La pequeña desconcertada de lo que hablaban miró a sus dos pregenitores para luego sonreír ampliamente. Kojiro se pegó la frente con una mano y negó levemente.

- Jajajajaja - rieron Masaru y Makoto -, Esmeralda siempre a sido así.

Hablaron a coro. A los adultos también les pareció divertido la actitud de la niña. Era igual de despistada que su madre.

- Ja, lo heredó de tí - dijo Butch.

Kaoru se sonrojó por el comentario y desvió la mirada con fingida indignación, aunque por dentro recordara a su pequeña.

- Esmeralda, te acuerdas cuando viajamos por el tiempo para repetir de nuevo un fin de semana junto a papá y mamá, ¿puedes volver a hacerlo? - preguntó Kojiro.

La pequeña pareció pensarlo por unos segundos hasta que finalmente habló:

- Pero papá me castigó severamente esa vez, no quiero.

- Esta vez es diferente, ellos quieren saber que está sucediendo en casa para ayudarnos a regresar.

Esmeralda se bajó de las piernas de Butch y sonrió asintiendo.

- De acuerdo, pero tendré que dejarlos acá, sus poderes chocan con el mío y podríamos causar un accidente como la última vez.

Los seis jóvenes se acercaron alrededor de la niña y se vieron con desición.

Los tres niños asintieron y se alejaron de sus respectivos padres. Esmeralda junto ambas manos y de ellas emergió una luz blanca, la rodeó a ella y luego de unos segundos rodeó a los seis superhéroes de la ciudad despareciendo de la vista de los demás.

Masaru, Kojiro y Makoto se miraron seriamente y salieron del laboratorio para salir volando a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

><p>La luz blanca se desvaneció dejando ver un panorama completamente diferente al laboratorio. Kaoru se tocó la cabeza y tropezó torpemente, pero antes de caer Butch la tomó por la cintura. Parecía pálida y muy débil entre los brazos de Butch, había pérdido algo de peso y eso le preocupó de alguna manera ya que aún estando embarazada debía alimentarse bien lo que claramente fue todo lo contrario. Y ahora, hace pocas horas atrás habían perdido a su pequeña y no se le había ocurrido lo peligroso que podía ser el viaje para ella.<p>

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado -, no debiste venir no ha pasado ni un día tienes que descansar.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Boomer.

- Bienvenidos a la ciudad de Tokio - anunció la niña.

Miraron con asombro el horrible paisaje. Los edificios derrumbados y completamente desfigurados, parecían ruinas. Muchos sacaban humo y algunos estaban quemándose en llamas. Parecía oscuro, o era por el humo o tal vez era de noche. Habían muchos escombros a su alrededor, y sangre seca por todo el lugar. No había nadie más que ellos, y algunos cuerpos sin vida amontonados sin remordimientos, como si fueran trofeos o advertencias.

Sintieron que la tierra temblaba bajos sus pies y todos se transformaron inmediatamente para prepararse en caso de haber un combate.

- Buttercup, quedate tras de mí - dijo Butch sobreprotectoramente.

- Puedo cuidarme sola - se enojó por la actitud del pelinegro.

- Y no lo dudo, pero el doctor me dijo que nada de esfuerzos.

Buttercup iba a reclamar pero una estruendosa explosión la interrumpió.

- Ja, toma esto pedazo de chatarra - dijo un hombre volando por los cielos.

Delante de él, se formaron dos manos enormes que golpearon al robot contra el que peleaba y lo destruyó nada más tocarlo.

- ¡Papá! - gritó Esmeralda al momento que volaba hacia el hombre.

El sujeto en los cielos giró a todos lados buscando el origen de la voz hasta que vio a Esmeralda a unos metros volando en dirección a él, sonrió y extendió los brazos a ambos lados para recibir con una gran y fuerte abrazo a la pequeña. La elevó en el aire como Butch del pasado la había cargado y sonrió burlonamente cuando vio que el pie de su hija iba en dirección a su mentón. El impacto nunca llegó porque comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a los lados evitando que la niña terminara su cometido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que iríamos por ustedes cuando la guerra acabara - dijo el hombre curpulento.

- Ellos me pidieron que los trajera - apuntó hacia abajo donde se encontraban los seis chicos admirando la escena.

Les pareció divertido que ese Butch conociera tanto a su hija como para saber cuando le iba a brindar una patada.

El hombre descendió de los cielos con Esmeralda en brazos y aterrizó sin quitar la mirada de Buttercup. Dejó a Esmealda en el piso y corrió a abrazarla con necesidad. La chica no supo como reaccionar ante la acción más que correponderle y acariciar su cabello suavemente. Era mucho más alto y fuerte que el actual Butch, su esencia masculina no había cambiado con los años, era el mismo aroma que Butch desprendía siempre.

- Kaoru - dijo al separarse, iba a continuar hablando cuando de su cinturón se escuchó otra voz.

- Butch, ¿ya acabaste con tu objetivo?, ¿por qué no regresas a la base?, Butch responde.

El pelinegro tomó su comunicador y respondió:

- Si Brick, ya acabé con el objetivo, regreso en unos minutos, tenemos visitas.

Guardó el comunicador y cargó a Esmeralda. Con la cabeza les indicó que lo siguieran y así lo hicieron.

- ¿Esto es Tokio? - preguntó Bubbles sorprendida desde el aire.

Boomer, a su lado, asintió. Nada del pasado había sobrevivido al futuro, todo estaba completamente destruído. Sintió una gota de agua en la frente, entonces entendió que su novia estaba llorando. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, era el miedo a que su futuro sea realmente aterrador. Miedo a que todo desapareciera. Miedo, miedo...puro.

El paisaje desde arriba no mejoraba, no había nada que estuviera en buenas condiciones. Y los cuerpos sin vida estaban putrefactos, parecían llevar un buen tiempo en descomposición. Se adentraron a un túnel y cuando lograron visualizar una salida, el ambiente cambió a una gran edificio blanco muy bien protegido y estructurado. Varios hombres vigilaban el área desde diversas posiciones y muchos clavaron la mirada sobre las seis nuevas presencias voladoras del lugar.

Butch del futuro hizo una señal con su mano y la puerta del edificio se abrió inmediatamente dando paso a una recepción donde varios hombres y mujeres caminaban de un lado a otro trabajando arduamente en sus propios labores. Si se olvidara de la escena que minutos antes había visto, se habrían preguntado si ese era un hotel.

Se dirigieron a una habitación al final de la estancia donde había un hombre pelinaranja bebiendo una taza de café.

- Tío - llamó la pelinegra.

El hombre giró su mirada en dirección a la niña y sonrió con asombro.

- Pequeña, ¿cómo estás?

- Muy bien, Masaru no pudo venir con nosotros porque la última vez que viaje con él en el tiempo, tuvimos graves problemas.

- ¿Nosotros? - preguntó confundido, aunque realmente sin demostrarlo en su rostro.

Butch toció fingidamente para atraer su atención hacia los nuevos invitados. Brick del futuro se levantó elegantemente del sofá y los admiró serenamente. Pero principalmente clavó su rojiza e insoportable mirada sobre la líder de las PPGZ.

- ¿Qué parte de, "nosotros iremos por ellos", no entendieron? - reprendió gravemente.

- Ni en el futuro dejas de ser tan malhumorado - provocó Butch.

- Brick, ya hice lo que me pediste, solamente falta la última... - se detuvo un hombre rubio al entrar a la habitación -. Oh.

Fue todo lo que dijo después de ver a su figura pasada.

El momento se tornó muy incómodo para los nueve. Los Rowdys del futuro parecían muy diferentes a los actuales, incluso a Bubbles le dio miedo la presencia de Boomer del futuro sin siquiera hacer algo más que hacer acto de presencia, el menor de los Rowdys le había provocado una fuerte e imponente aura.

- Sentimos si es el momento menos oportuno pero venimos a ofrecer apoyo para la guerra que están...

Blossom intentó aligerar la tensión pero Brick del futuro la interumpió agresivamente.

- Esta no es su guerra - su voz sonó de ultratumba -, ustedes no tienen porque meterse.

- Brick, no...

- Cállate Boomer, quieres que vuelva a suceder y esta vez perderlas de por vida - agregó el líder de La Resistencia.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Buttercup.

Boomer del futuro les indicó con la cabeza que lo siguieran, mientras sus hermanos mayores se quedaban atrás discutiendo sobre la situación.

- ¿Por qué Brick reaccionó de esa manera? - se atrevió a preguntar Bubbles.

El rubio no respondió inmediatamente, no hasta que a través de una ventana les apuntó un lugar en específico a las afueras de la base donde habían tres esculturas protegiendo el edificio. Al principio regresaron la mirada hacia el rubio no entendiendo lo que quiso decir hasta que un grito ahogado de Blossom los hizo enfocar más la mirada.

- Cuando la guerra comenzó cada una tuvo que enfrentarse a un oponente diferente del enemigo - su voz fue hueca y vacía -, Buttercup, la del lado izquierdo, perdió primero pero no quisó que la base se desprotegiera y como último recurso utilizo toda su energía para envolverse en cristales verdes que salieron de la tierra y rodear todo el lugar en un poderoso campo de fuerza difícil de traspasar.

- Luego lo intentó Bubbles - habló Brick del futuro al llegar junto a ellos -, pensamos que lo lograría pero en el último minuto no lo consiguió, utilizando el mismo recurso que Buttercup, se envolvió en cristales azules para reforzar el campo de fuerza.

- La última en intentarlo fue Blossom, pero Him apareció e hizo trampa, pensamos que había perdido la vida en la batalla pero sorprendentemente siguió el ejemplo de sus amigas cayendo las tres en un estado de coma que nadie puede interrumpir más que ellas mismas si así lo desean - terminó Butch del futuro.

- Creíamos que el campo de fuerza era imposible de romper, hasta que un día el enemigo lo logró provocando severos daños en las chicas - dijo Brick con un cigarrillo en mano.

Blossom observó a su propio cuerpo rodeado de cristales rojizos, al parecer había quedado en la última posición de combate pues el hilo de su yoyo, aún dentro de los cristales, rodeaba su figura dándole un efecto de onda. Desvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Bubbles del futuro, abrazándose a si misma mientras los cristales que parecían estar hechos de hielo la cubrían sumergiéndola en lo que parecía agua. Buttercup tenía un panorama diferente, además de estar rodeada de cristales verdes también estaba rodeada de lo que parecían gruesas sogas rodeadas de espinas que sujetaban con fuerza su cuerpo pero que extrañamente no se enterraban en ella. Estaba recostada con el pecho resaltado hacia fuera, como si estuvieran extrayendo algo de su interior, tal vez el corazón.

Los seis Rowdys, tanto del presente como del pasado apreciaban la escena insólita que se les presentaba, entonces entendió que se sentían perdidos y solos.

- Papá - dijo una voz femenina, pero no era la voz de Esmeralda.

Era una chica pelinaranja de ojos hermosamente de un rojo suave, no del color de Brick, rojos sangres, de un rojo cálido y reconfortante. Se detuvo al observar a la líder de las PPGZ. Fue una mirada sorprendida y temblorosa. Lo único que pudo articular antes de lanzarse a los brazos de la pelinaranja fue:

- ¡Mamá, regresaste!

Brick del futuro frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su hija mayor, fue como un golpe en lo más profundo de su ser.

- Aida, ella no es tu madre - dijo su padre con dureza.

La chica se separó del agarre confundida.

- Pero se parece a...

- Lo sé, pero tu mamá está allá, ¿lo olvidas? Ella solamente es su pasado - interrumpió el líder.

La chica la admiró con curiosidad, su madre había sido hermosa en todas las épocas de su vida e indudablemente la volvió a abrazar.

- ¿Cómo se ha portado Masaru? Extraño mucho a mi hermanito.

Blossom la observó detenidamente antes de responder. Esa niña frente a ella, ¿también sería su hija? Pero a la niña le calculaba unos diez años, eso quería decir que no mucho después de cumplir sus 19 años la tendría en brazos. Eso provocó que se sonrojara, sin embargo, era raro que Masaru nunca la haya mencionado.

- Se ha portado muy bien - respondió acariciando su melena pelinaranja.

Brick del futuro miró la escena con enojo, se sentía un total idiota por no haber podido evitar esa maldita guerra.

Regresó su mirada hacia _su _Blossom, su esposa y se maldijo por no poder ayudarla. Entonces a lo lejos reconoció una imagen afeminada muy conocida para él: Him.

- Butch, Boomer, a sus puestos de combate, el afeminado nos hará una visita.

Ambos chicos asintieron y salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones, pero por el camino que había tomado Boomer, cerca de una habitación salió una niña rubia de ojos azules asustada de ver a su padre correr.

- ¡Papá! - gritó con voz aguda.

- Beverly, quedate con Aida y no te separes de ella, papá tiene trabajo que hacer - dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer por una puerta hasta el otro lado del pasillo del lugar.

Aida se separó de Blossom y corrió hacia la rubia para abrazarla con cariño.

- Vamos, tienes que ver a alguien - la tomó de la mano y con tranquilidad la guió hasta Bubbles que miraba asombrada la escena.

Era una pequeña niña de al menos cuatro años, rubia de ojos azules con unas lindas pequitas en las mejillas. Se veía que apenas y hablaba, era tímida y a su parecer muy tierna y linda, ahora que lo recordaba Makoto tenía las mismas lindas pequitas de Boomer solamente que eran menos notorias.

- Ustedes - llamó Brick del futuro -, si realmente quieren ayudar; bien, pero las chicas se quedan aquí, los hombres me acompañan.

Las PPGZ se quedaron ahí, después de despedirse de sus amantes y salir corriendo detrás del líder de La Resistencia. Bubbles cargó a Beverly en brazos mientras se paseaba con ella en la estancia mientras Blossom platicaba con la pequeña pelinaranja. Buttercup se llevó una mano al pecho, al sentir ese vacío dentro de ella, un vacío agoviante y doloroso.

- ¡Mamá! - esa vocecita la hizo sonreír.

- ¿Qué sucede Esmeralda?

La pequeña llegó con ella para apretarla con un abrazo y acurrucarse en su pecho, el calor de la pequeña era tan cálido que ella misma no queria apartarse de su lado. Y no lo hizo, quería sentir el cariño de su futura hija aunque aún no naciera de ella pronto así sería.

- Aida, ¿por qué ustedes tampoco fueron enviadas con Masaru, Kojiro, Makoto y Esmeralda?

- Porque ellos son más pequeños y por lo tanto más traviesos, yo soy la mayor así que le rogué a mi papá para que me permitiera quedarme y como tío Boomer tampoco quería alejarse de Beverly, me quedé con la condición de cuidarla.

- Oh - dijo al momento que acariciaba la mejila de Aida -, ha sido difícil para tí pequeña, no deberías estar pasando por esto.

Aida cerró los ojos ante el tacto cariñoso de su madre y unas lágrimas traicioneras recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas, era verdad, era difícil seguir de pie ante la pérdida repentina de su madre y que luego su pequeño hermano sea enviado a un lugar lejos de ella. Pero lo más doloroso era que su padre ya ni siquiera se acordaba de su existencia, era la única persona a la que tenía cerca y, sin embargo, parecía que ella no existía para él. Eso era lo más doloroso, la indiferencia de su padre.

Una fuerte explosición se escuchó cerca de las seis provocando mucho humo en el ambiente, y cada adulta por reflejo cubrió con su cuerpo a sus hijas. Bubbles sintió que algo la tomaba por los tobillos y de un fuerte tirón cayó al suelo sonoramente, aún con Beverly en brazos. Tuvo el miedo de que se lastimara pero gracias a su agilidad hizo que su cuerpo impactara con el suelo quedando la niña sobre ella. Pero inesperadamente algo la empezó a arrastar por el suelo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Blossom no sabía donde estaban sus dos amigas hasta que escuchó el grito de Bubbles a su izquierda y algo arrastrándose por el suelo.

- Blossom, algo atrapó a Bubbles - escuchó a Buttercup de su lado derecho.

- ¡Blossom, Buttercup! - gritó su amiga.

Aida alzó las manos y con un leve movimiento provocó una ráfaga de aire que disipó el humo dejando ver mejor el ambiente. Bubbles estaba boca abajo protegiendo a Beverly con sus brazos y cuerpo, en sus pies tenía una especie de tentáculos negros que la sujetaban fuertemente que incluso ya le había quedado algunas marcas por la fuerza ejercida.

- Patéticas - escucharon una voz atrás de ellas.

Al girarse se encontraron con una mujer de cabello pelirrojo y esponjoso, pero inmediatamente reconocieron esas pupilas en forma de estrella.

- Himeko Shirogane - dijeron Blossom y Buttercup al mismo tiempo, con un tono de voz casi sorprendido.

- No digan mi nombre que me da asco escucharlo de ustedes.

- Suelta a Bubbles - ordenó la líder.

- No lo creo, no sabes que satisfactorio fue derrotarte Blossom, y confio que aún no ha despertado tu evolución por lo tanto será más fácil derrotarte en estos momentos - dijo socarronamente.

Sorprendentemente su voz sonaba menos chillona y caprichosa que cuando era joven, y su cuerpo a pesar de no ser tan desarrollado era muy atractivo. Su cabello pelirrojo adornado con una simple diadema y su traje de combate dorado estaba ajustado a su pequeño cuerpo. Pero asquerosamente, de su espalda salían los tentáculos negros que sujetaban a Bubbles con fuerza.

- ¿A qué te refieres con evolución?

- Oh Blossom, eso ya no importa para ti, hoy acabaremos de una maldita vez con su existencia, ustedes tres fueron el más grande obstáculo para lograr nuestro objetivo y si acabamos con ustedes en el pasado nunca habrá una Resistencia y los Rowdys podrán ser nuestros aliados - dijo confiadamente.

- En tus sueños - dijo una voz masculina.

Boomer del futuro derrapó en el suelo y con una katana filosa cortó los tetáculos que sujetaban el cuerpo de Bubbles que atrapó en brazos junto con su hija antes de impactar con el suelo. Himeko dio un grito de dolor y enojo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó una vez se alejaron de Himeko.

Boomer seguía igual de apuesto que siempre y con ese traje de marinero se veía aún más atractivo. Se sonrojó por tener esos pensamientos en una situación que no lo améritaba. Las palabras no salieron de su boca y solamente pudo asentir a la pregunta del chico.

- Sigues siendo igual de transparante, pensando en mí - agregó el hombre con burla.

Su rostro enrojeció al verse descubierta y lo único que pudo hacer fue separarse rápidamente de él como si su cuerpo quemara. Bajó la mirada a la niña que tenía en brazos y dijo:

- ¿Estás bien, Beverly?

La pequeña asintió calmadamente en su pecho, pareciera que nunca hubiera tenido miedo.

- Boomer, ¿ya estás con ellas? Llévatelas lo más lejos posible y dile a...Aida que la amo - dijo una voz en el cinturón del rubio que al parecer era Brick.

- Ya estoy con ellas... - el aparato le fue arrebatado por la pequeña pelinaranja.

- ¡Papá, te amo, pero por favor ven a buscarme cuando termines...!

- Lo siento Aida - se escuchó una voz ronca pero menos severa -, perdóname por no poder protegerte como se debe, perdóname por nunca decirte te amo, recuerda que no soy un padre muy amoroso...

- No importa, solamente quiero que regreses...ahora voy contigo para ayudarte...

- ¡No! Aida, es una orden, sigue a tu tío Boomer y no...no te separes de mamá, te amo Aida y... - la comunicación se cortó.

- ¡Papá! - gritó llorando la niña -, papá - intentó de nuevo, pero ya nadie respondió.

- No dejaré que se vayan - interumpió Himeko -, sobre mi cadáver.

- Si así lo deseas - le respondió Butch del futuro burlonamente que había llegado después de Boomer.

- Tú - acusó la chica -, pagarás lo de la última vez.

El chico sonrió con malicia y corrió hacia Buttercup que aún cargaba a Esmeralda, pero nunca se esperó lo que iba a hacer. La besó, la besó suavemente y con cariño, se separaron con pereza y el pelinegro sonrió.

- Te extraño mucho - dijo con voz suave y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su oponente -, Boomer llévatelas, yo me encargo de la bruja.

Su voz había cambiado nuevamente a una burlona. El rubio sonrió y guió a las chicas por los pasillos del edificio.

- Papá - susurró Aida.

Blossom la observó por breves segundos y la cargó.

- Vendrá por nosotras, él no es fácil de vencer.

Y corrió con ella en brazos hacia una salida donde los demás las esperaban, lo que nunca se esperó, era ver esa horrible escena delante de ellas, lo único que pudo hacer fue taparle los ojos a Aida al mismo tiempo que Bubbles y Buttercup la imitaban con las pequeñas. Era imposible describir esa escena escalofriante. Boomer del futuro caminó en dirección a Bubbles y la abrazó con su curpulento cuerpo. Incluso la rubia se había asustado que las lágrimas habían comenzado a fluir por instinto.

¿Qué clase de ser podía hacer semejante atrocidad?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado el capítulo aunque realmente hay muchas cosas por descubrir. ¿Se esperaban lo del hermano de Miyako? ¿Se acuerdan de las palabras de la abuelita de la rubia a Boomer?<strong>

**_"Les espera un camino muy difícil, querido. Yo ya estoy muy vieja y dudo seguir en este mundo, pero me voy tranquila porque Miyako no se quedara sola, te tiene a ti. Protégela y sobre todo amala porque esa será su fuente de esperanza el día final. No dejes que el día de la verdad, Miyako se consuma por el odio"._**

**¿Qué tipo de odio sentirá Miyako? ¿Odio hacia su abuelita o hacia algo más?**

**Pregunta:**

**¿Qué habrán visto las chicas?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

**Onceavo capítulo.**

* * *

><p>- ¡Aida! - gritó el hombre de mirada rojiza - ¡Maldición!<p>

Tiró el comunicador contra la pared y apretó fuertemente los puños. Se puso a meditar si así de rabioso se veía siempre que se enojaba con Momoko o alguno de sus hermanos. Aún le era difícil asimilar que ese futuro les esperaba, es decir, ¿no podían hacer algo para cambiarlo?

Una fuerte explosión interrumpió sus pensamientos. Todos los soldados corrieron a la entrada bajo las órdenes de su yo del futuro, y por un momento el tiempo se detuvo para él. ¿Por qué esa absurda guerra? ¿Por qué su familia tendría que verse afectada? ¿Qué podía hacer para evitarlo?

- Brick, Boomer ya se llevó a las chicas, las llevará a la guarida secreta - anunció Butch del futuro.

Los tres Rowdys, desde que habían sido llamados, se habían preparado para el momento de la pelea, sin embargo, no habían entrado en acción por el simple hecho de que el líder de La Resistencia los necesitaba en caso de que hiciera falta y cubrir la ausencia de Boomer mientras refugiaba a las PPGZ.

- De acuerdo, prepárate para recibir a Him.

Abrieron una ventana del edificio y ambos hombres saltaron a través de esta, pensaron que se habían vuelto locos como para lanzarse desde el cuarto piso pero en el momento que los vieron flotar se sorprendieron. ¿Cómo es que no necesitaban alguna transformación? Se transformaron y los imitaron. Cada uno esperó la orden del líder para atacar. Por un momento el ambiente se calmó quedando en profundo silencio pero solamente ocasionó que se alertaran más. Unos tentáculos tomaron a Boomer desde el suelo donde una figura femenina sonreía socarronamente. No se había dado cuenta que bajo sus pies había un gran bosque y la base de La Resistencia era el único edifico que indicaba señal de civilización en el lugar.

- ¿No te basto con lo que te dí? - habló Butch del futuro.

- No te preocupes, que también me las pagaras - respondió Himeko.

Boomer intentó safarze del agarre pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba soltarse, al contrario más lo apretaba. Sacó sus varas eléctricas y las frotó rápidamente para luego electrocutar a los tentáculos ocasionando que lo soltara.

Un cosa rosada y peluda se lanzó sobre Butch derribándolo de los aires. Durante la caída, la bola peluda no dejó que su hermano se defendiera de los golpes agresivos que le brindaba, impactando su espalda contra el suelo. El sonido del impacto fue estruendoso y había levantado mucho polvo, pensó en lo enojado que Butch se sentiría al darse cuenta que una bola de pelos lo había derribado fácilmente.

Butch salió de la nube de polvo con el ceño fruncido. Se sacudió la chaqueta y en sus manos formó unos grandes guantes de un material desconocido para él, realmente nunca se había interesado en descubrirlo, pero parecía ser de titanio. Y con una sonrisa extremadamente maliciosa se lanzó para atacar a su oponente, compadecía a Fuzzy Lumpkins.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba por su espalda y por reflejo se apartó golpeando a su oponente con su puño, era una mujer voluptuosa de cabellos negros que parecían más a serpientes que cabello, su piel pálida resaltaba como una hoja de papel y su único ojo descubierto mostraban unas orbes verdes, la reconoció, era Sakurako Kintoki. Momoko una vez le había contado que Sakurako o también conocida como Sedusa, solamente era una personalidad de Annie, una amiga suya, la había visto en algunas fotos y revistas que ella le había mostrado.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo y los mayores del equipo estaban peleando contra varios robots, al parecer muy fuertes y difíciles de destruir. No tenía otra opción, tendría que luchar contra esa rara mujer. Hubiera deseado un oponente menos escalofríante y algo a su nivel pero no había más remedio, tendría que conformarse. Apareció su katana y atacó a su oponente, pensó que sería fácil, vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando la mujer lo esquivó con elegancia y lo mandó a volar lejos con una simple patada, sería mejor si no se confiaba sino sería su derrota.

* * *

><p>- Perdón, se me había olvidado lo sensible que eres - dijo Boomer mientras abrazaba a las dos rubias.<p>

Habían llegado a la entrada de un bosque y ese era su primer panorama, algo difícil de asimilar tomando en cuenta que ese lugar de seguro, en el pasado, había sido el bosque de Tokio donde los turistas y familias enteras se adentraban para acampar y convivir en armonía.

Frente a ellas se presentaba una escena muy aterradora. Se notaba que de no estar en esas condiciones, sería un paisaje digno de pintar. Había un lago tintado de la sangre de personas decapitadas a su alrededor, varios no tenían miembros y los miembros estaban esparcidos alrdedor del agua, algunos cuerpos flotaban dentro del lago y varios restos humanos llenaban el lugar. Realmente no había un solo lugar que no estuviera manchado de sangre o adornado con carne humana, todo el lugar era una masacre. Cabezas de hombres y mujeres, niños y adolescentes, habían sido cruelmente separadas de sus cuerpos y algunos habían sido aplastados sin remordimientos. Era una aberración, ¿qué es lo que había sucedido ahí?

Bubbles dejó escapar unas lágrimas en silencio, e inmediatamente las secó para no asustar a la pequeña en sus brazos. Boomer la tomó de la manó y las guió de nuevo por un sendero retirado del lugar.

- ¿Quién...? - intentó formular la pregunta pero el miedo pudo más.

- ¿...lo hizo? - completó el rubio -. Creemos que fue la banda gangrena aunque no estamos seguros.

El silencio reinó de nuevo. Buttercup iba a su lado acariciando el cabello de Esmeralda, pero sus manos temblaban levemente, supo que también había recibido el impacto de la escena. Aida, seguía recostada en su pecho sin hacer ni decir nada, hace unos minutos se había despedido de su padre y no de la mejor forma, era un fuerte golpe para la niña, sobre todo si sentía que estaba sola.

De repente escucharon el movimiento de las armas de Boomer frotarse entre sí, seguida de una fuerte iluminación en todo el cielo. Bubbles buscó con la mirada algún indicio de que Boomer estuviera cerca pero no lo encontró. Segundos después una explosición grotesca se escuchó por todo el lugar siguiéndole un gran temblor por toda la tierra bajo sus pies. Buttercup sonrió y susurró un leve _Estúpido, _al mismo tiempo que una gran nube de polvo se elevaba. Una pequeña brisa de polvo impactó en sus rostros pero nada grave, solamente siguieron con su camino imaginando lo que había sucedido.

El recorrido no duró mucho pues podían volar bajo los frondosos árboles que habían en el lugar sin ser ubicados desde arriba. Una ventaja a su favor. Faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a los pies de las tres esculturas que habían visto desde la ventana y por primera vez tuvo curiosidad de saber como sería su aspecto en el futuro pero antes de hacerlo Boomer paró abruptamente delante de ellas y quedaron en silencio. Con el dedo sobre los labios indicó que guardaran silencio y cerró los ojos.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí preparándose para cualquier ataque, y en ningún momento soltaron a las pequeñas.

- Buttercup, cuidado - gritó el rubio.

Un hombre gordo y grande atrapó por la espalda a la pelinegra, su piel verdosa la reconoció al instante, el Gran Billy de la Banda Gangrena. Boomer se lanzó contra el hombre pero en el último segundo utilizó a la heroína como escudo, sabía que el Rowdy no le haría daño.

- Suéltame pedazo de...

- ¿A qué se debe su agradable visita desde el pasado? - dijo una voz gruesa a las espaldas de Billy.

Era As, con sus típicos lentes de sol y su ropa de bandido. El cabello negro atado en una pequeña coleta y el cuerpo más robusto que antes. Buscó con la mirada al resto de los integrantes pero nunca hicieron acto de presencia, o se escondían muy bien o en verdad no estaban.

Buttercup le proporcionó a el Gran Billy un codazo en la madíbula, sin embargo, no se inmutó ante la agresión, por el otro lado su amiga cerró los ojos, tal vez del dolor.

- Suéltala As, Buttercup no intentes nada - ordenó Boomer.

- Oh, pero si mi querida Buttercup sigue conservando ese buen cuerpo que vuelve loco a cualquiera - dijo con lujuria.

Se pasó la lengua entre los labios, deleitándose con la maravillosa vista que el cuerpo de Buttercup le proporcionaba.

- Suéltame cobarde - exigió.

Tomó el mentón de la pelinegra y le brindó un beso en la mejilla, su amiga simplemente apartó el rostro agresivamente. Observó a Esmeralda en brazos de la chica y rió.

- Pero si es la pequeña consentida de Butch, dime cariño ¿no te gustaría otro papá?

Esmeralda abrió los ojos horrorizada ante la idea de que ese hombre fuera su nuevo papá.

- Esmeralda, no le hagas caso - dijo Buttercup desafiando con la mirada a As.

- Suéltala de una vez por todas o...

- ¿O qué, Blossom?

Al parecer se habían vuelto más fuertes, lo podía ver en sus auras, eran más negras y frías que antes, se atrevía a decir que posiblemente las igualaban en poder.

- Vamos As, sabemos que no querrás enfrentarte a mi hermano si se entera de esto - dijo el rubio.

- Suéltala - dijo Aida con los ojos rojos.

Elevó los dedos en dirección al hombre que apretaba fuertemente el pequeño cuerpo de Buttercup y enseguida comenzó a sudar. As sonrió ante la acción.

- Billy - retó.

El hombre apretó más a las dos pelinegras pero la que sentía más la presión era su amiga, que intentaba proteger a Esmeralda con su cuerpo, entonces soltó un pequeño grito de dolor, ya era suficiente. Bajó a Aida de sus brazos y lanzó su yo yo en dirección a Billy, pero en el último segundo As se descuidó y aprovechó. Lo envolvió e imitó al agresor de su amiga.

- Libérala y lo dejaré ir.

Billy a pesar de seguir sudando no cedió ante la orden. As rompió el hilo del yo-yo con su cuerpo, con una rapidez y agilidad sorprendente tiró del hilo restante del yo-yo y la tomó por el cuello, sujentándo una pequeña navaja filosa que fácilmente podría cortar su cuello.

- Mamá.

- Blossom - dijeron ambos rubios.

Boomer miró a Aida y asintieron juntos. Boomer elevó la palma de su mano y un pedazo de hielo se formó en dirección a As, con un sólo movimiento lo envió con tal velocidad que el hombre de piel verdosa solamente soltó a Blossom asustado, sin embargo, la chica no salió ilesa, una pequeña hilera de sangre comenzó a surgir de su clavícula. Aida cerró su mano y Billy comenzó a sudar más, hasta el punto de no poder respirar bien. Soltó a Buttercup y se agarró la garganta intentando respirar. Blossom y Buttercup corrieron a reunirse con Bubbles.

- Al final del camino encontrarán una casa, entren y no le abran a nadie que no sea yo - ordenó Boomer.

- No somos niñas chiquitas - se quejó Buttercup.

- Buttercup - regañó Blossom.

¿Cómo es que su amiga todavía se ponía a debatir en esos momentos? Blossom asintió a Boomer, tomó de la mano a Aida y se fue. Buttercup la siguió segundos después cargando a Esmeralda que en ningún momento la soltó. Solamente Bubbles se quedó brevemente con él.

- ¿Estarás bien? - preguntó, Boomer asintió y le sonrió.

Se acercó a la chica y le carició el cabello en un gesto delicado y tierno.

- Ve, llegaré cuando termine con ellos, mientras tanto dale de comer a Beverly, ya pasó su hora de comer.

- Boomer - acarició la mejilla del hombre a pesar de su pequeña estatura -, eres un gran padre.

Le sonrió y siguió a sus amigas.

* * *

><p>- Sigues siendo igual de débil - dijo Himeko socarronamente.<p>

Habían estado en combate por más de media hora y aún no había logrado derrotar a esa niña pecosa. Curioso, porque el también tenía pecas. Invocó de nuevo sus varas eléctricas y voló rápidamente hacia la pelirroja, pero esta lo esquivó en el último segundo.

_Demonios, _pensó al darle la espalda a su enemiga. Cualquier descuido y le podría costar la vida.

- Boomer, ¿no te has preguntado quién está detrás de todo esto? - indagó la chica.

- Him - fue su seca respuesta.

- Error, te doy una segunda oportunidad.

Lo pensó breves segundos sin tener otro villano más cruel que el mismísimo Him. ¿Acaso sería un nuevo villano?

- Bueno, será difícil que lo sepas, cambiemos la pregunta, ¿sabes tu verdadero origen?

Sospechoso, esa chica sabía algo de él que desconocía. Por qué de repente metía su origen. Mojo Jojo había dicho que estaba hecho del ADN de las chicas, pelos de su nariz y de la sustancia Z, pero qué tenía que ver con todo eso.

- ¿Qué escondes? - preguntó - Mojo me creó.

Himeko sonrió levemente e inesperadamente soltó una fuerte carcajada. Dudó sobre el estado mental de esa chica.

- Pobre Boomer, vivir engañado toda tu vida es...denigrante.

La chica se estaba burlando de él con toda su alma, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba, quería desarmarlo. Sin aviso alguno frotó sus varas y se dirigió hacia ella, pero Himeko las detuvo con ambas manos.

_Te tengo, _pensó. La electrocutó, sin remordimientos electrocutó todo el cuerpo de la villana y sonrió por hacerle daño por primera vez desde que comenzó esa pelea. Le irritaba el hecho de no poder derrotarla y mucho menos, dañarla.

* * *

><p>- Maldita bola de pelos - gritó molesto.<p>

La fuerza de Fuzzy Lumpkins había aumentado considerablemente y se le había dificultado poder responderle los golpes. A diferencia de sus hermanos, él si había estado entrenando y gracias a eso estaba en buenas condiciones para luchar, sin embargo, ese peludo rosado lo igualaba a pesar de todo su entrenamiento. Y eso, eso lo hacía sentir débil.

Su último recurso era sacar las garras de metal de los guantes, pero podría matarlo y lo que quería era derrotarlo, no asesinarlo. Observó sus guantes y dudo en usarlas. Recordó la última vez que las había utilizado para entrenar, meses atrás junto a Buttercup. Cerró los ojos, casi le traspasaba el vientre a su novia por no poder controlar su fuerza y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era asesinar a alguien, no sabría como acercarse a Kaoru sin el temor a lastimarla. No sabría como verla a los ojos.

- ¿En qué piensas, niño bonito? - habló Fuzzy Lumpkins.

- ¿Tú hablas? - se sorprendió, nunca lo había oído hablar o tal vez era muy desinteresado como para darse cuenta.

- Claro que hablo mocoso, simplemente que no se me da la gana.

Fuzzy Lumpkins corrió en dirección a él, para embestirlo de nueva cuenta como minutos atrás. Retrocedió mientras esquivaba los golpes. Uno principalmente se dirigió a su rostro y lo detuvo con los brazos cruzados. _Diablos, duelen más que los golpes de Buttercup, _pensó. Incluso su mueca de dolor lo delataba pues su oponente sonrió satisfecho.

No lo soportó más y las garras salieron instintivamente. Fuzzy Lumpkinsse apartó por su bien y sonrió de nuevo.

- Al fin decides pelear de verdad, me aburren los juegos de niños.

Butch se enojó y se lanzó sobre el peludo rosado con sus instintos carcomiendo su interior por salir, ya había reprimido mucho tiempo sus intintos agresivos y salvajes por Kaoru y él, pero si ella no estaba, que daño podría hacer. Por un momento se le nubló la mente y a los pocos segundos tenía a su enemigo a los pies escupiendo sangre. No le importó, total, ¿quién extrañaría a ese ser?

* * *

><p>Lanzó una vez más una llama de fuego y lastimó la pierna derecha de Sakurako. Había sido fácil después de todo, solo era cuestión de agilidad, un par de golpes y sus llamas. Se detuvo en el momento que la mujer se dejó caer en el suelo cansada y agitada. Esperó a que se recuperara sin bajar la guardia, después de todo esa mujer lo había burlado en varias ocasiones. Miró al cielo donde Butch y su yo del futuro recorrían el área buscando más oponentes y ayudando a algunos soldados heridos. Nunca vio a Him, tal vez solo se había mantenido al margen, después de todo no le gustaba ensuciarse las manos.<p>

- Rojo, ¿a quién buscas? - preguntó Sakurako recargada en un árbol, respirando agitadamente.

No contestó, no tenía por qué.

- Antes...antes de acabar con esto, ¿te gustaría saber algo de tu creación? - llamó su atención tentándolo con algo desconocido para él, después de todo él no sabía su origen.

El rostro de la mujer empapado en sudor sonreía a pesar de su estado. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba picándole la curiosidad y él no lo demostraría fácilmente.

- Primero que nada, ¿tienes una leve idea de quién es nuestra...ama? - siguió la mujer.

- ¿Ama? Su líder es mujer - afirmó.

- Si, y te sorprendería lo mucho que puede influir en tí.

- ¿En mí? ¿A qué te refieres?

Su expresión fue de completa serenidad. Se acercó a ella y la tomó del cuello obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos para que hablara, sin embargo, Sakurako solamente sonrió satisfecha de lo que estaba provocando en Brick.

- Dime Brick, ¿de dónde crees que vienes?

- De Mojo - fue su seca respuesta.

La mujer rió ante su respuesta y se recocijo en su lugar.

- No se a dónde quieres llegar, pero hace mucho que deje de preguntarme de dónde vengo, todo lo que sé de mí desde mi creación hasta ahora es lo que soy, no hay nada más - agregó Brick.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres saberlo Brick?, ¿no te da curiosidad de dónde vienes en realidad? Ella puede responder todo acerca de tí.

Dudó, dudó si en verdad quería saberlo. Siempre se preguntó de donde venía en realidad, pero hace algunos años atrás se había olvidado de darle importancia y había aceptado todo lo que era hasta entonces, pero Sakurako ahora lo incitaba a descubrir quién era, ¿en verdad quería saber de dónde venía?

¿Podía ser más que un simple experimento fallido?

* * *

><p>La casa era espaciosa y la seguridad muy buena, tenía varios monitores que visualizaban los alrededores de la casa y una que otra arma de fuego. Había una cama y dos bolsas para dormir, e incluso habían alimentos de reserva y botellas de agua.<p>

Beverly comía un poco de papilla que Aida había guardado en una cajita dentro de la casa en caso de que sean enviadas ahí como lo habían hecho. Esmeralda dormía tranquilamente en la cama mientras Buttercup la observaba sentada a su lado. Bubbles miraba las cámaras para buscar algún rastro de Boomer y Blossom intentaba contactar a Brick por medio de su comunicador pero por más que intentaba la señal no llegaba. Cerró el aparato y se dejó caer contra la pared, cansada y frustrada.

- Butter, descansa un poco por favor, necesitas reposo - dijo en su lugar.

Bubbles seguía viendo los monitores buscando desesperadamente a Boomer. La pelinegra se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Esmeralda y se sentó a su lado, recostando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Así era cuando necesitaba apoyo, no necesitaba un abrazo, con dejarla recostarse sobre su hombro era suficiente para ella, después de todo seguía siendo su ruda actitud una gran parte de su personalidad.

- ¿Crees que se hubiera parecido a Esmeralda? - preguntó.

Meditó las palabras para responder. La herida seguía abierta, y no quería ilusionarla o lastimarla.

- ¿No crees que ella fue el regalo de tu vida? ¿Ellos?¿Los mellizos?

Y era verdad, un embarazo doble no era muy normal, tal vez Esmeralda había sido el regalo sorpresa de la pareja. Observó por el rabillo a su amiga que se había quedado perpleja. Tal vez no lo había pensado de esa manera. Bubbles se acercó y se sentó frente a ellas.

- Blossom, Aida se parece mucho a tí - dijo su amiga rubia.

- Si - la volteó a ver mientras la pequeña le daba de comer a Beverly -, por lo que hablé con ella dijo que tiene diez años, pero con todo lo que está pasando se obligó a madurar.

- Yo creo que no es por eso, ya lo lleva en su ADN - bromeó Buttercup.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Blossom.

- Blossom, eres la más destacada no te hagas la que no sabe - habló Bubbles.

Se quedó pensando por unos segundos hasta que cayó en la cuenta. Era por ella, rió apenada y sus dos amigas negaron con la cabeza divertidamente.

- Luego dicen que yo soy la despistada - dijo Buttercup divertidamente.

Rieron bajito para no hacer ruido. Hace mucho que no convivían así. El último año se habían separado gradualmente, por diversas razones. Por la escuela, por los deberes y hace poco se anexó a la lista, la responsabilidad de ser mamá, habían cambiado sus vidas drásticamente que incluso ya no se permitían un tiempo íntimo entre amigas y eso había traído como consecuencia su lejanía.

Esmeralda se levantó inesperadamente de la cama y levitó en el aire.

- Esmeralda, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó Buttercup.

Pero la niña pareció no escucharla, tenía los ojos abiertos pero sus pupilas brillaban de un verde bosque muy hermoso. Se acercó a Beverly y la tomó de las manos para luego salir de la casa. Se levantaron al ver lo que había hecho y la siguieron volando con el temor de que algo malo estuviese sucediendo.

- Esmeralda - dijo Bubbles -, ¿qué sucede? Regresa con Beverly.

- La está llevando con su mamá - dijo Aida frente a ellas.

Se detuvieron confundidas, pero la pequeña pelinaranja siguió su camino por el aire.

- ¿A dónde van? - preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

Bubbles sonrió al reconocer esa profunda voz: Boomer.

- Esmeralda se llevó a Beverly, Aida dijo que la llevaba con su mamá - respondió Blossom.

Boomer abrió los ojos exageradamente y voló lo más rápido que pudo para encontrar a las pequeñas, las PPGZ lo siguieron segundos después. Llegaron a un pequeño campo de flores donde Beverly estaba sentada jugando con una mariposa. A un lado estaba Aida con la mirada hacia el cielo.

- Esmeralda - gritó -, baja de ahí, te pueden ver.

Siguieron su mirada y sobre ellas se elevaban las tres esculturas de cristal que habían visto desde la ventana. A un lado estaba la pequeña pelinegra con los brazos extendidos y los ojos iluminados de verde.

- Beverly - Boomer corrió hacia la pequeña y la cargó en brazos -, Aida ¿qué le sucede a Esmeralda?

Besó la cabeza de su pequeña hija y miró hacia arriba donde la niña seguía flotando en el aire frente a la estatua de Buttercup. Se encontraban en los límites de La Resistencia y el rubio pensó en lo peligroso que era estar ahí si los llegaban a encontrar. Las PPGZ se acercaron a las esculturas con curiosidad, después de todo así acabarían en el futuro.

- Mamá - dijo Beverly.

Cada una de las heroínas intentaron tocar las esculturas preguntándose si no podían cambiar todo eso, tanto sufrimiento y muerte. Cuando tocaron los cristales que rodeaban a las PPGZ del futuro estos brillaron con gran intensidad que dejó ciegos a todos los que estaban cerca. Boomer cubrió sus ojos con el brazo y se giró para proteger a Beverly con su espalda.

La luz cegadora solamente duró unos segundos desapareciendo junto con las PPGZ.

Esmeralda dejó salir un fuerte alarido y cayó de los cielos inconsciente, Aida voló para socorrerla y que no cayera en contra del suelo porque bien sabía que Esmerada era la única que no tenía una resistencia molecular como el de ella. La pequeña pelinegra era diferente de alguna manera.

- ¿Está bien? -preguntó Boomer volando a su lado.

- Si, solamente necesita descansar - le respondió a su tío.

Levantó la mirada hacia las esculturas y se sorprendió de no ver a nadie más que ellos. Las chicas habían desaparecido.

Escucharon una fuerte explosición en la base, y tuvo el mal presentimiento de que era su papá, nadie más que él podía hacer semejantes explosiones de fuego. Al menos sabía que estaba vivo aunque le aterraba pensar que también podía ser todo lo contrario.

Los cristales seguían brillando levemente.

Había escuchado la voz de su madre por breves segundos mientras esa luz la cegaba y también había sentido su calor. Observó a Esmeralda, la niña sabía algo, por eso las había guiado hasta ahí. Boomer cargó a la pelinegra en su brazo derecho y voló hacia la pequeña casa.

Iba a seguirlo pero antes se detuvo a admirar la imagen de su madre dentro de esos cristales.

- Aida, no te quedes atrás - llamó su tío.

Se dio la vuelta y lo siguió. Al menos pudo ver a su madre de nuevo, aunque haya sido a través de esa barrera pero le calmaba tenerla cerca. Alcanzó a su tío y cerró los ojos recordando los días en que todo era mejor. Donde su madre, su padre y su hermanito, estaban a su lado y no separados. Donde todo era amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Realmente no tengo palabras esta vez. No he tenido mucha inspiración y mi estado de ánimo ha decaído considerablemente que ya casi no tengo ideas, las que tenía se me fueron y algunas quedaron descartadas. Espero que la historia les haya gustado y no se preocupen, que aún no muere nadie. Sinceramente espero publicar pronto.<strong>

**Gracias por todos los Reviews, significan mucho principalmente porque me animan a seguir. Saludos y les deseo un buen día a todos.**

**Pregunta:**

**¿Qué tiene que ver el origen de los Rowdys con la guerra?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

**Nota:**

**Brick(F)**

**Butch(F)**

**Boomer(F)**

**Quiere decir que son los Rowdys del futuro.**

**Espero disfruten la historia a continuación. Ahora sí, a leer:**

**Duodécimo capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Boomer y Butch estaban a un lado del edificio descansando mientras Brick(F) y Butch(F) seguían por los aires, pero una explosión inesperada del líder de La Resistencia los alertó.<p>

- No pasa nada, solamente se trataban de los chicos Ameba - dijo el hombre pelinaranja al llegar con ambos chicos.

- ¿Dónde está Brick? - preguntó Boomer.

- Aquí - respondió una voz en los aires.

Aterrizó a lado de sus dos hermanos y se apoyo en sus piernas para descansar. Los adultos del lugar sonrieron con burla.

- No puedo creer que de joven tuviera poco aguante - burló Brick(F).

Sin embargo, el pelinaranja actual lo ignoró. Butch y Boomer rieron bajo pero solamente por la actitud de su hermano, el chico era tan orgulloso que no lo admitiría ni aunque sea su yo del futuro.

- ¿Dónde están las PPGZ?, ¿podemos ir con ellas? - preguntó Brick.

El líder de La Resistencia volteó a ver a Butch(F) indicándole con la mirada que pregunte por medio de su comunicador.

- Desaparecieron - dijo Boomer(F) antes de que Butch(F) obedeciera.

- ¿Cómo que desaparecieron, Boomer? - gritó Brick(F).

Tomó al rubio del cuello de la camisa y tiró de él para quedar frente a frente. Sin embargo, el chico no se intimidó por la mirada rojiza y penetrante de su líder.

- ¿Dónde está Esmeralda? - preguntó Butch(F) confundido .

- Está en la base junto a Beverly y Aida - respondió Boomer(F) sin deviar la mirada de Brick(F).

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder pero como Boomer(F) sabía lo mucho que podía demorar esa insignificante guerra de miradas la desvió hacia donde estaban los cristales a los límites de La Resistencia.

- Se acercaron a las PPGZ que protegen la base y una luz cegadora surgió de los cristales - comenzó a relatar -, pero cuando la luz desapareció ellas también lo hicieron.

Por breves momentos quedaron en silencio, meditando la situación.

- ¿Podrían expicarnos la situación? - habló por primera vez Butch, que se había quedado callado todo el tiempo.

Nadie habló, Brick(F) simplemente emergía ira por todos sus poros mientras que los otros dos desviaron la mirada hacia los cristales donde estaban sus respectivas esposas. Sabían a lo que se refería con "situación", querían enterarse de toda la historia pero no sabían si sería correcto hacerlo pues podrían cambiar todo el futuro.

- Todo comenzó hace un año y medio, desde la guerra contra Him todos los villanos desparecieron y ninguno había dado señal de vida hasta entonces tomando la ventaja de que estábamos un poco...oxidados - dijo Boomer(F).

- Se habían enterado de que habíamos hecho una vida como cualquier otro humano, nos habíamos casado, conseguimos un buen empleo y tuvimos a nuestros hijos - agregó Butch(F).

- Atacaron sin piedad, por primera vez dejaron de ser villanos para convertirse en monstruos asesinos y toda la ciudad se aterró al no tener a los héroes de la época a su disposición - siguió Brick(F) -, Momoko estaba en Estados Unidos en una conferencia.

- Miyako se encontraba en Milán, visitando la tumba de sus padres - dijo Boomer(F).

- Kaoru estaba en Brasil visitando a sus sobrinos, mientras que Boomer y yo habíamos ido a Rusia por asuntos de trabajo - Butch(F) desvió la mirada hacia el cielo.

- Quedando yo como él único a cargo de la ciudad. No habíamos registrado alguna anormalidad y aprovecharon para atacarme solo a mí, gracias a que Miyako llegó antes de lo previsto pudimos manejar levemente la situación pero no fue suficiente, los niños estaban con el profesor Utonium para cuidarlos y aprovechar a entrenar sus poderes, pero cuando bloqueamos el ataque, intentaron secuestrarlos e inmediatamente fuimos al laboratorio donde todo estaba completamente destuído y un robot intentaba tomar a Esmeralda - relató Brick(F).

- Butch y yo llegamos justo a tiempo para interceptar al robot e intentar que retrocediera del lugar pero solamente respondió agresivamente y en un descuido mío atravesó a Bubbles con un rayo negro que le quitó sus poderes, después de eso todos atacaron constantemente la ciudad y en menos de un mes todo Tokio había quedado en ruinas, encontramos la manera de acabar con todo esto pero alguien de nuestro equipo nos traicionó - Boomer(F) apretó la mandíbula enojado.

- Kuriko, la hermanita de Momoko reveló nuestro plan con Him - terminó Butch(F).

- ¿Eso tiene sentido?, ¿por qué ella haría algo así en contra de su propia hermana? - preguntó Brick confundido.

Brick(F) sonrió meláncolicamente y dijo:

- Porque su mamá es la amante de Him.

Brick abrió los ojos estupefacto, entonces algo hizo click, todo cuadró en su cabeza como si fuera un rompecabezas...

- El hombre con el que la mamá de Momoko había engañado a su papá, era...

- Him, exacto. Y por lo tanto manipuló a Kuriko para que le diga todo sabiendo de sobra que le hacía falta su mamá y no dudaría en ir con ella - completó Brick(F).

- ¿Cuál era el plan? - preguntó Boomer.

- Atacar uno a uno a todos los villanos y esta vez acabar definitivamente con ellos - sentenció Butch(F) fríamente.

- ¿Quién es el líder? - preguntó Brick con curiosidad.

- Una mujer llamada Dionne que se unió con Him para todo esto, desconocemos su objetivo, solamente sabemos que Him recibió más poder de esa mujer y por lo tanto todos sus súbditos incrementaron su fuerza, es estúpido porque Him ya los había traicionado una vez y aún así no aprendieron la lección - respondió Brick(F).

- Papá - gritó una pequeña vocecita a lo lejos.

Era Esmeralda que volaba a toda velocidad hacia Butch(F) con los ojos brillando de un verde oscuro y llorando en el trayecto. Aida venía siguiendo a la pequeña pelinegra con Beverly en brazos y el rostro pálido. Esmeralda se lanzó a los brazos de su padre asustada, temblando de miedo y lloró con más intensidad.

- Esmeralda, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó el adulto preocupado de que su hiija este lastimada.

- Kojiro...Kojiro y los demás están en problemas - dijo sin que sus ojos perdieran ese brillo -, mamá y mis tías ya regresaron al pasado y están intentando detenerlo.

- ¿Las PPGZ ya regresaron? ¿Cómo? - cuestionó Boomer.

- Los cristales las ayudaron - contestó temblando en brazos de su padre.

- Esmeralda, tienes que regresarlos para que las ayuden y esta vez te llevaras a tus primas - ordenó Brick(F) suavemente.

Boomer(F) lo volteó a ver sorprendido, había dictado la orden sin consultarle, no quería que se llevaran a Beverly, sin embargo, era lo mejor, no podía seguir cuidándola entre tanto caos.

La pequeña asintió, secó sus lágrimas volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad y las tres niñas se despidieron de sus padres con un pequeño beso. Brick(F) había abrazado fuertemente a Aida con el miedo de no volver a verla y le besó su suave cabellera, tan parecida a la de su madre. Boomer cargó a Beverly en brazos y le hizo varias muecas para que riera, deseaba escuchar su risa una última vez antes de que la alejaran de su lado como había sucedido con Makoto. Butch(F) le guiñó un ojo a su hija y con delicadeza besó su frente. Las tres se alejaron del lugar para que los seis adultos hablaran consigo mismos.

- Makoto...Makoto me dijo que tenían planeado divorsiarse - dijo Boomer con curiosidad.

Sin embargo, el otro chico se quedó en silencio por varios segundos buscando la manera de decir lo que sucedió.

- Miyako me acusa de adultero - fue su seca respuesta.

Ambos pelinaranjas se miraron sin decir mucho realmente.

- Himeko me quiso tentar con saber mi origen - dijo Brick.

- Lo sé, también lo intentó conmigo pero de que sirve saberlo después de casi dos décadas de vivir sin saberlo - respondió sabiamente el hombre.

Butch(F) sonreía socarronamente y con confianza mientras que el actual lo observaba inexpresivamente.

- Nosotros...Kaoru y yo...la pequeña... - titubeó extrañando a su yo del futuro -...Esmeralda, el embarazo doble que tendrá Kaoru, ¿desconocían de la existencia de Esmeralda?

Butch(F) levantó una ceja confundido sin entender lo que quería decir.

- Si, fue una agradable sorpresa para los dos - dijo suavemente pero de repente sus ojos mostraron una leve confusión, como si hubiera olvidado a alguien.

Butch asintió y los otros dos Rowdys se acercaron a Esmeralda para emprender el viaje de regreso al pasado. De nuevo una luz los envolvvió y desaparecieron del campo de visión de los tres adultos de la época.

- ¿Qué sucede Butch? - preguntó Brick(F).

- El nombre Aileen pasó por mi mente por breves segundos, pero no conozco a nadie con ese nombre - respondió con la mano en el mentón.

Los otros también sintieron familiar el nombre pero lo ignoraron sin tomarle importancia.

* * *

><p>No había nada bajo sus pies, quería decir que estaba levitando en el aire. Sintió un leve mareo y un cosquilleo en el estómago. Esa luz la había cegado por unos segundos y le era casi imposible enfocar bien su entorno, sin embargo, una voz conocida la hizo reaccionar e intentar acostumbrar su vista al nuevo escenario<p>

- Vengan a mí niños, yo soy su abuelo Mojo Jojo - dijo una voz.

Eso fue suficiente para reaccionar y visualizar a la mente villana que una vez ocasionó terror en la ciudad, Mojo Jojo. Tenía un traje de vestir negro y tenía la mano extendida en dirección a...

- Makoto, aléjate de él inmediatamente - fue lo único que pudo gritar aterrorizada.

Mojo estaba en los aires, y se preguntó desde cuando ese mono podía volar.

El pequeño giró sobre su cuerpo chocando una mirada confundida con ella. Intentó volar hacia el pequeño pero el mareo se lo impedía. Buttercup, que al parecer no tenía dichos problemas de control, voló con el martillo en mano dispuesta a mandar lejos al villano pero en el último segundo, Mojo tomó una oportunidad para despistar a la chica, algo que nadie sabía más que todo el equipo, la fibra más sensible de todo el ser de Buttercup, de Kaoru.

- Buttercup, lo siento por tu pérdida, era niña ¿verdad? - soltó cruelmente logrando la completa atención de la chica.

Buttercup bajó lentamente su arma hasta dejarla caer en su costado para luego soltarla impactando fuertemente contra el suelo. La pelinegra abrió los ojos y con lentitud se dejó caer sobre sus piernas aún en el aire, como si se hubiera dejado caer sobre el piso cuando realmente seguía en el aire, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Blossom se recuperaba al igual que ella, del viaje inesperado por el tiempo. Ambas miraron preocupadas a su amiga pero no perdieron el tiempo para ir por los tres niños sin que Mojo se diera cuenta.

- Es curioso, ya que...su nombre sería Aileen, la primogénita de mi hijo Butch, lastima que no nació - siguió hablando -, corrijo, lastima que evite que naciera.

No pudieron evitar posar sus miradas sorprendidas en el villano olvidando por completo el plan inicial.

- ¿A qué te refieres Mojo? - gritó Buttercup temblorosa y llorando.

- Que asesiné a mi nieta, no permití que naciera - rió cruelmente, destrozando el corazón de la pelinegra -. Así es, evité que mi traidor hijo formara a su familia, cambié la historia, cambié el futuro.

Buttercup reapareció su arma en su mano derecha y se lanzó hecha una furia sobre Mojo que solamente sonrió antes de tomar a Makoto y usarlo de escudo sabiendo de sobra que la chica no lo lastimaría.

- ¡Maldito cobarde! - gritó enfurecida.

Observó a su hijo ser usado como escudo y buscó la oportunidad de poder intervenir. No se había dado cuenta que estaban en el centro de la ciudad, casi enfrente del ayuntamiento y toda la gente se había detenido a observar la escena principalmente por la nueva revelación.

Mojo sonrió con superioridad, no parecía el Mojo que conocían, y llamó la atención de los tres niños.

- Makoto, ven conmigo, tus padres se divorciarán y ninguno de los dos te va a querer en su vida.

- No le hagas caso cariño, nosotros te amamos - soltó Bubbles inmediatamente para que su hijo no creyera tan horribles palabras.

Blossom observaba todo sin hacer algo, y por su cara deducía que no se había esperado una situación así. Sin embargo, una luz cegadora volvió a surgir de la nada y cuando desapareció los Rowdys junto con las tres niñas quedaron en su lugar.

- Masaru, tu padre no te quiere ¿por qué crees que siempre es tan serio y frío contigo? - siguió sin tomarle importancia a los recién llegados.

- No es cierto Masaru - esta vez habló Blossom -, tu padre es de pocas palabras y siempre ha sido así pero te quiere, te queremos.

- Kojiro, tu papá siempre te pide que protejas a Esmeralda pero nunca se preocupa por tí, porque no eres más que un estorbo - habló con intención de convencer a los tres niños.

- Te equivocas - dijeron los dos pelinegros al mismo tiempo.

- Kojiro, nosotros siempre somos rudos y tu papá siempre te exijirá más porque quiere que te vuelvas igual o más fuerte que él - dijo Buttercup llorando.

Los tres niños pensaron las palabras por varios segundos pero sólo uno de ellos se atrevió a cuestionar.

- ¿Es cierto mamá, nadie me quiere, por eso se divorcian? - preguntó Makoto impactado.

El pequeño tenía la mirada perdida y sus dos primos no estaban diferentes. Cada uno tenía la duda reflejada en los ojos y el miedo de que esas palabras sean ciertas aumentaba más la inseguridad. Eran niños, y como tales se creían lo que cualquier adulto les dijeran.

- Vengan con su abuelo Mojo, yo si los quiero, pueden confiar en mí.

Los Rowdys recordarón esa promesa que años atrás el mismo mono les había hecho.

- No le creas Kojiro, papá siempre presume de tí ante todos y mamá se preocupa por tí cuando te enfermas, sabes que me sobreprotegen porque soy la única débil de los dos, yo no heredé los poderes de nuestros padres - dijo Esmeralda levitando hacia el nombrado.

- Masaru, ¿acaso ya olvidaste que papá siempre te leía cuentos antes de dormir, o qué dormía contigo cuando tenías miedo? ¿ya olvidaste que mamá siempre prefiere estar contigo antes que ir a trabajar? - gritó Aida.

- Makoto - fue lo único que dijo Beverly al ver a su hermano mayor.

- Makoto, Beverly te necesita porque tu papá está luchando para que puedan regresar a casa seguros y sanos, tu mamá se sacrificó para que nadie te lastimara - habló Aida por Beverly, que apenas era una niña.

Los tres reaccionaron ante lo dicho y con rápidez Makoto se alejó del villano mientras Kojiro formaba dos manos gigantes que atraparon a Mojo para que Masaru lanzara esferas de fuego en dirección al villano atrapado, pero antes de que llegaran a él, desapareció dejando en su lugar un polvo negro parecido a la ceniza.

Los seis adultos volaron hacia sus respectivos hijos para abrazarlos y asegurarse de que estuvieran bien.

Beverly, que estaba en brazos de Aida, solamente abrió los brazos en dirección a Makoto quien voló hacia ella y la abrazó.

- Beverly, te extrañé mucho - dijo Makoto.

Todos se reunieron en el aire, sobre toda la gente que los miraban atónitos por todo el show que habían hecho. Sin embargo, poco les importó, después de todo los niños estaban bien, sanos y salvos. Buttercup aún seguía derramando lágrimas mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Kojiro, con el miedo de perderlo también.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos ausentes? - preguntó Brick.

- Un día, señor - respondió Masaru.

- Los habíamos dejado con el profesor Utonium, ¿qué hacían solos aquí? - demandó el líder de los Rowdys.

- Salimos a comprar un regalo sorpresa de navidad para ustedes para cuando regresaran pero nuestro...abuelo arruinó el plan - dijo Makoto en un suspiro.

Solamente Buttercup no se tensó por la preocupación estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, después de dicha declaración nunca podría dormir en paz hasta que Mojo pagara las consecuuencias. Bubbles y Blossom posaron una mano en ambos hombros de su amiga para apoyarla pero ante el dolor de la pelinegra se lanzó a los brazos de Blossom que optó por acariciarle cariñosamente el cabello rebelde que la caracterizaba. Era muy fuerte recibir la noticia de que provocaron una gran pérdida tuya, pero principalemente era horrible saber que asesinaron a tu hija no nacida.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado tres días desde que habían regresado del futuro y todo era notablemente diferente. Boomer evitaba disimuladamente a Miyako mientras esta solamente se sumergía en revistas para disimular que no notaba a Boomer. Momoko estaba constantemente distraída y no podía concentrase en nada, Brick solamente se la pasaba en su dispositivo móvil sin decir nada. Butch se había encerrado todo el día en el gimnasio del laboratorio mientras que Kaoru se había encerrado en su cuarto y no la habían vuelto a ver desde ese día. Incluso Butch y Boomer no habían llegado a dormir a sus casas y los niños solamente resentían las actitudes de sus padres.<p>

Lo bueno es que ese día casi todo el mundo se reuniría para la cena de Navidad en el laboratorio. Olvidarían por un día lo que tanto ocupaba sus mentes.

La pareja de pelinaranjas, junto a los niños habían llegado primero para dar unos últimos detalles a la cena, después de todo Momoko se había vuelto perfeccionista con el paso de los años. Los rubios habían llegado después junto a los infantes y Butch, que de igual manera iba con los mellizos.

Derek llegó junto a Dai, el hermano de Miyako y Kaoru se conocieron en una secundaria a la que ambos habían asistido en Japón y como consecuencia se hicieron amigos que hasta entonces habían tenido tiempo de reencontrarse. Momoko regañó a Masaru por correr en la sala junto a los otros dos niños, mientras Brick la burlaba diciendo que era una enana amargada.

Boomer y Miyako parecieron volver a hablarse y reír junto a Beverly que intentaba formar oraciones a sus padres. Solamente Butch era el único solitario de la escena, pues Kaoru se había negado a dirigirle la palabra durante esos tres días que habían transcurrido.

Kuriko y Ken estaban en su burbuja de felicidad mientras que el profesor Utonium platicaba amenamente con Aida sobre varios hechos científicos.

Momoko vio por última vez su reloj de muñeca y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta principal, esperando vanamente la llegada de alguien más de la familia. Llamó la atención de todos y dijo:

- Ya es hora de los regalos de navidad, ¿quién quiere comenzar?

- Yo quiero comenzar - dijo una voz en la entrada.

Era Kaoru que apenas había entrado. Se quitó el saco dejando al descubierto su piel más pálida de lo normal y algunos rasguños que sorprendieron a Butch. Caminó en dirección a los mellizos y con elegancia se agachó a la estatura de los niños para extenderle dos cajas forradas de verde limón con moños plateados, el de Kojiro mucho más pequeño que el de su hermana. Esmeralda lo tomó al mismo tiempo que Kojiro para luego darle un fuerte abrazo a la chica.

- Adelante, abránlos - animó.

Kojiro desenvolvió el regalo encontrándose con un entrada especial para ver la lucha libre en vivo y en directo, desde los mejores asientos de la noche dentro de unos días. Kaoru, por el poco tiempo que había convivido con su futuro hijo, se había dado cuenta que le gustaban las luchas al igual que ella. Se había enterado de la nueva pelea que se llevaría acabo en la ciudad de Tokio y tuvo la idea de adquirir boletos para ir en familia con un poco de ayuda del ex-representante de su padre fallecido, la Maravilla Enmascarada. Esmeralda abrió la caja que contenía un pequeño estuche de lápices de dibujos junto con un estuche de pinturas al oleo y un cuaderno profesional de dibujo. Los mellizos sonrieron y gritaron un gran _Gracias._

- Es de parte de su padre y mío, agradézcanle a él también - dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

Los dos niños hicieron caso y corrieron a abrazar al pelinegro.

- Gracias por venir Kaoru - susurró Momoko a su lado.

La chica asintió y sonrió. No se iba a perder la cena de navidad donde toda su familia se reuniría, simplemente había tenido un contratiempo.

- Yo sigo - dijo Miyako.

Caminó hacia el pequeño Makoto y le entregó una caja forrada en azul con un moño rojo. El niño sin esperar la orden lo abrió. Sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a su madre y luego corrió por Boomer que lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Su regalo era un libro de imágenes acerca de animales marinos y todo lo relacionado con el océano, al parecer el niño había demostrado una fuerte inclinación sobre el tema pues normalmente se la pasaba pegado en la televisión de la casa mirando documentales relacionados. Boomer también le entregó una caja similar y lo abrió, se emocionó más al encontrarse con un traje de marinero hecho a su medida.

- Gracias papá, mamá - dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrissa.

Miyako le acarició la cabeza y luego se dirigió a su hermano.

- Disculpen, se que es tarde para decirlo pero les presento a Derek...Derek Gotokuji, mi hermano mayor - dijo la rubia con suavidad.

Momoko y Kaoru abrieron los ojos sorprendidas pero luego sonrieron. Todos le dieron la bienvenida y Miyako le regaló un reloj plateado muy bien detallado, que le había pertenecido en un principio a su padre. Boomer le había regalado a Beverly una esclava de oro ajustado a su medida, había sido difícil para el joven buscar un regalo para la pequeña en menos de tres día pues a penas y la niña había llegado.

- Masaru - llamó Momoko -, es de parte de tu papá y mío.

Brick salió de la habitación para luego entrar con una pelota de baloncesto, el niño corrió hacia su padre para tomarlo y comenzar a rebotarlo, en eso se parecía mucho a Brick, ambos amaban el mismo deporte. Por eso tuvieron la idea de regalarle la pelota.

- Aida, corazón, ahora regreso - dijo Momoko para imitar la acción de Brick.

Salió de la habitación por unos minutos, luego regresó con una guitarra delgada y roja. Brick la había escogido para ella pues en menos de tres días habían descubierto su gran capacidad para componer. Brick había prácticado en casa de Momoko un día antes y resulta que Aida se le había quedado viendo para luego aprenderse las notas musicales que había tocado, y le había contado que él mismo le había enseñado lo básico antes de que comenzara la guerra. Se lo contó a su novia y ambos tuvieron la idea de regalarle una guitarra para que ambos practicaran juntos.

La pequeña pelinaranja sonrió con un gran brillo en sus ojos rojos y la tomó con delicadeza.

- Gracias mamá, papá - dijo mientras les daba un gran abrazo.

Brick sacó una pequeña caja roja rectangular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo entregó a Momoko que lo miraba confundida. Ella lo tomó con delicadeza y la abrió.

- Oh Brick, gracias - dijo para luego besarlo en los labios.

Se separaron y el chico tomó el collar fino de oro con un dije en forma de corazón hecho de rubí, Momoko se agarró el cabello mientras Brick lo colocaba alrededor de su delgado cuello.

Boomer metió su mano en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una cajita dorada, se la entregó a Miyako que lo abrió con una sonrisa. Dentro del regalo habían un par de llaves, las tomó confundida y el rubio habló:

- Son de tu coche, te espera afuera - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Miyako negó con la cabeza y lo besó inevitablemente, la chica estaba feliz con la presencia de él, no hacía falta ningún regalo, él era suficiente en ese día.

Dai le regaló a Kaoru una chaqueta nueva mientras que Derek le regaló una cajita de madera muy bien elaborada con una cerradura algo vieja, le entregó la llave de la cajita pero le pidió que la abriera cuando estuviera sola, su pequeña hermana obedeció y ya casi todos habían entregado su regalo de navidad, excepto Butch que estaba dudando en entregar su regalo a Kaoru.

Ella, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de su actitud y se acercó. De alguna manera se sentía culpable por no haberle dirigido la palabra en esos tres días pero era porque no se sentía preparada para decirle lo que sabía.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - preguntó al llegar a su lado.

- Nada, estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo - respondió Butch con una sonrisa forzada que Kaoru logró percibir.

Al pelinegro le temblaban las manos del nerviosismo que sentía para entregarle su regalo. Y observó a Kaoru, su delgado cuerpo, su plano vientre que una vez cuidó a su pequeña hija, sus largas piernas que en una ocasión había besado apasionadamente, sus caderas sensuales, su pequeña cintura producto de varias horas de ejercicio y una buena dieta, sus brazos delgados que siempre lo rodeaban en las noches, su cuello delgado y delicioso, sus facciones finas y femeninas, sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda, su cabello como siempre alborotado de un negro brillante y sedoso, y sintió su aroma, su agradable aroma a menta que siempre lo embriagaba cuando la abrazaba.

Aspiró su aroma como si eso le diera el suficiente valor y apretó los puños. Salió de la habitación un minuto y luego regresó con una caja roja con un listón dorado. Ante la mirada de todos se lo entregó sonrojado y Kaoru lo tomó entre sus manos tan suaves como el algodón.

- ¿Qué esperas? Ábrelo - dijo nervioso.

Kaoru asintió y dirigió sus delgados dedos hacia la envoltura para desenvolverlo, encontrándose con otra caja forrada, provocándo una risillaa en la chica, imitó de nuevo la acción y de nuevo otra caja forrada apareció, los demás rieron divertidos. Siguió con su tarea y de nuevo otra caja, intentó de nuevo y otra caja apreció, cada vez haciéndose más pequeño el regalo, repitió la acción como unas tres veces más hasta que llegó a una pequeña cajita cuadrada. La desenvolvió dejando al descubierto una cajita aterciopelada de color negro, la abrió y se encontró con una fino y delgado anillo de oro con tres piedras, la de en medio más grande que las de a lado, era una pequeña esmeralda con dos diamantes a lado. Entendió lo que significaba el anillo y abrió los ojos asustada.

Butch tomó la cajita de sus manos y se arrodilló ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

- Kaoru, sé que somos jóvenes pero estoy seguro de lo que quiero, y quisiera despertar todas las mañanas a tu lado y crecer juntos como una familia, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? - preguntó sonrojado y nervioso.

La pelinegra abrió levemente la boca sorprendida, en verdad no se esperaba eso. Dudó.

- Kaoru, ¿por qué estás dudando, acaso tú...? - intentó decir Butch.

Se quedó en silencio con el miedo a destruír el corazón y las esperanzas de su novio, tenía miedo a lastimarlo con su respuesta, si quería aceptar pero...algo dentro de ella se lo impedía. La mirada verde oscuro de él le rompió el corazón, reflejaban miedo y duda, pero ella solamente podía expresar serenidad en su rostro, haciendo dudar de su respuesta y por eso él tenía esa mirada.

Observó a todo el mundo de reojo y Dai ladeó la cabeza confundido por su reacción. Él ya había aceptado a Butch como parte de su vida y ahora que el pelinegro quería avanzar ella...simplemente dudaba, y por la expresión de su hermano mayor pudo deducir que el pelinegro ya le había pedido permiso, sin embargo, algo dentro de ella...decía algo horrible...algo que ella no podía describir...Butch no se merecía eso pero...

- _Pero yo...tengo miedo de perderlo... - _pensó.

* * *

><p><strong>El capítulo 12, espero les haya gustado.<strong>

**Pregunta:**

**¿Cuál será la respuesta de Kaoru?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen, solo los personajes anexados.**

**Capítulo 13.**

* * *

><p>Momoko entendió que Kaoru dudara de su respuesta ante la propuesta de Butch. Las tres no habían mencionado a ninguno de los tres RRB acerca de lo que Mojo había revelado sin remordimientos al igual que las tres habían visto, mediante los cristales, el fututo que les esperaba. Desvió la mirada hacia Brick que también esperaba la respuesta de su pelinegra amiga. Cerró los ojos levemente con el propósito de recordar lo que su yo del futuro le había mostrado. Realmente era tentador lo que había visto al igual que decir lo que había descubierto justo después del enfrentamiento contra Mojo, aunque sinceramente, era todo menos un enfrentamiento.<p>

Suspiró.

Recordó las visiones que había tenido al tener contacto con los cristales que rodeaban el cuerpo de su futuro yo y por último había aparecido en otro lugar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 1<em>**

_Era su graduación como médica bioquímica, recibió su diploma como la mejor de toda la escuela y por graduarse mucho antes que todos los demás alumnos contando con veinte años gracias a su gran conocimiento dentro de su carrera se saltó casi tres años pues solo había estudiado dos de cinco años, pero como antes se mencionó, Momoko no tuvo que completarlo. Acto seguido bajó las escaleras para correr a los brazos de su amado novio Brick, que llevaba puesto un traje de vestir negro con camisa blanca y una corbata roja. La tomó de la cintura y la elevó en el aire mientras le daba vueltas llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Ante las miradas confusas del público se separaron y pidieron disculpa por el espectáculo reciente. Rieron cómplices y se fueron del lugar para celebrar en su departamento donde el líder de los Rowdys había preparado una cena romántica para consentirla._

_La misma escena se había adelantado para luego mostrar a ambos pelinaranjas sentados en el mismo sofá bebiendo vino rojo en un departamento muy lujoso y cómodo. Reían y bromeaban, platicaban amenamente, Momoko tenía las piernas dobladas sobre el mueble dejando mucha piel a la vista debido al vestido rojo que tenía puesto pues apenas y le llegaba por debajo del muslo resaltando su buen cuerpo por lo pegado y sexy que era la prenda principalemente porque sus hombros descubiertos tentaban el autocontrol del chico, mientras Brick tenía el tobillo derecho reposado sobre su pierna izquierda ahora solamente con la camisa blanca. El chico, inesperadamente silenció. Su rostro antes divertido, ahora se mostraba serio y pensativo._

_- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Momoko curiosa, para luego beber un poco de vino._

_Brick se llevó la mano a la nuca, claramente estaba nervioso. El chico dudó si debía hacer lo que había planeado, al final se decidió y metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir y de este sacó una cajita roja aterciopelada, el chico se levantó del sofá y se arrodilló ante la chica. Abrió la cajita dejando ver un anillo de oro que tenía incrustado un pequeño rubí en el centro. Momoko se llevó ambas manos a la boca por la sopresa y no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas._

_- Mi amor, sé que no soy de muchas palabras ni el mejor de todos los hombres pero te puedo asegurar que lo intentaré por tí, por nosotros y lo único que me haría más feliz en esta vida es que me dieras el honor de ser mi esposa - habló seguro de sí mismo - , Momoko Akatsutsumi ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?_

_La pelinaranja asintió sin poder articular palabra alguna. Brick no perdió el tiempo y tomó la mano izquierda de su ahora prometida y con delicadeza lo colocó en el dedo anular. Se besaron apasionadamente, él interrumpió el contacto al momento en que la cargaba para dirgirse a la habitación principal del departamento._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escena 2<strong>_

_Momoko con ahora veintiún años, se encontraba en el Laboratorio de Análisis Clínicos principal de Tokio, estaba mezclando una sustancia con otra para luego anotar los resultados en una libreta a su lado derecho. Vió el reloj de su muñeca derecha y sonrió. Se deshizo de la bata blanca dejando al descubierto un lindo vestido rosa floreado resaltando principalmente su vientre abultado de siete meses, salió de la gran habitación de paredes blancas y fue por su bolsa en su oficina. Sonó su teléfono y contestó._

_- Brick, ya salí del trabajo - quedó en silencio durante breves segundos escuchando la voz al otro lado del aparato -, te veo en la entrada._

_Colgó. Sin embargo, un doctor algo canoso la interceptó a la salida de su oficina._

_- Doctora, le quiero avisar que la próxima semana se le hará entrega de reconocimiento por haber encontrado una cura para el Cáncer y el VIH-Sida - anunció el hombre._

_- Muchas gracias Dr. Shin._

_- Usted será reconocida como la mejor dentro de su campo de trabajo, es un ejemplo a seguir además de ser la más joven de todos los doctores que trabajan en esta institución - halagó._

_- Muchas gracias pero no exagere solamente cumplo con mi deber - respondió con una amable sonrisa._

_- Su pequeña será afortunada por tenerla como mamá._

_El doctor acarició el cabello de la chica y se fue. Momoko retomó su camino para encontrarse con su esposo que la esperaba con un auto deportivo rojo. Cuando la vio sonrió y fue a su encuentro. Se abrazaron con cuidado de no lastimar su vientre y se dieron un pequeño beso. La ayudó con su bolsa y ambos subieron al vehículo._

_- Mi amor, tendré un viaje de negocios a New York por tres días - dijo Brick al momento que encendía el auto._

_- Si, no te preocupes estaré bien._

_- Lo sé, a lo que me refiero es que..._

_- Dilo - pidió Momoko calmadamente._

_- Quería que vayas conmigo, quieren conocer a la esposa del dueño del Banco más grande y poderoso de todo Tokio - continúo._

_- ¿No será malo para mi embarazo? - preguntó dudosa._

_- Hablé de eso con tu ginecólogo y me dijo que si puedes viajar._

_- Entonces esta bien - respondió simplemente._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escena 3<strong>_

_Habían llegado a su casa trayendo consigo a un nuevo integrante de la familia Him. Momoko bajó del vehículo con mucho cuidado pues su hija se veía tan frágil que le daba miedo a romperla, Brick le ayudó a subir las escaleras principales de su casa y entraron. Momoko sonrió ante la escena que tenía enfrente, Brick había adornado la sala donde colgaba un letrero en grande que decía: ¡Bienvenidas!_

_Habían muchos globos llenos de helio por todo el techo y sus amigas y cuñados estaban ahí esperando conocer a la pequeña. Miyako se acercó entusiasmada al igual que Boomer. Kaoru y Butch se acercaron después con una pequeña pelinegra de dos años y medio._

_- ¿Cómo se llamará? - preguntó curiosa Miyako._

_- Aida - anunciaron ambos padres._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escena 4<strong>_

_Momoko tenía sobre sus piernas a Aida que se divertía viendo a su mamá hacer muecas raras para hacerla reír. Brick estaba en otra habitación hablando por teléfono pero su esposa podía oír claramente que el chico estaba en una discusión con la persona al otro lado del teléfono, pegó fuertemente el escritorio de la habitación exaltando a la pequeña que posó su mirada en la puerta que la separaba de su progenitor._

_Brick abrió la puerta mientras se tocaba el puente de la nariz notablemente frustrado pero al levantar la vista y encontrarse con la mirada temblorosa de su hija aligeró su semblante. Se acercó a su esposa y la besó para luego besar la frente de la pequeña. La cargó sobre sus hombros para hacerse pasar por un avión. Momoko rió al verlo hacer eso, no sabía quién era más infantil si su hija o su esposo._

_Lo miró profundamente durante varios segundos y solamente suspiró. Brick tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios principalmente porque el Banco estaba pasando por una fuerte crisis económica. Aún recordaba el día en que él había llegado ante ella afligido por la muerte del Sr. Lee que, según le había contado, era como un padre para el pelinaranja. Resulta que el banco había quedado a nombre y bajo la supervisión de Brick pues le había heredado todo al ser su único hijo adoptivo._

_- Brick - llamó la atención de su esposo._

_El chico se detuvo de hacer reír a la niña y con la mirada le indicó que siguiera. Momoko se mordió el labio levemente._

_- Brick, estoy embarazada._

_El chico levantó su vista para clavarla sobre su esposa y con una sonrisa corrió hacia ella para besarla con cuidado de no dejar caer a su hija._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 5<em>**

_Estaba en una conferencia de trabajo en Estados Unidos. Había dejado a su familia temporalmente para asistir a una de las conferencias más grandes e importantes del año donde ella era la invitada especial y la que abriría el evento con un discurso. Sentía nervios de solo pensar en pararse frente a todos esos médicos y científicos que la habían felicitado por sus grandes aportaciones a la humanidad. Miró el reloj de muñeca y suspiró. Ya era la hora, gracias a su buena capacidad para ocultar sus nervios la conferencia fue un éxito. Se dirigió a su hotel donde lo primero que haría sería relajarse en un baño de tina caliente, mientras veía un poco de televisión._

_Se relajó dentro de la tina pero algo en las noticias le llamó la atención. Le subió el volumen para escuchar meejor y se sorprendió al ver a Brick ser atacado desde varios ángulos. Tuvo miedo, un miedo infinito a perderlo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escena 6<strong>_

_Estaba frente al laboratorio del profesor Utonium destruído como la mayoría de edificios de todo Tokio. Desvió la mirada hacia su esposo que tenía heridas y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, se acercó lentamente y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura._

_- Brick, perdonáme - se disculpó._

_- Momoko, estas bien - intentó sonreír pero el dolor en su abdomen la borró al instante._

_Se desmayó. Asustada abrió su camisa y una profunda cortada se dejó ver. Había perdido mucha sangre, corrió a los escombros del laboratorio buscando utencilios, vendas y lo necesario para tratarlo. Encontró lo necesario en una pequeña caja de metal y regresó con Brick ahora rodeado de sus dos hijos._

_- Aida, necesito que cuides de Masaru - ordenó._

_La pequeña asintió y tomó la mano de su pequeño hermano._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 7<em>**

_Veía el paisaje a tráves del cristal del edificio de La Resistencia. Su reflejo mostraba su rostro pálido y decaído. Unos brazos fuertes rodearon sus pequeños hombros al mismo tiempo que Brick dejaba caer su mentón sobre el hombro derecho._

_- Momoko, un día me provocarás un infarto - dijo seriamente._

_- Lo siento Brick, quería pensar._

_- Te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad?_

_Momoko asintió y buscó el rostro de su marido para poder besarlo, su esposo aprovechó eso para girarla y profundizar más el beso. Se separaron lentamente y juntaron sus frentes para disfrutar del momento._

_- Papá, mamá - gritó una pequeña voz._

_Masaru corrió hacia la mujer pelinaranja y ella con alegría lo recibió en sus brazos para poder cargarlo. Aida se acercó luego para abrazarse a las piernas de su padre y unirse al retrato familiar. Sin embargo, el hombre tomó a su hija y la cargó sobre sus hombros como cuando era pequeña._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 8<em>**

_Se sentía triste e incompleta, no había pasado mucho tiempo que había enviado a su hijo al pasado para evitar que se lo llevaran, Brick y ella lo habían decidido así, también habían decidido enviar a Aida después en caso de que perdiera la batalla._

_- Mamá - gritó Aida._

_Ella regresó la mirada hacia atrás y sonrió._

_- ¿Qué sucede, mi pequeña?_

_- ¿Regresarás?_

_Esa pregunta le dolió de alguna manera, no sabía si lograría regresar después de su batalla acordada, tenía un mal presentimiento, sin embargo, no podía dejar a su hija así._

_- Te prometo que regresaré, pero tu tienes que prometrme que cuidarás de tu hermanito y de tu papá mientras me ausente, ¿lo prometes?_

_- Si mamá, lo prometo._

_- Te amo Aida, no lo olvides - besó la pequeña cabecita de su hija y corrió de nuevo hacia el campo de batalla._

_Aida se quedó llorando, pero una mano fuerte se posó sobre su pequeño hombro. Era su padre que había visto todo desde lejos, tenía un mirada penetrante y seria, tan fría que parecía que ese hombre no era su papá tan amoroso y cálido, era cierto que si era serio, estricto y de alguna manera frío, pero ahora era diferente, parecía que todo lo que había reprimido en mucho tiempo había fluído como el veradero carácter duro del hombre. Se asustó por la mirada de su progenitor y corrió a buscar a su hermanito._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 9<em>**

_Estaba sobre el aire frente a frente contra Himeko, iba a dar el ataque final para acabar de una buena vez con su oponente que gracias a su buena resistencia, agilidad e inteligencia había logrado derrotarla fácilmente. Sin embargo, a centímetros de finalizar todo, apareció Him junto a su madre que llevaba casi una década desaparecida._

_Se había paralizado al verla a lado de su enemigo que no se dio cuenta cuando Himeko había aprovechado su reacción para formar una esfera de poder que la envió lejos, herida gravemente. El recorrido de su impacto logró que todos los árboles cerca sufrieran graves daños al igual que su cuerpo. Intentó levantarse pero la falta de aire no la dejaba pensar con claridad, pero no necesitó de muchos segundos para incorporarse gracias a su cuerpo sobrenatural._

_Y de nuevo vio la imagen de su madre pero esta vez no se distrajo, total esa mujer había dejado de existir en su vida solamente había sido la sorpresa de volver a verla. Atacó de nuevo a Himeko y como resultado final la pelirroja pecosa fue arrojada contra el suelo estruendosamente, levantando una gran nube de polvo. Esperó a que se disipara el polvo._

_- Momoko - llamó la voz de su mamá._

_Enfocó más la vista y de la nube de polvo salió Himeko que volvía atacar. Uso combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra la chica, después de todo no era mucha la fuerza que tenía su oponente. Him que veía todo desde lejos sonrió._

_- Momoko, ven a mí - escuchó dentro de su cabeza._

_Era su madre de nuevo. Giró la vista hacia la mujer y de nuevo Himeko aprovechó para atacarla. La envolvió en un remolino de fuego evitando que Momoko pudiera respirar adecuadamente, se arrodilló en el suelo mientras se agarraba la garganta intentando respirar. Himeko eliminó el remolino de fuego y con una patada en el abdomen mandó lejos a la heroína._

_La chica tosió fuertemente intentando respirar pues incluso la patada le había afectado para no repirar. Himeko se acercó sin dejar que la chica se estabilizara y volvió a proporcionale más patadas en el abdomen haciendo que Momoko sacara un poco de sangre por la boca, la agarró del cabello y de nuevo la tiró en su lugar. Momoko había quedado inconsciente intentado difícilmente respirar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban._

_- Buen trabajo Himeko, sabía que no me defraudarías - felicitó Him._

_La nombrada hizo una reverencia._

_- Ahora, acaba con su vida antes de..._

_Una luz roja lo interumpió._

_- Hyper Blossom - gritó Momoko._

_En su mano derecha apareció su yo-yo de poder que desde años atrás había desaparecido. La luz rosada la envolvió y la llevó a lado de sus dos compañeras y amigas de combate, con un movimiento de muñeca hizo que su yo-yo la envolviera para que de su alrededor surgieran miles de cristales rojizos que la envolvieron, protegiendo su cuerpo. Sonrió por última vez con los ojos cerrados y cayó en un estado de coma que solo ella podía interrumpir si así lo deseaba._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 10<em>**

_Se encontraba dentro de los cristales rojizos, el lugar se sentía cálido y reconfortante. Frente a ella apareció su yo del futuro y la observó curiosa._

_Tenía el cabello más corto, casi por la cintura pero igual de sedoso, brilloso y grueso. Su rostro seguía teniendo esa jovialidad que siempre la había caracterizado, era más alta que ella y sus atributoos más grandes y desarrollados, seguía manteniendo su cintura pequeña y su vientre plano a pesar de saber que tuvo dos hijos, tal vez el cuidado físico había sido la responsable. Sus caderas por lógica se habían anchado y sus facciones definidas de la cara la hacían ver atractiva y misteriosa, al igual que amable y delicada. Ya no tenía su típico moño ahora llevaba una diadema roja que recogía todo su cabello sin dejar que ni uno sólo le estorbara para poder ver bien._

_- Es curioso volver a ver mi pasado - dijo la mujer -, espero que Masaru no te haya dado problemas suele ser un poco travieso pero desde que todo esto empezó prácticamente ha perdido su infancia, espero que se haya divertido mucho en este poco tiempo._

_- Si, es muy curioso e igual de parecido que Brick, ambos juegan mucho y juntos son un huracán, terminan desordenando toda la casa._

_- Lo sé, Brick solía jugar con él pero hace poco dejó de hacerlo. Ser el líder de La Resistencia es una gran responsabilidad - dijo con melancolía._

_- Así que mamá..._

_- ¿Es amante de Him? Sí. Me sorprendí pero la que más me preocupa es Kuriko que fue a la que le hizo tanta falta._

_- ¿Hay una manera de poder evitar todo esto?_

_- Para serte sinceera no sé, el futuro ha estado cambiando constantemente; por ejemplo, supe por medio de los cristales que Kaoru perdió a su hija cuando se supone que ella nacería y se llamaría Aileen, la mayoría la ha olvidado y no saben quien es, no es más que un recuerdo perdido, pero a nosotras tres no nos ha afectado la memoria pues los cristales son barreras a prueba de todo, incluso del propio tiempo._

_Momoko se quedó en silencio al analizar lo dicho por la mujer pelinaranja._

_- Aunque quiero que investigues quién es Dionne, al parecer es la piedra angular de todo esto aunque tengo una leve sospecha no es definitiva, mi información acá es limitada pero tu puedes investigar junto al profesor Utonium - siguió su Momoko del futuro._

_- De acuerdo, pero entonces la niña de Kaoru no..._

_- No, ya no existirá jamás en este mundo, el futuro ya sufrió ese cambio y ya no hay nada que hacer, somos seres anormales, no somos dioses._

_- Aileen..._

_- Masaru - dijo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se encendían de un rosa pálido -. Masaru esta en problemas, necesitas ir a ayudarlo no dejes que ningún enemigo lo encuentre de lo contrario todo habrá acabado al igual que sus dos primos, son más poderos que los RRB y las PPGZ juntos._

_- De acuerdo pero ¿cómo regreso?_

_- No te preocupes yo te enviaré, solamente quiero que le digas que lo amo y dentro de poco iré por él._

_No le dio tiempo de contestar pues una luz blanca la cegó y comenzó a rodearla._

* * *

><p>- Hablemos en privado - dijo Kaoru.<p>

Butch asintió y ambos desaparecieron del cuarto.

Miyako se sentó en el sofá del lugar con la pequeña Beverly y sonrió. Brick la imitó sentándose en el sofá individual. Palmeó su pierna derecha indicando que Momoko se sentara y así lo hizo la chica. Masaru corrió a los brazos de Momoko y ella lo cargó. Besó su cabecita y sonrió. Tenía que investigar quien era esa mujer, después de todo si Momoko del futuro sospechaba algo debía confiar en su intuición.

- Momoko, tenemos que hacer un viaje familiar, ya sabes para relajarnos de tanto estrés - dijo Brick.

- Debemos hacer un viaje a la playa - dijo entusiasmada.

Brick soltó un risita nasal y asintió. La chica podía llegar a ser infantil inconscientemente, y eso era lo más adorable en ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Dejen Reviews, se los agradecería de corazón. Por cierto, no he abandonado mis historias solamente fue por el viaje que realicé, tenía planeado publicar un capítulo el día de ayer pero me enfermé y me quedé todo el día en cama descansando.**

**Hasta luego.**

**Preguntas:**

**¿Quién será Dionne?**

**¿De qué hablarán Kaoru y Butch?**

**¿Miyako y Kaoru tuvieron visiones similares a las de Momoko?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen, solo los personajes anexados.**

**Capítulo 14.**

* * *

><p>Miyako le sonrió a Beverly que se acurrucó más en su pecho, con mucho cuidado la acunó entre sus brazos e instántaneamente se durmió. Boomer a su lado sonrió y le dio un beso en sus blancas mejillas, quiso devolverle el gesto pero se avergonzó. Derek le hizo un gesto de mano en forma de despedida y salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa, su hermano mayor en definitiva se parecía mucho a su padre. Luego fue seguido por Dai, al parecer iban a hablar.<p>

Recordó, lo que su yo del futuro le había mostrado cuando curiosamente tocó los diamantes azules que rodeaban el cuerpo de la heroína del futuro. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, no podía dar crédito a lo que había visto, al principio se sintió feliz por su futuro pero luego, luego esa imagen le destrozó el corazón...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escena 1<strong>_

_Se encontraba sobre un escenario, iluminando únicamente a una jovencita de aproximadamente veinte años de vestido azul marino escotado, corto de la parte de enfrente mostrando sus largas y hermosas piernas, la cola larga del vestido elegantemente se dejaba caer en forma de cascada, en la parte de los senos se encontraba el fuerte color hasta ir decolorándose gradualmente bajando el tono del azul hasta quedar las orillas del vestido en blanco y abierto en la parte de la espalda hasta donde esta perdía el nombre dejando ver su piel pálida y tentadora, sus zapatillas negras combinaban con los accesorios plateados que llevaba encima, su cabello rubio recogido en un chongo alto, adornado con flores blancas dejando caer rizos rubios sobre el rostro fino de la mujer. Tenía una sonrisa luciendo el color rosa natural de sus labios y unos dientes tan blancos que parecían perlas, sus pómulos sonrosados combinaban con su rostro angelical, y sus ojos, unos ojos del color del cielo tan vivos y joviales, era lo que más atraía de su persona. Hizo una reverencia y las fotografías no se hicieron esperar, aplausos y miles de reporteros preguntando su nombre. Le entregaron un micrófono y con la mano pidió calma._

_- Muchas gracias por asistir al debut de la nueva marca de ropa **Ever Blue**, espero que el desfile de moda de nuestra primera colección de primavera haya sido de su total agrado- dijo la rubia._

_- Señorita, ¿cuál es su nombre?- preguntó un reportero._

_La chica sonrió inocentemente al mismo tiempo que se encontraba con la mirada de sus dos mejores amigas, disimuladamente buscó al amor de su vida pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte, hasta que lo vio llegar junto a sus dos hermanos mayores._

_- Miyako - dijo finalmente -, Miyako Gotokuji._

_- ¿Usted es la autora de esta gran noche? - preguntó otro._

_- Todos los que trabajamos para lograr juntos la realización de **Ever Blue** somos los autores - contestó con una sonrisa._

_Todos aplaudieron, junto a la aparición inesperada de una nueva mujer de cabello pelirrojo artifical y corto, se veía un poco mayor, en su mano derecha llevaba un micrófono. Se acercó a la rubia sin que esta se percatara y habló._

_- Hola a todos - las personas silenciaron -, mi nombre es Emilia Mancini, diseñadora de modas._

_Miyako se asombró al ver a la mujer y solamente pudo sonreír enormemente._

_- Miyako Gotokuji, bienvenida al mundo de la moda y te deseo tanto éxito en la vida, eres joven y prometedora, tienes mucho talento y en la noche de hoy luciste las grandes obras maestra que tú misma has dado vida con tanto esfuerzo y trabajo para tu propia marca de ropa, aplausos para la Srta. Gotokuji, próxima artista internacional de la moda - terminó la mujer con una sonrisa._

_- Gracias, usted ha sido mi inspiración - susurró Miyako._

_- Me hace feliz escuchar eso - dijo en un susurro para que solo la escuchara la chica._

_Ambas se abrazaron ante todo el público y de nuevo las cámaras hicieron acto de presencia. Flashes, poses y halagos, la noche se había formado de todo eso contando con la presencia de los Rowdys en especial su novio y de sus dos mejores amigas._

__- Fuertes aplausos para la Srta. Miyako Gotokuji y todos le deseamos éxito con su marca de ropa __**Ever Blue -** anunció el presentador.__

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 2<em>**

_- Te amo, y me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si me permitieras estar a tu lado - dijo Boomer arrodillado frente a todo el público del desfile de modas, su rostro maduro ahora mostraba los hermosos veintiún años que tenía -, Miyako Gotokuji con todos tus fans como testigos, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?_

_Todo el mundo soltó un grito de asombro, los reporteros fotografiaban sin parar, el chico los había tomado desprevenidos. Al finalizar la pasarela, como era costumbre, Miyako había salido para dar unas últimas palabras de despedida pero en el último minuto, el chico burló a los de seguridad y subió al escenario con ayuda de sus hermanos para arrodillarse automáticamente frente a todos los presentes y declararle su amor a la diseñadora más famosa de la época. Todo el mundo silenció esperando oír la respuesta de la chica._

_Miyako se llevó ambas manos a la boca sorprendida al ver que Boomer abría la cajita azul marino, tan oscuro que casi se confundía con el negro, y un fino diamante relució en el centro del anillo de oro puro. Los ojos nerviosos del rubio le atravesó intensamente que automáticamente respondió._

_- Si Boomer, acepto ser tu esposa._

_Boomer la abrazó intensamente y la besó con ternura, se separó de ella levemente y le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, sonrió al finalizar y la cargó en el aire con cuidado de no elevar su vestido blanco playero tan sencillo como ella pero que, sin embargo, la hacían ver hermosa. Miyako acarició la suave cabellera del chico y se sintió rara al sentir lo corto que estaba cuando anteriormente podía enredar sus dedos ahí para hacerle cosquillas a su ahora prometido. Los reporteros no perdieron la oportunidad y fotografiaron el momento. La noticia no se hizo esperar, noticieros, redes sociales, todos hablaban del nuevo compromiso en menos de diez minutos._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escena 3<strong>_

_Boomer y Miyako estaban cenando en un restaurante de cinco estrellas, la rubia tenía un vestido negro de noche corto, sus mangas de una tela tan fina que dejaba ver levemente la piel de la chica, en la nuca de la chica se abrochaba con un botón pero más abajo dejaba al descubierto casi toda la espalda de la rubia tentando la sexualidad de cualquiera que la viera pasar, era completamente ajustado a su esbelta figura resaltando principalmente sus grandes pechos, sus piernas descubiertas elegantemente cruzadas por debajo de la mesa y sus tacones del mismo color que el vestido, tan altos que solo ella podía usarlas de una manera tan profesional. Por otro lado, Boomer portaba un traje de etiqueta muy costoso, su cabello una vez largo y alborotado, ahora estaba completamente cortado y muy bien peinado, sin embargo, su presencia era tan atractiva que muchas mujeres volteaban a verlo disimuladamente. Ambos rubios llamaban la atención incluso sin mover un dedo._

_- ¿Dónde quieres ir mañana? - preguntó Boomer con una encantadora sonrisa._

_Miyako dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa en pose pensativa._

_- Donde sea, mientras este a tu lado - respondió sonrojada._

_- ¿No es asombroso? - preguntó - . Es nuestra luna de miel, al fin eres la señora Him._

_Miyako sonrió con gracia y Boomer se contagió de ella._

_- Si, señora Him, se escucha tan perfecto - respondió con cariño -, ¿no te preocupa el restaurante?_

_La rubia bebió un poco de vino rojo y volteó a ver a su esposo esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. Boomer negó con la cabeza._

_- No, lo deje en buenas manos, una vez regrese el más grande y famoso chef que haya tenido Tokio, abriré otro._

_- Vanidoso - reprochó su mujer -, Kaoru esta a tu altura por si lo olvidas._

_- De lado de quién estás, de tu amiga o de tu esposo - dijo con fingida indignación._

_- Por supuesto que de mi amiga - provocó la chica._

_- Miyako, tendré que castigarte antes de dormir - dijo el chico con lujuria._

_La mujer rubia se sonrojó fuertemente por lo que había escuchado, sonrió con inocencia y lo beso en los labios formando una sonrisa en el hombre. Miyako recordó que Boomer y Kaoru eran socios, dueños de una de las cadenas más grandes de restaurantes, famosos y reconocidos mundialmente, de hecho donde estaban cenando también era de Boomer y Kaoru. Se habían vueltos tan famosos asombrando con su gran compañerismo en la cocina y sus nuevas ideas para los menús. Habían abierto un Restaurante: **Palace** que inmediatamente se volvió famoso solo abrir, entonces formaron una cadena en menos de un año teniendo buenos resultados a su buen trabajo en equipo, pero con el retiro temporal del chico por su linda luna de miel con la diseñadora de moda más exitosa del año, Kaoru se había quedado a cargo. Solamente rogó porque nada sucediera en la ausencia de su esposo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escena 4<strong>_

_Miyako suspiró nerviosa, sirvió café en la nueva taza que había comprado especialmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Boomer estrenaría algo más que una taza de café. Tomó el plato de huevos estrellados con tocino y lo depositó frente al rubio con cuidado, se sentó en la silla frente a él que seguía sin bajar el periódico de su vista. Se metió un bocado de su desayuno esperando ansiosamente que su esposo se diera cuenta, lo observó doblar el diario y lo dejó a un lado. Comenzó a comer inmediatamente y elevó la taza blanca con unas pocas letras y un corazón rojo._

_- Hoy regreso temprano a casa, ¿quieres cenar algo en especial? - preguntó el chico mientras tomaba un sorbo del café._

_- Sé que me sorprenderás - respondió con dulzura._

_Bajó la taza y observó el objeto curioso, esa no era su taza azul oscuro de café favorita. Le dio la vuelta para leer lo que decía y abrió los ojos sorprendido y extrañado._

_- ¿El mejor papá del mundo? - Miyako esperó a que lo descifrara - Para eso tú tendrías que..._

_Miyako asintió esperando que Boomer entendiera. El rubio levantó la mirada emocionado, ilusionado, con un brillo especial y único._

_- ¿Estás...? - intentó decir, pero Miyako siguió._

_- Sí Boomer, estoy embarazada, tengo tres meses y medio - dijo feliz._

_El hombre se levantó de su asiento completamente feliz y se dirigió a ella para cargarla, la bajó delicadamente y la besó desenfrenadamente. Se separó del gesto y bajó su mano al vientre, todavía plano, de su esposa y lo acarició con cuidado. Se agachó a la altura del vientre de la chica y lo besó con suavidad provocando cosquillas en Miyako._

_- Bebé, papá ya te quiere conocer - dijo con suavidad._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 5<em>**

_- ¿Te vas? - preguntó con la voz triste - ¿Cuándo regresarás?_

_- No lo sé mi amor, ya sabes que la marina es tan...impredecible - respondió Boomer._

_- Te amo Boomer, regresa a casa pronto - su esposo le dio un beso en los labios -. Makoto y yo te estaremos esperando._

_El hombre rubio de ahora veintisiete años de edad, salió de su casa ya casi entrada la madrugada. Miyako soltó varias lágrimas por la partida de su marido. Cuando el chico había hecho su servicio militar había sido tan halagado por su combate en la alta mar que se le otorgó un rango importante dentro de la milicia y gracias a eso, cuando necesitaban de sus servicios siempre le llamaban pues era el mejor de todos además de ser un Rowdy, nadie lo podía derrotar de no ser una PPGZ o un RRB. Su poder social había aumentado considerablemente y había ganado el respeto de la ciudad al defenderla de un ataque inesperado por parte de un país extranjero. Claramente la había preocupado pues la marina podía ser tan riesgoso que si el destino lo quería Boomer no regresaría con vida. Tuvo de nuevo ese fuerte miedo de perderlo, sobre todo ahora que lo necesitaban para una misión de rango importante, una misión que se le compensaría muy bien, pero a ella no le importaba el dinero, la vida de Boomer valía más que todas las monedas del mundo y pensar en su muerte la hacía sentir tan vulnerable._

_Un llanto en su habitación la hizo sobresaltarse, se dirigió rápidamente al lugar de donde provenía el sonido y sonrió al abrir la puerta, su pequeño Makoto de un año y medio estaba despierto entre las sábanas, buscando desesperadamente a sus padres, se acercó al pequeño rubio, lo abrazó con ternura y se recostó a su lado. Besó la cabellera del infante y sonrió al verlo, era el claro retrato de su esposo. El niño se acurrucó entre sus brazos y se durmieron._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 6<em>**

_Miyako estaba en su oficina en el edificio de **Ever Blue **escribiendo tranquilamente una carta para su esposo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al terminar de redactarla y la leyó una última vez para asegurarse de que era todo lo que diría._

_Querido Boomer:_

_Mi amor, no sabes cuánto te extraño, ya han pasado casi siete meses desde que te fuiste y las pocas cartas que me has enviado han sido mi única fuerza para seguir. Desearía que estuvieras conmigo en estos momentos, Makoto siempre te busca en tu oficina y cuando no te encuentra, como normalmente lo haría, rompe en llanto y me duele no poder hacer nada para tranquilizar ese pequeño dolor de añorar a su amado padre._

_Te extrañamos Boomer, te extrañamos los tres mi amor._

_Exacto, los tres te extrañamos. Estoy embarazada, cuando te fuiste apenas tenía un mes de embarazo y hasta ahora me atrevo a revelar mi estado, pues en mis cartas anteriores preferí no cargarte con más cosas. Prometo que me estoy cuidadando adecuadamente, sé que si me sucede algo o al bebé no te lo perdonarías y he hecho todo lo posible por evitarlo. Ya me hice el ultrasonido, es una niña Boomer. El día que me enteré, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que hubieras estado conmigo pero sé que regresarás pronto mi amado Boomer._

_Regresa pronto, tu hija te quiere conocer, no le des un disgusto._

_Con amor, Miyako._

_La rubia dejó caer una lágrima sobre el papel y lo guardó en un sobre, lo selló y salió de su oficina con la carta en sus manos al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su vientre abultado._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 7<em>**

_- Puje una vez más - pidió la doctora._

_Miyako lo hizo y escuchó un llanto. Sonrió, al fin podría conocer a su pequeña y amada hija, pero se sintió triste y vacía sin él._

_Ahora se encontraba recostada sobre la cama de la habitación privada pues sabía de los reporteros que esperaban una noticia de su bebé. El cuarto de paredes blancas tenía pintada figurillas de bebés, una cigüeña y nubes, se le hizo tierna la imagen. Una enfermera ingresó, le hizo entrega de su bebé y la amamantó, al menos ya tenía experiencia. Tocaron la puerta._

_- Adelante - permitió, preparándose por si era algún reportero colado._

_No levantó la mirada, solamente tenía su atencíón en alimentar a su pequeña hija recién nacida._

_- Es hermosa, como tú - dijo la voz masculina. _

_Inmediatamente la reconoció y elevó la mirada sorprendida. __Ubicó el rostro de su esposo y lloró de felicidad al verlo ahí, junto a ella, el día del nacimiento de su hija._

_- Boomer, ¿cómo...?_

_- Hice hasta lo imposible por regresar a tiempo - dijo con una sonrisa._

_Se acercó a ella para abrazarla con cuidado de no lastimar a la bebé._

_- Hueles al mar - comentó la chica al aspirar el aroma del rubio._

_La besó con cariño y rozaron sus mejillas en un gesto único. Juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron. Boomer miró a la pequeña y con la mirada pidió permiso de cargarla, Miyako asintió y con cuidado se la entregó a su esposo._

_- Mi amor, papi vino a verte - dijo dulcemente la rubia._

_El hombre rubio la acunó con mucho cuidado entre sus brazos y la arrulló mientras caminaba por toda la habitación. La mujer lo observó con una gran sonrisa, era tan cuidadoso, tenía el miedo de romper a la pequeña y sus gestos eran suaves, como si con la mirada pudiera hacerle daño. Cerró los ojos cansada y se quedó dormida._

_Boomer la miró por unos segundos y besó su frente con cuidado. Sus cuñadas y hermanos entraron a la habitación, con el dedo índice indicó que guardaran silencio y ladeó la cabeza para decirles que dejaran descansar a su esposa. Salió junto a la niña para que todos la conocieran y no se hicieron esperar las preguntas._

_- Boomer, hermano ¿por qué no te cambiaste? - preguntó Butch._

_- Apenas llegué, vine directamente al hospital cuando me dieron la noticia - respondió con calma._

_Se miró de reojo, aún tenía el traje blanco de la marina, ni para eso se detuvo, quería estar con Miyako ese día importante y nada se lo impediría._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 8<em>**

_Miyako recogió el correo como era costumbre pero un sobre sin remitente le llamó la atención, su cabello agarrado en un chongo alto dejo caer unos cuantos mechones rebeldes sobre su frente, se los apartó con delicadeza y regresó a su hogar. Dejó las cartas sobre la mesa de la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina para beber un vaso con agua, ese día hacía mucho calor._

_- Mamá, mamá - dijo una pequeña voz._

_- Makoto, no corras en la casa - regañó suavemente._

_El pequeño se tranquilizó antes de llegar con su mamá y sonrió._

_- Mami, ¿puedo ir contigo a Milán? - preguntó._

_- No Makoto - dijo maternalmente -, ¿para qué quieres ir?_

_- Quiero conocer a mis abuelos._

_Miyako sintió un dolor dentro de su pecho y negó con la cabeza. El pequeño hizo un puchero y se fue a jugar con su hermanita. Una fotografía colgada sobre la chimenea de la casa llamó su atención, era Boomer con su traje de la marina tan blanco como la nieve. Recordó que se lo habían enviado a ella, meses atrás, por ser la esposa del almirante Boomer Him, secretario de la Marina, el cargó más alto e importante dentro de los funcionarios de esta. Ya llevaba casi un año fuera de su hogar y lo extrañaba pero esas eran las consecuencias de tener a un marido valiente y de buenas intenciones. Además de ser superhéroe, también servía a su país. Por otro lado, Beverly cumpliría tres años, el mismo tiempo en el que Boomer se volvió frío y serio, de una carácter tan duro y una presencia potente que muchos conocidos habían murmurado su gran cambio, asustándolos, sin embargo, ella era la única que desaprovaba esos chismes o tal vez era la única que soportaba el frio carácter de su marido._

_La carta sin remitente pasó por su cabeza y fue por ella. Cuando la tuvo en manos tuvo un mal presentimiento, se dirigió a la biblioteca de la casa, la abrió con cuidado y de esta cayeron varias fotos. Las recogió rápidamente y se detuvo a mirarlas, todas, en absolutamente todas, Boomer salía con una mujer pelirroja en la cama, tomadas desde distintos ángulos. Boomer y la mujer parecían dormidos, en una posición muy comprometedora. Lloró destrozada, cómo es que Boomer, el hombre que le había declarado amor eterno, fuera capaz de algo tan ruín. Se dejo caer de un sentón y sollozó en voz baja para no alarmar a sus hijos._

_Las risas de ambos infantes le fueron tan lejanas en esos momentos, cómo superaría eso, cómo le explicaría a sus hijos que su padre era un...vividor._

_- Mami mira...- dijo alegremente el pequeño Makoto, pero al ver a su mamá en el suelo cambió el argumento - ¿qué te sucede mami?_

_Su voz triste atravesó el corazón de la mujer rubia, escondió las fotos en el sobre y lo guardó dentró de sus shorts cortos. Se secó las lágrimas disimuladamente, se levantó del suelo y sonrió a su hijo._

_- Nada Makoto, simplemente me senté a pensar un rato._

_El niño volvió a sonreír._

_- Mami, Beverly dijo mi nombre - gritó emocionado._

_La visión cambió casi de inmediato, pasando varias imágenes hasta que se detuvo. Estaba en el aeropuerto de la ciudad, apenas estaba llegando de Milán y sonrió al aspirar el dulce aroma de su ciudad. Una transmisión en vivo de una de las televisiones del aeropuerto captó su completa atención, era Brick y estaba siendo atacado desde diferente ángulos por todos los villanos. No perdió el tiempo y se tranformó sin importarle su equipaje, solamente tenía en mente ayudar al Rowdy._

_Llegó justo a tiempo y ambos se aliaron para controlar la situación. Cuando vieron que los villanos se habían retirado casi después de su llegada, sintieron que algo no estaba bien. Su comunicador sonó y lo abrió, la imagen del profesor, ahora con el cabello canoso de manera casi imperceptible, apareció con el rostro asustado._

_- Quieren a los niños, vengan inmediatamente - fue todo lo que dijo antes de que la transmisión se apagara._

_No perdieron el tiempo, volaron al laboratorio y lo primero que vio fue a su hijo en el césped levemente lastimado, el profesor estaba en una cápsula dentro de un robot y el laboratorio estaba destruído. Antes de que tocaran a la pequeña Esmeralda llegaron Butch y...Boomer. Desvió la mirada nerviosa, no se atrevía a mirarlo. Los tres Rowdys intentaron ayudar al hombre que los había adoptado y alejar el robot de la zona y la ciudad. Miyako voló en dirección a su hijo que no se dio cuenta del rayo negro que iba en su dirección, cuando se percató de su existencia fue demasiado tarde y la atravesó._

_Soltó un grito desgarrador ante el dolor que ese rayo le provocó, le había atravesado el pecho y la respiración se le hacía difícil. Lo último que hizo con sus pocas energías, fue volar hacia su hijo y con lágrimas en los ojos se aseguró de que estaba bien. Se desmayó, perdiendo el conocimiento de todo a su alrededor._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 9<em>**

_- Las fotografías hablan por sí solas, no necesito explicaciones - dijo enojada._

_- Miyako, créeme, solamente déjame explicarte..._

_- Quiero el divorcio - dijo inevitablemente._

_El hombre rubio se quedó atónito, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Se agarró la cabeza mientras negaba levemente, nunca había pensado que algo así le sucediera a él. Miró a su esposa confundido, intentando descifrar si todo eso era una pesadilla._

_- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es eso? Y no pienso darte el divorcio a menos que tengas un motivo real - gritó furioso._

_- Me darás el divorcio y me llevaré a Makoto conmigo, Beverly por lógica se quedará conmigo - gritó de igual manera._

_Escucharon un ruido cerca de la puerta y ambos voltearon con los sentidos a flor de piel. Miyako revisó si había alguien pero no vio a nadie, cerró la puerta con seguro para que nadie los interrumpiera._

_- No puedes alejar a mis hijos de mí, tengo derecho..._

_- Por supuesto que tienes, pero ese derecho lo perdiste cuando te fuiste a revolcar con otra, debiste pensarlo antes de..._

_- Miyako, nunca te he levantado la mano pero si es necesario para hacerte reaccionar, así lo haré - desafió el hombre._

_- Perfecto, maltrato familiar, adulterio, ¿algo más para sumar a la lista? - dijo con sarcasmo._

_Se acercó a Boomer lentamente y le mostró su mejilla dispuesta a recibir el golpe._

_- Perfecto, si eso es todo me retiro - dijo al salir de la habitación._

_Buscó a su hijo en el laboratorio y lo vio con dolor, no quería que lo apartaran de su lado pero si era necesario para que no lo tocaran estaría dispuesta a todo, incluso entregar su vida para que no dieran con él. Se acercó al pequeño lentamente para despedirse, sabía que tal vez no lo vería próximamente. Sus dos amigas también estaban en la habitación, despidiéndose de sus respectivos hijos._

_- Makoto, prométeme que te vas a portar bien - pidió la rubia._

_El niño asintió decaído, lo besó en la frente y vio que su amiga Kaoru recibió una orden por medio de su radio y salió corriendo no sin antes besar la frente de sus mellizos. Rogó porque el plan funcionara, si así era, los niños regresarían cuanto antes a casa._

_- Mamá, ¿papá y tú me aman? - preguntó de repente._

_- Por supuesto que sí Makoto, los amamos, son nuestra razón de vivir - dijo con cariño, sus palabras no eran mentiras._

_Sea lo que sea que haya hecho Boomer, no cambiaba el amor por sus hijos, no es que lo defendiera pero era la realidad._

_Los mellizos se inquietaron en su lugar, ya habían pasado casi veinte minutos desde que la mujer pelinegra se había ido y una fuerte explosión resonó por todo el edificio. El profesor Utonium llegó con una radio en la mano y sonrió cansadamente. Observó a los gemelos y dijo:_

_- Solamente uno de ustedes dos puede viajar por el momento._

_Kojiro abrió los ojos y no lo dudó, metió a Esmeralda por la fuerza dentro de la cápsula._

_- Te alcanzaré después, aunque me tengan a mí, les será difícil dar con Masaru y Makoto, cuídate y pórtate bien, no causes problemas ¿entendido? - dijo a través del cristal de la cápsula._

_El pequeño pelinegro se apoyó contra el cristal de la cápsula, colocó una mano y fue correspondido por Esmeralda al otro lado. Se vieron por unos segundos y Kojiro desvió la mirada al ver las lágrimas de su hermana resbalara por sus pálidas mejillas. Y le dio el permiso al hombre de iniciar el proceso. Él hizo caso y apretó un botón rojo a lado de la cápsula, una vez desapareció la niña se dejó caer de rodillas._

_- Esmeralda - susurró._

_- Miyako, Kaoru desgraciadamente...no lo ha logrado, es tu turno - dijo Brick a través de su radio._

_Tomó el aparato y repondió:_

_- Entendido, voy para allá._

_- Mami, no te vayas por favor - pidió Makoto._

_Miyako sintió una punzada en su corazón. No contestó, sabía que si lo hacía rompería en llanto y el niño se preocuparía. Le sonrió con dulzura y corrió al campo de batalla. Abrió una ventana del edificio y se lanzó al vacío, cualquiera diría que sin su transformación solamente era una simple mundana pero elevó el vuelo en dirección al bosque._

_Se preparó para esperar cualquier ataque de su oponente incógnito. Captó la presencia de alguien correr alrededor de ella, escondiéndose entre los árboles pero no lograba dar con la persona, se movía tan rápido que...parecía invisible. Alguien saltó hacia ella e inmediatamente contraatacó con su fuerza sobrehumana, cruzó sus brazos delante de ella como escudo y el ataque lastimó esa zona. No perdió el tiempo, con agilidad se colocó atrás de la bestia, antiguo amigo pero seducido por Himeko para pasarse al lado del mal, ahora no lo justificaba, él hacía eso por voluntad propia: Takaaki. Le proporcionó una fuerte patada en la espalda que lo envió metros lejos de ella._

_La bestia sacudió la cabeza, pero de nuevo se lanzó contra la rubia. Sonrió, tal vez necesitaba desquitarse con alguien._

_Dio un pisotón fuerte y desde su lugar hasta su oponente, se abrió una grieta de la que fueron surgieron varios picos de hielo sólido, la bestia no pudo esquivar el ataque fácilmente y lastimó gran parte de su cuerpo al hacerlo. Miyako dio un aplauso y de este surgió un remolino de aire tan fuerte y feroz que de nuevo lastimó a la bestia desprevenida._

_- "Alguien está enojada" - dijo la voz de la bestia en su cabeza._

_La rubia sonrió de nuevo. La bestia se levantó de su lugar e inesperadamente desapareció alertando a la heroína, afiló sus sentidos y formó una daga de hielo en su mano, sonrió y la lanzó a la nada. Del mismo lugar salió la bestia con la daga clavada en el pecho, sangre comenzó a fluir de la herida. La bestia se lo quitó con una pata y corrió directamente hacia la mujer._

_Miyako estudió el lugar y recordó el lago que había en ese bosque, voló rápidamente con la bestia pisándole los talones y cuando divisó el lago voló más rápido, no por nada era la más agil y veloz. Se detuvó en el centro del agua y la bestia se lanzó contra ella, junto sus palmas delante de ella y dos manos gigantes de agua salieron del lago y atraparon al villano. Con un movimiento de dedo, congeló el agua en un segundo y su oponente quedó inmovilizado._

_- Lo siento Takaaki, o lo que sea que eres, pero es mi deber._

_De la nada formó un arco electrizante y una flecha de energía pura apareció en su mano derecha sin provocarle daño alguno. Lo colocó en el arco y apuntó a su presa. Iba a soltar la flecha pero el animal soltó un aullido tan endemoniadamente insoportable que se tapó los oídos. La bestia rompió el hielo con su cuerpo y persiguió a Miyako que había volado lejos de ahí._

_La rubia voló intentando elaborar un plan, no se dio cuenta del campo de fuerza que rodeaba casi todo el valle hasta que chocó con el y elevó la mirada, frente a ella se elevaba una gran escultura de cristales verdes de un material sólido y duro, observó que en medio se encontraba su amiga pelinegra, se llevó las manos a la boca asombrada. Volteó a ver el campo de fuerza recordando que no había uno protegiendo La Resistencia hasta que entendió que lo había formado Kaoru. Se detuvo a observarla, tenía los ojos cerrados y si no fuera por su posición, pensaría que estaba acostada, sin embargo, tenía el pecho hacia fuera como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón, los brazos extendidos a ambos lados sin fuerza, colgados, las piernas de igual manera colgando de su cuerpo._

_Una patada en dirección a su espalda la hizo reaccionar, detuvo el ataque con su mano empleando más fuerza de la que jamás había usado y torció la extremidad con rudeza, poco común en ella. La bestia se alejó chillando y de nuevo formó la flecha y el arco electrizante. Apuntó sin piedad y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla._

_LA bestia soltó un rugido tan potente que desvió su ataque, rodó los ojos cansada. No se dio cuenta cuando se le hechó encima y con el peso de su cuerpo la inmovilizó debajo de él._

_- "Lo siento, pero es mi deber" - se burló la bestia._

_Miyako se desesperó al ver como abría su boca en dirección a su cabeza, intentó mover sus manos pero tenía las patas del animal sobre ellas. Recordó que Kaoru una vez le había enseñado una técnica de joven, quién pensaría que le serviría una década después. Comprimió sus piernas y luego las estiró con exagerada fuerza como para suavizar el agarre, aprovechó eso y de nuevo pateó la pata lesionada del animal. Este chilló como un cachorro y se alejó, pero de nuevo atacó mordiendo el abdomen de la mujer y luego otra mordida en la pierna derecha obligándola a caer, otra mordida en el hombro y perdió más sangre. Miyako esperaba el próximo golpe con temor, afiló la mirada y todo pasó en cámara lenta, la próxima mordida iba directo a su cuello y eso sería letal, rodó sobre su cuerpo, adolorida y sangrando, apartándose del animal. Se tomó el vientre mientras se paraba de nuevo y dio un fuerte pisotón en dirección a su oponente, este esquivó los picos de hielo tan filosos que te atrevesarían sin problema._

_La bestia corrió hacia ella con menos velocidad que antes, mordió de nuevo su abdomen intensificando el dolor anterior, la apretó con exagerada fuerza como para partirla en dos y la chica se desmayó. La tiró en el suelo como si de un juguete roto se tratara y se lamió la pata._

_- Pequeño perrito, bien hecho - felicitó Himeko desde los cielos._

_El animal movió la cola feliz y se paró en dos patas dándole la espalda a la heroína. Una luz azul a su espalda lo hizo girar sobre su cuerpo, cerró los ojos fuertemente y lo único que escuchó fue:_

_- Rolling Bubbles - gritó la mujer rubia._

_Y como en los viejos tiempos, apareció su báculo de burbujas, lo lanzó en el aire y se abrazó a sí misma, cristales azules rodearon su cuerpo y se sumergió en el agua de su centro entrando en un estado de reposo único, cerró los ojos esperando la transformación y el campo de fuerza que se había formado primero, se reforzó gracias a la nueva escultura de cristal formado. Y sonrió, al menos había una última esperanza._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 10<em>**

_Sintió una calidez tan única que sintió una paz infinita nunca antes experimentada para ella. Observó a su alrededor, el lugar era de un azul cielo y parecía estar en algo viscoso parecido al agua pero que no la tocaba, la atravesaba. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada buscando algo que le indicara donde se encontraba._

_Frente a ella apareció una mujer rubia de cabellos ondulados que caían libremente sobre su espalda, de piel pálida y nívea, su cintura pequeña, caderas anchas, abdomen plano tal vez producto de una buena dieta, sus largas piernas parecían las de una modelo, de grandes atributos y los brazos tan delgados reposaban a ambos lados de la mujer, de estatura alta. Su rostro amable y tranquilizador, seguían reflejando inocencia y jovialidad, sus finas facciones resaltaban sus grandes ojos azules, transmitiendo amor, cariño, pureza, amabilidad y transparencia. Es como si el paso de los años no le hubieran afectado._

_- ¿Cómo ha estado Makoto? ¿Se ha portado bien? - preguntó como era costumbre._

_Bubbles asintió levemente, divertida de verse casi en un espejo._

_- Lo siento por todos los problemas ocasionados, Makoto siempre ha sido un niño bueno solamente que ha sido una etapa muy difícil de su infancia, me hubiera encantado poder hacer algo para evitar todo esto._

_- No te preocupes, se ha acoplado muy bien con nosotros, siempre juega con sus primos así que no la ha pasado tan mal - intentó tranquilizar._

_- Que bien, dentro de poco será el momento e iré por él, por ellos._

_- Lo de Boomer... - titubeó -, él en verdad..._

_- No sé, pero no dejes que las visiones te afecten, posiblemente he malinterpretado algo y no estoy segura del todo, además el destino no debe cambiar, ya está escrito - respondió serenamente._

_- Pero él..._

_- Por algo nos casamos con él, confia por el momento._

_- ¿Dónde me encuentro?_

_- Dentro de los cristales, en un espacio-tiempo neutro, donde nada ha cambiado._

_- ¿Por qué quieren a los niños?_

_- Porque tienen nuestro ADN combinado, por lo tanto el poder es el doble de fuerte principalmente porque no pueden controlarlos del todo, se pueden dejar llevar por las emociones. Los quieren como armas biológicas contra la humanidad._

_- ¿Quién esta liderando la guerra?_

_- Dionne, una mujer de la que desconocemos, pero el verdadero líder es Him junto con Mojo, al parecer quieren a sus "nietos" con ellos._

_- "Nietos", es curioso que esos dos sean abuelos de los niños - dijo divertida._

_- Si pero los niños no lo saben, ellos solamente conocen al profesor Utonium como su único abuelo paterno._

_- ¿Quieres decir que no les dijeron nada?_

_Miyako del futuro se llevó ambas manos al pecho levemente aturdida y con los ojos perdidos._

_- Makoto - susurró la mujer._

_Sus ojos se encendieron de un azul cielo. Bubbles retrocedió levemente, también sintió una punzada en el pecho._

_- El futuro ha cambiado pero confío en que harán algo para solucionarlo, yo no puedo salir de los cristales, aún no es el tiempo pero tú puedes representarme, cuida de Makoto, en estos momentos necesita de tí - dijo delicadamente._

_- No hace falta que me lo pidas._

_- Diles que los amo con toda mi alma y protégelos, dentro de poco iré por los dos, solamente esperen - finalizó._

_Una luz blanca la cegó y rodeo su cuerpo escuchando como eco las últimas palabras de su yo del futuro._

* * *

><p>Se sintió agoviada por lo que había descubierto, se había alejado de Boomer para pensar mejor las cosas y al final había servido, decidió olvidar esa parte de su futuro, tal vez había una explicación para todo eso. Observó a la niña de sus brazos y sonrió feliz de saber que su futuro era de alguna manera perfecta. Boomer la observó curioso por la sonrisa.<p>

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, que te amo Boomer, te amo endemoniadamente que siento que incluso puede ser un pecado - dijo suavemente.

El chico se sonrojó por la declaración, la tomó del mentón y la besó apasionadamente. Los tres pequeños varones del cuarto hicieron muecas de asco y los dos jóvenes se separaron.

- Yo también te amo, pero tengo que decirte algo - respondió Boomer.

- Dime.

- ¿Qué te parece un viaje familiar? Para olvidarnos un momento de todo esto y disfrutar un rato en familia, junto a los niños...

Miyako lo silenció con un beso y mordió su labio divertidamente.

- Por supuesto, aunque todo el mundo se sorprenderá de ver a una joven pareja de rubios de dieciocho años con dos hijos - comentó divertida.

El rubio sonrió. Suspiró con ganas y dijo:

- Eso es lo de menos, aunque aún no haya sucedido, sería lindo actuar como una verdadera familia.

- ¿Actuar? - preguntó confundida -. Boomer, somos una familia.

La chica rio con gracia junto con su novio, al mismo tiempo que escucharon como Butch había roto la puerta por donde había entrado minutos antes, y salir con la cara roja de la ira, desconcertando a todos. No perdió el tiempo y salió corriendo del edificio.

Miyako se asustó y se levantó de su lugar, le entregó con cuidado la niña a Boomer y junto con Momoko fueron a ver a su amiga, pero no les gusto nada lo que vieron.

* * *

><p><strong>Ese ha sido el capítulo 14, me sorprende que tan lejos ha llegado mi imaginación. Espero les haya gustado esta parte...<strong>

**Ahora, sé que tal vez fui grosera y no respondí algunos reviews, lo siento en verdad, es muy difícil pedir perdón por medio de palabras pero en verdad, perdonen, soy nueva y algo tímida. De todas maneras más vale tarde que nunca, y aquí responderé...**

**Reviews:**

_**Licci: **Fuiste mi primer review, y eso fue tan significativo para mí pues fue mi primer historia, muchas gracias, tú fuiste una de las personas que me inspiraron a crear mi cuenta así como que también te he leído, realmente te tengo en un pedestal, eres como un ídolo para mí. Fuiste una de las personas que me adentraron en este mundo sin siquiera saberlo, realmente no tengo palabras para explicarte muchas cosas. Gracias de nuevo por ser mi primer review, que bueno que te haya atrapado el comienzo significa mucho leerlo de tí, claro que continuaré la historia, hasta ahora no la he dejado, no quiero decepcionarte, eres como mi mentora. Leer que te atrapo más y más con cada capítulo es muy...no sé como decirlo, como habrás leído no maté a Brick, aún jejejee. Saludos..._

**_M.E.B.C.Z: _**_Perdón por responder hasta ahora. __He continuado la historia con tal de no dejar a nadie intrigada, que bueno que veas la idea interesante y creo que suelo causar ese efecto en las personas, planteo mucho la duda. Es bueno leer que serás una lectora de esta humilde historia. Saludos. Bye :)_

**_Sweat Blueberry:_**_ Claro que la he seguido, fuiste una de las personas que me han adentrado a este mundo y decepcionarte no es mi objetivo, realmente te he seguido, eres como una maestra, en serio no sé cómo explicarte pero te estoy muy agradecida de alguna manera. Saber que amaste la historia desde el primer capítulo es tan significativo y único para mí. Perdón si no he cumplido tus expectativas acerca de los rojitos con algo cómico, si tienes algo que decir acerca de ellos aceptaré con gusto cualquier comentario. Con lo del divorcio de los azules, en el capítulo 12 Boomer del futuro le dice a Boomer del presente la razón y en este capítulo se ha aclarado la vida de nuestros rubios favoritos. Saludos..._

_**eve-chan189: **Gracias por lo de súper, claro que subiré los capítulos con gusto. Saber que te gusta la historia me alegra y que esperas con ansias los capítulos me inspiran a seguir. Fuiste la primera en deducir que Kaoru estaba embarzada, o por lo menos lo publicaste, realmente punto a tu favor. Nos leemos pronto._

**_Dumah Djim: _**_Gracias por lo de genial, tal vez es tarde pero creo que si publiqué uno de los rojitos, si no te gustó hazmelo saber, tal vez pueda compensarte. Perdón por responder hasta ahora, pero gracias...saludos..._

**_nahisasuhias: _**_Que bueno que te haya encantado, espero te guste hasta el final. ;)_

**_Aria221: _**_Intrigante, tal vez es por naturaleza pero así es como me gustan hacer las historias, me gusta hacer pensar a las personas. Hasta luego...espera la próxima actualización._

**_lady-faint-hearted:_**_ Gracias por lo de misterioso, suelo tener ese toque dentro de la redacción o eso espero. ;)_

**_roxy-chan94:_**_ Claro que hay continuación. Bueno, tal vez es tarde pero al menos ya sabes que no le dijo la noticia antes de su partida, hablo de Kaoru y Butch. Se enteró de su embarazo de la peor forma, lo siento. Gracias..._

**_Miyako19: _**_Perdón por hacerte sufrir con la paradoja de los gemelos, el embarazo y todo eso, pero como te has dado cuenta respondí hasta tarde y los capítulos han hablado por sí solos, espero perdones mi irresponsabilidad ._

**_Shinku kitsune:_**_ Bueno un poco de sufrimiento nunca se hace esperar en una historia, las cosas mejorarán no te preocupes, nuestros protagonistas son fuertes. Pues no sé si Butch habría sido capaz de golpear a Momoko, ¿tú qué crees? Tienes tarea, no te preocupes por lo de "floja", hasta ahora te estoy respondiendo, lo siento, he sido una irrespetuosa e irresponsable...saludos._

**_violeta5006: _**_No te dejaré mal, lo prometo. Ya actualicé y poco a poco se acerca la verdad. Saludos..._

**_my dark souls:_**_ Déjame pensar tu petición, tal vez sí...o tal vez no, la hija de Kaoru deba de vivir, ese detalle no lo pasaré por alto. Uno nunca sabe, solamente espero sorprenderte al final, será único...saludos. :)_

_**cathyaa: **Claro que seguiré, aquí me tienes. No seré tan mala, o eso espero. Espera el final, te sorprenderé o eso espero...saludos._

**_M. Barskerville: _**_Es bueno leer que te encantó, si, creo que hice llorar a unas cuantas personas. Gracias por lo de genial y me inspira más saber que, a tí que te gustan las de completo romance, te interesara uno que es de suspenso y cortavenas. No te preocupes, casi no demoro en actualizar. Saludos, y nos leemos pronto._

**_Para todos aquellos anónimos que han dejado sus reviews, muchas gracias de corazón, son importantes para la historia, uno dijo que nunca había leído una historia como la mía, no lo creo, sin embargo, agradezco el halago, el suspenso es fundamental para una historia, paciencia. Los que estan en constantes reviews gracias de nuevo, gracias por los ánimos, por las palabras, por la inspiración, obviamente he estado actualizando tal vez no constantemente pero no la he abandonado, es cierto que planteo ciertas dudas pero no soy de las que no terminan. Gracias por pedir que continúe, eso significa que les gusta y eso me anima mucho más. Gracias por las buenas críticas, como lo de genial o emocionante, a aquellos que hice llorar por capítulos pasados, perdón, no era mi intención. ¿En serio fue tan sentimental y fuerte? Al menos me alegra saber que por medios de las palabras, la historia y los personajes, soy capaz de transmitir las emociones. Hubo un review acerca de como se sentía al leer la historia, "Lector", gracias por tus palabras, me emocionaron. Tal vez sí, ya es momento de un poco de felicidad, no te preocupes intentaré lo mejor que pueda para hacerte sonreír o reír una vez, hacer que sientan la felicidad de los personajes, sonará loco pero lo intentaré, es un reto._**

**_Respecto a la bebé de Kaoru, tengo preparada una gran sorpresa para todos, tal vez me abucheen, otros querrán matarme u otras cosas, pero tengo un proyecto acerca del tema. Realmente espero sorprenderlos, no espero el momento para publicar "la verdad"._**

**_Perdonen por publicar después de un mes, ya tenía el capítulo pero tenía que retocarlo antes de publicarlo. Creo que este ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta ahora._**

**_Eso es todo por hoy muchas gracias de nuevo y saludos. Nos leemos pronto._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen, solo los personajes anexados.**

**Capítulo 15.**

* * *

><p>Rio divertida ante la mirada de emoción que Makoto tenía en esos momentos que jugaba con Boomer al pilla pilla, pues el rubio se estaba frustrando por no alcanzarlo y eso emocionaba de sobremanera al pequeño rubio. Levitó alrededor de la suite que habían costeado para sus vacaciones familiares sin el miedo de romper algo pues al parecer ya podía controlar su vuelo a la perfección. Dejó a Beverly en el sofá individual de la habitación y con cuidado se acercó a Makoto que soltaba pequeñas risitas por burlar a su padre. El niño no se dio cuenta que volaba en dirección a ella y cuando vio la oportunidad perfecta, lo abrazó por la espalda y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.<p>

- Mamá - soltó pequeñas risitas -, eso es trampa.

Se safó de los brazos de Miyako e hizo un lindo puchero ante sus ojos. Boomer llegó junto a ellos y soltó un suspiro cansado.

- Makoto - Boomer inhaló fuertemente -, eres muy travieso.

- Boomer, has perdido condición - dijo Miyako amablemente -, creo que has engordado.

El chico elevó la mirada sorprendido, se llevó las manos al abdomen y se subió la playera gris que traía puesta dejando ver su abdomen bien formado y trabajado. Los cuadros de su cuerpo resaltaban masculinamente tentadores haciendo que Miyako se sonrojara.

- No, sigue igual de duro y atractivo - presumió el Rowdy.

- No era necesario que hicieras eso - regañó la chica -, vanidoso.

- ¿Qué? Una belleza como tú no puede estar con cualquiera, tengo que estar a tu nivel - halagó el joven.

Acunó las mejillas de la chica entre sus manos y la besó con una pasión inigualable, queriendo olvidar lo que su yo del futuro le había dicho cuatro semanas antes. Quería demostrarle a Miyako que la amaba y eso no cambiaría con el paso de los años. Makoto hizo un sonido de asco y ambos se separaron. Boomer pasó un brazo por la diminuta cintura de la chica con cuidado de no arrugar su vestido blanco playero.

- Mamá, papá, no hagan eso frente a mi - se quejó sonrojado.

Ambos adultos sonrieron divertidos, Boomer atrapó a su hijo entre sus brazos y Miyako se encargó de hacerle cosquillas provocando que el niño se retorciera entre los brazos de su padre soltando grandes carcajadas, pero como apenas era un niño y sus poderes estaban siendo entrenados lanzó una patada en dirección a su madre que la lanzó un poco lejos de ellos.

- Miyako - soltó preocupado Boomer.

Dejó al pequeño en el suelo y fue a ayudar a su novia.

- ¿Estás bien?

La rubia asintió con una mueca de dolor y algo parecido a una sonrisa, esforzándose por no preocuparlo. Miyako prefirió esperar un tiempo para recuperarse antes de levantarse del suelo. Escucharon un leve sollozo atrás de Boomer y enfocaron la mirada asustados. Makoto intentaba secarse las lágrimas con sus brazos no logrando detener el agua salada que producían sus ojos y Beverly rompió en llanto.

- ¡Mamá! - gritó el niño llorando corriendo en dirección a la chica -. ¡Lo siento, no era mi intención, no me odies!

Se lanzó a los brazos de su madre desconsolado, sin embargo, la chica sintió un fuerte dolor al escuchar las palabras del niño. Boomer la dejó en el suelo y se dirigió a Beverly para cargarla y calmarla. La pequeña rubia apretó fuertemente las orillas de su vestido azul cielo, intentando detener el llanto pero cuando sintió los brazos protectores de su padre se aferró a la playera del chico.

- ¿Cómo crees que te voy a odiar? - dijo con ternura sabiendo de sobra por que lo decía -. Makoto, apenas estas aprendiendo a controlar tu fuerza no te preocupes, no me hiciste daño.

- ¡Lo siento! Lo siento. Lo siento.

Acarició su rubia cabecita y la besó con amor. Lo que menos quería es que Makoto tuviera ideas erróneas del divorcio. Lo abrazó y acarició maternalmente la diminuta espalda del niño. Su playera azul marino resaltaban sus ojos celestes ahora rojizos de llorar.

- Mi amor, cálmate, ya pasó, estoy bien.

- Lo siento - sollozó entre sus brazos.

- Cálmate, no has hecho nada malo, sé que nunca me harías daño.

Boomer aún con la niña en brazos acarició la cabellera de Makoto en un gesto de reconfortación. Verlo de esa manera le hacía sentir mal, Makoto al parecer era muy sensible, igual que su madre.

- Mamá esta bien, ya no llores porque sino si sé pondrá triste - dijo Boomer con cariño.

- No quiero que este triste - dijo con la voz chillona secando sus lágrimas para formar una sonrisa que le regaló a Miyako.

- Makoto, tu sonrisa es lo que más feliz me hace, así que sonríe - dijo su madre con una mirada maternal.

Y el niño obedeció y sonrió abiertamente con las mejillas y los ojos rojos de llorar. Subió la mirada hacia su pequeña hermana que minutos antes se había calmado y le pidió con los brazos a su padre que lo cargara. Boomer hizo una cara de sufrimiento, dos niños en su cuerpo era mucho y su novia, que había entendido su mueca, sonrió divertida.

Boomer cargó a Makoto en sus hombros y a Beverly en sus brazos. Miyako sacó su cámara instántanea y tomó una foto de los tres, amaba ver a su Boomer feliz y emocionado de ser una familia en esos momentos, y eso a ella le encantó, porque sabía que el chico siempre había soñado con formar una familia, tener a sus propios hijos y jugar con ellos. Boomer añoraba el cariño de una familia, su familia.

Treinta minutos después ya estaban en el restaurante del hotel listos para desayunar. Boomer y Miyako, uno a lado de otro, Beverly del lado izquierdo del Rowdy y Makoto del lado derecho de Miyako. El hombre rubio le daba de comer a la pequeña rubia mientras que Makoto le contaba a Miyako las cosas que había hecho el primer día de clases y los amigos que había hecho junto a Kojiro y Masaru. Obviamente la mujer rubia le reprendió por su primer reporte el primer día de clases por hacerle una travesura a la directora junto a sus primos. El niño se limitó a sonreír ampliamente y Miyako lo interpretó como un agradecimiento por reconocer su trabajo.

Boomer sonrió por ver a Beverly comer tranquilamente, al principio le costó un poco de esfuerzo para poder calmarla y que dejara de jugar con su comida pues algunas personas volteaban a verla con desaprobación y nunca permitiría que su hija sea el centro de atención negativo del lugar. Con el tenedor le extendió un bocado de hot cakes y dejó el cubierto en el plato de la pequeña para luego comer sus hot cakes. Giró el rostro en dirección a su novia para ver que hacía con Makoto pero fue sorprendido por un beso suave y cálido en los labios por parte de la rubia.

- Te amo - susurró Miyako.

Sonrió muy cerca de los labios del chico y esta vez él tomó la iniciativa para besarla.

- Papá - llamó Beverly.

Se separaron para posar sus miradas en la niña.

- Mande.

- Ya me llené - avisó la niña.

- Solo te falta un bocado mi amor - dijo Boomer dulcemente.

Beverly miró el último bocado, tomó el tenedor erróneamente y se comió el pedazo de hot cake. Ambos padres rieron suavemente por la actitud despreocupada de la niña. Por su parte Makoto fijó la mirada en la piscina que estaba en frente de su mesa.

- Mamá - llamó después de unos minutos de silencio -, ¿podemos entrar a la piscina?

- Luego, acabas de comer Makoto.

Boomer desvió la vista hacia una pareja que los observaban sin molestarse en disimular su disguto por la presencia de los cuatro. Miyako se dio cuenta de su actitud inesperadamente seria y siguió la mirada azulina del chico. Entendió el por qué, varias personas susurraban acerca de ellos y eso le hizo sentir, de alguna manera, incómoda y despreciada.

- Son ellos ¿verdad? - escuchó decir a una mujer -. La PPGZ azul y el Rowdy menor, ¿ellos también tienen hijos?

- Eso parece - siguió su acompañante -, y son dos. Lo tenían muy bien guardado, son muy jóvenes.

- Promiscuos, deberían avergonzarse, ni siquiera estan casados.

- Tal vez creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran solamente por ser "héroes" - agregó la persona desconocida -. ¿Qué ejemplo le dan a nuestros jóvenes, a los que los admiran?

Boomer cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño notablemente enojado y disgustado por la conversación. Miyako posó su mano izquierda sobre la mano derecha del chico con la intención de tranquilizarlo. Acarició suavemente la parte superior de la mano y el chico lo interpretó como un gesto de afecto, no tardó en girar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de Miyako. La chica levantó ambas manos sin soltarse y besó suavemente los nudillos de Boomer. Sonrió, tal vez no deberían tomarle importancia a todos los comentarios hirientes.

- Mientras ellos esten bien, nada puede arruinarnos la felicidad - habló Miyako con voz suave y frágil.

- Mientras yo este vivo, nada nos hará falta, sobre todo amor - agregó Boomer cariñosamente.

- Gracias Boomer, por...hacerme feliz sin esforzarte, por darme el mejor regalo del mundo - dejó escapar un diminuta lágrima pero con una gran sonrisa -. El regalo de la vida.

* * *

><p>- No Brick, suéltame o te juro... - amenazó asustada.<p>

- Me juras ¿qué? - retó el chico.

Aida rio por lo infantil que podía ser su padre y Masaru frunció el ceño enojado. El pequeño había resultado ser muy celoso con su madre, herencia de Brick, que desgraciadamente también le disgustaba ver cerca de la pelinaranja, líder de las PPGZ.

- Te juro que tus hermanos se enteran de tu fobia - el chico pareció meditarlo asustado.

Se alejó de su novia indignado y se cruzó de brazos.

- No se vale, eres una tramposa - se quejó.

- Mamá, ¿ya podemos ir a la piscina? - intervino la pequeña pelinaranja.

Ambos adultos posaron su mirada en su hija, que estaba lista para ir a la piscina de la casa. Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que se había hecho la cena de navidad y decidieron comenzar el año en familia, en una casa de playa del señor Lee. Jefe de Brick, que al ver una fotografía de Momoko junto a sus dos hijos decidió darle una vacaciones por su buen trabajo en el banco. Obviamente el hombre no sabía que serían sus hijos en un futuro no tn lejano pero si en riesgo, solamente le había dicho que Momoko era su novia y los dos niños eran sobrinos de la chica, que se quedaban temporalmente con ella en vacaciones. El hombre de negocios le había dicho:

_- "Aprovecha que están aquí y dale una sorpresa a tu novia, lleva a sus sobrinos y a ella a vacacionar, te presto una casa mía que esta en la playa pero que lleva muchos años solitaria, sería bueno que alguien la disfrute por mí"._

Y ahí estaban, en una bonita casa en la playa junto con piscina y todo. Era su último día ahí y lo aprovecharían juntos en la piscina. De hecho por eso Momoko lo había amenazado, porque quería llevarla cargando hasta el agua y mojarla, pero se había negado rotundamente por una razón que él desconocía.

- Por su puesto que sí Aida, ¿ya te pusiste el bloqueador solar? - preguntó como toda madre sobreprotectora, principalmente porque la chica ya llevaba lo mandona en su ADN.

La niña asintió sonriente y salió corriendo de la habitación junto con su bikini rosa. Masaru la siguió segundos después llevando únicamente unos shorts rojos. Desaparecieron de su vista y sonrió a la nada.

- ¿Por qué no quieres entrar? - preguntó el chico.

Momoko posó la mirada rosa en su novio, levantó una ceja inexpresiva y dijo:

- Ayer me bajó la regla por la noche.

Brick se sonrojó.

- Y yo que tenía planes para esta noche - susurró muy bajito para que solo él se escuchara.

No contó con el buen oído de la chica que se sonrojó fuertemente.

- Que mal por tí, ahora tendrás que calmar tus deseos carnales - habló Momoko -, de todas maneras ¿quién dijo que iba a aceptar? Planeé una noche de películas con pizza y palomitas en familia, en la sala, así que de todas maneras no se iba a poder. Brick, tienes que pensar en tus hijos.

- ¿Y quién piensa en mí? - hizo un lindo puchero el pelinaranja, enterneciendo a la chica.

Se acercó a él con elegancia y rodeó el cuello de Brick con sus brazos. Le plantó un beso en los labios y sonrió en medio de este, Brick lograba sacar esa parte de ella de manera inconsciente. El pelinaranja rodeó su diminuta figura con sus fuertes brazos al descubierto, al igual que su pecho y abdomen pues solamente tenía puesto un short negro son lineas laterales rojas. Momoko se sonrojó aún más por sentir la fuerte figura de su novio muy cerca de su cuerpo, pero le avergonzó sentir cierta parte del chico rozar su vientre. Él era más alto que ella así que se sentía muy diminuta entre sus brazos pero eso le gustaba de alguna forma, Brick podía ser muy sobreprotector con ella y que él le proporcione cierta seguridad tanto física como psicológicamente era tan...sexy para ella, principalmente porque solía ser el típico chico malo y burlón que se preocupaba por "su chica", como él siempre le decía al verla cerca de un hombre.

Brick bajó los labios al suave y delgado cuello de la pelinaranja, quien soltó un suspiró por la satisfactoria caricia. Él chico sonrió por la respuesta y mordisqueó levemente la piel, succionó y lamió con suavidad pero posesivamente. Lentamente bajó a los senos descubiertos de la chica, pues solo tenía la parte superior de su bikini rosado acompañado por un short de mezclilla oscuro y rasgado, muy pegado a su esbelta y ardiente figura. Momoko ahogó un gemido en la garganta y Brick lo escuchó tan exitante, pero tuvo que separarse de la chica o el poco autocontrol que le quedaba se iría al demonio y le haría mil cosas para seguir escuchando tan armoniosos gemidos por parte de su novia.

Momoko buscó la mirada rojiza del chico con delicadeza para mirarse intensamente a los ojos y recordar cada facción del hombre pelinaranja.

- Yo pienso en tí - susurró sonrojada -, te amo Brick. Y lo siento, por ser un poco fría últimamente, desde que...

La besó...interrumpiéndola.

- No te preocupes Momoko, entiendo - le dijo con voz tierna -, te amo _rosadita_, no hace falta decirlo, pero te amo como nunca pensé amar a alguien.

* * *

><p>Desvió la mirada de su libro para enfocarla en la pequeña pelinegra que corría tras su hermano mayor para jugar a las luchitas. Sonrió levemente al verlos reír después de que hace cuatro semanas se habían preocupado por la reacción de su...padre.<p>

El motor de un auto estacionándose en la entrada de la casa llamó su atención. Obviamente lo reconoció al instante, el auto negro le pertenecía a Butch que ahora mismo se dirigía a Esmeralda para poder cargarla. Desvió la mirada al suelo, levemente dolida. Aún no se hablaban desde la cena de navidad, cuando habían conversado a solas.

- ¡Mamá! - llamó Esmeralda -. ¡Ya nos vamos con papá, regresamos a casa en la noche!

Ella asintió junto con una gran sonrisa fingida e intentó mirar de reojo al pelinegro pero el chico había evitado encontrar su mirada, bajó la vista incómoda e ingresó a su casa. Desde que Dai había salido de la cárcel se mudó a la que antes había sido su casa, pues ante la muerte de sus progenitores, todo había quedado a manos del mayor de los Marsubara. Ahora vivía ahí, ya no podía seguir viendo a Butch de la manera en que acabaron las cosas.

Intentó hablar una segunda vez con el joven pero este simplemente la había evitado con descaro que incluso no llegaba a dormir al departamento que compartían. Eso le hizo reflexionar la situación, ya no podían seguir viéndose si él ni siquiera se tomaba la molestía por hablarle o siquiera saludarla por educación. Ni siquiera sabía si seguían siendo novios, todo había pasado tan rápido la noche de navidad que no supo interpretar la reacción de Butch.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, se lanzó sin cuidado sobre la cama y abrazó su almohada pensativa. Esmeralda le había preguntado varias veces por qué su padre ya no vivía con ellos pero lo había evitado hasta el punto de reaccionar confundida ante la mención del chico. Realmente le dolía el hecho de separarse de Butch pero si él no estaba dispuesto a dejar su orgullo para hablar como gente civilizada, menos ella. Por algo era la famosa Kaoru Matsubara, caracterizada por su gran orgullo.

Recordó el día que se había ido del departamento, una semana después, cansada de ver que Butch la evitaba a toda costa que incluso durmió en el sofá. Le dejó una nota de que no quería incomodarlo y la mejor respuesta era separarse de él. Hasta la fecha, casi tres semanas después ni la miraba, incluso pensaba que se había olvidado de ella.

Sin quererlo, soltó las lágrimas que llevaba acumulando desde hace un año. Por qué le tenía que pasar precisamente eso a ella. Prácticamente se había quedado sola, había perdido a las personas que más amaba, aunque Dai estaba a su lado, no sentía lo mismo que cuando estaba con Butch, se sentía protegida y amada. Incluso había perdido a...

- Mi bebé - susurró con un sollozo.

Incluso su pequeña hija, su amada bebé, la había perdido por culpa de Mojo Jojo. Eso la hizo derrumbarse más.

Lloró, lloró y lloró, cada vez con más ganas.

- Butch - llamó sin esperar respuesta -, realmente te amo.

Enterró su rostro en la almohada sin calmarse. Se levantó llorando y con mucho enojo comenzó a romper todas las cosas que encontraba. Lámpara, espejo, maquillaje, perfumes, aparatos electrónicos, todo.

No bastó. Tomó un fragmento del espejo que había roto y se enterró en su palma sin provocarle dolor a pesar de que comenzó a sangrar. Alzó el objeto con decisión dispuesta a cortarse las venas, pero al último minuto lo soltó con miedo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Dónde había quedado la inquebrantable Kaoru Matsubara? La PPGZ más ruda, fuerte e intimidante de toda la ciudad.

De nuevo comenzó a romper todo lo que encontraba, no queriendo apagar su furia y tristeza por todo. Su bebé, sus padres, su pequeño hermano Shou y ahora...ahora Butch la abandonada. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? ¿Acaso había hecho algún mal para que todo el mundo la abandonara?

- _Sí - _escuchó la voz de una mujer -, _existir._

Asustada dejó caer el florero que estaba apunto de arrojar. Se giró en su lugar buscando a alguien más pero se sorprendió de encontrarse sola, ahora se estaba volviendo loca.

_- Me has robado algo muy preciado y perdonarte la vida no es una opción. Sola te has condenado por amarlo, por amar a la persona incorrecta._

Eso fue suficiente para dejarse caer en medio de la habitación, temblando desenfrenadamente y sudando frío.

* * *

><p>- Papá, ¿qué haremos hoy? - preguntó Esmeralda infantilmente.<p>

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? - respondió con otra pregunta el adulto.

La niña pareció pensarlo por unos segundos sentada a su lado mientras Kojiro, sentado en la parte de atrás, observaba desinteresadamente a través de la ventana del auto. Lo observó por el espejo retrovisor y entornó los ojos en el mellizo mayor, escondía sus pequeñas manos en los bolsillos de su campera gris. Desde hace una semana que prácticamente y literal, había dejado de hablar. En un principio pensó que solamente serían un par de días pero ahora la actitud del infante le comenzaba a preocupar.

El niño pareció sentir la mirada de Butch sobre su pequeña persona que le devolvió la mirada serenamente. Intentó descifrar algo más allá de la verdosa mirada de Kojiro pero simplemente no pudo. Observó al niño fruncir el ceño y colocar una mueca en su cara, en señal de disgusto. Apartó la mirada inexpresivo sin entender lo que acababa de suceder.

- ¿Podemos ir al paintball? - preguntó ilusionada.

Eso lo hizo reaccionar. Desvió la mirada hacia la pequeña niña y sonrió lo más amable que pudo. A sus ojos, Esmeralda era su adoración. Llevaba una falda militar sobre unas medias blancas, y su playera negra cubría gran parte de la falda pareciendo más un vestido en el pequeño cuerpo de la niña.

- No lo creo Esme, Kaoru se puede enojar si ve que te regreso con moretones.

La niña pareció decepcionada pero luego cambió a un humor más animado.

- Entonces vamos al parque de diversiones.

Butch sonrió ante la bipolaridad de la pequeña y asintió levemente.

Manejó hasta el lugar y los tres bajaron del vehículo. Esmeralda era la más emocionada que iincluso corrió hasta la entrada del lugar. Kojiro, que caminaba tranquilamente a su lado, tenía una mirada inexpresiva. Revolvió el rebelde cabello del niño intentando romper la fina capa de hielo que se había formado entre los dos.

- Kojiro, ¿qué sucede? - se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿De qué? - soltó tajante.

- Pareciera que te he hecho algo. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

El niño no respondió al instante, irritando levemente a Butch.

- Solamente creo que eres un egoísta padre - soltó la última palabra con acidez -, mamá lleva noches sin poder dormir correctamente, sus pesadillas son cada vez más frecuentes.

Butch apretó los puños. No creía posible que el niño se diera cuenta de todo.

- No sé de que hablas - intentó evitar el tema.

- Claro que lo sabes, ¿piensas que no me doy cuenta de tú indiferencia con nuestra madre?

- Te aseguro que no es indiferencia, además ella y yo estamos bien.

- ¿Entonces por qué no la saludas cuando vas a buscarnos?

Kojiro levitó en el aire frente a él, evitándole el paso.

- Esmeralda llora en las noches pidiendo que esten juntos de nuevo, ella no sabe que yo la escucho - agregó el pequeño pelinegro -. Ahora es cuando me pregunto si realmente merece sufrir todo lo que esta sufriendo por tí.

El niño de voz fría y mirada asesina, salió volando instantáneamente perdiéndose por los cielos. Butch apretó la mandíbula enojado. Kojiro sabía algo que él no, y eso lo tendría que averiguar después. Se acomodó la chaqueta negra y caminó a la entrada del lugar.

* * *

><p>Esmeralda esperaba ansiosamente comprar el boleto para subirse a todos los juegos posibles, incluso sus ojos verdes reflejaban un brillo tan similar al de Kaoru antes de que cambiara a la persona que ahora era. Butch lo notó y sintió cierta emoción por su hija, verla de esa manera le era tan gratificante porque al menos podía hacer algo bueno por ella. Avanzó un paso más en la fila tomado de la mano a Esmeralda, fue ahí cuando levantó la mirada y observó a una bella mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes, piel pálida y muy voluptuosa, supuso que era al menos cinco años mayor que él.<p>

Se sintió incómodo cuando ella lo volteó a ver, sorprendiéndolo de observarla. Le dedicó una amable sonrisa y él le correspondió gustoso. La mujer se acercó a él e intentó disimular su nerviosismo.

- Hola, ¿de paseo con tu hermanita? - preguntó al llegar junto a él.

Butch de nuevo sintió la incomodidad, sabía que se refería a Esmeralda como su hermanita pues por lógica tenían un gran parecido y sería casi irónico que un joven de diecinueve años tuviera una hija de seis. Se limitó a sonreír por cortesía.

- Mi nombre es Nadia - se presentó con elegancia -, soy trabajadora de aquí. Si quieres te puedo recomendar juegos adecuados para la pequeña...

- Esmeralda - completó Butch.

La pequeña pelinegra levantó la mirada ante la mención de su nombre pero Butch la silenció con una mirada al notar que la niña iba a llamarle "papá". Ella como toda pequeña educada por la autoridad de su padre no habló, simplemente le sonrió a la mujer que acompañaba a su progenitor y desvió la mirada, de nuevo a los juegos del lugar, emocionada por subirse a todos los juegos lo más rápido posible.

- Lindo nombre, ¿cuántos años tiene?

- Apenas cumplió seis años - respondió Butch con una sonrisa al mirar a su pequeña ilusionada.

Esmeralda no volteó a ver a su padre, pero levantó una ceja completamente indignada. La pequeña niña le recordó de sobre manera a Kaoru. Poseía, mejor dicho, había heredado la gran transparencia con la que podía reflejar sus emociones mediantes sus ojos verdes, ignoró completamente su mueca.

- Sonará un poco raro pero mi turno prácticamente acaba de terminar, ¿les importa si los acompaño?

- Claro que no - respondió Butch.

Llegaron a la taquilla y compró los tres boletos. Esmeralda se soltó de su mano y corrió a todo lo que sus pequeños pies daban, directo a la rueda de la fortuna. Butch soltó una pequeña risita por su forma de ser, realmente la había comenzado a querer en poco tiempo.

- Esmeralda no te separes mucho de mí - gritó para que la niña lo escuchara.

Ella, sin embargo, giró sobre su cuerpo para dedicarle una sonrisa. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue doloroso para él. Esmeralda inesperadamente borró su sonrisa del rostro y se llevó una mano a su pequeño pecho con una mueca de sufrimiento. Eso lo hizo alertarse, corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a ella, llegando a tiempo antes de que tocara el suelo. La cargó entre sus fuertes brazos asustado de que la pelinegra haya cambiado drásticamente de su salud. Ahora estaba más pálida, temblaba levemente y la respiración se le hacía difícil.

- Esmeralda, ¿qué te sucede? Respóndeme - Butch estaba completamente asustado.

La niña entrecerró los ojos y se desmayó. No perdió el tiempo, salió del parque lo más rápido que pudo aún con la mujer siguiéndole. Se subieron al coche negro, le entregó la niña para que la cargara y luego se subió él, arrancando lo más rápido posible para llevarla al hospital general de Tokio.

* * *

><p>No le importó chocar con cuanta persona se le cruzase, solamente quería llegar con Esmeralda y saber que estaba bien. Apretó sus puños enterrando las uñas en la palma, enojada e impotente. Lo que menos quería ahora es que su pequeña niña le pasara algo. Las puertas electrónicas de la entrada del hospital se abrieron cuando detectaron su persona cerca. Ingresó nerviosa y cuando visualizó a Butch, sentado en un sofá con las brazos recargados sobre sus piernas y las manos entrelazadas frente a él, corrió dispuesta a pedirle una explicación.<p>

- ¿Qué le sucedió a Esmeralda? ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué diablos está aquí?

Butch levantó la vista sorprendido de verla y que le dirigiera la palabra.

- No sé, el doctor no me ha querido decir nada, ella se desmayó en el parque de atracciones frente a mis ojos pero no entiendo por qué - respondió lo más calamado que pudo.

- Eres un irresponsable Butch, ¿cómo puedes...?

- No estaba en mis manos - se defendió.

- Te juro Butch que si algo le llega a pasar a Esmeralda, no te lo perdono - amenazó Kaoru.

Algunas personas cerca del lugar, voltearon a verlos, principalmente por el tono de voz que Kaoru había usado: fuerte y amenazante.

El hombre pelinegro la observó por breves segundos. Kaoru tenía unas grandes ojeras, estaba muy pálida y delgada, más de lo normal. Tenía varios moretones en los brazos. Su blusa blanca de tela tan fina, dejaba ver el color de su ropa interior negra y eso de alguna manera le molestó, nunca dejaría de ser celoso con ella. Sin embargo, le preocupo la delgadez de la chica y se dio cuenta que los jeans negros que tenía puesto le quedaban levemente grandes a comparación de hace unos meses.

Nadia que había sido espectadora de todo se sintió confundida e incómoda ante la situación. Un hombre de avanzada edad, cabello canoso y bata blanca tan impecable como la pureza hizo acto de presencia. Era el mismo que había atendido a Kaoru durante la desgracia y miles de recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Matsubara, sin embargo, los alejó para concentrarse en la situación actual.

- ¿Quiénes son los familiares de la pequeña Esmeralda? - preguntó sereno.

- Es mi hija - respondieron al unísono ambos pelinegros, sorprendiendo a Nadia.

Eso no se lo esperaba realmente.

- Lo sentimos pero no sabemos que tiene la niña, hemos realizado varios estudios pero no podemos diagnosticar nada aún - dijo con pena -, por ahora entró en un estado de sueño profundo pero no sabemos las razones.

Kaoru se llevó ambas manos al pecho adolorida de que su pequeña este sufriendo algo que no sabía que era. Butch al notarlo, inconscientemente la abrazó. Ella se dejó y escondió el rostro en el fuerte pecho del que alguna vez fue su novio.

- ¿De casualidad usted es Butch Him? - preguntó el hombre.

- Si, así me llamo.

- ¿Y usted es Kaoru Matsubara?

- Si doctor, creo que ya nos reconoció - dijo la pelinegra.

- En efecto, puede que su génetica tenga algo que ver, por eso recomiendo que la vea el profesor Utonium - dijo el hombre.

Ambos padres asintieron.

- Una enfermera los guiará hasta su habitación para que se la puedan llevar, por ahora esta estable pero es urgente que la vea Utonium - terminó de hablar el doctor y se retiró de la estancia.

Un minuto después llegó una joven enfermera que reconoció como la misma que había visto el día que la internaron. Ambos la siguieron por los pasillos del edificio hasta llegar a su destino. Cuando abrieron la puerta y vieron a Esmeralda sobre la cama, se les partió el corazón. Butch la cargó con delicadeza, como si fuera un pequeño bebé que en cualquier momento dañaría y salieron de la habitación.

Butch se había olvidado de Nadia, que lo esperaba junto a su auto con la mirada ausente. Caminaron en dirección a ella, incómodo por tener a Kaoru a su lado, que parecía no tomarle importancia su fémina compañía. Solamente se dedicaba a mirar a Esmeralda.

- Lo siento Nadia, pero son asuntos familiares disculpa por arrastrarte a todo esto - se avergonzó Butch.

La mujer asintió en señal de entender y se despidió con un gesto de mano. Quitó la alarma al transporte y abrió la puerta del copiloto, giró para ver a Kaoru que estaba casi a un metro lejos de él. Levantó una ceja confundido hasta que entendió, se sentía incómoda por entrar.

- ¿No subes? - intentó sonar sereno.

- No lo creo, nos vemos en el laboratorio, tomaré un taxi...

- Sube - le ordenó.

La pelinegra lo observó confundida.

- No te preocupes, no tardaré en llegar.

- Sube Kaoru, necesito que cargues a Esme - inventó una excusa cuando claramente podía llevar a la nombrada sin ningún problema.

Matsubara obedeció y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Después Butch le entregó la niña y la arrulló entre sus brazos. Butch encendió el auto mirando de reojo a la chica que acariciaba la rebelde cabellera de su hija con cariño y suavidad. La abrazó más fuerte y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

En menos de diez minutos llegaron con su padre adoptivo. Le explicaron lo sucedido al profesor e ingresó a la niña en su laboratorio dejando a ambos pelinegros solos y levemente incómodos.

- ¿Cómo has estado? - fue el primero en hablar.

- Bien - respondió con tranquilidad la chica.

Y de nuevo el silencio reinó el lugar. Kaoru cerró los ojos pensativa y Butch aprovechó para estudiarla en secreto. Sus largas pestañas, sus labios rojizos y exquisitos, pómulos resaltados y marcados, mentón delicado, mejillas rosadas, piel blanca y nívea, nariz pequeña y perfecta, cejas delgadas y sus ojos, ahora abiertos, tan verdes claros como siempre. La única diferencia es que ahora se veían tristes y reflejaban dolor, ella estaba rota por dentro y por su maldita culpa.

- Lo siento - se disculpó llamando la atención de la chica.

Kaoru sonrió e iba a hablarle pero una llamada de su celular la interrumpió. Suspiró frustrado y se levantó del sofá individual para luego caminar de un lado a otro frente a ella, una antigua manía que tenía al sentirse frustrado y nervioso. Kaoru lo observó y mordió su labio inferior.

Butch sentía miedo de nuevo, lo sabía, lo vio en sus ojos.

Después de ver de quien se trataba, atendió.

- ¿Qué sucede Dai?

Butch la miró de reojo atento a la conversación. Lo siguiente que escuchó la hizo salir corriendo del lugar. El pelinegro no perdió el tiempo y la siguió.

- ¿Qué sucede Kaoru? - preguntó al alcanzarla en la entrada del laboratorio mientras alzaba una mano para pedir la parada de un taxi.

- Kojiro, él también...

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos verdosos de la chica. Esto no estaba nada bien, Kojiro también se había desmayado.

* * *

><p>Ahora mismo se encontraba a un lado de la camilla de Esmeralda que estaba profundamente dormida como un pequeño ángel. Acarició el suave cabello de la pequeña y recostó la cabeza sobre la pequeña mano de su hija. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que simulara acariciarse con la mano de Esmeralda y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla derecha. Esmeralda aún no despertaba y Kojiro había despertado como otro niño. Butch había luchado para controlarlo e inyectarle un anestesiante pues su agresividad con todo el mundo era de sorprenderse y lo peor de todo era que nisiquiera recordaba nada de sus padres ni de su hermana. Parecía un pequeño animalito defendiéndose al sentirse perdido.<p>

- Esme - sollozó -, perdóname por ser una mala madre. Quisiera evitar todo por lo que estas pasando...quisiera saber que te sucede, amor.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, seguido de unos pasos. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y se quedó observando a la pequeña infante que le rompía el corazón en pedazos de solo verla tendida ahí.

- Vamos, el profesor quiere hablar con nosotros - dijo la ronca voz de Butch.

Se levantó de su lugar y antes de que Butch le rozara el hombro. Salió de la estancia tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron.

El joven pelinegro giró hacia el cuerpo en reposo de su pequeña hija. Depositó un beso en su pálida y fría frente y se fue a la sala del laboratorio donde esperaban los resultados de la niña. Observó el ambiente a través de la ventana y la luna brillaba resplandeciente, iluminando gran parte de la habitación. Ya eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada y ninguno de ellos dos, ni el profesor habían descansado por cuidar a los mellizos.

Al menos habían logrado calmar a Kojiro. De hecho se encontraba en una habitación segura para que no se lastimase ni a él, ni a los demás.

Siguió a Kaoru dos minutos después y al llegar, se sentó de nuevo en el sofá individual. El profesor Utonium los vio alternamente y levantó una ceja confundido. Entendió la situación desde ese día que su hijo mediano había roto la puerta de una habitación pero pensó que habían arreglado cualquier asunto que haya...sucedido.

- Ya tengo los resultados - comenzó el científico -, al parecer sus existencias estan desapareciendo.

Ambos padres voltearon a verlo sorprendidos y asustados.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? - preguntó Kaoru.

- Tal vez el futuro esta sufriendo cambios, puede que ustedes no engendren a los mellizos.

- ¿Cómo? Es decir - Kaoru se sonrojó -, que no...

- Su existencia esta en peligro Kaoru - afirmó al pensamiento acelerado de la chica -, tú y Butch han de haber hecho algo en este tiempo para evitar su unión en un futuro.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

- No hemos hecho nada, solamente nos dimos un tiempo - respondió Kaoru seriamente.

Butch se sintió mal por no haber hablado con ella desde antes y arreglar las cosas juntos, como pareja. Aunque ahora parecía que la chica había tomado todo como un pequeño rompimiento de la relaciónn y eso de alguna manera le molestó. Tuvo el miedo de que por un berrinche suyo, Kaoru se apartara de su lado para siempre y lo deje por otro.

- Pues puede que ese "tiempo" que se tomaron tuvo grandes consecuencias en el futuro - determinó Utonium.

- ¿Cómo afirma que sus vidas estan en peligro? - habló por primera vez Butch.

- No recuerdan nada, y por los análisis de sangre que realicé ninguno de los dos tiene ADN de ustedes, ni tienen poderes.

- ¿Entonces que va a suceder con ellos? - se aterrorizó Kaoru de hacerse una idea ante ello.

- Ellos son mitad humanos y mitad... - dejó la palabra al aire para no incomodar o lastimar a su hijo.

- Homúnculos - completó el pelinegro.

- Exacto...gracias a eso pueden seguir con vida, pero débilmente hasta que la parte homúnculos de ellos devore literalmente la poca energía que les quedan para vivir - finalizó el hombre.

Kaoru se levantó de su asiento asustada.

- No puede administrarles la sustancia Z para que puedan recuperarse, usted lo perfeccionó años atrás - sugirió nerviosa.

- Kaoru - llamó el chico.

- Por favor, tiene que hacer algo para que...

- ¡Kaoru! - se desesperó Butch de verla llorar.

- Intentaré hacer algo para que recuperen su energía pero no daré un diagnostico exacto de la situación - respondió Utonium serenamente.

- Muchas gracias...papá - dijo Butch.

El hombre sonrió al escuchar al joven llamarle papá, hace casi un año que no lo llamaba así. Se retiró con elegancia y tranquilidad de la estancia dejándo solos a la pareja. Kaoru se dejó caer sobre el sillón y apretó la mandíbula. Era un maldito fracaso, todo se le estaba derrumbando, los mellizos incluso estaban en peligro de muerte por su culpa.

- Kaoru...

- No Butch, no estoy de humor.

- Kaoru, lo mejor sería calmarse y hablar.

- Hasta que ves que ellos estan en peligro abres los ojos, ¿crees que es fácil tener que metirles para que no lloren por su papá? - gritó encolerizada Kaoru, levantándose de su lugar para enfrentar al chico, quien la imitó para responder.

- ¡Pues ha sido inútil porque Kojiro se ha dado cuenta de todo y Esmeralda llora en las noches sola - se defendió enojado -, y tus constantes pesadillas no ayudan mucho!

- ¿Qué me dices de tí? Huyes como el cobarde que siempre has sido, evitando cualquier asunto que te parezca difícil - soltó Kaoru con molestia.

- No es eso Kaoru, tú no sabes nada sobre como me siento, te he apoyado mucho desde la muerte de tus padres pero tú no me has apoyado en nada estos últimos meses.

- Tú no eres el que perdió a nuestra hija por ser un débil, tú no fuiste el culpable... - se derumbó.

Se dejó caer en el suelo con el rostro oculto entre las manos. Butch, que había soltado las lágrimas después de ver los ojos llorosos de Kaoru, se sintió estúpido y un maldito. Ella no merecía todo lo que le estaba haciendo, ella no merecía su indiferencia.

- Tú no mereces que yo...te he fallado Butch, perdí a nuestra hija y eso...

- No Kaoru - se agachó frente a ella -, mírame.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza sin descubrir su rostro. Siempre le hacía lo mismo, ahora se sentía culpable de pedir su atención.

- Kaoru te amo y eso nunca cambiará, solamente... - calló al sentir su voz débil, la aclaró con todo el valor que puedo reunir -, tengo miedo a que me culpes por todo, tengo miedo a que me odies por provocarte tanto sufrimiento, tengo mucho miedo de perderte, tengo miedo de que me mires con desprecio. Yo soy el único culpable de todo lo que esta sucediendo, si tú no me hubieras aceptado en tu vida...hace tres años atrás, tal vez tú ahora serías feliz junto a alguien más...

Kaoru no soportó ver a Butch derrumbado y se lanzó a él, tirándolos al suelo. Ella encima de su abdomen y él sorprendido de la acción. No pidió permiso, la chica se acercó a su rostro sintiendo sus respiraciones chocar y lo miró fijamente a los ojos aún con restos de lágrimas en los ojos de ambos pelinegros. Y lo besó, como la primera vez que se habían besado. Butch correspondió con cariño y posó ambas manos en la diminuta cintura de Kaoru. Ambos dejaron fluir las lágrimas en medio del beso, sintiendo mutuamente con cada fibra de su ser, los sentimientos del otro.

Metió sus manos por debajo de la blusa y recorrió el cuerpo esbelto de la chica. Primero delineó cuidadosamente su cintura, su perfecta figura. Luego intentó subir la prenda recordando que hace aproximadamente cinco meses atrás habían hecho el amor, pero la chica no se lo permitió.

- Te amo Butch y no me gusta que te culpes, la única responsable soy yo por no haberte dicho nada cuando te fuiste.

- Pero no me gusta que sufras, no por mí.

- Sufro más por tu ausencia que por cualquier otra cosa. Butch, eres todo lo que tengo y sé por los mellizos, que me regalarás una hermosa y una gran familia a tú lado, solamente y únicamente a tu lado puedo ser feliz. Entiéndelo.

La besó de nuevo.

- Te amo, Kaoru.

* * *

><p><strong>Este ha sido el quinceavo capítulo. Espero les haya gustado, tal vez aún no hay completa felicidad pero ya se va sintiendo un ambiente menos tenso. O eso espero. Por cierto quería preguntarles, ¿quieren escenas románticas y pervers en el próximo capítulo? Obviamente soy nueva así que no sé si lograré llenar sus expectativas, supongo que ya tengo ideas para intensificar la pasión en nuestros protagonistas.<strong>

**Dejen su respuesta en un Review o lo que piensan acerca del fic. Realmente se los agradecería. No falta mucho para el final aunque no sé. Puede que sea más largo.**

**Agradezco enormemente a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer este humilde e inexperto fic. Hubo comentarios muy lindos respecto a todas mis historias y eso me alegró mucho. Saber que puedo llegar a ustedes mediante mis letras me es muy surrealista, sin embargo, al parecer es así y eso es tan grato que quiero seguir con cada una de mis historias.**

**Espero poder tener su interés junto a toda la historia. Gracias de nuevo, no tengo palabras para expresar mi felicidad porque mi primer fic tenga tan buenos recultados. Así es, "Un futuro desconocido, una familia nueva" ha sido mi primer historia y saber que les atrae la trama a pesar de ser nueva en este mundo de los fics, es tan único. Perdonen por ser tan dramática pero es que asi me siento.**

**Emily Skywalker: **_Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, claro que seguiré escribiendo. Perdón por responder hasta ahora y por tardar en actualizar, saludos._

**Miyako19: **_Gracias por disculparme. Perdón por lo de los rubios pero así sucedió, supongo que cualquiera con la lógica al 100%, tendría como opción a Brick o Butch como prospecto a adultero. Supongo que el suspenso fue parte del capítulo, te habrás dado cuenta que no revelé lo que sucedió y te anticipo que se revelará más adelante. No cambies de personaje, aún no se aclaran muchas cosas, pero de acuerdo, supongo que tienes razón al no esperarte eso de parte de Boomer. Saludos, nos leemos pronto._

**Sweat Blueberry:** _Si, cualquiera diría que son los más amorosos, sencillos y menos complicados. Gracias por comprender que no es cómico, es drama y suspenso. No te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo. Concuerdo con tu idea pero no esta en mis planes hacerlo, sería muy confuso el hecho de dos Boomers en un espacio-tiempo. Jajaja. Claro, si tu piensas que Boomer es fiel, esta bien. Supongo que el final fue de intriga pero al menos te gustó. Claro, podemos hacer un Reality Show, sería un proyecto lindo y una nueva experiencia. Las palabras salieron desde mi corazón y que te haya parecido lindo, me sonroja, jajaja. Sinceramente expresé lo que sentía. También te estimo. Claro que seguiré así, tu apoyo me ayuda mucho. Cuidate y saludos._

**violeta5006:** _Creo que si fue épico, pero el hecho de no decepcionarte me alegra. Creo que hice que Elisa se desmayara. Salúdame a Elsa y Elisa Him. Hasta pronto._

**M. Barskerville: **_No te desmayes, te falta mucho por leer. Saludos._

**Son Goku-25:** _Ya actualicé pero dudo haber respondido a tu duda, y el suspenso cada vez es más y más. Saludos._

**locatotalmente:** _Gracias, es gratificante saber que te gusta la historia. Creo que te atrapó la historia si lo leíste en dos días. Creo que el factor principal de una historia es la coherencia para relacionar así que al parecer lo estoy logrando y lo confirmo con tu comentario, gracias. No se reveló mucho del capítulo anterior, ni de los verdes, sin embargo, ya es tiempo de aclarar ciertos aspectos. Saludos._

**locaxppgz: **_Ya actualicé, nos leemos pronnto. Saludos..._

**pato262: **_Me sorprendiste con tus reviews, me tomaste desprevenida. ¿Cómo no importarme como llamarte? Te diré pato, ¿de acuerdo? Gracias, que te guste la historia es motivante y emocionante, si logré adentrarte en tramas con los que realmente no interactúas quiere decir que al menos la historia es atractiva. No sé si tengo ese "no se qué", pero me gustaron tus palabras. Desglosaré tus puntos de igual forma..._

_1. Brick estudia administración y derecho, Momoko estudia medicina bioquímica, Boomer y Kaoru estudian gastronomía, Miyako estudia diseño y Butch aún no ha revelado._

_2. Si, revelaron sus sentimientos, era necesario para el desarrolo de la trama._

_3. Se dice infidelidad. Claro, Brick no es tan infiel. Jajaja._

_4. Si fueron sincronizados._

_5. Supongo que Kaoru y Butch se asustaron de que una niña llegara y dijera que era su hija, sería raro ante todo._

_6. Si, supongo que en esta historia es muy distinta a otras que la describen más ruda y tosca._

_7. Si, sean reporteros o no, la gente critica. Eso me molesta, concuerdo con tu opinión, sin embargo, tanto en la vida real como el ficticio, el mundo del espectáculo nunca cambiará._

_8. Veré la película propuesta. Creo que los niños estan sufriendo respecto al futuro pero para eso los enviaron, para que no sufran esa situación. Him y Mojo, seguirán siendo los mismos. Respecto a Himeko, pues te puedes llevar una sorpresa más adelante._

_9. Aún no es tiempo de saber porque masaru dijo "el alcalde es un traidor", pero te sorprenderás._

_10. ¿No lo he descrito? Perdona, lo haré._

_11. Definitivamente, estaba embarzada, lo hubieras comentado, no sería raro._

_12. Pues creo que no se enojó, solamente te hacía falta leer los capítulos restantes._

_13. Eres analítica y calculadora. Me gusta..._

_14.¿Todo bien? No es muy grato soñar...con algo similar._

_15. Supongo que no quiso alarmar a su amigo por un sueño, sin embargo, las cosas empeoraron, pero no fue su culpa._

_16. Pues supongo que lo trágico es importante en una historia. Ser sensible no siempre es bueno, tienes que ser fuerte en es este mundo, es un consejo como amiga y en buen plan._

_17. Si, ya actúan como papás._

_18. Si, supongo que en este punto tendrías que leer el capítulo 14 para entender y aclarar ciertos aspectos._

_19. Si, Himeko esta embarazada. Ojo, que más adelante será muy importante._

_20. La intención es que fuera una sorpresa para Momoko pero lo tomó de otra manera. Respecto a tu consejo gracias, pero yo tengo una ideología diferente pero supongo que con la misma intención. De quien deberías cuidarte no debe ser del mundo, sino de las personas._

_21. Esa parte no describí como llegó Kojiro, tengo planeado escribirlo más adelante._

_22. Claro que afectó a Kaoru. A cualquiera le afectaría en su situación._

_Claro que me gustó tu review, tu objetivo se cumplió pues me animó a seguir y agradezco que te guste mi forma de escribir. Claro que seguiré, me has animado._

_Por las faltas de ortografía, no te preocupes, yo también las tengo. Debemos mejorar y practicar más._

_Segundo review..._

_¿Cómo no recordarte?_

_1. Creo que quiero que entiendan que la historia es única, me gusta la originalidad._

_2. Si, también fue triste para mí. Incluso lloré cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo, tal vez me hizo recordar algo. Regresando al tema, es necesario para el desarrollo de la trama._

_3. Pues imagínalo, buena deducción solamente falta comprobarla más adelante._

_4. La verdad, es como la única parte linda de ambos pelinegros. Quise reflejar en ella la delicadeza de ambos padres..._

_5. Si, cambiaron mucho. Son más intimidantes y de presencias potentes. Siempre me imaginé que así serían cuando crecieran._

_6. Pues...que él llorara es muy...complicado de asimilar._

_7. Ese es mi objetivo, lo inesperado. No suelo ser muy predecible._

_8. Pues Dionne influirá mucho en la historia. Buena deducción acerca de su procedencia e importancia en la historia, sin embargo, debes esperar más de los próximos capítulos._

_9. Claro, es hija de los rubios, tiene que ser un amor._

_10. No, la historia es sana. Pero es curioso el hecho de que seas "adicta"._

_11. Si, pero espero alegrarlo un poco en los próximos capítulos._

_12. Creo que gracias por tantos "guau", no creo que sea tan raro pero gracias, de nuevo._

_Al final ya actualicé, espero hayas descansado bien. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer las otras historias. Saludos y cuídate._

**Disculpen la demora, de nuevo, pero al menos ya actualicé. Nos leemos pronto...**

**Se despide de ustedes, Dnlia15.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen, pero la trama y los personajes anexados si.**

**Es cierto que he tardado en actualizar pero la inspiración llegó inesperadamente y surgió lo que leerán a continuación. Véanlo como un adelanto.**

**La verdad, espero que les guste. Es cierto que es muy corto pero surgió de mi corazón, para todos aquellos que me pidieron un poco más de felicidad en nuestros personajes.**

**Sin más preámbulos, a leer:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16.<strong>

Suspiró completamente nervioso. De algo estaba seguro, y era que ese día sería el más feliz de toda su existencia. Se acomodó la guayabera blanca manga corta de seda adornada con alforzas verticales verdes que había elegido para tan especial ocasión. A decir verdad, le hubiera encantado que todo fuera normal e igual a todos los eventos así, pero Kaoru era lo contrario a ambos conceptos. Era especial, sencilla y diferente, por eso había aceptado las peticiones de su hermosa pelinegra.

Se observó de reojo, revisando por décima vez, su atuendo. Intentó disimula el nerviosismo de sus manos, metiéndolas en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir color caqui. Observó sus pies y pensó que las sandalias playeras eran muy informales pero Kaoru pidió algo único y singular, y si para hacerlo tendría que cambiar el tema de la ocasión, haría hasta lo imposible para hacer realidad las peticiones de su novia.

- Hermano cálmate - apoyó Boomer.

Butch lo fulminó con su verdosa mirada.

- ¿Me pides que me calme? - susurró desesperado -. Boomer, no sabes lo que siento ¿y qué tal si cambió de opinión?

El rubio rio ante las dudas de su hermano.

- Proclamó fielmente su amor por ti, soportó tu indiferencia, te perdonó y aceptó tu propuesta sin dudarlo - enumeró el chico -, ¿y aun así dudas de ella?

- Cierto, perdón, son los nervios - respondió avergonzado.

Observó el traje de su hermano rubio que era su acompañante en esos momentos. Una chaqueta de un material ligero de un color azul marino, junto a una camisa y un pantalón de vestir blancos, y zapatos negros de vestir. No llevaba corbata porque no sería tan elegante pero supuso que el atuendo lo había elegido su cuñada Miyako. Observó a la chica sentada en una silla, que jugaba tiernamente con Beverly. Miyako tenía un vestido playero de un azul marino que contrastaba con su fina y porcelana piel, era corto, sencillo e informal, pero sensual. Tenía la espalda completamente descubierta y se amarraba en la parte de atrás, bajo la nuca. En la parte de enfrente tenía una abertura en forma de triángulo dejando ver su vientre levemente, su maquillaje era sencillo y solamente tenía un brillo labial. Se veía más alta por las zapatillas negras que calzaba y más madura por su cabello peinado en un muy bien elaborado chongo. Beverly por su parte tenía un vestido blanco sencillo y lindo, sobre su rubia cabecita tenía una corona de margaritas, obsequio de parte de Boomer, que combinaba muy bien con su cabellera suelta. Le pareció tierno los pequeños zapatos negros de la niña.

Luego fijó la mirada en su hermano mayor Brick. Tenía el mismo atuendo de Boomer solamente que la chaqueta era de un rojo vino. Momoko tenía un vestido playero y casual largo, de color rosado natural. Tenía dos capas en la falda, una tan delgada que dejaba ver la parte de abajo y la parte de abajo de un rosado y una tela más gruesa para evitar que se vea la ropa interior, sus zapatos de plataforma la hacían ver más alta y su característico cabello largo, se lo había trenzado. Aida llevaba un vestido similar al de su madre solamente que de un rosa más bajo y más corto que le llegaba hasta los muslos. Se trenzó el cabello igual que la líder de las PPGZ. Los dos adultos platicaban muy animadamente con la pequeña, incluso ya comenzaban a parecer una familia.

Observó a los tres varones, que llevaban guayaberas de su respectivo color con pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, atuendo seleccionado por Miyako. Dos de ellos, Masaru y Makoto, molestaban a Kojiro abrazando a Esmeralda para que su mellizo enrojeciera de los celos que le provocaba ver a su pequeña hermana entre sus dos primos. Sonrió feliz de ver a sus dos pequeños torbellinos sanos y alegres, le habían dado un gran susto tres semanas atrás.

La pequeña pelinegra era su adoración ante sus ojos. Pensó que el sonrojo que ahora mismo tenía era por sus primos pero se imaginó que tal vez en el futuro tendría que soportar los sonrojos provocados por un chico que la pretenda, y eso le disgustaba. Sin embargo, le hizo sonreír lo hermosa que se veía con su vestido playero de rayas blancas y negras, de falda amplia junto a sus sandalias cafés. Al principio se había negado a usar la prenda pero cuando Momoko le explicó el evento, aceptó casi de inmediato. Lo único que no cambiaba en los cuatro niños, eran los peinados alborotados.

Luego estaba su papá, el profesor Utonium. Tenía un traje completamente blanco de vestir junto a su pequeño hermano Ken con un traje del mismo color. A lado de él estaba Kuriko con un lindo vestido playero naranja sencillo.

Pensó en el Alcalde, quien no había asistido por un viaje de negocios, después de todo había sido inesperada la ceremonia. No era de extrañar que el hombre estuviera ocupado, era el alcalde de la ciudad pero para compensar su ausencia en un evento importante para su hijo adoptivo, había organizado todo con ayuda de la señorita Bellum. Sin embargo, agradeció que ese señor le haya ayudado durante su corta vida. También lo consideraba como su padre pero no más que el profesor.

Escuchó una bella melodía de violín y se tensó en su lugar.

Se preparó y lo primero que vio, fueron los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda de Kaoru. Ella le sonrió sonrojada.

Se felicitó mentalmente por haber elegido el vestido perfecto para ella, como le había dicho cuando se lo entregó. Era blanco de encaje en la parte superior, solamente tenía una tela más gruesa que cubría sus pechos en forma de brasear dejando a la vista parte de su pálida y fina piel en la parte del vientre. La falda caía libremente, levemente frondosa, y terminaba en encaje floreado sobre otra capa de tela blanca que impedía mostrar su ropa interior.

Sobre su clavícula reposaba una gargantilla de oro blanco tan delgada y fina que la hacía ver tan delicada como su delgado cuerpo, aunque sabía de sobra que ella era fuerte. Sonrió al ver los desnudos y pálidos pies descalzos de Kaoru. En realidad tenía unas sandalias de playa de perlas pero como el diseño era de agarre en el tobillo y sujetado en el segundo dedo del pie, parecía descalza.

Tenía un ligero maquillaje y brillo labial, su cabello lo tenía suelto y ondulado, adornado con una corona de margaritas. Tenía aferrada a las manos un ramo de violetas, sus favoritas. Dai, la traía del brazo. Cuando llegaron junto a él, se detuvieron y el mayor de los Matsubara le entregó el brazo de Kaoru.

- Gracias Butch - habló el chico con su varonil y gruesa voz -, mis padres estarían orgullosos de ambos.

Kaoru soltó una lágrima pero con una gran sonrisa, rogando internamente no soltar el llanto en ese momento. Le hubiera encantado que sus progenitores estuvieran en tan especial evento.

- Confío en que crecerán juntos como la pareja que han demostrado ser - agregó, dando su discurso de hermano mayor -, la vida los ha obligado a madurar y eso los ha unido más. Butch te pido que la cuides aunque no es necesario decirlo porque sé que será así - esta vez vio a la pelinegra -. Kaoru, tú lo elegiste. Al principio me negué a aceptarlo pero me has demostrado que...él es el indicado, me demostraste que él te ama. Felicidades...a ambos.

Abrazó fuertemente a su hermana y luego a Butch.

- A partir de hoy no serán él y ella, serán ustedes. A partir de hoy serán marido y mujer - terminó de hablar para luego sentarse en la primera fila de sillas.

Miró a Kaoru directamente a los ojos y entrelazaron sus manos. Ese día por fin podrían casarse como tanto habían soñado. Algo privado y en familia, íntimo y sencillo, pero al mismo tiempo único, romántico y hermoso. Bajo el atardecer del día, en la playa.

No supo cómo explicarlo, pero la ceremonia no tardó. Solamente pensó en lo rápido que llegó el momento de decir sus votos y colocarse los anillos.

- Ahora los declaro marido y mujer... - dijo el hombre.

Butch no esperó, se giró en dirección a la que ahora era su esposa y la besó apasionadamente. Tal vez aún no sabía lo que estaba pasando en su futuro, pero lucharía por ella. Lucharía para que ella sonría cada día de su vida junto a él. Amarían cada minuto de existencia y disfrutarían la nueva familia que formaron.

Amarían con todo su corazón un futuro desconocido, una familia nueva.

* * *

><p><strong>locatotalmente: <strong>_Gracias por tu comentario, me pareció muy lindo y motivante. Es cierto, ellos han sufrido mucho y espero el capítulo compense varias situaciones pasadas. Respecto al menor de los Matsubara...próximamente se sabrá de su estado. Considero que toda historia debe tener altas y bajas, y que tu veas mi historia con esas características me es grato. Pues no me demoré mucho en actualizar, a pesar de que fue muy corto. Respecto a tu petición, ya tenía planeado que se vuelvan a reunir los chicos del presente y del futuro, y puede que tal vez se aclaren varias cosas pasadas. Podrán ser muy reveladores los capítulos próximos, pero por mientras intentaré escribir escenas positivas. Al contrario, gracias tí por seguir leyendo y comentando mi historia. Saludos..._

**iriii:** _Gracias por comentar. A mí tambiénn me conmovió que les dijeran eso el primer capítulo. Saludos...espero llegues hasta este capítulo y lo leas._

**Dejen reviews, se los agradecería.**

**Se despide, Dnlia15.**


	17. Chapter 17

****Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

****Disculpen las faltas de ortografía futuras**

****Capítulo extenso.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17.<strong>

Soltó un fuerte suspiro mientras se recostó en la cama matrimonial. Sonrió. Observó su mano izquierda y con la yema de los dedos acarició el objeto que la había unido fuertemente a Butch. Aún era difícil de asimilar que Butch ahora era su esposo. Después de que los mellizos se recuperaron en su totalidad, las aguas se habían calmado entre los dos. Un día, inesperadamente Butch le preguntó sobre su respuesta, pues después de la cena de navidad no había respondido a la propuesta. Ella al instante silenció recordando lo que había sucedido esa noche.

En un intento de contarle lo que había visto, lo que sucedió en los cristales y lo que Mojo Jojo había revelado, lo tomó de las manos para apoyarlo mientras lo contaba, nunca se esperó que algo dentro de ella reaccionaría al momento de tocarlo. Butch tuvo acceso a sus recuerdos, a todo lo que su mente había guardado a través de los cristales. Y no sólo eso, también pudo revivir el accidente, y lo que ambos vieron había sido completamente aterrador. Entonces él lo vio, absolutamente todo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escena 1<strong>_

_Kaoru y Butch se encontraban en su departamento, celebrando la navidad juntos. Butch había llegado de la academia un día antes, Kaoru había preparado una pequeña cena simple para disfrutarlo en pareja. El pelinegro contaba como le había ido durante su primer mes mientras ella lo escuchaba atentamente junto con una gran sonrisa, feliz de ver emocionado a su novio. Inesperadamente él silenció, la chica desvió la mirada de su plato para enfocarla en él. Lo observó en silencio, pues notó su nerviosismo. Dejó los cubiertos a un lado y pensó que era momento de hablar, sin embargo, Butch se le adelantó. Lo vio levantarse con los músculos tensos y se acercó lentamente a ella, la tomó del mentón y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Él tenía una profunda mirada que le hacía sentir nerviosa. _

_- Kaoru Matsubara - fue lo primero que dijo, seguido de la acción de arrodillarse frente a ella. Kaoru se asustó -, nos conocemos desde los trece años, nos odiamos hasta los catorce casi quince, te aprendí a querer después de un error, conocí a tu papá a los dieciséis y me llevé una buena paliza, pero eso no me detuvo para crecer como lo he hecho hasta ahora. Te amo Kaoru, vivimos juntos, tenemos lo necesario y dentro de poco nos graduaremos pero quiero seguir a tu lado y crecer como pareja, por eso hoy te pregunto si quieres seguir junto a mí, ¿aceptarías ser la señora Him?_

_Ella abrió la boca ligeramente, en una muestra de clara sorpresa. Butch le sonrió con seguridad, aunque tuvo ese ligero miedo de haber arruinado todo, precipitando una decisión tan importante para la vida de ambos. _

_- Butch antes de darte una respuesta, tengo algo que decirte - él frunció el ceño confundido, Kaoru simplemente soltó el aire asustada -. Estoy embarazada._

_El pelinegro abrió los ojos exageradamente, realmente no se esperaba esa noticia en un día así. Al principio bajó la mirada, asimilando la información, mientras que instaló en Kaoru un sentimiento de miedo a que la deje. Lo observó levantarse de su lugar y no supo como tomarlo, tal vez era una retirada a la propuesta anterior o no supo como interpretarlo. Inesperadamente, Butch sonrió abiertamente, su sonrisa era tan grande que enseñaba su blanca dentadura._

_- Tengo cuatro meses - agregó a la noticia._

_Él se acercó a su rostro y la besó. _

_- En mejor momento para casarnos, te quería pedir un bebé los primeros meses - dijo Butch con una sonrisa pícara._

_Ella se sonrojó._

_- ¿Entonces aceptas? - agregó, retomando su pregunta anterior._

_Kaoru no lo dudó, se levantó de su lugar y se lanzó a los brazos de su ahora prometido. Se besaron por un largo rato, Butch fue quien interrumpió el momento para cargarla hasta la habitación que compartían y recostarla suavemente. Él se dejó caer a su lado y la abrazó fuertemente._

_- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? - indagó._

_- Desde hace un mes, días antes de tu partida._

_Butch volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido. Claramente estaba enojado._

_- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_- Porque eres capaz de olvidarte de todo para regresar, yo quiero que sigas tus sueños._

_- Pero estarás sola._

_- No es cierto, estará mi pequeña y siempre podemos hablar por videollamada._

_Él sonrió. La abrazó de nuevo y posó su mano sobre el pequeño vientre abultado de su novia._

_- Comenzaba a pensar que estabas engordando - se burló el chico._

_Ella lo vio mal. Él rió. S__ilenció analizando lo que su novia había dicho y la miró asombrado._

_- ¿Pequeña? - Kaoru asintió -. ¿Es una niña?_

_Kaoru asintió de nuevo, sonriente. Ambos se acurrucaron y durmieron tranquilamente por el resto de la noche, nadie le quitaría esa gran felicidad a Butch, la idea de ser papá lo emocionaba. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escena 2<strong>_

_Kaoru se sentó frente a la laptop que reposaba sobre la mesa del comedor con su pequeña hija en las piernas. Encendió el aparato y escuchó las suaves risitas de su pequeña. Había pasado casi un año desde que Butch se había ido de nuevo a la milicia. Se había vuelto un soldado reconocido, pero ese no era su objetivo. Él había enviado su solicitud para borrar su historial criminal y conseguir una beca universitaria, estudiar medicina general y graduarse como un buen médico. Ese había sido el gran sueño de Butch, después de conocer a un amigo del profesor Utonium, quien le enseñó que curar y cuidar a los demás era la buena recompensa de la buena voluntad._

_Hizo la llamada y unos cuantos segundos después apareció la imagen de Butch en la pantalla. Era la primera vez que Aileen y Butch se veían, pues él se encontraba muy ocupado y su pequeña apenas tenía siete meses. Cuando la bebé enfocó el rostro de su padre soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa, muy bajita a comparación de las anteriores._

_El hombre pelinegro se admiró de la infante. Era de piel pálida, labios delgados y rostro regordete, de cuerpo grueso pero largo. El cabello negro constrastaba con su piel de bebé y sus ojos rasgados ligeramente de un verde bosque idénticos a los de él. Sonrió con sorpresa y dijo:_

_- "Hicimos a una hermosa niña, sé que varias personas te lo han dicho pero realmente es hermosa, hicimos un gran trabajo"._

_Kaoru soltó un risita nasal ante la idea de su novio._

_- "Si, lo sé - le sonrió a su hija -, se ríe igual que tú"._

_- "¿En serio? - Butch parecía no creerlo -. ¿Segura que no fue un gas?"_

_- "No - volvió a reír -, está asustada, todavía no te conoce"._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 3<em>**

_Kaoru se encontraba fuera del laboratorio del profesor Utonium, sentada sobre una manta que había extendido sobre el césped para poder hacer un pequeño picnic junto con Aileen. Butch aún no regresaba de la academia, y se sentía preocupada porque no pudiera llegar a tiempo para celebrar juntos el segundo cumpleaños de su hija. La admiró mientras jugaba con su oso de peluche café. Realmente se parecía a Butch en muchos aspectos, su mirada burlona y de sonrisa coqueta, ya sabía quien sufriría tan únicas características. Su temperamento era pasivo, pero cuando se enojaba era muy diferente. También era muy inteligente, se había interesado por el baile y la música, era lo único que la entretenía además de su oso. Lo único que le preocupada de ella, era que no había dicho ni intentado decir ni una palabra ni sonido. La había llevado con un pediatra pero dijo que estaba completamente sana de las cuerdas vocales, que le diera tiempo._

_Alguien le cubrió los ojos pero no se asustó._

_- Momoko estás muy grande para este tipo de juegos - reprochó a la nueva compañía._

_Sin embargo, no apartaron las manos de su rostro. _

_- ¿Miyako? - nada - ¿Ken?_

_Apartó las manos ajenas y se giró en dirección a la presencia. Fue recibida por un agradable beso de parte de Butch, no se separó de él, al contrario, rodeó el cuello de su novio y lo obligó a sentarse junto a ella sin separarse. Aileen gateó hasta ambos pelinegros y posó su pequeña mano sobre la pierna de Butch quien rompió la caricia para admirar a su pequeña primogénita._

_- ¿Aileen? - volteó a ver a Kaoru quien le confirmó que estaba en lo correcto -. Es muy hermosa._

_La tomó entre sus brazos y la niña no se opuso. Butch al parecer estaba llegando pues tenía el uniforme militar de camuflaje, la chaqueta abierta dejando ver que debajo llevaba una playera negra y sobre el pecho una placa de metal resplandeciente. La niña tanto como el adulto se quedaron viendo profundamente por varios segundos, Aileen abrió ligeramente sus rosados labios y dijo su primer palabra:_

_- ¿Pa-pá?_

_Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida, Butch sonrió orgulloso de escucharla llamarle "papá"._

_- Llevo meses intentando que diga una palabra, llegas tú y lo hace - soltó con una voz de fingida indignación._

_Butch soltó una risa burlona._

_- Es que a mi si me quiere._

_Kaoru lo volteó a ver en forma de reproche._

_- Ma-má - la voz de Aileen llamó la atención de los dos._

_- Dijo mamá - se emocionó Kaoru -, me ha dicho mamá._

_- ¿Qué te parece casarnos la próxima semana?_

_Kaoru silenció aturdida. La propuesta había sido completamente inesperada para la situación, observó a Aileen soltar juguetonas carcajadas y sonrió abiertamente._

_Ambos sonrieron cómplices._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 4<em>**

_Estaba acostumbrada a estar en la cocina, recibir pedidos y usar su traje profesional de chef. No se sentía acostumbrada a estar parada frente a miles de cámaras y personas, menos usar un vestido elegante y sexy. Tenía planeado ir de manera casual, pero su asombrosa amiga Miyako la interceptó a último minuto y la arregló para tan especial ocasión. Era la apertura del restaurante **Palace**, el sueño que Boomer y ella habían formado mediante un gran esfuerzo. Se habían hecho famosos por su gran trabajo en equipo y creatividad para nuevos platillos. Se sintió un poco sola de no tener a Butch para felicitarla por el gran paso que había dado en su carrera. __Quería tenerlo cerca como apoyo, a él y a su pequeña. Para darse un poco de valor, acarició su anillo de bodas, Butch y ella llevaban medio año de casados, un mes después de su boda se había ido de nuevo a la milicia. Las personas habían comenzado a hablar de una de los más famosos chefs de la nación, se preguntaban de quién era Aileen y si estaba casada. Eso le molestó porque llegó el momento donde escuchó a una mujer llamarle bastarda a su pequeña hija._

_Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, e interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Boomer y ella se vieron como solían hacerlo en la cocina, con compañerismo, y al mismo tiempo cortaron el listón rojo. Inmediatamente Momoko y Miyako se acercaron para felicitarlos, ella se extrañó al no ver a Aileen con Miyako pues se había ofrecido para cuidarla durante toda la noche._

_- ¿Y Aileen? _

_Miyako le sonrió y la abrazó, para luego ir con Boomer. Kaoru la siguió con la mirada._

_- Está con Brick, dijo que sería bueno comenzar a practicar._

_La pelinegra sonrió y abrazó a la que un día fue su líder de equipo, con cuidado de no lastimar su vientre de cinco meses de embarazo. La abrazó por los hombros y la invitó a pasar al restaurante. Los seis se sentaron en la mesa principal, Aileen se entretenía jugando con el vientre de su tía mientras Brick la admiraba asombrado. Tal vez, pensando en que dentro de poco podría gozar la dicha de ser padre a tiempo completo._

_Pidió disculpas y se levantó de su silla. Quería estar un momento a solas y nada mejor que el balcón del segundo piso del edificio. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y elevó la vista hacia el cielo. La soledad de la noche la relajaba, aún lograba escuchar a lo lejos el eco de las voces unificadas de todos los invitados, sin embargo, se sintió libre de escuchar sus propios pensamientos._

_- Butch - susurró suavemente__._

_- ¿Me extrañas?_

_Grande fue su asombro al voltear a ver a su lado izquierdo y ver un hombre pelinegro vestido de etiqueta recargado sobre el balcón con ambos antebrazos. Ahora tenía el cabello corto, pero de igual manera se veía maduro y masculino. Kaoru se aclaró la garganta y regresó la mirada al frente._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Él no respondió al instante, se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo para que lo viera a los ojos. Ella sintió un leve escalofrío, su mirada siempre lograba ese efecto en ella. La tomó del mentón y la besó con dulzura, como si fuera una despedida, un último beso silencioso. Posó sus manos sobre el pecho de su esposo para apartarlo y pedirle una explicación, pero él se limitó a tomarla de ambas muñecas y pasarlas por su cuello, ella no se resistió, anhelaba las caricias de su esposo, amante y padre de su hija. Butch posó su mano derecha en la espalda baja de la pelinegra y con una sensual lentitud ascendió hasta la nuca donde depositó dulces besos, cariñosos como la suavidad del algodón, amorosos como lo infinito, perfectos como la imperfección._

_- ¿Qué ha sucedido? - agregó al separarse de él._

_Butch juntó su frente con la de ella y la vió fijamente a los ojos, con una mirada poco común en él. La misma mirada que puso cuando se conocieron, cuando le pidió ser su novio, su esposa y cuando cargó por primera vez a Aileen, profundamente amorosa. _

_- Nada - sonrió delicadamente, la misma sonrisa de galán que la había enamorado, dejando a la vista los hoyuelos que siempre llamaban la atención de las féminas a su alrededor -. Me tengo que ir._

_Kaoru entrecerró los ojos confundida._

_- "¿Por un beso viajaste tanto?"_

_- "Lo vale Kaoru - ella se sonrojó -, lo vale"._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 5<em>**

_- ¿Por qué?_

_Kaoru suspiró cansada. Ya no sabía cómo responderle exactamente a la duda de su hija._

_- ¿Por qué papá nunca está en casa?_

_- Porque está trabajando._

_- ¿En dónde?_

_- Lejos de aquí._

_- Él nos abandonó - afirmó la pequeña._

_Kaoru frenó repentinamente el automóvil, pero sin ocasionar daños en su hija. Abrió exageradamente los ojos y volteó a ver a su amada hija completamente descolocada. La admiró por milésimas de segundos. Pálida, de cabello negro azabache, delgada, angélical, de mirada fuerte y ojos hermosamente verdes. Los labios rosados tenían una obvia mueca de disgusto, sus mejillas sonrojadas, el ceño fruncido. Sus largas pestañas combinaban perfectamente con la forma de sus ojos, ligeramente rasgados, idénticos a los de él. Y a pesar de contar con sólo cuatro años de edad, recién cumplidos, la niña sabía de la rara ausencia de su padre. Además de no volverlo a ver desde el nacimiento de Aida, la hija de Momoko y Brick, aproximadamente dos años atrás._

_- No Aileen - su voz sonó extraña ante sus oídos -, ¿de dónde sacas eso?_

_La pequeña niña desvió la mirada de su madre._

_- En la escuela, algunos niños dicen que sus mamás les dijeron que papá nos abandonó._

_Kaoru recuperó la postura y siguió con la tarea de conducir a su destino en auto._

_- ¿A dónde quieres ir?_

_- A casa._

_Kaoru se mordió el labio inferior. Muchas veces le había explicado la situación pero Aileen parecía no creerle en su totalidad._

**_Esa escena avanzó rápidamente a otra._**

_- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

_La pequeña pelinegra no sabía en donde se encontraba ni el motivo por el que se encontraba ahí, en un aeropuerto local alejado de la ciudad de Tokio. Simplemente su madre le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para ella, la había vestido muy linda, con un vestido verde limón combinado con un cinturón de un verde más fuerte y unos botines negros, el cabello suelto pero adornado con una corona de margaritas y una gargantilla de oro que aseguró sería bueno que lo usara para la ocasión._

_Su madre le sonrió. __Ya había pasado un par de meses desde que Aileen le había preguntado por su papá._

_- Venimos a recibir a alguien._

_- ¿A quién mamá?_

_Kaoru le sonrió. No eran las únicas ahí, habían más familias, hombres y mujeres de todas las edad, niños y bebés. Su rostro entristeció al ver a un niño correr en dirección a un hombre uniformado, al mismo tiempo que le gritaba "papá". Bajó la mirada ligeramente cohibida, sin embargo, la voz de su madre le hizo levantar su verdosa mirada:_

_- Aileen, ¿no reconoces a nadie?_

_Ella paseó la mirada por todo el lugar, sin saber a quien tendría que reconocer. Hombres y mujeres uniformados se reunían con sus respectivas familias pero ninguno que le pareciera familiar. Regresó la mirada a su madre quien le guiñó un ojo, volvió a intentarlo. Con un suspiro recorrió todo el lugar, y la detuvo sobre un hombre apuesto de cabellera corta pero tan negro como el suyo, alto, de piel pálida, espalda ancha y caderas pequeñas, el uniforme resaltaba los prominentes músculos, pero lo que más le llamó la atención de aquel hombre fueron sus profundos ojos verde bosque, ligeramente rasgados idénticos a los de ella. Los recordó, sobre su mesita de noche había puesto la fotografía de su padre y todas las noches antes de ir a dormir se deleitaba con la profunda mirada de su progenitor, por eso lo que más le gustaba de ella eran sus ojos porque se parecían a los de él._

_Se parecían a los del hombre que se dirigía hacia ellas. No perdió el tiempo, junto con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, corrió a los brazos del hombre que se agachó para recibirla con un gran abrazo._

_- ¡Papi! - gritó emocionada de poder abrazar a su añorado padre - ¡Papi!_

_Aileen se lanzó con tal fuerza que hizo que el hombre pelinegro perdiera el equilibrio provocando que cayera de sentón. Butch se aferró al pequeño cuerpo de la niña y la besó intensamente por toda la mejilla. Segundos después se acercó Kaoru, quien le sonrió a su esposo. Él se levantó con su hija en brazos y la besó, ahora volverían a ser la familia que debieron ser desde que se enteraron de la llegada de Aileen._

**_Esa escena se adelanto rápidamente a una nueva, se dió cuenta de que solamente habían pasado unos cuantos meses después del reencuentro._**

_Butch ingresó a la humilde morada junto con Aileen tomada de la mano. Un mes después de su llegada junto a su familia, había sido drogado, seguida de una expulsión de sus poderes. Literalmente le habían arrebatado sus poderes, no le tomó importancia porque el profesor Utonium le ayudaría, sin embargo, una amenaza llegó a su vida. Los hombres para los que alguna vez había trabajado, siendo el soldado más destacado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo así como el mejor doctor graduado de la academia, le habían pedido que se ocultara bien junto con su familia o de lo contrario se arrepentiría. Al principio todo fue confuso, luego se aclaró que un grupo rebelde de un país extranjero buscaba a los mejores soldados de la nación para asesinarlos junto con su familia como una advertencia a la milicia y al gobierno por haber atacado a su nación._

_Con sus poderes inexistentes, prácticamente estaba fuera de combate y por nada del mundo pondría en riesgo a su familia. Ya había pasado más de medio año escondiéndose y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tendría que hacerlo._

_- Ya llegamos Kaoru - anunció el hombre -, Aileen aprendió algo nuevo._

_Se habían refugiado en Brasil, donde el hermano de Kaoru se había casado y formado una familia, dándoles un escondite seguro mientras se solucionaba el problema. Habían tenido que cortar comunicación con cuñados y cuñadas para evitar un posible rastreo, así como el hecho de comprar una pequeña casa de campo de ladrillo rojizo y tejas del mismo color, tenía dos pisos, con un pequeño lago en el patio y alejado de toda civilización._

_- Papá, voy a bañarme - informó la pequeña._

_Él asintió dando el permiso. Observó la pequeña sala de la casa pero no encontró a su esposa por ningún lado. Subió a su habitación y se sorprendió de verla vomitando en el baño de la recámara, se acercó a ella y le palmeó la espalda para ayudarla al mismo tiempo que le recogía su, ahora largo, cabello. Cuatros días seguidos la escuchó vomitar por las mañanas, sin saber que hacer le preguntó:_

_- ¿Estás enferma?_

_Kaoru enfocó su esmeralda mirada sobre su persona. Y con un ligeró movimiento de cabeza, negó la respuesta. Butch se acercó a ella para mimarla pero al tocarle la frente con los labios para depositar un suave beso abrió los ojos exageradamente. Tenía fiebre, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella lo interrumpió._

_- Creo... - titubeó, la conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer la incertidumbre mediante el tono de voz que usó -, creo que estoy embarazada, Butch._

_Abrió de nuevo los ojos, notablemente sorprendido, y entendió que incluso ella estaba sorprendida._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 6<em>**

_- Vamos Kaoru - pidió el pelinegro -, puja una vez más._

_La mujer pelinegra aspiró fuertemente y siguió la orden de su esposo. Butch se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo derecho, rogando internamente porque todo saliera bien a pesar de saber que no contaba con el equipo necesario para recibir a su segundo hijo o hija. Aún no sabía que era porque seguían alejados de cualquier señal de civilización y tecnología avanzada que pudiese ayudarlo con el cuidado del segundo embarazo de Kaoru._

_- No puedo Butch - sollozó la mujer._

_Él se preocupó por la salud de su mujer e hijo. Aún con las manos ensangrentadas se acercó a ella y le depositó un suave besos en los pálidoos labios. Se veía más delgada del rostro y pensó que ella no había tenido una adecuado cuidado del embarazo. La escasa comida junto a la falta de cuidados médicos, sin embargo, él se había encargado de cuidarla con los pocos recursos que tenía a mano pero sabía que no era suficiente, ella se encontraba débil para el parto._

_- Vamos Kaoru - animó con la preocupación reflejada en el tono de voz -, tú puedes amor._

_- Butch - habló con hilo de voz muy débil -, si me sucede algo..._

_- No Kaoru, todo estará bien - la interrumpió al borde de las lágrimas._

_- Si me sucede algo - continúo la mujer -, quiero que sepas que me regalaste una buena vida._

_- Kaoru - se secó las lágrimas -, puja una vez más, eres fuerte._

_Así lo hizo ella y nació un pequeño varón, estrenando sus nuevos pulmones tan potentes que su llanto inundó toda la habitación. Butch lo acunó entre sus brazos asombrado de ver a su nuevo hijo, lo limpió y envolvió en una camisa suya. Caminó hasta su mujer con el miedo de romperlo porque nunca había cargado a un bebé en brazos, ni siquiera cuando nació a Aileen._

_- Es muy pequeño - susurró la pelinegra._

_Butch regresó para cortar el cordón umbilical pero se sorprendió de algo más._

_- Kaoru, necesito que pujes una vez más - pidió anonadado._

_- ¿Por qué? - fue su débil respuesta, al borde de caer en los brazos del morfeo, el cansancio comenzaba a ganarle._

_Había comenzado a sentir fuertes dolores en la madrugada y durante todo el día se intensificaron, había roto fuente, pero cerca de las diez de la noche había sentido un dolor tan bestial que se desmayó dos veces en el intento de pujar._

_- Hay uno más._

_Ella despertó al instante. Butch se volvió a preparar, aún con el niño en brazos lo recostó a un lado de su esposa y depositó un suave beso en la frente sudorosa de la mujer._

_- Sólo una vez más Kaoru, tú puedes._

_Ella asintió cansada. Y en menos de cinco minutos nació el segundo, una bella niña. A diferencia del primero, gimoteó ligeramente antes de soltar un llanto agudo que incluso su pequeño hermano silenció al instante, aturdido de la nueva voz. La acunó entre sus fuertes brazos y se dirigió a su nueva familia. Kaoru se quedó dormida sobre la cama al instante, que inclusive no conoció a la pequeña pelinegra. Los bañó y secó, para luego sentarse en el sofá individual de la habitación junto con ellos para admirarlos, sentirlos y disfrutarlos como no lo había hecho con su primogénita, y en ese momento se prometió que protegería a su familia a cualquier costo._

_Aileen ingresó a la habitación soñolienta, se frotó los ojos para despertar y se acercó a su mamá que se encontraba recostada con la piel más pálida de lo normal y grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos. Tomó la delgada mano de la mujer y la besó con suavidad._

_- ¿Mami?_

_- Aileen, mami necesita descansar._

_Ella enfocó su verdosa mirada sobre su padre y alzó ambas cejas curiosa. Se acercó al pelinegro enfocando mejor los dos pequeños bultos en ambos brazos del hombre. _

_- Son tus hermanitos Aileen - le sonrió amorosamente, mostrando los hoyuelos de sus pálidas mejillas -, ven a conocer a Kojiro y Esmeralda Him._

_Butch borró la sonrisa de su rostro al observar que la pequeña no se movía de su lugar ni mostraba ningún sentimiento en el rostro. _

_- ¿Qué sucede Aileen?_

_La niña negó ligeramente con la cabeza, meneando su larga cabellera al compás de sus movimientos. En ese instante vió la viva imagen de Kaoru en miniatura. Esmeralda tomó la mano de Butch y lo que vió a continuación lo dejó sin palabras. Frente a él, visualizó a Aileen como una adulta de casi veinte años, hermosa, delgada y atlética, idéntica a ella, a su madre._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 7<em>**

_Kaoru arrojó una patada hacia el costado izquierdo de Butch y este lo detuvo con una sola mano, la tomó con mínima fuerza y la lanzó hacia el otro lado de la habitación de combate, ella con un giro arremolinado como si fuera animadora voló por los aires y se detuvo en una caída perfecta sobre ambos pies, las ventajas de hacer gimnasia junto con Aileen._

_- ¿Eso es todo? - retó la pelinegra._

_Butch sonrió con arrogancia._

_- ¿Vas a hablar o a pelear?_

_- Es que eres aburrido, has perdido condición._

_- Lo dice la que subió cinco kilos._

_Kaoru bufó, sopló un mechón de cabello rebelde que se había salido del chongo alto y sonrió aburrida._

_- Vamos ancianito, el peso no tiene nada que ver._

_Con una rapidez sorprendente, Butch ya se encontraba detrás de Kaoru, le depositó un suave beso sobre la nuca sudorosa y le dio un golpe en la espalda de modo que la envió lejos de él. Ella cayó de rodillas sobre el blanco piso, él se acercó para tomarla de los hombros y ganar la partida pero ella se dió la vuelta en el último segundo y le pateó en la mejilla tirándolo al suelo con facilidad. Kaoru se tronó la espalda y se lanzó contra Butch de nuevo. Patadas, puñetazos, rodillazos, defensas y ofensas fueron de nuevo el resultado de la pelea. Ninguno cedió ante el otro, como ya era costumbre en sus entrenamientos._

_- Suficiente, fin del entrenamiento - escucharon la voz del profesor Utonium por el alta voz._

_Ambos pelinegros sonrieron cómplices. El profesor les había permitido usar la habitación para entrenar una vez al mes, era una buena manera de quitarse el estrés. _

_- Te toca a tí - anunció la mujer -, la última vez me ganó así que no te confíes._

_Butch asintió entendiendo la indicación. Se acomodó mejor la chamarra y se tronó el cuello. Kaoru salió de la habitación e ingresó Aileen, ahora de diez años. Había crecido hermosamente, alta, delgada y muy linda para su edad. Incluso había liado con la mirada de niños apestosos que la volteaban a ver por su hermosa figura infantil. Lo que le molestaba hasta el punto de querer desaparecerlos de la faz de la tierra._

_La puerta se cerró detrás de su esposa y enfocó la mirada en su primogénita._

_- Muy bien Aileen, sorpréndeme._

_La niña le sonrió con arrogancia, la misma arrogancia que caracterizaba a Butch antes de una pelea._

_- Le gané a mamá, no será tan difícil contigo._

_- Primera lección._

_Ella soltó un bufido aburrida._

_- Menos palabras, más acción._

_Butch sonrió complacido._

_Aileen atacó con una patada, la cual Butch detuvo sin problemas. Aileen se dio vuelta sobre su propio cuerpo pero Butch no la soltó logrando lastimar el tobillo de su hija._

_- Segunda lección._

_- Esperar a que el oponente ataque primero - dijo con un hilo de voz adolorido._

_El pelinegro vió en dirección a la pared derecha del lugar cubierta de cristal, simple fachada pues del otro lado sabía que los observaba Kaoru._

_Aileen formó unos guantes negros de titanio en ambas manos y golpeó el suelo del lugar haciendo que Butch la soltara y tambaleara sobre su cuerpo._

_- Te tengo - gritó Aileen._

_Butch fue más rápido. Detuvo el ataque de Aileen con unos guantes de titanio similares a los de su hija sólo que en gris, puños contra puños, la única que salió lanzada fue del lugar fue la pelinegra que impactó contra la pared con un chillido adolorido._

_- Tercera lección._

_Aileen se incorporó tambaleando sobre su propio cuerpo mientras se agarraba la costilla izquierda. Su rostro por otra parte se encontraba libre de dolor, mostraba confusión y sorpresa._

_- Nunca te confíes._

_Kaoru entró por la puerta y se acercó a Aileen para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Fulminó a Butch con la mirada reprochándole el nivel de fuerza usada pero él ni se inmuto._

_- Te hace falta entrenamiento Aileen, sin embargo, te felicito. Lograste moverme un centímetro de mi lugar._

_Kaoru rodó los ojos, Aileen sonrió alegre. _

_- Eso ha sido un avance, entrenaré más hasta que logre derrotarte._

_Butch sonrió amablemente, el paso de los años había cambiado su galante sonrisa por una paternal._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 8<em>**

_ Aida lanzó una esfera de fuego en dirección a Aileen quien apareció sus guantes de titanio y desvió el ataque sin problemas, sin embargo, no se salvó de sentir el ardor del fuego contra su pálida piel. Frunció el ceño disgustada. Golpeó el suelo con uno de los puños y el piso se elevó donde se encontraba Aida quien salió volando de su lugar impactando fuertemente contra la pared. _

_- Hiciste trampa - acusó la pequeña pelinaranja._

_Aileen rodó los ojos._

_- No es cierto, tú usaste primero tus poderes._

_- Porque tus guantes aparecen en cualquier momento, eso me pone en desventaja._

_- Se supone que es un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, los guantes no salen a menos que yo lo quiera, tengo prohibido usarlos contra ti._

_Aida elevó la mano en dirección al cuello de su prima e hizo un gesto invisible de ahorcarla. Aileen sintió la falta de aire pero ya sabía lidiar los poderes de la pelinaranja. La vió directamente a los ojos rojos heredados de su tío Brick y ladeó la cabeza en un gesto de hipnosis, Aida apartó la mirada y la mano._

_- Eso no se vale._

_- ¿Te vas a quejar o vas a pelear?_

_Ambas niñas no tenían muy buena relación por el simple hecho de que Aileen veía a Aida como una niña pequeña y no como su futura líder de equipo. No le importaba el hecho de no ser líder ni nada por el estilo pero pensó en lo mucho que tendría que enseñarle a su prima para poder tener un buen combate cuerpo a cuerpo e inclusive cómo usar sus poderes._

_El largo cabello de Aida se encendió de un naranja fosforecente, Aileen sonrió arrogantemente._

_- Al fin lo tomas en serio, ya me cansaba de jugar a la casita contigo._

_En la mano de la niña apareció un florete de acero inoxidable pero de hoja extremadamente filosa a pesar de que no era común que ese tipo de espada cortara. Corrió en dirección a Aileen y con una agilidad sorprendente la movió de tal manera que a la pelinegra no le dió tiempo de responder el ataque más que solamente evadirlos con rapidez, una estocada en particular cortó la mejilla derecha de Aileen quien al sentirlo, por reflejo, se llevó una mano a la zona afectada. Al apartarla vió un hilo de sangre, eso la irritó. De nuevo Aida volvió a atacarla de frente pero Aileen detuvo el corté con las manos, como una vez le había enseñado su padre, Aida abrió la boca sorprendida ligeramente pero luego sonrió carismáticamente. La empuñadura del florete se separó de la hoja y de él surgió un látigo centellante que parecía de oro puro. _

_Había tomado desprevida a Aileen quien arrojó la hoja del florete lejos de ahí para correr fuera del objetivo del látigo, justo a tiempo para el impacto del objeto contra el suelo. Nunca se lo había visto a Aida. Enfocó la mirada serena en el látigo y luego vió el suelo donde había dejado una gran grieta de casi tres centímetros de ancho._

_- Esta vez si te has pasado Aida - susurró ligeramente enojada._

_En la mano izquierda de Aileen apareció un martillo parecido al de Kaoru solamente que de un diseño distinto, este ere un martillo de guerra medieval, de madera y tres aros de metal resistentemente fuerte, dos a ambos lados y uno en medio, de mango largo casi del tamaño de Aileen. El profesor Utonium se había dado cuenta que conforme ella crecía el mango del martillo igual._

_- Como sea Aida, tú te lo buscaste._

_Se arrojó contra la pelinaranja levantando en alto su martillo pero Aida azotó su látigo contra el martillo enrrollando gran parte de él alrededor de la cabeza, Aileen se paralizó. Tuvo que ejercer fuerza para que Aida no la arrastrara hacia ella. Dió un fuerte pisotón contra el suelo y logró que Aida se tambaleara soltando ligeramente el agarre del látigo. Tiró de su martillo y junto con él lanzó a Aida contra la pared de nuevo. _

_La puerta del lugar se abrió, dando paso a un hombre pelinegro con unas casi invisibles canas blancas, apuesto, alto, de lentes y bata de laboratorio._

_- Ya fue suficiente por hoy, ambas están castigadas._

_Las dos voltearon a verlo sorprendidas._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿Todavía lo preguntan? - el hombre se masajeó las sienes del rostro ligeramente arrugado._

_- Ella fue la que comenzó - acusó Aida._

_Aileen simplemente la miró aburridamente._

_- Como sea, me largo de aquí - anunció la pelinegra._

_- Aileen - regañó su padre e inmediatamente se enderezó en su lugar con los bellos de punta -, ¿qué te he dicho de tus poderes?_

_Butch había analizado desde detrás del vidrio todo el entrenamiento y le había disgustado la manera en que había actuado su hija. El profesor se había adelantado para detener la pelea, él le siguió unos metros atrás por eso Aileen no se había percatado de su presencia._

_La niña suspiró resignada luego de unos segundos de silencio._

_- Que dentro del laboratorio nada de poderes ni armas, sólo combate cuerpo a cuerpo._

_Aida sonrió burlona._

_- En tú lugar no sonreiría Aida - regañó Brick detrás de Butch._

_La pelinaranja palideció. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su padre._

_- Papá - susurró nerviosa._

_- Será mejor que te disculpes con Aileen._

_- Pero por qué, no le hice nada, ella comenzó._

_- Desde el momento que usaste la esfera de fuego, en ese momento rompiste las reglas. Ella simplemente se defendió._

_- Aún así, ella sabe que los tiene prohibidos - agregó Butch._

_Aileen bajó la cabeza arrepentida, Aida se secó una lágrima traicionera. Utonium sonrió conmovido._

_- Hay helado en la cocina, ¿quién quiere un poco?_

_Aida levantó la mirada ilusionada y literalmente voló hacia la cocina. Los tres hombres enfocaron la mirada sobre la pequeña pelinegra._

_- Aileen, ¿no quieres helado? - indagó Utonium, extrañado de la actitud de su nieta -. Creo que hay de pisache, tu favorito._

_- Primero tengo que limpiar, no me gusta el desorden._

_Butch sonrió orgulloso. Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar por alto. Se acercó a su hija y la cargó inesperadamente. _

_- Vamos por helado, el abuelo se hará cargo por esta vez._

_Aileen pareció dudarlo pero al final asintió. Brick endureció la mirada._

_- Butch, luego hablaremos en privado._

_El pelinegro asintió confundido, y observó a su hermano mayor irse de la habitación. Utonium desvió la mirada, imaginando los pensamientos del pelinaranja._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 9<em>**

_Kaoru lanzó lejos a As, lo suficiente como para darle el tiempo necesario para recuperarse del golpe en el estómago que el ser de piel verdosa le había dado. Aspiró fuertemente intentando planear algo que la ayudase a ganar. As se había vuelto considerablemente fuerte, hasta podría decirse que era igual de fuerte que ella. No podía darse por vencida._

_Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que la ayudase a derrotar al hombre pero no encontró nada. La pelea había durado casi seis minutos y ya se sentía agotada y por lo que vió en su oponente, se encontraba en la misma situación que ella._

_- Será mejor que te rindas As, si sabes lo que te conviene._

_El pelinegro sonrió coquetamente._

_- Esa niña - su voz fue ronca -, la pelinegra. Creo que se llama Aileen, es muy linda. Creo que le gustan los chicos malos, igual que a ti._

_El hombre se relamió los labios lujuriosamente, ella no tuvo un buen presentimiento, se limitó a escuchar._

_- La otra vez, fuera de las instalaciones - se interrumpió para escupir un poco de sangre oscura -. Se divirtió junto conmigo en el bosque._

_Abrió los ojos exageradamente, anonadada de la revelación. Se supone que Aileen era obediente, cómo era posible que..._

_- Por cierto, será igual de hermosa que tú, tal vez ella si me acepte..._

_- ¡Maldito pedófilo degenerado! - gritó furiosa -. ¡Es una niña, tú un cuarentón!_

_- Si me hubieras aceptado ese día, tú estarías a salvo junto a mí, no con ese pedazo de imbécil que tienes por esposo._

_- Butch no es un imbecil, es un gran padre y esposo - debatió la mujer enojada por el insulto -. Y lo amo._

_- Todo lo contrario a ese día, ¿te acuerdas? Meses después de la apertura de tu dichoso restaurante._

_Ella desvió la mirada avergonzada. Sabía a lo que el hombre se refería. Al beso que le había robado al asistir al desfile de modas de Miyako, As se le había acercado disimuladamente y cuando se habían encontrado solos en el baño de mujeres aprovechó para abordarla, lo peor de la situación fue que debido a la poca iluminación de la estancia, al ver la cabellera pelinegra se imaginó a Butch y le correspondió. Sin embargo, eso había sucedido años atrás y además se lo había confesado a Butch, quien entendió y le agredeció haberse sincerado con él. Después de todo, ambos se tenían confianza mutua, habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos como para arruinarlo por un insignificante beso de parte de As._

_- Eso no significó nada para mí, un simple beso robado._

_- ¿No te han dicho que los robados son los mejores?_

_- Si viene de la persona correcta, Butch me ha robado miles y esos si los disfruto._

_As frunció el ceño indignado._

_- Como sea, después de derrotarlos y encerrarlos, tal vez no todo esté del todo perdido, puede que consigas yerno nuevo._

_La pelinegra abrió los ojos sorprendida, para luego desfigurar su rostro por una expresión de completo asco. Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo tan cínico. Decidió cortar la "charla" y atacó de nueva cuenta. Le brindó una hermosa patada lateral que hizo que él cayera de rodillas al suelo. No perdió el tiempo, le proporcionó patadas, puñetazos, rodillazos, y cabezazos. Sin embargo, As sonrió. Eso la descolocó, ¿acaso no le había dolido ni un poco?_

_As la tomó del tobillo y la tiró al piso. Se colocó sobre ella y se aterró de ver lujuria en los ojos del pelinegro. Le dió un peñetazo en la nariz provocándole una hemorragia nasal instántaneamente. Eso enojó al hombre. _

_La lanzó contra el aire pero ella voló con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. A lo lejos observó la base de La Resistencia y en la ventana más grande del lado este enfocó a Aileen que la miraba preocupada. No podía rendirse, tenía que hacer algo para proteger a su familia, esposo e hijos, amigas y cuñados, sobrinos y conocidos. _

_El pelinegro la alcanzó en los aires donde comenzó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, se desesperó al sentir que no ganaba territorio en la batalla. As la tomó de las manos por atrás e intentó soltarse pero le fracturó la muñeca para calmarla. Ahogó el dolor en la garganta, a pesar de los años, le molestaba mostrarse vulnerable ante el enemigo. _

_Con una sola mano le sostuvo ambas manos y de su chaqueta negra sacó una daga de obsidiana y mango de hueso, jugó con el objeto entre sus verdosos dedos y sonrió satisfecho._

_- ¿Te cuento un secreto? - su ronca voz resonó en los oídos de la pelinegra -. Hay alguien que le gustaría conocerte, le ha interesado saber acerca de la mujer que ha dado a luz a una heredera._

_- ¿Heredera? - repitió con un hilo de voz adolorido._

_- Bueno, no es necesario que sepas de lo que hablo, tengo órdenes de deshacerme de tí._

_Kaoru le dio un codazo logrando aligerar el agarre lo suficiente como para liberarse pero no salió ilesa, As le clavó la daga en el costado derecho provocando la caída de la heroína. Aterrizó torpemente en el suelo y el dolor se intensificó. El asombro no la dejaba pensar con claridad, reunió todo el valor que pudo y se sacó la daga junto con un grito de dolor desgarrador. Observó la gravedad de la herida y se asustó al ver una mancha negra cubrir toda la herida, sin embargo, lo que realmente le aterró fue ver como esa mancha oscura se expandía alrededor de la cortada._

_- ¿Qué me has hecho, As?_

_- Es un pequeño regalo de mí para tí, en unos minutos se adormecerá tu cuerpo y en cuestión de una hora sufrirás tu muerte lentamente. Digamos que la daga ha sido bañada por un veneno potente, tan potente que una sola gota puede matar a diez humanos pero como tú eres más que una simple mundana..._

_Sonrió. Satisfecho de realizar la tarea asignada, acabar con la vida de la heroína más fuerte de las PPGZ._

_- Esto no se quedará así, te juro por mi vida que no lograrán su objetivo._

_El hombre verdoso sonrió arrogante, burlándose internamente de la mujer que alguna vez le atrajo._

_Una fuerza invisible arrojó la daga contra la pierna de As, Kaoru sonrió satisfecha. Entrenar con la telequinesis había ayudado. Se quitó la daga y fulminó a la chica con la mirada. _

_- Maldita zorra._

_As golpeó el suelo fuertemente con la pierna sana y lanzó por los aires a Kaoru, como si fuera una delicada y pequeña muñeca de trapo, desmayándola en el instante de tal manera que comenzó a caer de espaldas al suelo con los brazos y piernas extendidas. Formó una esfera de poder en la mano derecha y la lanzó fuertemente contra la espalda de Kaoru logrando de nuevo enviarla hacia el cielo con el pecho saltado y las extremidades sueltas. La pelinegra rogó saber la manera de proteger la base a pesar de su contada hora de vida._

_- "Vuélvete una con la vida y serás la protección que necesitan"._

_Abrió los ojos decidida viendo como se acercaba al cielo, los cerró de nuevo con fuerza._

_- Powered Buttercup - fueron sus débiles palabras._

_Grandes cristales verdes rompieron la tierra y la envolvieron en el aire, al mismo tiempo que lianas espinosas le rodeaban todo el cuerpo sin lastimarla. Una barrera invisible salió de los cristales y envolvió todo el valle. Antes de perder la conciencia, sonrió nostálgica._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 10<em>**

_Abrió los ojos al sentir la mano de alguien aferrarse a su traje con necesidad. Al acostumbrarse a la luz, vió a su lado derecho donde una pequeña pelinegra le sonreía amablemente. Pestañeó un par de veces congelando esa imagen en su mente._

_- Deja de llorar._

_Desvió la mirada hacia al frente donde una hermosa mujer de piel pálida, cabellera larga azabache, facciones delgadas y pronunciadas, cuerpo atlético y bien cuidado, largas piernas, cintura delgada y caderas anchas, la observaba amablemente. Sonrió. Difícil no reconocerse a ella misma._

_- ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_Desvió la mirada hacia la niña que ahora corría hacia su futuro yo. _

_- Ella es... - la mujer pareció titubear -, es Aileen. Nuestra primer hija._

_Abrió los ojos exageradamente. No sé había dado cuenta del insistente temblor de sus manos hasta que se las llevó al rostro para secar las finas líneas de lágrimas que habia derramado durante todas las escenas que había presenciado. Era un futuro hermoso a lado de Butch y su familia, qué había cambiado._

_Se dejó caer sobre ambas rodillas y golpeó fuertemente el suelo invisble de aquél lugar. No le importó llorar ni derrumbarse, sobre todo porque lo podía hacer frente a su yo del futuro, no la juzgaría, imposible que se juzgara a si misma. Golpeó el suelo tantas veces que incluso se lastimó la muñeca dejándola rojiza de tanta fuerza empleada. Ya nada le importaba, solamente quería regresar al tiempo donde toda su vida era normal, antes de que sus padres..._

_- Buttercup._

_- !No!_

_- ¡Buttercup!_

_- !¿Por qué?!_

_- ¡Mamá!_

_Se detuvo. Dejó el puño en el aire y la cabeza inclinada, sin moverse, sin hacer nada. Escuchar a la niña llamarle mamá rompió la última capa de fortaleza que la había mantenido de pie hasta el momento. Habían pasado sólo unas cuantas horas desde que había perdido a la pequeña, era difícil verla frente a ella sabiendo de sobra que fue la causante de su muerte, que por su culpa ella no existiría en su vida, no viviría con ella las escenas que había visto._

_Levantó la mirada temblorosa, con el miedo de ser reprendida por ella misma, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su primogénita. La mujer caminó con pasos silenciosos hacia ella, cuando quedaron frente a frente, se inclinó hacia ella y con una calidez maternal le acarició la cabellera para tranquilizarla. _

_- Necesito mostrarte algo más - susurró su yo del futuro._

_Iba a preguntarle de qué hablaba pero sintió una punzada de dolor penetrarle ligeramente la cabeza y se sintió sumergida en algo suave, blando, relajante, como si estuviera flotando sobre el centro de un gran lago de agua purificada. Sintió que algo se adentraba fieramente a su mente. Los párpados le pesaron pero a través de ello pudo distinguir nuevas imágenes._

* * *

><p><em>Al abrir los ojos de nuevo se encontró con un nuevo panorama. A su alrededor se alzaba una ciudad hundida entre las tinieblas, con edificios de piedra perfectamente diseñados en forma de torres grandes y circulares, las calles eran ríos de agua negruzca que soltaba una desagradable peste a putrefacción. Tuvo que aguantar la respiración y hundir la nariz en su chaleco, por encima de esta pudo observar el cielo completamente gris, sin vida, muerto como la ciudad que se alzaba ante ella. Voló un par de metros para recorrer el lugar, pero no encontró a nadie.<em>

_- __Esta es la ciudad de Tokio quince años después de que Him nos derrotara – escuchó una voz en su mente y la reconoció como su yo del futuro._

_Giró sobre su cuerpo asimilando que lo que estaba viendo era la ciudad donde había nacido y crecido gran parte de su vida. A sus espaldas visualizó una fortaleza a las afueras de la ciudad muerta_

- _Him… - su voz sonó ajena para sus oídos, esa imagen la había impactado - ¿nos derrotó?_

- _Los cristales cedieron ante Him debilitándonos en la acción, no pudimos ayudar a los chicos y ganaron la guerra._

- _¿Y luego?_

_No volvió a escuchar la voz en su mente durante unos minutos, tiempo en el que volvió a estudiar el ambiente muerto y pesado. Al final enfocó de último la fortaleza, rodeado por grandes muros de metal resguardando celosamente un edificio de piedra con dos torres laterales y una gran puerta de madera que recibía a cualquiera que ingresara al perímetro, parecía uno de esos castillos de cuentos de hadas. Altos, fuertes y dominantes para cualquier ser humano desde abajo. _

- _Nosotras fuimos asesinadas delante de los chicos y luego ellos siguieron, siendo su gran tortura vernos morir._

_Abrió los ojos extremadamente, acaso ella moriría frente a Butch ocasionándole tan grande castigo, y luego él…Moriría a manos de Him. Una lágrima recorrió su pálida mejilla, era mucha información para asimilar. No quería que su novio sufriera, suficiente había tenido con su vida y conocer a su hija muerta. Cerró los puños frustrada, enojada y deshecha, dejando blanco los nudillos de ejercer mucha fuerza. Se mordió el labio ocasionando una pequeña herida sintiendo el sabor oxidado de la sangre recorrerle gran parte de la boca, despertó de su trance y voló directamente hacia la fortaleza dispuesta a buscar información. Eso no estaba bien, no podía aceptar que su futuro desapareciera vil y cruelmente, sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez existió._

- _¿Cómo sucedió esto?_

- _Him nos tenía como principal obstáculo, cuando nos derrotó los humanos fueron simples hormigas que no pudieron ni hacerle cosquillas._

- _¿Qué sucedió con…?_

- _¿Nuestros hijos?_

_Buttercup asintió sabiendo que su yo del futuro podía verla de una u otra manera. Al llegar frente a los muros sobrevoló ocultándose detrás de estos para ver del otro lado, intentando que nadie la descubra._

- _No te pueden ver, eres un fantasma en un espacio-tiempo del futuro._

- _Entonces puedo volar cerca de ellos y no podrán verme._

- _Exacto._

_Atravesó el muro y se sorprendió de ver completamente solo el lugar, sin evidencia de vida alguna. _

- _¿Por qué no hay nadie?_

- _Este es el hogar de los superiores, en él hay lava especialmente para Him, sólo algunos cuartos son normales para sus subordinados más valiosos._

_Buttercup voló alrededor de la fortaleza dándose cuenta de que por los muros se podían observar líneas irregulares de lava recorriendo a través de ellas, el suelo fuera de la construcción era de lava ardiente y se dio cuenta de que la estructura era hecha y esculpida a base de un volcán. Pensó en lo original que era eso pero negó levemente con la cabeza olvidando el halago, no tenía tiempo para eso. La puerta era el único acceso a través de la lava pero no quiso indagar dentro, por alguna razón no le interesó. _

- _Ve a la parte trasera._

_Eso hizo la pelinegra, voló rápidamente y se detuvo al observar a tres mujeres paradas frente a seis tumbas en un pedazo de tierra extra resaltado de la fortaleza. Se acercó lentamente y se paró detrás de ellas para observar lo mismo que ellas. _

- _Brick, Butch y Boomer Him, descansen en paz – susurró anonadada._

_Esas eran las tumbas de los chicos pero contuvo la respiración cuando la chica de largo cabello ladeó la cabeza para observar sobre su hombro._

- _Se acercan – le dijo a las otras dos -, tenemos que regresar._

_Observó a la rubia caminar a la tumba de Boomer y arrodillarse elegantemente, depositó una rosa blanca y acarició la tierra con melancolía. Caminó rodeándolas para quedar frente a frente con ellas. La de cabello largo era pelinaranja y la reconoció por el tono de sus grandes y coquetos ojos carentes de luz y emoción. Era Aida, le calculaba unos veinticuatro años aproximadamente, era muy bella, casi idéntica a Momoko sólo los ojos cambiaban y el rostro con rasgos notorios de su padre. Era alta y esbelta, los lentes ocultaban ligeramente los raramente ojos rojos, el cabello caía en una cascada ondulada hasta donde la espalda perdía el nombre. Luego observó a la rubia de a lado, la más joven de las tres, de al menos diecinueve o veinte años. Beverly, era el reflejo exacto de Miyako, con unos singulares ojos de un azul brillante, parecían el agua de las profundidades del mar, ligeramente verdosos, tal vez aguamarina. El cabello alzado en un chongo alto desalineado, hebras rubias caían libremente sobre la frente impidiéndole ver bien y constantemente se lo apartaba del rostro dejando ver las pequeñas pecas de sus rosadas mejillas. Se sorprendió cuando vio el prominente vientre abultado debajo de las túnicas color pergamino. Luego observó a la tercera figura, más alta que las otras dos y más joven que Aida pero mayor que Beverly, con un bebé pelinegro y de ligera piel verdosa en brazos, le calculó unos dos años al infante y se enterneció cuando observó que se llevaba el pequeño pulgar a la boca mientras dormía. Le recordó que nunca tendría a Aileen en brazos._

_Grande fue su sorpresa cuando reconoció a la figura, era Esmeralda. Lo supo por los ojos color verde bosque heredados de Butch pero que a diferencia de Aileen, rasgados ligeramente que observó por medio de las escenas, los tenía redondos. Era muy bella, alta y serena, el cabello revuelto le caía sobre los hombros de manera libre, la piel pálida de los pómulos resaltaban la roja circulación de la sangre a través de ellos, aguantando las ganas de llorar frente a la tumba de sus padres. De un momento a otro el rostro se tornó completamente rojizo y se dio la vuelta sin despedirse de las otras dos, la túnica se arrastró elegantemente con cada paso que daba hasta que desapareció a través de una puerta de madera pequeña que fue abierta cuando estuvo cerca del lugar. Se cerró detrás de ella seguido de un crujido._

- _ Estoy embarazada – anunció la pelinaranja._

_La rubia enfocó la mirada rápidamente sobre su persona. Abrió la boca ligeramente sorprendida y se tapó el rostro asustada._

- _No puede ser – sollozó -, ya no quiero vivir así._

- _Lo siento Beverly – Aida abrazó maternalmente a su prima._

_Butterccup parpadeó un par de veces confundida, no entendiendo la situación, por qué su yo del futuro quería que las viera así._

- _¿Qué sucede? – exigió saber._

- _Cuando ustedes fueron derrotados, nuestros hijos quedaron desprotegidos y Him tomó a los niños como armas humanas mientras a las niñas les arrebató cualquier poder que poseyeran y se las regaló… - la mujer se detuvo dudosa - a sus subordinados como esposas._

- _Imposible._

- _Los pequeños seres que se han engendrado dentro de ellas ha sido de manera forzada – siguió con la voz dolorosa, sabía que ella como madre le dolía ver eso y no poder hacer nada -, al pequeño que viste en brazos de Esmeraldas es tu nieto, hijo de As._

_La pelinegra se tapó la boca sorprendida y cohibida. Cómo su pequeña Esmeralda, la niña preciosa y tímida, había llegado a manos del asqueroso de As por culpa de ella y su debilidad para no vencer en la guerra. Se dejó caer sobre ambas rodillas consternada. Cómo les diría a las chicas y cuñados sobre eso, en especial a Butch que se culparía de todo por no poder proteger a su pequeña hija. Se abrazó a ella misma y soltó varias lágrimas de dolor y asco, eso no podía estarle sucediendo a sus pequeñas._

- _Y… - titubeó, esperó un momento para aclararse la garganta y suspiró calmada -, ¿y ellas dos?_

- _Beverly contrajo matrimonio forzado con Takaaki, Esmeralda con As, pero Aida…_

- _¿Qué sucedió con Aida? – repitió no entendiendo._

- _Es la amante de Randy y Him, y el niño que lleva dentro es el hijo de ese demonio._

_Esa información no podía ser más que aterradora, era una completa atrocidad. Esa pequeña niña, que un día fue infantil e inocente, ahora era sería la madre de un ser que jamás debió ser concebido. Se posicionó a un lado de las chicas, no pudo evitar mirar tristemente su propia tumba y la de sus dos mejores amigas. Las dos chicas siguieron el camino por donde se había retirado Esmeralda y las siguió de cerca, buscando una posible esperanza, de qué, aún no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. _

- _No entiendo porque Randy está involucrado en esto, nunca supe de su participación._

- _Era el esposo de Himeko pero aún tenía sentimientos por Momoko y como Aida le recordaba a ella... _

- _Pero podría ser su hija – la interrumpió, debatiendo a pesar de saber que no tenía valor su palabra._

- _Su hija es unos años mayor que Aida y ayuda a esta en los momentos difíciles, a diferencia de sus padres, Hana es una mejor persona y hace lo posible por ayudar a las tres. _

- _¿Hana?_

_Observó a las dos chicas detenerse frente a una habitación y la pelinaranja fue la que empujó la puerta para ingresar. Ella las siguió y atravesó el material sólido. Al llegar al otro lado de la pared, se encontró de nuevo con las tres chicas y una fémina más. Era de cabello pelirrojo completamente rizado y esponjado, pero atado en una coleta baja, de ojos castaños y rostro anguloso. Delgada, esbelta y alta, casi tanto como Esmeralda. Carecía de las pupilas extrañamente en forma de estrella de su madre y tenía un traje de negro de combate pegado a su desarrollado cuerpo, era difícil de creer que era descendiente de la pecosa odiosa. Tenía en brazos a su nieto mientras le hacía muecas divertidas para hacerlo reír logrando su objetivo fácilmente. _

_La habitación era grande, decorada sencillamente con cortinas blancas y largas, una cama matrimonial de sábanas azules, un pequeño tocador frente a este junto con una silla y un gran armario del lado derecho de la cama. Parecía vacío, como si nadie durmiera ahí. Aida estaba por sentarse en la orilla de la cama cando la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando a la vista un pelirrojo de ojos rojos, alto y fuerte con una traje de combate negro parecido al de Hana, con los pantalones llenos de bolsillos y una playera negra sin mangas, unos guantes de cuero sin dedos, botas militares y un cinturón de armas llena de diversos artefactos que no quiso ni mirar. _

_El chico recorrió la habitación con los ojos duros y la detuvo sobre Aida, caminó rápidamente hacia esta y cuando la tuvo cerca, la chica se tensó. El pelirrojo levantó la mano para abofetearla pero un pelinegro que le había seguido le detuvo el brazo en el aire._

- _Cálmate Masaru – le advirtió el varón._

_El nombrado lo miró sorprendido y se deshizo de la mano del chico bruscamente, regresó la mirada a su hermana mayor y formó una mueca de asco y desprecio._

- _Eres una prostituta – le soltó enojado._

_Aida se cubrió la boca sorprendida._

- _Masaru – habló Beverly -, no fue culpa de ella._

- _Engendraste no sólo a un bastardo – ignoró a la rubia -, sino que has engendrado a una abominación._

_El chico le dio la espalda y se retiró de la habitación chocando el hombro contra un rubio que ingresaba al lugar. Miró a su líder irse con la postura dura y dominante, desvió la mirada cuando ya no logró captar la ancha espalda del chico. El rubio ingresó a la habitación y sonrió al enfocar a su pequeña hermana. Corrió a abrazarla y esta lo recibió gustosa, Beverly lloró silenciosamente en el fuerte pecho de su hermano mayor, Makoto._

_Esmeralda desvió la mirada del hombre pelinegro pero él caminó hacia ella y le acarició la cabeza en un gesto amoroso de comprensión. La abrazó sin ser correspondido pero fue suficiente cuando sintió el cuello mojado, la apretó contra él para demostrarle apoyo y consolarla, Esmeralda no solía llorar pero sabía que su hermana no soportaba esa vida._

_Buttercup se acercó a esa última escena, posó una mano en cada uno de los mellizos intentando apoyarlos también. No podía creer cuanto habían crecido en los últimos quince años. Les acarició la espalda y susurró:_

- _Los amo._

_Ambos chicos levantaron la mirada anonadados y eso alertó a Buttercup, no se esperaba que la escucharan._

- _Yo también mamá – respondió Esmeralda, el pelinegro observó a su alrededor._

- _¿Está aquí?_

_Su melliza asintió junto con una gran sonrisa._

- _Pero no es mamá de hace quince años – Kojiro se extrañó -, es mamá de hace casi veinticinco años._

- _¿Cómo es eso posible?_

- _Mamá la transportó hasta aquí sino me equivoco…_

- _¡Suficiente! – gritó su yo del futuro._

_Un fuerte dolor de cabeza la obligó a erguirse sobre su propio cuerpo. Se sostuvo la cabeza para aminorar el dolor y cuando sintió la cabeza ligera abrió los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que había regresado al presente._

* * *

><p>Por eso Butch se había sentido tan confundido y perdido, pensó que todo había sido culpa de ellos por haber llegado a sus vidas. Por eso se molestó con él también, tal vez le dolía lo que en el futuro les esperaba pero egoístamente quería estar al lado de él. Negó lentamente con la cabeza alejando todos esos pensamientos en su noche de bodas. Se desvistió y colocó una bata, ingresó al baño y se miró al espejo. Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y supuso que se trataba de Butch, se sonrojó cuando pensó de nuevo que era su noche de bodas. Aunque internamente se sentía feliz.<p>

Amaba a Butch más de lo que alguna vez se imaginó amar, pero aún tenía miedo. Después de la luna de miel estaba dispuesta a investigar todo lo que sucedería e informar a los demás de sus visiones, ahora había desarrollado un nuevo poder que no le había contado a nadie, sólo su esposo lo había visto en acción pero no lo había comentado en voz alta y posiblemente se le había olvidado ese hecho, las escenas fueron más impactantes que el nuevo descubrimiento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>loca-totalmente: <strong>__Disculpa por demorar esta vez. Gracias por pensar que la historia es hermosa, sinceramente es la primera y saber que es bien recibida me agrada. Sobre tus cuestiones, aún no las respondí todas pero más adelante sí. La noche de bodas será en el próximo capítulo. Nos leemos luego. Saludos._

**AlissonR.I.M.C.15: **_Gracias, espero el capítulo te haya gustado la actualización. Hasta luego._

**Ms. Problems: **_Si, al fin se casaron. De nada, espero en verdad haberte alegrado el día esa vez. Disculpa por tardar esta vez, espero actualizar seguido. Nos leemos luego._

**Sweat Blueberry: **_Si, al fin se casaron. Incluso yo me he emocionado._

**pato262: **_No llores, jajaja. Pues este capítulo es un intermedio entre la tormenta y la calma, espero los próximos capítulos mejoren. Respecto al hermano menor, ya tengo planeado algo. Nos leemos luego._

**Sandra nancy: **_Gracias a ti por pensar que es fabulosa, creo que aún faltan capítulos por publicar, realmente no sé cuánto se extenderá. Como te habrás dado cuenta, hablé más del bebé en este capítulo para darla a conocer. Tus palabras me han gustado, ¿significa que tienes grandes expectativas de mí? Espero no decepcionarte. Gracias a ti por darle la oportunidad a mi historia. Gracias por los ánimos, saludos._

**sombra02: **_Gracias por tus buenas vibras, espero tú también estés bien. Saludos._

**Sonfran: **_Hola también. Gracias por pensar eso de mi historia, me anima a seguir. Disculpa por hacerte sufrir, espero entiendas. Respecto a tus dudas, se responderán luego, por ahora será diferente el curso de la historia. Brick, Brick es Brick. Jajajaja. Claro que seguiré aunque esta vez tardé en actualizar. Saludos._

**emily: **_Pues aquí está el capítulo, ya actualicé. __J_

**rosita: **_Gracias, espero interesarte más. ¡Ya actualicé!  
><em>**esmeralda: **_Disculpa la tardanza. Gracias, espero te siga gustando como hasta ahora._

**Eliih Him: **_Gracias por comentar a pesar de que la historia ya está un poco avanzada, se agradece. Me emociona saber que te ha interesado la historia, eres una de las autoras que me inspiraron y es un honor que me leas. Aún no he revelado la cuestión de quién fue el informador, más adelante. Buena suposición sobre los niños. Kaoru si estaba embarazado pero los capítulos ya respondieron tu duda sobre de quien se trataba. _

_1. __Deja al pobre de Mojo, jajajaja. ¿En serio es la primera vez?_

_2. __No lo sabía, pero Brick es Brick. _

_3. __A mí también me gusta el nombre "Masaru". _

_4. __Gracias por pensar que es única, saber eso me inspira y que la historia sea bien recibida más._

_5. __El sufrimiento siempre es moderado, uno no sufre lo que no puede sufrir. Pobre Peludito…_

_6. __Jajajaja, sobre ellos dos, se nombraron en este capítulo, entonces espero responder tus preguntas. Si, Himeko con tentáculos, supongo que lo explicaré luego._

_7. __Supongo que nadie esperaba el hecho de que a Him le gustaran la mujeres, considero que es un ser de doble sexo, después de todo tiene años de existencia._

_8. __Pues aquí está el capítulo, espero te haya gustado._

_También te mando besos y abrazos. Nos leemos luego._

**VaLoc10000: **_¿Violador? Jajajaja, Butch es todo menos violador. Gracias por comentar varias veces y responder las cuestiones. Espero te haya gustado la actualización, nos leemos luego._

**yumiko U. H: **_Gracias por leerla. Disculpa si te hice llorar. Me sorprenden tus últimas palabras, saber que te sumergí en un género poco frecuente para ti me es grato, significa que la historia te ha interesado, gracias de nuevo. Saludos._

**Guest: **_No sé si eres la misma persona pero considero que sí. Gracias por comentar, creo que los capítulos respondieron algunas dudas por sí solas. Nos leemos luego._

**Milagros Andrea: **_Gracias por leerla. Buena incógnita sobre el poder que tiene y por qué no lo usó para salvar a su hermana. Luego se explicará. Sólo puedo decirte que el final será épico, pero no sé si es lo que esperas. Los finales siempre tienen magia, esperemos esta historia la tenga. Eres una persona empática, eso es bueno. Creo que soy cruel, aún falta para el final. Hay muchas cuestiones, aún no te preocupes. Claro que es importante, los comentarios siempre lo son, los aprecio humildemente. Gracias por considerar las letras como algo valioso, me haces sonreír. También te deseo lo mejor. No considero que tenga un talento para la escritura, aún soy una novata pero agradezco u opinión. *Pulgares arriba* - Adiós, nos leemos luego._

**_Tuve que cambiar el capítulo pero espero sea de su agrado. Después de cuatro meses vuelvo a actualizar. Me encantaría que comenten que les parece la historia y que piensna sobre la actualización. Me gustaría saber su opnión hasta ahora. Por cierto cambié mi seudónimo._**

**_El próximo capítulo será acerca de la noche de bodas, algunas escenas íntimas y espero algo distinto a la guerra. Espero poder actualizar pronto y junto con ellos las otras historias. Cualquier duda o petición pueden contactarme en mi facebook, el link lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil. _**

**_Nos leemos luego._**

**_Neith15_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18.**

No podía borrar la boba sonrisa de su rostro. Se sentía feliz y completo. La boda había sido un éxito, todos habían convivido, bailado y reído. Incluso se habían olvidado de los problemas por un momento. Se retiró del salón de fiesta después de despedir a todos, solo, pues Kaoru había subido antes a la habitación para descansar. Al parecer seguía sintiéndose débil. Aún seguían las consecuencias de la pérdida del bebé y el deterioro de su sistema inmunológico después de lo sucedido.

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón color caqui y la introdujo a la cerradura. Cerró con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido por sí la pelinegra se había dormido pues la habitación se encontraba en silencio y las luces estaban apagadas. Entre las sombras, enfocó algo abultado sobre la cama debajo de las sábanas. La verdad entendía el cansancio de la chica, después de todo su cuerpo ahora era...débil de alguna manera. Se deshizo de la ropa mientras caminaba hacia el baño para tomar una refrescante ducha, quedando solamente en sus boxers negros. Giró el pomo de la puerta y se sonrojó al llegar en el momento en que Kaoru se despojaba de la bata de baño blanca y dejaba al descubierto su espalda desnuda, sin embargo, la chica al sentir una nueva presencia en el cuarto se cubrió los senos por reflejo.

- Lo siento... - dijo nervioso -, no sa...sabía...que...que - tragó duro por no saber articular bien las palabras - estabas...a punto...de meterte a ba...bañar, esperaré afuera.

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando ella habló con voz suave junto a una sonrisa y sonrojada.

- No, no te preocupes.

No le importó y en ese momento se introdujo en el jacuzzi que ella había preparado con anterioridad. Era de tamaño pequeño como para dos personas, tenía espuma y pétalos de rosas rojas que aromatizaban la estancia. La observó cerrar los ojos y relajarse elegantemente gracias al exquisito aroma y el refrescante líquido. Butch se rascó la nuca nervioso e indeciso.

Kaoru por su parte se dejó consentir por el espumoso baño. Pensó que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había dado la oportunidad de relajarse en un rico jacuzzi con un suave aroma a rosas. Se sorprendió cuando sintió un nuevo cuerpo colocarse detrás de ella empujándola para que ambos entraran en el pequeño espacio.

Se sonrojó fuertemente por la posición. Butch se había sentado detrás de ella colocando sus piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas y ella quedando entre estas sintiendo claramente la masculinidad de Butch rozar en la parte baja de su espalda. Era cierto que ya habían tenido intimidad antes pero no quitaba el hecho de sentirse nerviosa ante el pensamiento de que su amado era muy apasionado en sus besos y caricias.

- ¿Qué haces Butch? - preguntó nerviosa y sonrojada.

- Bañarme - fue su simple respuesta pero con un tono coqueto y seductor.

Posicionó sus grandes manos sobre los delgados y sexys hombros de su esposa. Con suavidad y lentitud fue atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la chica para abrazarla y depositar pequeños besos cariñosos y necesitados sobre su cuello. Ella tembló levemente ante los roces, no tenía miedo, claro que no, simplemente que la masculinidad de Butch era grande y su primera vez con él, a pesar de haber sido considerado, comprensivo y sensible, le había lastimado. Es decir, claro que toda mujer desearía ese tipo de intimidad con su pareja pero aún le parecía lejano el hecho de que ahora eran marido y mujer, y podrían hacerlo cuando quieran sin que nadie los señalara por promiscuos.

Soltó un gemido sin poder evitarlo y sintió claramente la sonrisa de Butch por haber despertado su lado erótico y sexual.

Desgraciadamente, recordó algo.

- Butch espera - intentó decir, pero Butch seguía besando su nuca, espalda y hombros, luchó mentalmente para dejar de temblar por tan agradables sensaciones -. Espera, el doctor me dijo algo.

El pelinegro se detuvo y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, esperando que ella continuara.

- Dijo que debemos esperar al menos seis meses o un año antes de volver a retomar nuestra vida sexual, es fácil que vuelva a quedar embarazada o me desgarre la matriz - dijo nostálgica.

Aún le dolía la pérdida de su pequeña. A ambos les dolía y por eso prefería hablar abiertamente con él, tenían que comunicarse, después de todo era la base fundamental para cualquier matrimonio y ahora ellos eran uno.

- No te preocupes Kaoru - la abrazó un poco más fuerte -. Te amo y por ahora estamos bien, tenemos a los mellizos, una buena vida...sólo nos falta...

- A nuestra bebé - completó con la voz entrecortada -. Butch

No lo soportó más y soltó varias lágrimas. Él le giró el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos y le sonrió tiernamente para reconfortarla, pero incluso así él también dejó escapar una lágrima. La besó suavemente en los labios, intentando transmitirle confianza y cariño, no soportaba el hecho de que ella sufriera sola, culpándose de un hecho que no estaba en sus manos.

- Kaoru, debemos superarlo...es cierto que la herida es reciente pero ahora tenemos una vida por delante y tenemos que avanzar, no vamos a cerrar ese capítulo porque de seguro nuestra pequeña sería nuestra más grande felicidad y lo es y no vamos a recordarlo como algo triste, pensemos en ella como nuestro pedacito de cielo, nuestro pedacito de felicidad, ese pequeño fragmente que nos complementa como pareja. Solamente debemos seguir escribiendo nuestro libro, nuestra propia historia de amor y seguir juntos en las buenas y en las malas, como lo prometimos hoy, el día de nuestra boda.

- Butch - habló más calmada y dispuesta a seguir las palabras del pelinegro -, te amo.

- Lo sé - dijo con una sonrisa amorosa -, y el hecho de que yo lo sepa significa que me lo demuestras y lo reflejas día a día con tus hermosos ojos.

La besó...Kaoru se acomodó mejor entre las piernas del chico ahora quedando frente a frente, con las piernas a ambos lados de las caderas del pelinegro. Sin embargo, se detuvieron y reposaron sus frentes uno contra el otro viéndose a los ojos amorosamente. Kaoru se levantó de su lugar tapándose los senos con los brazos y tomó la bata de baño para luego salir de la habitación, de seguro para descansar.

Él posó los brazos a ambos lados del jacuzzi y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, pensando en los últimos sucesos que habían acontecido. Después de que Kaoru y él habían hablado en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, se habían prometido hablar de todas las preocupaciones o situaciones para que no surgieran problemas innecesarios. Después de eso Kojiro despertó y ella como madre corrió preocupada al cuarto del pequeño para abrazarlo y consentirlo. Extrañamente Esmeralda tardó casi una semana en despertar y eso los alarmó, principalmente porque era la consentida y la más pequeña. Kojiro lloró muchas veces rogando porque su pequeña hermana despertara y juntos, como pareja, lo tranquilizaban diciéndole que ella lo haría. Al final Utonium llegó a la conclusión de que al ser diferente, no llevando la sustancia Z como Kojiro, era la que más tardaría en recuperar sus fuerzas. Agradeció que días después despertara como la misma Esmeralda y los llamara "papá" y "mamá" de nuevo. Ahora eran una familia, una familia unida.

Sintió la piel del cuerpo arrugarse levemente y pensó en que ya era hora de salir. Se tapó de la cintura para abajo con una toalla y salió de la habitación. De nuevo se sonrojó. Kaoru iba a ocasionarle una hemorragia nasal en todas las situaciones. Cómo reprimiría sus deseos si saliendo del baño se la encontraba sobre la cama vestida únicamente con un boxer verde oscuro de encaje muy sensual y provocativo junto a una blusa de tirantes negra muy pegada a su cuerpo. Aún tenía la cabellera negra húmeda y estaba concentrada leyendo un libro grueso pecho abajo.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido y se recostó sobre su lado derecho. Posó el codo derecho sobre la cama y luego la cabeza sobre la mano quedando en un ángulo menor a noventa grados y la admiró, mientras sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas se movían de un lado a otro, percatándose de que fingía leer. Ella sonrió al sentir su penetrante mirada.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Butch no respondió. Ella era realmente hermosa ante sus ojos y de seguro ante los demás hombres, lo sabía. Muchas veces, antes de que llegaran los mellizos, había descubierto a muchos varones mirarla y desnudarla con la mirada cuando pasaba caminando a un lado de ellos pero al verla acompañada por él desviaban la mirada y solamente los más atrevidos la dejaban sobre ella, pero bastaba una mirada asesina de su parte para ahuyentarlos.

Colocó la mano izquierda sobre su espalda baja y con la otra se apoyó sobre la cama para erguirse sobre los hombros de ella y depositarle suaves besos. Ella tembló ante las sensaciones.

* * *

><p>- ¿No crees que es muy tarde para hacer esto? - preguntó sonriente.<p>

Boomer le robó un beso en los labios.

- Para nada Miyako, un paseo a caballo por la playa en la noche es romántico, hace mucho que no nos damos un tiempo a solas.

- Si pero...¿y los niños?

- Ellos tendrán su propia fiesta de pijamas junto con Ken, Kuriko y mi papá, el profesor Utonium.

- Que lindo - Boomer la volteó a ver confundido -. Es lindo que le vuelvas a llamar papá al profesor, hace mucho que no lo dices.

El rubio sonrió nostálgico, pero cambió su expresión unos segundos después y tomó a Miyako de la cintura para mirarla fijamente a sus hermosos y singulares ojos celestes. Ella le respondió el gesto con cariño pero se sorprendió de ser levantada con tanta facilidad del suelo y sentarla sobre el caballo que era retenido por un trabajador del Alcalde.

El hotel, cabañas y playa donde estaban era propiedad del Alcalde y lo había pedido exclusivamente para sus hijos, como él solía nombrarlos. Todos los trabajadores trabajaban exclusivamente para ellos, atendiéndolos en todo lo que necesitaran durante su estancia. Los seis habían pedido una semana de descanso tanto en la escuela como en el trabajo. Realmente tenía sus ventajas que ellas sean reconocidas como las ex heroínas de la ciudad aunque a ellos no les negaron la petición por miedo, después de todo eran conocidos como los criminales de la ciudad creados por Mojo Jojo.

- Boomer - le reprochó la chica -, la próxima vez avísame me diste un gran susto.

- ¿No confías en mí? - preguntó dolido y con fingida tristeza.

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

- Confío en ti amor...

No la dejó seguir hablando porque la volvió a besar.

Al llevar el vestido que había usado para la boda puesto, la sentó de un sólo lado y él luego montó el caballo para dirigirlo con ella delante en frente. Montaron por casi dos horas bajo la luz de la gran luna llena, platicando, riendo y besándose. Miyako agradeció lo romántico que podía ser Boomer. Realmente no podía creer su infidelidad en el futuro, tal vez había sido un error pero tenía ese miedo de que fuera verdad.

Sin previo aviso tomó la iniciativa, giró el rostro en dirección a él y jaló de su camisa blanca para atraerlo hacia su boca devorando lujuriosamente los de su amante. Tal vez había sido un arranque pero lo estaba disfrutando, porque él tenía razón, hacía mucho tiempo desde que no pasaban un tiempo a solas como pareja. Boomer detuvo la caminata del caballo y rodeó el esbelto cuerpo de su novia en un abrazo posesivo. A pesar de mostrarse lejano a las caricias y respetarla en la intimidad, el rubio podía ser un experto robándole suspiros y dejándola sin aliento con un simple beso. Él le mordió el labio inferior y sin evitarlo abrió la boca dejando el paso abierto para la lengua del chico que sin dudarlo aprovechó para introducirla con elegancia y experiencia.

El rubio muy pocas veces lo hacía, así que la tomó desprevenida, sin embargo, le quitó importancia y con la mano libre tomó la nuca de Boomer sorprendiéndolo con la acción y profundizó más el beso. Sintió la sonrisa landina del chico en medio del beso, por supuesto que estaba sonriendo, Miyako le había dado el permiso para hacer lo que sea en ese momento.

Separó los labios de Miyako y bajó lentamente con pequeños besos. Se detuvo en el cuello, donde besó, lamió, mordió y succionó con maestría dejándole una hermosa marca posesiva que demostraba que ella tenía dueño y él era el afortunado. Miyako no se quedó atrás, mientras él besaba su cuello, ella besaba suavemente la nuca de su amante e imitaba al chico. No solo los hombres tenían derecho a marcar, ellas también podían, porque Boomer llamaba la atención donde sea que fuera. Era muy atento, caballeroso y amable, por eso conquistaba el corazón de todas las mujeres que lo veían y aunque muchas veces eso le molestara prefería que lo vieran así a que lo despreciaran con la mirada.

- Será mejor si...bajamos del ca...ballo...nos podría tirar... - sugirió Boomer entrecortadamente.

Sintió que tocaba la luna y las estrellas con un simple roce de los labios de su novia, las sensaciones que ella le provocaba con sus labios era sencillamente placentero, es cierto que se había liado con una que otra antes de que estuvieran juntos pero ella era la única que lograba llevarlo al extremo de perder la cordura con una simple sonrisa, un beso en la mejilla, con su sola presencia.

Miyako asintió con la cabeza escondida en el hueco entre la cabeza y la clavícula del rubio. Boomer se separó rápidamente y se bajó sin problemas del caballo. Dirigió al animal desde el piso y lo amarró a una palmera, después levantó los brazos para recibir a la chica. Miyako agarró bien la falda de su vestido para que no se elevara y se lanzó a los brazos del chico. Rodeó las pequeñas caderas de Boomer con sus piernas quedando en una posición demasiada comprometedora. Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Boomer y de nuevo tomó la iniciativa besándolo suavemente.

Boomer caminó lentamente por la arena, dos metros lejos del caballo, y se dejó caer junto con la chica en la arena. Él sobre ella con cuidado de no lastimarla y los brazos a los lados del cuerpo de Miyako.

- Te amo - sus grandes ojos mostraron sinceridad y amor, algo que nunca había visto en la vida hasta que la conoció -, Boomer.

- No más que yo Miyako - sonrió con cariño -, eres la única que me ha robado el corazón desde que nací.

Miyako se sonrojó. Boomer lograba hacerlo sin esfuerzo. Muchas veces, antes de ser novios, se había dicho que era temporal y luego pasaría pero incluso ahora sentía el nerviosismo cuando Boomer la miraba con sus penetrantes y profundos ojos azul cobalto. Sabía del lado poderoso del chico, por eso se había asustado cuando sintió el aura poderosa del Boomer del futuro pero muy pocas veces lo demostraba. El chico había sido frío e indiferente con ella cuando lo conoció pero con el tiempo fue cambiando y el Boomer de su futuro, era la réplica exacta del Boomer adolescente. Le dio miedo de que volviera a sufrir, le dio miedo de que Boomer se sintiera de nuevo solo en el mundo. No quería verlo sufrir, había sufrido suficiente de pequeño, por las asquerosas miradas de todos aquellos que lo señalaban por ser un infante huérfano, ignorando el hecho de que él no deseó esa vida.

Boomer se dejó caer a un lado de ella con los brazos abiertos y miró fijamente el cielo. Ella recostó la cabeza sobre su fuerte pecho, imitando la acción de su compañero. Sin embargo, se levantó repentinamente y se quitó los zapatos para caminar libremente por la arena. Se dirigió al mar y mojó con tranquilidad los pies, disfrutando la agradable sensación de sentir el agua fresca. Boomer la admiró desde lejos, sentado en el mismo lugar que ella lo había dejado y pensó en lo afortunado que era al tenerla a su lado.

Se quitó la camisa blanca y los pantalones quedando únicamente en sus boxers negros. Corrió en dirección a la chica y sin problemas la cargó entre sus brazos como una princesa, pero ella no era una princesa, era una mundana que le había robado el corazón en cuanto sus miradas chocaron por primera vez. Boomer tenía un secreto que nunca había contado: él se había enamorado de ella el día que se conocieron cuando Mojo los presentó como sus hijos, pero decidió ignorar el sentimiento pues ambos eran de bandos diferentes como muchas veces lo había escuchado de la boca de sus hermanos y creador.

- Boomer.

Miyako soltó suaves risillas nerviosas y sonrió ante el sonrojo de la chica al ver su cuerpo semidesnudo.

- Boomer, alguien te puede ver - dijo nerviosa.

- ¿Celosa? - fingió ver hacia todos lados -. No hay nadie Miyako.

- No es eso...

- ¿Nerviosa? - la interrumpió acertando.

- Boomer - soltó con reproche.

- Esta bien, celosa.

Miyako frunció el ceño y él le besó la frente.

- No lo hagas, te vas a arrugar rápidamente.

- Pero aún así me vas a querer - atacó la rubia.

Boomer sonrió abiertamente.

- Si Miyako, voy a querer cada una de tus arrugas.

Y se dejó caer en el mar mojando su cuerpo junto con el de ella. Miyako se aferró al cuello del chico y nuevamente rodeó las caderas del rubio con sus largas piernas.

- Miyako vas a provocar una reacción si sigues rodeándome con las piernas - dijo lujuriosamente el rubio.

- No sería mala idea - ronroneó coquetamente en el oído del chico.

Se miraron a los ojos y sintieron como el mundo se detenía únicamente para que los dos disfrutaran de tan hermoso momento. Muy pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de mirarse a los ojos y sentir que ese era su momento especial e íntimo.

- Tengo una idea - habló Miyako sonrojada -. Tal vez deberíamos regresar al hotel, Makoto no estará.

Boomer sonrió de lado, cómplice, entendiendo la intención de la chica. Por supuesto que le encantaba la idea, no era ningún tonto. Corrieron a la orilla del mar y el rubio tomó sus pertenencias y montaron el caballo para regresar más rápido sorprendiendo a su novia por tanta prisa. Le divirtió de alguna manera, por otra parte, estaba nerviosa.

* * *

><p>Momoko remojó el pie derecho para verificar la temperatura del agua de la piscina del hotel. Se quitó el short de mezclilla y la blusa blanca dejando ver su bikini negro sexy, exponiendo su cuerpo esbelto y bien cuidado. No se dio cuenta de la reacción que provocó en Brick que la veía desde lejos mientras caminaba en dirección a ella.<p>

Muchas veces Brick intentó olvidarla durante su estadía en Estados Unidos pero siempre terminaba por recordarla. En todo la veía. Como si estuviera destinado a recordar todos sus momentos juntos, desde el día que se conocieron hasta el día de su partida. Entonces lo había comprendido todo, él estaba destinado a ella. Él a pesar de todo, había nacido para estar a lado de ella. Aunque en un principio había estado confundido respecto a su existencia y vida, ella lo aceptó sin juzgarlo. El Alcalde y el profesor Utonium los habían adoptado pero sus instintos criminales seguían en su ADN. Después de que los separaron de Mojo Jojo, el mono desapareció de la tierra y pensó que nunca lo volvería a ver, no hasta ese día que lo vio con los niños. Le había sorprendido el hecho de que casi no había envejecido, pero algunas canas eran notorias si afilaba la mirada como él lo había hecho en el encuentro.

Realmente había sido una etapa. Primero había sido un niño malo por eso sufría las consecuencias hasta en el presente, después fue un adolescente que había tenido un romance con Momoko a pesar de que seguía haciendo de las suyas y lo apodaban como el típico chico malo, porque era cierto. Había sido un criminal buscado un tiempo por ciertas fechorías pero hubo algo que lo hizo reaccionar, cuando fue inculpado de asesinato junto con sus hermanos. La ciudad entera los buscó, y todos no dudaron en creer que eran los culpables porque ya sabían de su pasado y estilo de vida, así como de su ascendencia. Sin embargo, cuando se encontró detrás de las rejas, Momoko fue la primera persona que lo visitó. Él se avergonzó de estar en ese lugar y le bajó la mirada. Momoko lo tomó del mentón y lo miró directamente a los ojos, y con voz suave le dijo: _"Prometo que no descansaré hasta encontrar al culpable". _Tiempo después, cuando fue liberado al encontrar al verdadero culpable y comprobar su inocencia, le preguntó cómo lo había sabido, y ella simplemente respondió: _"Tus ojos me hablaron, confío en que tú nunca asesinarías a nadie. Tú no eres un asesino, tú orgullo para callarle la boca a la ciudad no te lo permitiría."_

Eso había pasado casi a sus dieciséis años. Ahora todo era distinto, es cierto que seguía siendo un travieso pero porque era su naturaleza. Ahora intentaba ser un buen ciudadano antes de formar a su futura familia, quería hacer las cosas bien. Ahora tenía el apoyo de sus dos padres adoptivos, el Señor Lee y ahora a Momoko, que nunca lo alejaría y si llegaba a suceder, él se haría a un lado porque comprendía que no todos lo aceptarían tal y como era pero se sentiría feliz de que ella haya sido la primera en hacerlo, aceptarlo sin importar sus acciones pasadas. La amaba, se atrevía a decirlo, porque haría lo que sea con tal de verla feliz. Incluso daría su vida por ella, porque ella merecía una hermosa vida.

Sacudió la cabeza...

Literalmente corrió hacia la chica, la cargó entre sus brazos y se lanzó junto con ella a la piscina. Ella no respondió al instante pero cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde, sin embargo, olvidó todo enojo hacia el pelinaranja cuando este la besó bajo el agua. Ella correspondió gustosa, después de todo, desde que comenzaron a salir casi ni habían tenido tiempo para estar a solas. Rodeó el cuerpo del chico con sus piernas y él la tomó de la nuca para profundizar el beso.

Obviamente, la falta de oxígeno no se hizo esperar y Brick los subió a ambos a la superficie. Momoko rodeó el cuello del chico aplastando sus senos con el fuerte pecho del chico quien sintió la suavidad de ambos atributos.

- Eres un idiota - le reprochó la chica.

- Pero todo idiota me amas - presumió el Rowdy.

- Vanidoso.

- Pero todo...

- Ya entendí - lo interrumpió.

Brick la besó de nuevo, esta vez con suavidad. Momoko abrió la boca levemente invitando al chico a profundizar el gesto, él claramente lo aceptó gustoso y la tomó de la nuca. Con la mano libre tomó la cintura de la chica y la apretó contra su cuerpo provocando un gemido por parte de ella al apretar más sus voluptuosos senos con su pecho.

Nadie lo sabía más que ellos dos, pero juntos habían perdido la virginidad cuando ella tenía dieciséis años y él cumplidos los diecisiete, un mes antes de que él se fuera a vivir a los Estados Unidos como una despedida para ambos. A ella no le importó el hecho de perderlo con él porque de alguna manera era lo que quería y además porque Brick era muy bueno en la cama, tanto que lo habían hecho más de seis veces en una sola noche.

Nunca pensó que retomarían su relación cuando Brick regresara, así que intentó olvidar esa noche pero por más que lo intentaba le era imposible. Siempre recordaba sus caricias, sus besos, sus gemidos, sus gruñidos, todo de esa noche tan especial para ambos porque incluso Brick se había esforzado porque fuera romántico. Con velas, luces tenues, rosas rojas por toda la habitación y pétalos en la cama.

Momoko se sonrojó al sentir la anatomía de su novio muy cerca del suyo. Brick subió su mano hasta la espalda de la pelinaranja y con lentitud deshizo el nudo que sostenía la parte superior del bikini. La chica se tensó levemente y se separó de los labios de Rowdy. Él la observó abrir la boca con la intención de hablar pero con agilidad volvió a devorar sus rosados y delgados labios. Momoko cerró los ojos, sabiendo de sobra que nadie los vería ahí, así que pensó, por qué no arriesgarse.

Momoko se separó un par de centímetros del cuerpo del pelinaranja y llevó su mano a la entrepierna del chico, la introdujo dentro del bañador y agarró la masculinidad de Brick quien sintió una leve descarga recorrer todo su cuerpo poniéndolo duro y encendido al instante. Lo escuchó soltar un leve gruñido y sonrió sonrojada, normalmente no era ella la que iniciaba, siempre esperaba a que él lo hiciera pero ya sentía un fuerte deseo por Brick que le era casi imposible de ignorar, además si ella no hacía nada él nunca lo haría, por respeto a la relación...

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó el chico con una sonrisa landina y voz ronca.

Ella sonrió coqueta por inercia...solamente con él podía ser quien era sin que la juzgara por ser la que todos conocen como la chica perfecta. Le bajó los shorts rápidamente sorprendiendo al chico por la acción repentina.

- ¿Qué crees que hago?

Ella se sumergió al agua sin importarle el hecho de que su prenda se encontraba suelta. Colocó su mano libre en el fuerte pecho de su novio y con una habilidad sorprendente, se metió la punta del miembro del Rowdy en la boca impidiendo que el agua se adentre a esta y succionó. Su larga cabellera flotó sobre ella, con algunos mechones enredándose en su cuello pero no le importó. Siguió con su trabajo de meter y sacar el miembro de su boca sintiendo lo duro y grande que se ponía ante tan excitante estimulación mientras con su mano se lo trabajaba sin parar.

Lo sintió temblar y sus piernas flaquearon por un momento. Brick al sentir tanto placer colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica indicándole que profundice más e impidiendo que se aleje de su cuerpo. Soltó algunos suspiros y uno que otro gruñido. No se lo esperaba de ella pero de alguna manera le gustaba lo abierta que podía ser en la intimidad. Sabía que podía hablar con ella si quería probar algo nuevo o no, su confianza era grande y mutua.

La pelinaranja sintió la falta del aire y una cuantas burbujas salieron de su nariz, así que pensó que ya era el momento de parar o se ahogaría, pero la mano del Rowdy se aferró fuertemente a su cabeza obstruyéndole la salida y eso de alguna manera le resultó raro e incómodo. Después de unos segundos, él mismo la tomó de los hombros y la sacó del agua.

Momoko tosió levemente y le dirigió una mirada de reproche, sin embargo, notó el rostro rojo del chico.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - indagó, buscando el motivo de su reacción.

- Un empleado casi nos descubre - soltó con una sonrisa burlona.

Le devolvió el gesto de igual manera. Volvieron a unir sus labios con necesidad, no importándoles lo que había sucedido segundos atrás. El pelinaranja colocó sus manos en los muslos de su novia y la cargó, obligándola a rodearle las caderas con sus piernas. Subió una mano hacia el seno de la pelinaranja y lo acarició con suavidad y experiencia. Ella soltó un gemido al sentir sus grandes manos en un punto sensible de su anatomía y él lo sabía. Momoko se separó de sus labios con pesadez y la respiración agitada.

- No podemos Brick.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No aquí.

- Eso no es problema.

Brick sonrió soberbio, claro que él era así y por eso lo amaba.

* * *

><p>Aún no podía conciliar el sueño. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía rara y muy acalorada. Butch había sido el primero en caer rendido y se durmió admirándola mientras leía un libro de la escuela porque pronto serían sus exámenes finales.<p>

Tal vez el hecho de saber que su esposo se había dormido desnudo le hacía sentir acalorada pero pensó en lo bien que se sentía llamar a Butch como su esposo. Muchas veces lo habían hablado pero ella siempre lo imaginó como algo lejano. Se recostó sobre su lado izquierdo para admirar a Butch respirar tranquilamente y sonrió ante la idea de una vida juntos a partir de ese día.

Nunca creyó posible aquello, ser esposa de alguien y precisamente de Butch, el niño idiota que le había levantado la falda en la adolescencia. Ahora eran una joven pareja dispuesta a avanzar en ese sencillo matrimonio y haría todo lo posible porque funcionara entre ellos. Se tensó cuando el varón se removió pasando su gran brazo sobre su vientre plano. Eso le recordó...colocó su mano sobre la extremidad del pelinegro y sonrió triste. Tal vez si ella no hubiera perdido al bebé ahora tendría su lindo vientre de embarazada, disfrutando de esa bella ceremonia, los tres, como se debía pero recordó las palabras de Butch, tenía que avanzar. No sólo ella estaba sufriendo la pérdida, también él y no lo dejaría solo.

- Kao - susurró él, entre sueños -. Te amo...

Sonrió sonrojada, el muy tonto estaba soñando con ella. Se removió debajo del brazo quedando de frente a él y con delicadeza delineó el contorno de su rostro. Era muy atractivo, no lo negaba, cualquiera mataría por estar en su lugar para poder disfrutar de los fuertes y protectores brazos de su esposo. Lo sabía, él llamaba mucho la atención entre las féminas pero no podía hacer nada, eso le daba un poco de miedo, una infidelidad pero no podía desconfiar, hasta ahora la había apoyado en ese suceso, es cierto que había tenido un cambio drástico hacia ella pero al final, arreglaron las cosas. Entendía se que se sintiera culpable, tanto como ella pero habían estado unidos en una etapa de su vida que jamás imaginaron atravesar.

- Butch - susurró, él soltó un sonido con la garganta, somnoliento -. Butch...

- Uhm...

- Butch...

Abrió los ojos lentamente, perezoso. Despertó completamente cuando sintió los labios de su esposa devorar los suyos como si no hubiera mañana. Kaoru pasó una pierna sobre la cadera de él para atraerlo y este no se resistió, al contrario, la abrazó más fuerte. Con agilidad rodaron entre las sábanas quedando ella sobre sus caderas sin despegarse de los labios del otro. Soltó un gemido al sentir la masculinidad de él entre sus piernas y eso fue música para los oídos de Butch quien sonrió soberbio en medio del beso.

- ¿Qué haces? - cuestionó cuando se separaron -. Creí que el doctor...

- Al diablo con eso - lo cortó, agitada -. Te necesito...

Butch se apoyó sobre ambos antebrazos para poder acercarse a ella con más profundidad hasta que quedó completamente sentado, fue cuando Kaoru por fin se decidió a quitarse la ropa, bajo la atenta mirada lujuriosa del pelinegro quien en ningún momento la apartó de ella, maravillado y asombrado, se posicionó con más certeza sobre las pequeñas caderas de él y ligeramente nerviosa se adentró con lentitud dentro de la anatomía de su esposo. Ambos arrugaron la nariz ante semejante placer, el pelinegro finalmente tomó el control, con la yema de los dedos recorrió la blanca piel de la chica y con cuidado besó su abdomen, vientre, pecho, cuello, quería probar todo de ella como esa noche. Ella se dejó hacer, mientras se acostumbraba de nuevo al cuerpo de su amante, después de todo era la segunda vez que lo hacían. Era una total inexperta pero agradeció que él fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta y seguir con el juego que había comenzado, claro que quería hacerlo con él pero le dio miedo lo que el doctor dijo, sin embargo, el calor de su cuerpo reclamaba a gritos las caricias de su esposo.

Con una de sus grandes manos acarició un seno con delicadeza para luego atender al otro con su boca. Era el paraíso para ambos, sentir que el otro podía provocarle un placer más allá del apoyo, sentían que eran uno sólo con el universo, alcanzar lo que pocas personas habían experimentado, el milagro de la entrega mutua respaldado por la confianza y el cariño. De alguna manera era una manera de sentirse más que unido a su pareja, sentía que podía sentir lo que el otro sentía, poder darle un momento especial de su vida con algo tan sencillo como el placer de su intimidad que muchas veces les había hecho falta para entenderse de mejor manera.

Fue cuando comprendieron algo que hasta el momento habían ignorado, a diferencia de la primera vez que lo habían hecho debido al momento de lujuria que habían tenido, ahora no sólo estaba presente sino que acompañada de la comprensión y apoyo. Tal vez debido al accidente, pero más allá de lo carnal, se sentían completamente unidos espiritualmente.

Cuando se sintió lista, hizo un movimiento de caderas que incluso Butch tuvo que reprimir un quedo gruñido.

- Avísame.

Reprochó pero de inmediato fu silenciado por un beso. La rodeó con sus fuertes y desnudos brazos, fue cuando se percató de algo que hasta el momento no se había percatado, Kaoru estaba bajando de peso y lo podía confirmar al sentir la delgada figura de su esposa, incluso pudo tocar los huesos de su columna vertebral sobresalir más de lo que recordaba. Se preocupó pero de nuevo desvió su atención al sentir los suaves besos sobre su cuello. De eso se encargaría luego, por ahora tenía que atender a su hermosa esposa.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama junto con ella y hábilmente rodó ahora quedando sobre ella. Sonrió de lado cuando la tuvo a su completa merced, era tan hermoso oírla y verla gemir gracias a él. Sabía que podía llevarla al borde de la locura y lujuria y le encantaba pensar que sería el único que lo haría a partir de ese día. No esperó más, la embistió, al principio lento para luego acelerar cuando ambos alcanzaron un mismo ritmo. Esa noche, sin duda, sería la primera vez de tantas que les esperaban.

* * *

><p>Sintió algo aprisionar su vientre de manera posesiva pero que le quitaba el aire. Tuvo que aspirar fuertemente para sentir que vivía, cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el techo de la habitación del hotel. Sonrió sonrojada, la noche pasada, Boomer y ella habían hecho el amor de manera inolvidable. Ladeó el rostro para poder admirarlo y lo estudió con más cuidado de lo acostumbrado. Tenía los párpados cerrados, con las largas pestañas tocando la piel de manera limpia, el rostro tranquilo y la respiración acompasada. Las blancas sábanas eran lo único que lo cubría de la cintura para abajo sabiendo de sobra que se encontraba desnudo.<p>

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, salió de la cama para dirigirse a la ducha. Cerró detrás de ella y se metió a la regadera, no supo cuánto tiempo se habrá quedado debajo del agua, tan deliciosa como la noche pasada, pero después de un tiempo escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. Tomó la toalla cerca y se enrolló con ella para salir. Se sonrojó cuando al salir se encontró a Boomer adormecido frente al espejo, no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa. Era tierno verlo despertar por las mañanas y encontrarlo casi cayendo del sueño sobre el lavado del baño, siempre era así.

- Buenos días.

Boomer elevó la mirada rápidamente al escuchar y la vio detrás de él en el espejo. Se dio la vuelta y la atrajo de su pequeña cintura, recargándose sobre el lavado.

- ¿Cómo dormiste?

Se sonrojó. Nunca imaginó llegar a ese tipo de situación con Boomer pero le hacía sentir feliz.

- Mejor que nunca.

Lo besó. Se sonrojó cuando de nuevo sintió la suave piel del chico, rozar con la suya, pero principalmente porque tocó de nuevo el abdomen bien trabajado de su novio. Boomer desvió la mirada al torso de la chica, que estaba completamente marcada con manchas entre rojizas, moradas y oscuras. Las rozó con los dedos, confundido.

- ¿Qué te sucedió?

Miyako no entendió hasta que apartó al rubio de enfrente para verse en el espejo. Se sorprendió, desde el pecho hasta la clavícula tenía varios moratones, oscuros y muy profundos. Se los tocó para confirmar pero no sintió ningún dolor.

- ¿Yo te los hice? - preguntó el chico, igual de sorprendido por la extensión de las marcas en el cuerpo de Miyako -. No recuerdo...

- No creo... - lo interrumpió revisando su cuerpo -. No creo que hayas sido tú.

Se siguió revisando hasta que se percató de una pequeña marca sobre su corazón, era de un azul muy oscuro casi pasando por desapercibido entre los moratones. Era como un lunar, pequeño y circular. No entendía por qué lo tenía, nunca lo había visto, conocía suficientemente bien su cuerpo como para asegurarlo.

- Iré a ver al profesor, tal vez me diga qué puede ser.

- Vale - la secundó, somnoliento -. Te acompaño, sólo deja y me baño.

Asintió mientras se seguía tocando la piel marcada, Boomer se metió a la ducha sin esperar. Algo le dijo que aquello no era bueno, pero tampoco malo.

* * *

><p>Momoko no pudo hacer más que elevar las cejas, confundida y sin palabras. Frente a ella estaba Aida y Masaru, pero no como los había dejado la noche anterior, con el profesor Utonium. El cambio era extraordinariamente notorio, es decir, quién no se percataría que los dos niños que había dejado a cargo de su suegro ahora eran casi cinco años mayores.<p>

Aida ya no tenía nueve, fácilmente le podía calcular quince años, cómo había sucedido. Brick no se quedaba atrás, no entendía cómo su pequeña niña había dado un gran cambio en cuestión de horas. Masaru por su parte, tenía casi doce.

- Profesor - llamó el pelirrojo -, ¿cómo sucedió esto? ¿Les hizo algo?

El científico lo miró indignado. Cómo podían pensar eso de él, ni siquiera le había pasado por su cabeza experimentar con sus nietos. Segundos después, las dos parejas restantes hicieron acto de presencia. Que al igual que Momoko cuando entró, se sorprendió de ver a su respectiva descendencia, mayor de lo que recordaban. Miyako, cubierta por una bufanda dorada, caminó directamente hacia Makoto quien le sonrió alegre de volverla a ver.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Kaoru miró a Butch con los ojos bien abiertos, perpleja pero el chico sólo se encogió de hombros, igual de perdido que ella. Esmeralda y Kojiro se acercaron a sus respectivo padres, más altos y desarrollados.

- Mamá - llamó la pelinegra, emocionada -. Vamos a la playa.

La pelinegra abrió la boca consternada, no podía creer que la niña de doce años frente a ella, fuera su pequeña niña de siete años. Kojiro, por otra parte, tenia un comportamiento más sereno, que al igual que su melliza, había crecido. Lo observaron cruzarse de brazos y soltar un suspiro irritado.

- ¿Qué sucede campeón?

El niño lo observó de reojo, con una mirada seria y vacía.

- Que siempre le cumplen los caprichos a Esme y a mi...

- Entiendo - lo cortó -, hoy tendremos un día entre chicos, ¿qué dices?

El niño pareció complacido pues asintió sonriente, la misma sonrisa traviesa que Butch tenía a esa edad. Eso le recordó su niñez, donde conoció a la chica que el día de hoy sería su esposa, al recodar aquello abrazó a Kaoru de la cintura y le besó la mejilla, cariñoso.

Brick revolvió la larga cabellera de Aida quien soltó un resoplido ante la acción, ligeramente molesta por el gesto. Masaru sonrió burlón.

- ¿Tú qué? - protesto al verlo -. Mocoso...

- Mira quién habla - le respondió grosero -. Sólo me llevas tres años...

- Pero sigo siendo la mayor aunque te duela - finalizó ella, con un buen punto -. Enano.

- Bipolar.

- Mocoso.

- Loca.

- Piojo.

- ¡Ey! - soltó enojado -. Piojosa tú.

- No es cierto - soltó ella, irritada -. Mamá, Masaru me está molestando.

Momoko y Brick sonrieron divertidos por la escena, les recordó a ellos de jóvenes. Principalmente lo de "piojosa", Brick lo repitió en el oído de su novia y esta sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho y le reprochó con la mirada en juego.

- Ya - finalmente habló Brick -. Tranquilos.

- Dile que se calme.

Ambos niños pelirrojos se apuntaron acusadoramente, una indignada y el otro molesto. Momoko tomó la palabra.

- Vayan a vestirse, saldremos en una hora a la plaza así que... - los miró respectivamente -, apúrense que el que no este listo lo dejaremos con el profesor.

Ambos niños salieron corriendo directo a la habitación que compartían juntos.

Miyako y Boomer por su parte, hablaron con sus hijos. Beverly había crecido hasta los siete años, y se veía muy hermosa, tanto como Miyako cuando era niña. Sin embargo, era la copia exacta de Boomer en el rostro. De grandes ojos azul cobalto tan fríos como los que alguna vez su padre los había tenido, pálida con pequeñas pecas sobre las mejillas, pero eran tan pequeñas que casi ni se notaban. Makoto por su parte parecía el niño de familia educado, guapo y amable. Con sus grandes ojos azul celeste irradiantes de inocencia y alegría, casi le llegaba a Boomer hasta debajo del antebrazo, había heredado su altura.

- Bi - llamó Makoto -, papá y mamá pueden llevarnos a la plaza.

La nombrada lo miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros, aburrida.

- Nunca tienen tiempo.

Ambos mayores alzaron las cejas confundidos, la pequeña había dado un cambio drástico en cuanto a su actitud, había pasado de infantil y tierna a seria y fría, demasiado para su edad. Recordaron al pequeño Kojiro, quien también se había mostrado receloso ante los sentimientos, lo ubicaron cerca de los pelinegros, peleando con Butch quien sonreía socarronamente al lograr molestar a su hijo con tanta facilidad.

- Bi - llamó Boomer -. Tenemos todo el tiempo que quieras, sólo dinos qué quieres hacer y lo haremos en familia.

La infante los miró con los ojos entrecerrados, cruzada de brazos, imponente. A Miyako le recordó el Boomer del futuro, era su misma postura.

- Quiero ir de compras - pidió finalmente -, todo un día.

Boomer sintió como el dinero se iba de su bolsillo, si la niña resultaba ser igual que su madre, no se conformaría con una sola prenda. Miyako soltó una risa divertida, sabia lo que el chico estaba pensado.

- No te preocupes, hice algunos trabajos y me pagaron muy bien, pagaré la mitad.

- No, Miyako. Yo debo...

- ¿Pagar las cuentas de la casa? - lo miró con una ceja alzada -. Boomer, ser padres es criar juntos, no te dejaré toda la responsabilidad, además así podemos reducir los gastos, si lo pagamos entre los dos.

Él finalmente asintió, rendido. Ella no le dejaría pagar todo, la conocía como para saber que le insistiría hasta que aceptara. La abrazó por los hombros y recordó de nuevo el tema por el que habían ido a ver al profesor.

- Profesor - Momoko pareció leer sus pensamientos -. Tenemos un problema y una duda.

El hombre quien se había entretenido observando a cada familia, reaccionó de inmediato. Con un gesto de cabeza la indicó que prosiguiera.

- No sé cómo - se levantó ligeramente la blusa de playa blanca mostrando varias marcas alrededor de su cuerpo -, pero desperté con esto y no sé que es.

- Oh - intervino Kaoru, sorprendida. Se dio la vuelta y subió la camisa ocasional floja que llevaba puesta, dejando ver varias marcas como las de Miyako en la parte baja de su espalda -. Yo también...

- Y yo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a pato262, Ms. Primadonna, Eliih Him, loca-totalmente, VaLoc10000, Ruka Jimotoraku, Ms. Yo-yo, karin-chan150301 y Zaphira Gems.<strong>_

**_Aquí de regreso después de meses de no actualizar_**

**_Disculpen por la repentina cancelación de la historia, sinceramente iba a dejarlo a manos de un autor que me lo pidiera pero al final, hablaron conmigo y decidí seguir con mi primer historia._**

**_Así es, "Un futuro desconocido, una familia nueva" es la primer historia de su autora Neith15 y agradezco mucho lo bien que ha sido recibida entre los lectores a pesar de que es la primera que hice, siendo apenas una novata._**

**_Aprovecho para anunciar que hoy, exactamente hace un año, un 17 de noviembre, me armé de valor para publicar por primera vez y me gustaría celebrarlo con ustedes con esta nueva actualización. Con un review sobre qué les parece, si he mejorado, si debo mejorar, si no les gusta, si les gusta, etc. Sus opiniones son importantes para la historia y obviamente para mí. _**

**_Espero no ser tan exigente ni tediosa pero les agradezco que hayan leído hasta aquí._**

**_Feliz, emocionada, sorprendida, ilusionada_**

**_Se despide su novata autora_**

**_Neith15_**


End file.
